Jag fick aldrig min chans
by GirlJ
Summary: Strunta inte i att läsa bara för att det står OC. Många andra kommer också vara med. Denna story kommer handla om Analicia som har ett tufft liv som säkert inte många kan förstå sig på. Hon hade kunnat ha det annorlunda om hon bara fick en chans... KLAR!
1. Prolog

Här kommer storyn: Jag fick aldrig min chans.

Först kommer en prolog och sedan kapitel. Lite förklaring: När meningar/mening står mellan (" ") så talar någon. Ja, det var väl det. Hoppas ni gillar min story.

Just det. Så jag inte glömmer: JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING.

Själv äger jag bara idén till denna story och några personer. Ni märker nog vilka. :)

*********************************************************************************************

Prolog

Han var helt förkrossad. Hur kunde detta hända? Han drog sina händer över ansiktet medan han morrade och mumlade.

"Nej, det är inte sant... Nej, det har inte hänt... NEJ!" Han gav ifrån sig flera snyftningar och klagande ljud fast han visste att inget kunde förra henne tillbaka. "Jävla mugglare..." fräste han.

Hade det varit Sankt Mungos hade hon klarat det men... Han gav ännu en snyftning och sedan tittade han på orsaken till sin frus död. En liten nyfödd flicka. Han vill bara strypa henne. _Hon_ hade orsakat hans frus död! Hon förtjänar inte en enda minut på denna jord! Inte i trollkarlsvärlden eller i mugglarvärlden heller för den delen!

Han gick fram till bebisen och lyfte upp den genom att hålla i ena benet. Den nyfödda flickan började skrika och gråta.

"Skrik du bara, du förtjänar det" viskade han, mer till sig själv än till bebisen för bebisen förstod ju inte men det brydde han sig inte om. "Du ska få lida" fräste han.

Sedan lade han ifrån sig bebisen som slutade skrika men grät fortfarande förfärligt. Han ville döda den lilla ungen men han visste att det skulle vara fel. Hans fru skulle aldrig ha förlåtit honom om han dödade deras barn.

"Men det är ungens fel" sade han klagande till sig själv.

Sedan fick han en idé. Han visste hur han skulle kunna få bebisen lida men inte dö och ändå få nytta av det! Bebisen skulle komma till nytta! Han log triumferat till sig själv och torkade bort alla tårar från ansiktet. Sedan gick han fram till bebisen men bara för att se på henne. Flickan slutade gråta och stirrade på sin pappa. Han gav henne ett skräckinjagande leende.

"Du kommer att vara mitt lilla experiment" sade han lite desperat. "Jag har ändå inget att förlora. Du tog ifrån mig det som jag älskade mest... Min fru... Min älskade fru..." han snyftade igen och det kom nya tårar.

"Det ska du betala för... Du ska komma till nytta min lilla vän..." sade han ännu mer desperat. "Nej, du är inte min vän!" rättade han sig. "Och min dotter tänker jag aldrig kalla dig!" skrek han. Sedan log han lugnande till henne.

"Vad var det nu din mamma ville att du skulle heta?" funderade han. "A, just det! Analicia." sade han. " Analicia, jag ska göra ett helvete för dig" sade han till henne.

Bebisen tittade bara på honom och sedan lade den sig på sidan och somnade. Flickan förstod ingeting, men snart skulle hon få veta vad hennes så kallade pappa pratade om...

************************************************************************************************************************************

Detta var prologen. Jag hoppas att ni gillade den, men jag tycker att ni kan ge kapitel ett en chans också ;)

Skriv vad ni tycker. :)


	2. Kapitel 1

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 1.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

***********************************************************************************

Kapitel 1

Hon tog en stor klunk honungsöl. Det smakade bra. Tja, hon firade ju faktiskt. Detta var den dagen då hon hade hittat friheten. Det var farligt för henne att gå omkring så här på olika barer men hon gömde sig väl bakom sin svarta mantel. Fast det här skulle föreställa en dag då hon firade något gott kunde hon inte låta bli att tänka tillbaka. Alla hemska minnen. Hon suckade och tog en klunk till i hopp att skölja bort tankarna men det gick inte.

_Minne..._

"Hahaha! Perfekt! Jag trodde inte att en treåring skulle klara det! Du klarar dig fint. Ska vi prova en ny?" Bill tittade ängsligt på den lilla flickan. Den lilla flickan som redan var dränkt i tårar skakade på huvudet.

"Nee n-älla.. snälla.. jag vill.. inte.. nej. Jag, inte.." mumlade treåringen skräckslaget.

"Lyssna på mig nu! Du ska lyda! Det här är ett nytt elixir som jag vill att min försökskanin ska prova" han log mot henne och skakade på den lilla flaskan han hade i handen. Analicia stirrade på flaskan och tog ett steg bakåt. Hon visste att vad än flaskan skulle göra så skulle det göra ont.

"Nee sn-nälla.. nee.." Bill hade redan gått fram till henne. Han tog ett hårt grep om Analicias hår och drog hennes huvud bakåt. "Neee!" skrek Analicia förtvivlat.

"Håll käften nu och öppna munnen! Annars händer samma sak som igår!" skrek hennes pappa Bill till henne.

Analicia kom ihåg gårdagens händelse. Bill hade tagit fram sin magiska pinne och gjort något hemskt mot henne. Det kändes som om hela hon brann...  
Motvilligt öppnade hon munnen. Bill log och hällde i elixiret i halsen på hans treåriga dotter.  
Analicia svalde och tittade på sin pappa. Han tittade på henne och väntade på en reaktion.

"Aaa!" skrek hon plötsligt. "Aaaj!" skrek Analicia. Hon höll ena handen på sin vänstra sida på bröstkorgen. "AAAAA!" Något _slog_ hennes hjärta. Det klämdes och gav en obehaglig känsla och gjorde fruktansvärt ont. Analicia föll ihop på golvet. Drickan Bill hade gett henne stoppade hennes hjärta att slå normalt och gav det elektriska stötar. Hon kände att så fort hennes hjärta ville slå ett slag till så kändes det som om något höll fast det och stoppade det.

Innan hon han känna mer hade hon fått ett nytt elixir i halsen och nu stoppade inget hennes hjärta. Hon tog lugnande andetag men höll sig fortfarande på sitt vänstra bröst.

"Detta elixiret kan jag döpa till 'Hjärtfångaren'. Bra för fiender som inte vill samarbeta" sade Bill triumferade och sedan gick han iväg och lämnade den lilla flickan på golvet.

_Slut på minne..._

Hon drog ett lugnande andetag. Den idioten hon hade till far. Oh vad hon hatade den mannen! Den värsta av alla hemska människor på jorden, det var hon säker på. Ända så fanns det ett ännu värre minne. Med ett tungt hjärta tänkte hon tillbaka till _den_ dagen...

_Minne..._

Hon satt gömd i garderoben. Skakade av rädsla. Bill fick INTE hitta henne. Plötsligt hörde hon:

"Analicia, var är du? Kom fram! Jag har något speciellt du ska prova..." sade han glatt.

Analicia höll sin hand över munnen och höll andan for säkerhets skull. Några tårar rann redan ner för hennes kinder. Hon var 5 år nu.

"Vi leker inte kurragömma, kom fram nu!" skrek Bill som började tappa tålamodet. "Kom fram din skitunge!"

Analicia rörde sig inte. Fast hon var väldigt ung så visste hon bättre än att komma fram.  
Plötsligt öppnades dörren till garderoben sakta och hon kände hur hennes hjärta slog dubbelt.

"Nämen där är du ju! Varför gömmer du dig?" sade Bill i en ovanligt lugn ton. "Kom. Idag behöver du inte dricka något" sade han medan han drog upp den magiska pinnen som Analicia visste var en trollstav vid det här laget.

Hennes hjärta stannade och hon skakade lätt på huvudet. "S..s..n..äll..a.." andades hon ut medan det kom flera tårar rinnande ner för kinderna.

"Ähh! Tramsa dig inte! Kom nu!" sade Bill medan han tog tag i hennes pyjamas linne och drog ut henne ur garderoben. Han placerade henne i mitten av rummet och pekade sin trollstav på henne.  
"Nå, då får vi se vad min nya trollformel gör… Du ska vara stolt. Jag har jobbat länge på denna och du får äran att få veta vad den gör!" sade han glatt.

Analicia skakade så mycket av rädsla att hela hennes kropp darrade. Hon blundade, stod stilla så gott hon kunde och lät tårarna rinna. Bill log. Sedan pekade han trollstaven mot hennes bröstkorg och sade högt:

"Lomalamiada!"

Den lilla flickan flög bakåt när hon hade träffats av den bruna strålen. Hon öppnade sakta ögonen. Då såg hon flera svarta likarmar som höll henne. De hade kommit från ingenstans. Armarna tog fram en massa knivar, sågar, gafflar och en massa annat. Analicia började få panik.

"Ne.. Vad händer?...Vad gör ni..?! Bill hjälp!!!" skrek hon, men det var för sent. En arm hade tagit sågen och lade den på hennes högra arm.

"Neeej!" For sent. Hon kände hur hennes skin och kött delades med rörelsen av sågen och blod strömmade ut. Hon skrek av smärta och emellanåt lyckades hon skrika fram ett 'Hjälp'.  
De andra armarna hade tagit de andra verktygen och börjat arbeta med henne...

_Slut på minne..._

Analicia slog undan sin honungsöl och den gick i krasch. Hon ville inte minnas mer. Hon hade nästan dött den kvällen. Hon lade ansiktet i händerna. Tänk om inte Bill hade gjort det där 'Sista Experimentet'? Då hade hon nog varit kvar hos den idioten eller förmodligen varit död. Hon suckade, han _hade_ gjort det där 'Sista Experimentet'. Hon var både tacksam och inte för det.

Hon suckade ännu en gång. Tja, det där 'Sista Experimentet' var verkligen...  
Analicias tankar blev avbrutna av att det sved fruktansvärt i hennes vänstra arm.

"Oh, vad vill han nu?" viskade hon lite irriterat för sig själv. Sedan lade hon några mynt på bordet, täckte ansiktet med sin mantel och gick ut för att möta hennes Herre...

********************************************************************************************

Nå? Vad tycker ni?

Detta kan verka lite komplicerat och man kan tycka att man inte förstår allt, men det ska vara så.

Ni kommer få veta senare i storyn mer om Analicias barndom och om "Sista Experimentet". Jag tar inte allt på en gång.

Hoppas ni gillade prologen och första kapitlet. Låt mig få veta vad ni tycker och om någon vill se kapitel två. :)


	3. Kapitel 2

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 2.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

********************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 2

Hon hade transfererat sig till skogen nu. Hon började gå med långsamma steg ditt hon skulle medan hon tänkte: 'Inte ett nytt uppdrag, jag orkar inte idag'. Hon var sur att hennes Herre hade avbrutit hennes firande på baren. Tja, firande och firande. Det verkade nog mer som om hon sörjde något men _denna_ dagen, för några år sedan, _var_ hennes frihet och hem. Det var då hon hade blivit dödsätare...

Hon var framme vid porten. Hon hade inte änns märkt att hon var ute ur skogen och nu var hon vid porten. Tja, hon var van vid att gå denna vägen. Hon hade gjort det mer än tusen gånger för... Porten var svart och lite rostig. En orm av stål fanns på toppen av den. Analicia drog upp sin vänstra ärm och visade sin vänstra arm för 'figurormen' på porten. Det tog några sekunder, sedan lysste ögonen gröna och porten öppnades. Analicia drog ner sin ärm igen och gick in.

Hon gick genom det slitna grässet medan hon andades in den kalla luften. Hon lyfte huvudet och tittade upp mot det mörka slottet. Det var stort, men inte sa välskött tyckte Analicia. Fast det var inte stökigt eller smutsigt. Nej. Allting i slottet låg prydligt på sin plats och det var väldigt rent. Det var bara det att det var så mörkt och tråkigt... Vad kunde man egentligen vänta sig? Att det skulle vara ljusgult med rosa blommor? Haha! Hon skulle ge mycket för att se Mörkrets Herre ansiktsuttryck om någon hade målat slottet på det visset. Eller inte… Han hade ju varit rasande och straffat alla i närheten fast de inte var skyldiga. Hon slog bort tankarna. Hon gillade _egentligen_ slottet. Varje gång hon kom hit kände hon sig hemma. Att slottet var svart störde henne egentligen inte heller så mycket. Hon gillade den färgen.

De stora dörrarna till slottet öppnades och hon gick in. Precis när hon kom in såg hon Bellatrix Lestrange som var på väg ut.

"Emm.. Bella? Mötet är faktiskt åt motsatt riktning" sade Analicia ganska vänligt.

Bellatrix tittade lite förvånat upp och mötte hennes blick.

"Det råkar vara så att jag blev skickad för att leta efter _dig_" sade Bella. "Du är sen. Han är inte glad." sade Bella och ett hånfullt leende lekte på hennes läppar.

Analicia svalde men sade: "Han kommer över det".

"Ja, visst. Han är _så_ barmhärtig" sade Bella sarkastiskt. "Hoppas du har en bra anledning" lade hon sedan till och gjorde en gest att de skulle gå.

Analicia följde efter henne. Hon hade ingen bra anledning. Hon hade tagit det lugnt. Hon skyndade sig inte till mötet som dödsätare _ska_ göra. Bella såg Analicias oro och log.

"Hoppas vi får en föreställning idag…" sade hon förhoppningsfullt.

Analicia himlade med ögonen. Med 'föreställning' så menade Bella, Analicias straff. Bella hatade verkligen Analicia. Hon hade bra anledningar kunde man medge.

Bella hade alltid varit den enda_ aktiva_, kvinnliga dödsätaren. Det gjorde väl henne lite speciell. När Analicia kom in i bilden så var det inte så längre.

Sedan så hade hon alltid varit Mörkrets Herres favorit. Det ändrades också. Alla dödsätare kunde säga att Mörkrets Herre favoriserade Analicia och lade ett stort värde på henne.

Sedan så var Analicia med i den 'Inre Kretsen'. De mest pålitliga och värdefulla dödsätare, kan man säga. Det störde också Bella. Analicia hade varit med sedan hon var 10 år, vilket är en mycket ung ålder. Hon behövde heller inte kämpa för att komma med som Bellatrix hade gjort. Det fanns också fler skäll. I vilket fall som så förstod Analicia varför Bella hatade henne och hyste inget agg mot henne.

När de var framme vid dörrarna till mötet var Bella inte särskilt noga med att göra en så ljudlös entré som möjligt. Hon sparkade upp dörrarna och ropade:

"Jag har hittat henne! Hon var vid ingången!"

Det var helt tyst i hela rummet. Alla blickar vändes mot Analicia. Bella skuttade glatt iväg och ställde sig bland resten av dödsätarna, vände sig om och log snett mot Analicia.

"Varför är du sen Alicia?" sade en mycket kall röst som lät lite otålig.

Det vred sig lite i magen på Analicia. Vad skulle hon säga?

"Emm... Jo... Jag..." började hon men avbröt sig själv.

Lord Voldemort hade vänt sig om mot henne och tittade på henne med sina röda ögon.

"Vilken häpnadsväckande historia ska du komma på nu?" sade han kallt och hånfullt.

Det hördes skratt från dödsätarna men högst av alla skrattade Bella. Analicia vågade inte titta bort från de röda ögonen och hon ville heller inte se Bellatrixs glada ansikte.

"Förlåt Herre... De ska inte hända igen" sade hon och knäböjde framför honom.

"_Om_ det händer igen så lovar jag att du inte kommer glömma den gången" svarade Lord Voldemort kallt. "Ställ dig bland de andra" lade han sedan till.

Analicia nickade och ställde sig bland dödsätarna. Många var överraskade att hon inte fick något straff, men det var trots allt Alicia...

Mörkrets Herre höll sitt pekfinger på ena tinningen och koncentrerade sig.

"Så, jag har hört profetian som ni har skaffat till mig men Potter kom undan..." sade han. "Varför måste han _alltid_ komma undan?!" Voldemort började tappa humöret och gick nu omkring i rummet.

Lucius vågade sig på att fråga.

"Emm... Så... Vad sade profetian?" sade han ganska tyst.

Mörkrets Herre vände sin blick mot honom och Mr Malfoy höll andan.

"Det ska jag berätta för några få av er, men inte nu" svarade Voldemort strängt. "Lucius här har lyckats fånge en man från ministeriet" informerade Mörkrets Herre de andra.

Lucius Malfoy fick några imponerade blickar och nickade lite diskret.

"Jag skulle vilja att du, Alicia får ut så mycket information ur honom som möjligt. Sedan går han i händerna på Lucius och du... Ja, du kan göra vad du vill med honom" sade Voldemort och ett hemskt leende lekte på hans läppar.

Lucius och Analicia nickade. "Så, ni andra vet vad ni ska göra" sade han och han fick några nickar tillbaka. "Nu vill jag att alla går ut förutom de som tog profetian åt mig och Alicia" sade han till slut.

När rätt så många besvikna dödsätare gått ut och lämnat Lucius, Bellatrix, Alicia och några andra kvar så talade Mörkrets Herre.

"Jag glömde väl gratulera vad ni har gjort" sade han. "Lucius, jag är mycket nöjd att du lyckades få profetian ur händerna på Potter... Och Bellatrix..." Voldemort vände sig mot Bella. "Bra att du gjorde slut på den där Black. Nu är Harry Potter ännu svagare på grund av de känslorna han bär på" sade han och log.

Bella fick ett triumferat ansiktsuttryck och kunde inte låta bli att snegla åt Alicia som stod tyst, stilla och avundsjuk. Inget undgick Lord Voldemort, självklart såg han det.

"Jag förstår att du är besviken att du inte fick vara med, Alicia men... Lugn. Du kommer få ett annat speciellt och enskilt uppdrag" sade han.

Analicia tittade upp på honom liksom Bellatrix. Båda hade nyfikna ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad ska _hon_ få för enskilt uppdrag?" spottade Bella ut ur sig.

"Det angår väl inte dig eller hur Bella?" sade Voldemort och Bellatrix tystnade och tittade ner i marken.

"Vad är det för uppdrag?" undrade Alicia.

"Det tar vi när det är dags. Nu, profetian..." sade Voldemort.

Alla tittade nyfiket på honom. Lord Voldemort drog upp en kristall liknande kula som hade någon dimma inuti. Plötsligt sade den:

_"Den som har makten att besegra Mörkrets Herre är på väg... Född av dem som tre gånger trotsat honom, född när sjunde månaden dör... Och Mörkrets Herre skall märka ut honom som sin like, men han skall besitta en kraft som Mörkrets Herre ej känner till... Och den ene av dem måste dö för den andres hand för ingen av dem kan leva om den andre överlever... Den med makten att besegra Mörkrets Herre skall födas när den sjunde månaden dör..."_

Alla stod tysta och stilla, chockade. Till slut så sade Analicia:

"Så... Det betyder... att du eller Harry Potter måste döda varandra?..."

Alla tittade på henne.

"Nej. Inte alls." sade Voldemort strängt.

Alicia kände sig dum, hur kunde hon misstolka profetian? Den sade ju....

"Det betyder att _jag_ måste döda Potter. Att Potter ska döda mig är inget alternativ." sade Voldemort.

Analicia kämpade starkt för att motstå att himla med ögonen och försökte fokusera dem på Mörkrets Herres röda ögon istället. Hon hade inte misstolkat.

"Självklart" sade hon bara.

"Så, vi måste döda Potter!" sade Bella glatt.

"Nej, _jag_ måste döda Potter. Som ni alla borde veta vid det här laget" sade Voldemort och stirrade menande på Bella.

Det såg ut som om Bella fick röda kinder men Analicia kunde inte avgöra för hon tittade ner snabbt i marken.

"Så, ni kan gå nu" sade han strängt.

Alla nickade och började gå ut. Analicia stod kvar och tittade på Mörkrets Herre.

"Jag sade att ni kan gå" upprepade Voldemort strängt till henne.

"Självklart Herre, men Ni har inte berättat för mig var fången från Ministeriet är" sade Analicia.

Lord Voldemorts ansikte lyste upp i ett skräckinjagande leende.

"Javisst. Nere i tortyrkällaren, i en av cellerna. Den 7 tror jag. Du vet hur man öppnar" sade han.

Hon nickade till svar och var på väg ut.

"Och Alicia?"

Analicia vände sig mot honom.

"Försök nu verkligen få ut lite information ur honom. Det spelar ingen roll vilken metod du använder" sade han och log.

"Ja, Herre" svarade hon och gick.

Voldemort visste att hon skulle lyckas. Det var ända hans Alicia. Mannen var en auror som hade barn, en flicka i Analicias ålder. Alicia kunde dra ett snack att om hon inte får information så kommer hon bli dödad eller vad som helst. Han kommer gå för det. Han kommer tycka synd om henne. Att ett barn är dödsätare. Voldemort fnyste. Han förstår inte vilken ära det är att vara dödsätare och tjäna Lord Voldemort.

Egentligen så gillade Voldemort inte barn så där mycket. Analicia var den enda ungen som var dödsätare. Ja, men hon var speciell...

*************************************************************************************************************

Här kom kapitel 2... :)

Som ni märkte så är saker lite annorlunda. När Harry Potter blev lurad till Ministeriet sitt femte år så _lyckades_ dödsätarna ta profetian, men Harry kom undan så klart.

Vad tyckte ni? Kommentera!


	4. Kapitel 3

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 3.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Jag uppskattar alla kommentarer och frågor. :) Tja, mitt svar på frågorna är: - Ni får veta senare i storyn :P

Ja, en fråga kan jag ju svara på ;) - Analicia är 16 år.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Lite förklaring kan behövas så alla kan hänga med.

Lord Voldemort återuppstod i sin fulla kraft mycket tidigt. När Harry Potter fyllt tre år ungefär. Men han kunde som sagt inte komma åt honom för huset hos hans moster skyddar ju honom, som ni vet.

Därför hände INTE det som hände i bok 4 (den flammande bägaren). Det var _aldrig_ någon magisk trekamp, utan elever hade ett normalt år där.

Det femte året var därför också normalt, Umbridge kom inte till Hogwarts.

Men Harry _hade_ sina mardrömmar och visioner. Voldemort lurade också Harry (genom en falsk vision om Sirius) till Ministeriet för att ta profetian. Som ni vet _lyckades_ han få den men Harry kom undan.

Detta behöver ni veta så länge ^^

*******************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 3

Hon gick genom de mörka korridorerna mot tortyrkällaren. Hon gick förbi flera dödsätare (män, så klart) men ignorerade deras äckliga och dumma kommentarer. Det hände bara ibland att hon tappad tålamodet och lät sin kraft påverka andra eller kasta en förhäxning av ilska. Hon hade lärt sig sånt nu. Mörkrets Herre var noga med att hon lärde sig allt och det var hon verkligen tacksam för. Det hade varit svårt innan...

När hon var vid dörren så fann hon ännu en metallorm som var på dörrhandtaget. Ännu en gång drog hon upp vänstra ärmen och visade mörkrets märke. Ormens ögon lyste gröna och dörren öppnades. Analicia steg in och stängde den noga efter sig. Sedan gick hon och tittade i cellerna. De var faktiskt ganska tomma, det var bara i den fjärde cellen där det låg två mugglare döda.

'Äckliga typer' tänkte Alicia för sig själv. Sedan kom hon till cell sju och där låg mycket riktigt en sliten och trött man.

Hon fick vissa mörkrets märke för en metallorm till för att cellen skulle öppnas. Det var jobbigt men väldigt säkert sätt för på så sätt kunde bara dödsätare komma åt fångarna och ingen räddning skulle kunna ske.

Mannen märkte tydligen inte att hon kom in och stängde dörren för han satt ner och hade ansiktet i händerna. Han såg förfärlig ut. Helt hopplös, som om han visste att detta var slutet. Tja, det var väl inte så svårt att lista ut.

"Hrm, hrm" sade Analicia för att få uppmärksamhet.

Han tittade snabbt och skräckslaget upp.

Alicia lutade sig med armarna i kors mot väggen och betraktade honom. Till hennes förvåning så skrek inte mannen till henne eller försökte ta sig ut ur cellen. Han började gråta. Detta var ytterst obekvämt, att se en vuxen man gråta men Alicia höll masken.

"Oh m-mer-rlin... Har d-de börjat ta b-barn nu också..." snyftade han.

Ingen skulle kunna sudda ut Alicias chockade ansikte. Mannen tittade upp på henne, helt tårögd.

"Jag l-lovar d-dig. Jag ska få ut oss härifrån. Du s-ska få möta din familj i-igen flicka..." snyftade han.

Analicia gapade. Mannen trodde att _hon_ var också en fånge, han ville hjälpa henne. Sanningen var att hon var en dödsätare, hon var här för information. Skulle tortera honom om det blev nödvändigt.

"Ingen har tvingat mig hit" sade Alicia allvarligt men kände sig väldigt illa till mods.

Mannen rynkade pannan. "J-jag förstår inte" sade han.

Analicia kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen. Hon drog upp sin vänstra ärm och visade sin arm för honom. Hans ögon blev stora som meloner och han tittade skräckslaget på henne.

"N-nej... Det kan inte vara möjligt... Du kan inte vara..." mumlade han men Alicia avbröt honom.

"Jag är här för att höra vad du har att berätta och du har mycket att berätta" sade hon och log snett.

"Men du är bara ett... barn... bara ett barn..." sade mannen helt förkrossad och verkade inte alls höra vad Analicia hade sagt.

"Berätta nu. Vad vet du?" sade Analicia allvarligt och stirrade på honom.

Mannen blev tyst och stirrade på henne. Sekunderna gick.

"Jag har inte hela dagen på mig" sade hon.

"Vem?" frågade mannen.

"Vem vad?" sade Alicia som började nu verkligen tappa tålamodet.

"Vem har tvingat dig att bli... att bli... en... dödsätare?" frågade han i en hes ton.

Alicia suckade.

"INGEN. Ingen har tvingat mig och dessutom: Här är det _jag_ som ställer frågor!" skrek hon åt mannen.

Han blev tyst.

"Du behöver inte leva detta livet..." sade han till slut.

"Ohh sluta! Jag _vill_ leva detta livet! Jag _vill_ vara dödsätare! Jag _vill_ känna Mörkrets Herre!" skrek hon och där gick hennes tålamod.

Mannen flög emot väggen som om en osynlig kraft puttat honom och han landade raklång på mage, på golvet. Han flåsade men ställde sig sedan upp.

"Vem är du?" frågade han nu allvarligt.

"Som jag sade, här är det _jag_ som ställer frågor" sade Alicia. "Vem är _du_? Vad jobbar du med? Är du med i Dumbledores hemliga order?" Alicia spottade ur sig flera frågor.

Mannen stod tyst och stilla.

"Jag tänker inte säga ett skit till dig och din äckliga Herre" spottade han plötsligt ur sig och det var tydligt att han inte tyckte synd om henne längre.

Analicia drog upp sin trollstav.

"De där orden kommer du ångra" sade hon.

Mannen skrattade.

"Det är så likt _er_… Du tänker slåss mot mig fast jag är avväpnad?" frågade han.

"Ohh nej... Inte _slåss_ mot dig. Jag tänker _straffa_ dig för ditt dåliga uppförande" sade Alicia tydligt och log snett.

Mannens flin försvann och han kastade sig på Analicia i hopp att få tag på hennes trollstav. Det var hon inte beredd på. Han grep tag i hennes klädnad och stirrade på flickan. Sedan såg Alicia skräck i hans ögon. Lika fort som han tog henne, släppte han henne.

"Men Merlin! Du är... Cecilia..." sade han.

Analicia höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Oh nej. Förlåt! Jag ville inte! Jag är så ledsen!" tjöt han helt panikslagen. "Du är säkert under Imperiusförbannelsen eller... jag vet inte... men du är inte ond... Jag ska hjälpa dig... Oh förlåt mig så mycket!" sade mannen och var helt tårögd.

Analicia var smart och använde ögonblicket.

"Vad jobbar du med? Hur vet jag att jag kan lita på dig?" frågade hon och försökte låta lite rädd.

"Men det ska jag berätta, Cecilia! Jag jobbar på ministeriet. För Fenixorden också. Du kan lita på mig. Jag ska ta hem dig." sade han och öppnade famnen.

Analicia drog sig undan. _Så_ långt skulle hon inte gå.

"Vad planerar fenixorden? Tänk om de är emot oss?" frågade hon och försökte få mer information.

"Nej, nej, nej! Fenixorden jobbar emot Mörkrets Herre som _du_ borde veta. Vi har spioner där och allt." sade han stolt.

Analicia rynkade pannan.

"Varför borde jag veta det?" frågade hon.

"Men Cecilia! Din pappa jobbade ju för fenixorden! Bill!" sade mannen.

Analicia kände hur magen drog ihop sig.

"Bill, vem?" frågade hon och försökte inte längre låta rädd eller osäker.

"Men Bill Bellmoore så klart! Jag och din far var bästa vänner! Cecilia, mår du bra?" frågade han oroligt.

Analicia kände hur ilskan steg inuti henne.

"Bill! Jobbade _Bill_ för Fenixorden! Den jävlen! Ni är likadana allihop!" skrek hon.

Analicia pekade sin trollstav på mannen.

"Crucio!" skrek hon.

Sedan började mannen vrida sig i plågor och skrika. Alicia höll förbannelsen kvar länge.

Efter en lång stund bröt hon den. Mannen verkade knappt leva. Han låg på marken, andades tungt och hade ögonen halvt slutna. Alicia gick ut ur cellen och smällde igen dörren. Innan hon lämnade tortyrkällaren sade hon:

"Och förresten så är jag inte Cecilia. Mitt namn är Analicia Bellmoore."

Mannens ögon blev stora och det såg ut som om han kämpade för att säga något men det kom inget ljud. Alicia struntade i honom och lämnade tortyrkällaren med en tanke i huvudet: 'Vem är Cecilia?'

*********************************************************************************************************

Här kom kapitel 3 ^^

Kommentera :)


	5. Kapitel 4

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 4.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Svar på en fråga: JA. 'Analicias' smeknamn är 'Alicia'.

************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 4

Hon gick mot Malfoy Manor. Analicia var jättesur, besviken och förvirrad. Sur för att Bill, hennes käre far som hade torterat henne och använt som en försökskanin hade varit med i Fenixorden. Det betydde att de inte var så heliga och goda som de sade. Dumbledore hade medlemmar där som torterade sina egna barn...

Besviken, för att hon inte hade fått så mycket information på grund av att hon flippade ut. Hon hade misslyckats.

Sedan så var hon förvirrad. Mannen hade tagit henne för någon som hette Cecilia och den här Cecilia var Bills barn också. Hur kunde det vara möjligt? Analicia hade ju ingen syster. Sedan slog en tanke henne. Bill, det svinet kunde väl ha barn med andra kvinnor också. Det skulle inte förvåna henne om han hade flera olika kvinnor och barn. Dessutom så levde inte Analicias mamma. Alicia suckade. Hon visste inget om henne. Bill vägrade alltid prata om det och om Alicia nämnde det så fick hon sånt straff att hon varje gång blivit medvetslös...

Hon mindes inget av sin barndom förutom tortyrerna, elixirna och nya förbannelser. De satt hårt i minnet och hon mindes varje detalj väl. Analicia suckade igen. Allt det i hennes barndom _var_ hemskt men det hade gjort henne stark och visat hur livet verkligen är. Hon skulle inte tänka på Bill mer. Bill var död. Han hade dött under 'Det Sista Experimentet'.

Hon gick vidare tills hon kom till det stora huset som tillhörde Malfoys. Med en suck knackade hon tre gånger på dörren.

Hon blev förvånad när Draco Malfoy öppnade.

"Men hej Draco!" sade Analicia och gav han ett leende. "Ska inte du vara på Hogwarts?"

"Emm, det är helg och av någon anledning så skulle jag komma hem över helgen..." sade Draco Malfoy, lite förvirrad.

Analicia rynkade pannan.

"Undra varför?" sade hon.

"Ja" instämde Draco.

"Men det angår väl inte mig. Kan du släppa in mig Draco? Jag måste tala med Lucius." sade Analicia vänligt.

Det såg ut som om Draco fick lite röda kinder men han dolde det väl.

"Självklart" sade han och steg åt sidan så att Analicia kunde komma in i huset. Hon log mot honom och gick in, Draco stängde dörren efter henne.

"Var är han?" frågade hon.

"Emm... I sitt arbetsrum, tror jag" sade Draco.

"Tack" svarade Analicia och började gå upp för en trappa.

***

Det var en konstig känsla för Draco. Hans vän, Analicia gick för att tala med _hans _far. Om någon 'dödsätar-grej' säkert. Ibland var Malfoy avundsjuk på henne. Att hon var en dödsätare, gick på uppdrag o.s.v. Han suckade. Ibland var han glad att Lord Voldemort _inte_ vill ha ungar som dödsätare (förutom Analicia som var ett undantag). Men han visste mycket väl att han skulle bli tvungen att bli dödsätare förr eller senare. Det kommer antagligen bli när han fyller 17. Vilken hemsk dag det kommer bli...

***

När hon gått uppför trappan så gick hon genom en korridor. Till slut fann hon den mörkbruna dörren som ledde till Lucius Malfoys kontor. Hon öppnade själv och gick in. Bakom ett skrivbord fann hon herr Malfoy som tittade upp på henne från sina papper.

"Vet du inte hur man knackar, Alicia?" frågade han lite surt.

"Hoppas jag inte stör" sade Analicia, stängde dörren och gick fram till hans skrivbord.

"Nej, _självklart_ inte" svarade han lite sarkastiskt.

"Bra, för jag vill meddela att jag härmed överlämnar mannen från ministeriet i dina händer" sade hon.

Malfoy höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"_Mannen_? Du vet alltså inte vad han heter?" frågade han.

"Det är väl inte så viktig detalj för information" sade Analicia likgiltigt.

Lucius höjde på det andra ögonbrynet också.

"Säg mig, vad har du fått reda på?" frågade han och stirrade på henne.

"Jo, han jobbar för Ministeriet och Fenixorden" sade hon.

"Ja, det visste vi ju inte innan" sade Lucius ironiskt.

Analicia ignorerade han och fortsatte.

"Fenixorden jobbar emot Mörkrets Herre och har spioner" sade hon.

"Spioner?" undrade Lucius. "Bland dödsätare?"

Analicia tittade på hans chockade ansikte.

"Antagligen" svarade hon.

"De kan inte mena Snape... Det skulle vara patetiskt om de tror att han spionerar på oss till dem" sade Lucius.

"Men de är inte så kloka eller hur?" sade Alicia.

"Okej, vad vet du mer?" frågade han.

"Inget" svarade hon enkelt.

Lucius tittade allvarligt på henne.

"Seriöst nu. Vad vet du mer?" frågade han.

"Inget sade jag ju!" skrek Analicia på honom.

"Du_ måste_ skoja! Så ynkligt lite information räcker inte! Mörkrets Herre kommer..." Lucius avbröt sig själv för att ta ett djupt andetag. "Jag skulle gå dit igen och få mer information om jag var du" sade han i en lugn ton.

"Jag tänker aldrig gå dit. Jag vill aldrig se den mannen i mitt liv igen" sade hon.

Malfoy sänkte sina ögonbryn.

"Snälla Alicia, du måste skoja. Du fick order att gå ditt och..." sade Lucius men blev avbruten.

"Jag tänker inte gå dit" sade Analicia bestämt.

Malfoy tog ett djupt andetag och tittade sedan på henne.

"Mörkrets Herre låter dig göra mycket som du själv vill, ger dig egen vilja, förlåter dina misstag men hans tålamod kommer inte hålla i evigheter!" berättade Lucius allvarligt för henne.

Analicia var tyst en stund men sedan sade hon:

"Du förstår inte. Jag _kan _inte gå dit. Om jag ser den mannen igen finns det risk att jag dödar honom och då kan igen få ut information ur honom!" sade hon.

Lucius höjde på ögonbrynen igen av förvåning.

"Döda honom?" frågade han.

"Av personliga själ" svarade Analicia enkelt.

Lucius suckade igen.

"Ja, ja. Gör som du vill men jag tänker också försöka få ut lite ur honom" sade han.

"Gör du så" svarade hon och vände på klacken.

Innan hon gick så sade hon 'Lycka till' och 'Vi ses på nästa möte'. Lucius svarade henne och när hon hade gått drog han en djup suck. Han hoppades att Mörkrets Herre kommer vara barmhärtig...

**************************************************************************************************************************

Japp, detta kapitlet var kort och det fanns inte _alls_ action, men det kommer senare i storyn ;)

Nästa kapitel är också mycket kort och därför kommer det ut om 1-2 dagar.

Sedan kommer ett långt kapitel, lovar ^^

Kommentera, gärna! :)


	6. Kapitel 5

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 5.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 5

"Alicia! Du kom för sent och nu följer du inte mina order!" skrek Lord Voldemort till Analicia.

Alicia som redan var på knä kunde bara mumla: "Förlåt Herre..."

Det ignorerade han.

"Varför följde du inte mina order?" frågade han lite lugnare.

Analicia svalde.

"För att jag kunde inte kontrollera mig och hade antagligen dödat honom" svarade hon tyst.

Voldemort suckade.

"Jag sade ju att du kunde döda honom eller göra vad som helst bara du fick ut information!" skrek han åt henne.

"Men jag kunde inte tala med honom! Jag kunde bara inte!" skrek Analicia och ännu en gång, bortom hennes kontroll skickades det iväg en osynlig kraft emot Voldemort.

Mörkrets Herre blockerade den snabbt och vände den på något sätt så att den flög rakt emot Alicia istället. När den träffade henne, som en sten i bröstet flög hon fem meter bakåt och fann sig själv sedan liggande på rygg.

"Kontrollera dina krafter!" skrek Voldemort.

Analicia som hade ont i hela kroppen kunde bara svara: "J-ja Herre..."

Lord Voldemort suckade igen.

"Förklara dig" sade han bara.

Analicia ville inte berätta men hon var tvungen att vara lojal och ärlig till sin Herre. Han visste ändå mer om henne än någon annan person. Dessutom, om hon inte berättade det så kunde han bara kolla i hennes minne.

"Han var bästa vän till min far. Och min far, Bill var också med i Fenixorden..." viskade hon motvilligt.

Voldemort nickade.

"Detta visar att du är svag. Jag har bett dig att kasta ut din far ur ditt minne för han gör dig svag men du har inte lytt." sade Voldemort.

Analicia himlade diskret med ögonen. Det var faktiskt inte _så_ lätt att bara glömma någon.

Hon var också sur att Mörkrets Herre hade kallat henne svag, men _han_ visste bäst. Hon var antagligen... svag.

"Förlåt Herre. Jag har svikit. Jag ska göra mitt bästa nu och göra vad som helst för att bli förlåten. Jag ska se fram emot mitt straff också, för jag förtjänar det." sade Analicia.

Mörkrets Herre log. Det var _precis_ vad han ville höra.

"Bra. Du ska få ditt straff och det kommer vara ett uppdrag som du absolut inte får misslyckas med!" sade han.

Analicia kände sig hedrad. "Vad som helst" sade hon förhoppningsfullt och log.

Lord Voldemort log tillbaka.

"Jag tänker skicka dig till Hogwarts. Skolan för häxkonster och trolldom" sade han.

Alicias leende försvann. "Va?!" sade hon och hoppades att hon hade hört fel.

"Du hörde, Hogwarts." sade han enkelt.

Analicia kände sig förolämpad.

"Men Herre, jag vet att du tycker att jag är svag men... Seriöst! Jag tänker inte gå till en plats där _Dumbledore_ lär ut!" skrek hon.

Voldemort skrattade. Han skrattade! Hur kunde han göra det? Detta var ju seriöst.

"Oh nej, Alicia. Jag tänker inte skicka dig till Hogwarts för att du ska _lära_ dig saker. Du kan nog mer än alla elever där tillsammans och har enorm kraft. Nej, nej. Du ska åka ditt för att bli vän med Harry Potter" sade han.

Som om det var bättre! Det blir bara värre!

"Va?! Bli vän med _han_?! Men han är vår fiende! Min fiende! _Din_ fiende! Detta straffet är orättvist!" klagade hon. "Nej, jag tar hellre emot Cruciatusförbannelsen! Nej, nej, nej! Du kan inte göra så här!" skrek hon förtvivlat och tittade på Mörkrets Herre i hopp om att detta var ett ända stort skämt.

Sedan försvann hoppet. Sen när skämtade Lord Voldemort? Om Harry Potter dessutom?

"Nej, snälla..." bad hon.

"Ifrågasätter du mig?" frågade han.

"Nej, men..." sade hon -

"Då så! Varför tror du Draco Malfoy är hemma över helgen? Du följer med honom till Hogwarts. Vi har tagit en elev från Gryffindor och säger att ni byter platser. Är E.U.M (Elev-Utbytes-Magiker). Du kommer från en skola i Frankrike, Beauxbatons. Alla kommer tro att du bara hälsar på Hogwarts och att Gryffindor-flickan hälsar på Beauxbatons, men det är ju inte sant. Hon är en fånge i en cell." sade han. "Du kommer även gå under ett annat namn, för säkerhets skull. På Hogwarts heter du _Swales,_ inte Bellmoore."

Analicia kunde inte tro sina öron. Gjorde Mörkrets Herre allt detta för att hon skulle få ett hårt straff? Voldemort verkade ha läst hennes tankar och skrattade.

"Var inte naiv. Naturligtvis finns det en tanke bakom allt detta, men det tar vi senare. Det _du_ ska se till är att bli vän med Potter. Resten tar vi när tiden är inne" sade han.

Analicia kände sig högst forolämpad och sur.

"Ja, Herre" fräste hon och hennes humör var mycket dåligt. Skrivbordet i rummet började sväva och slå våldsamma volter.

"Vad sade jag om kontroll?" frågade Mörkrets Herre.

Analicia stirrade surt på honom och sedan på skrivbordet som trillade ner på marken med en hög duns.

"Kom ihåg att din kontroll är väldig viktig på Hogwarts" sade Voldemort.

"Ja, visst. Vid Potter kommer jag kunna kontrollera mig till 100%" sade Alicia ironisk och lade på ett flin.

"Detta är seriöst Analicia! Du får inte förstöra det!" sade Voldemort och för första gången använde han hennes namn och inte smeknamn.

Hon stirrade på honom och förstod _nu_ att det låg en plan bakom allt.

"Ja, Herre" sade hon och nickade.

Voldemort nickade tillbaka.

"Jag visste att _du_ skulle förstå... Gå nu!" sade han.

Analicia knäböjde och gick ut.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Ja, som jag sade innan så var detta ett kort kapitel men nästa blir längre! ^^

Kommentera!


	7. Kapitel 6

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 6.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 6

****

Harry

Harry och Ron pratade ivrigt. Parvati Patil hade åkt till Beauxbatons och en ny tjej skulle komma och vara E.U.M istället. Hon skulle vara på Hogwarts under en tid, i Gryffindor och i deras årskurs! Vilket konstigt och lyckosamt sammanträffande!

Harry var nyfiken men inte så mycket som Ron på långa vägar. Båda visste att flickorna från Beauxbatons var otroligt söta. De hade hört många rykten och nu skulle de kunna avgöra om det är sant.

De undrade hur hon skulle vara och se ut.

"Oh! Hon kommer nog i veckan! Fattar du, Harry?!" sade Ron glatt.

Harry nickade bara och log. Helgen var över och i morgon var det måndag och deras lektioner började igen. Hermione hade lämnat Ron och Harry för att de bara pratade om den nya tjejen. Harry misstänkte att hon var lite avundsjuk. Nu kom hon i alla fall fram till dem.

"Jag tror att hon har brunt, lockigt hår och nötbruna ögon… Hur tror du att hon ser ut, Hermione?" frågade Ron henne.

Hon suckade irriterat och satt sig bredvid Harry i en fåtölj.

"Jag vet inte Ron och helt seriöst så bryr jag mig heller inte. Kan du inte använda din lediga tid bättre än att prata om den nya tjejen? Gör läxorna till exempel" föreslog hon.

Ron fnyste.

"Som du sade: På min _lediga _tid ska jag vara _ledig_ och inte göra läxor. Dessutom är dem till torsdag! Hur orkar du göra allt så tidigt?" undrade Ron.

Hermione skakade bara på huvudet och Harry skrattade i smyg åt båda två.

Han såg hur Padma gick oroligt omkring i rummet hela tiden. Hon bet på sina naglar och verkade mumla till sig själv.

"Vad är det Padma?" frågade Harry.

Hon tittade på honom och log svagt.

"Jag... Hon..." mumlade Padma.

"Sätt dig" bad Harry.

Hon nickade svagt och sedan satt hon sig i soffan en bit ifrån Ron. När hon hade tagit ett lugnande andetag talade hon:

"Jag är bara så himla orolig..." viskade hon.

"Va? Varför det?" frågade Harry.

Hon gav honom en sorglig blick.

"Parvati" svarade hon enkelt.

Harry log mot henne.

"Du behöver inte vara orolig" sade han.

"Jo men hon ska ju till Frankrike! Jag vet att det har alltid varit hennes dröm att gå på Beauxbatons, men tänk så får hon inga vänner där? Tänk så är de elaka? Tänk så går hon vilse i Frankrike? Tänk om..." sade hon.

"Hon kommer klara sig fint" avbröt Harry. "Men kommer _du_ det? Jag menar, du har hela tiden varit här med henne och sedan är hon borta..."

"Med mig är allt perfekt. Jag är bara orolig för henne för att..." Padma drog en djup suck. "Hon _borde_ vara framme vid det här laget och hon har inte skickat något brev eller hört av sig! Hon lovade att skicka ett brev!" sade hon förtvivlat och lade ansiktet i händerna.

Harry log sorgligt till henne.

"Allt är nog bra. Beauxbatons är en magi skola som är säkert lika häpnadsväckande och hemlighetsfull som Hogwarts. Hon har antagligen bara glömt att skicka ett brev eller så får de på Beauxbatons bara skicka brev vissa dagar" tröstade Harry.

Padma tittade upp på honom.

"Du har antagligen rätt..." svarade hon.

Harry drog en lättad suck.

"Men tänk så hände något när hon var _på väg_ till Beauxbatons!" ropade Padma plötsligt.

"Oh sluta! Vi vet att du är orolig men du behöver inte överdriva och flippa ut. Som Harry sade är allt bra, så sluta prata" sade Ron.

Padma gav honom en sur blick och sedan ställde hon sig upp och gick därifrån.

Ron log men leendet försvann när han såg Hermiones ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad?" frågade han.

"Ibland kan du vara väldigt okänslig" sade Hermione.

"Vaddå?" frågade Ron oskyldigt.

"Det är väl självklart att Padma är orolig för att Parvati har åkt iväg och hon kanske behöver prata" väste Hermione. "Hade inte du varit orolig om till exempel Ginny hade åkt till Beauxbatons?"

"För det första så hade mamma _aldrig_ låtit Ginny åka utomlands" flinade Ron.

Hermione himlade med ögonen, öppnade en bok hon hade i handen och började läsa.

När kvällen började gå mot sitt slut sade Harry och Ron 'god natt' till Hermione och gick till pojkarnas sovsal. De bytade om och lade sig i sina sköna sängar. Harry tog av sig glassögonen och skulle lägga dem på nattduksbordet när han fick syn på ett kort.

Han tog på sig glassögonen igen. Det var ett kort på de förra Fenixordens medlemmar. Han hade fått det kortet av Sirius Black… Hans gudfar. Harry kände hur en obehaglig tyngd lade sig över bröstet och hur ögonen tårades. Sirius hade varit den enda han hade kvar och sen… Dödsätare hade dödat honom. Allt var Harrys fel. Voldemort hade lurat honom till ministeriet så att Harry kunde ta profetian och sedan… Ja… Lucius Malfoy hade lyckats ta den ifrån honom. Sedan så hade Bellatrix Lestrange dödat Sirius. Allt det där för ingenting. Voldemort hade fått det han ville, profetian.

Harry suckade. Tja, Harry visste också vad profetian hade sagt. På sätt och vis. Dumbledore hade hört den en gång i tiden och tyckte att det var lämpligt att berätta vad den sade nu i med att Voldemort vet sanningen. Någon av dem måste döda den andre…

Han slog bort tankarna och tittade närmre på kortet och dess medlemmar. Där fanns också hans föräldrar. Han rörde vid deras huvud på kortet med sitt pekfinger. Dem ryggade tillbaka från det stora fingret men sedan skrattade dem och log. Harry suckade. Han önskar verkligen att dem var här nu...

Sedan tittade han vidare. Där var också paret Longbottoms, Nevilles föräldrar och många fler. Han kände igen många ansikten men de var speciellt två som han _inte_ kände igen.

Det var en man och en kvinna. De var ihop, det kunde man lätt avgöra. De stod bredvid varandra, höll händer och kastade hela tiden blickar på varandra som om de var nygifta. Harry log åt denna synen fast han inte visste vem dem var. De var så lyckliga, vem som helst skulle kunna se det. Båda två hade stora leende på läpparna och de passade verkligen ihop.

Kvinnan var vacker. Hon hade stora fina ögon, långt och lite vågigt hår och det där charmande leendet.

Mannen var muskulös, elegant och bestämd. Bara för att han såg bestämd ut var han nog inte elak och sträng. Det såg ut som om han gillade att skämta rätt mycket också. Det såg man på hans busiga leende.

Harry log en sista gång till kortet och alla Fenixordens medlemmar. Sedan lade han kortet och sina glassögon på nattduksbordet, lade sig på sidan och efter en stund somnade han.

--- --- ---

Nästa morgon var alla pigga och glada. De satt och åt alla möjliga goda saker vid frukosten. Ljus som svävade över huvudet på dem, var tända. Taket i den stora salen visade en klar och ljusblå himmel, utan moln. Allt var perfekt. Lärarna verkade också vara på ett glatt humör. Alla log och såg glada ut. Ja, alla förutom Snape då. Han hade sin vanliga dystra minn och tittade ut över alla elever. När han fick syn på Harry, putade han lite med läpparna och rynkade näsan. Som om han var lite äcklad eller tittade på något otrevligt. Sedan tittade han vidare på alla andra med sitt vanliga, tråkiga, jag.

Harry suckade och började äta igen. Vem kunde förstå sig på Snape, egentligen?

Dumbledore ställde sig sedan upp och talade:

"Jaha, hoppas jag inte stör er under er måltid men jag har något att berätta för er" sade han.

Alla slutade äta och tittade intensivt på honom. Ron som hade precis tagit en stor tugga av en macka, slutade också äta och lät en bit hänga ut ur munnen. Hermione rynkade på näsan vid denna synen men sade ingenting.

"Som ni alla vet så skulle vi få en gäst från Beauxbatons som hälsar på. Ja, hon kommer idag. Nu faktiskt. Men jag vill inte att alla slänger sig på den nya flickan utan förblir neutrala... Fast ni kan ju vara lite trevligare och vänligare mot henne" sade han och blinkade med ena ögat.

Ron log så mycket att man såg hans tuggade mat.

"On romeir ira!" sade han.

"Ursäkta?" sade Hermione lite otrevligt.

Ron svalde maten.

"Hon kommer idag" sade han glatt.

"Ja, vi vet det. Professor Dumbledore sade det faktiskt precis" sade Hermione irriterat.

Men Ron ignorerade henne. Han var helt förtjust.

"Kolla!" ropade han och pekade mot ingången.

Dörrarna öppnades och där kom en flicka, Draco Malfoy och Filch. Malfoy satt sig snabbt vid Grabbe och Goyle medan Filch pekade ut Gryffindorbordet till henne. Hon såg faktiskt lite skrämd ut. Hennes ögon fladdrade överallt, som om hon inte kände sig säker här...

Ja, detta var första gången hon hade sätt Hogwarts. Harry kom ihåg hur chockad han också var.

Hon gick mot Gryffindorbordet nu, osäkert. Visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra.

George som satt bredvid Harry, ställde sig upp.

"Kom och sätt dig bredvid oss!" ropade han glatt och vinkade med ena handen.

Flickan tittade på honom och nickade. Sedan gick hon och satt sig bredvid dem, mellan George och Harry.

"Hej. Jag heter Analicia" sade hon lite stelt och hårt.

"Nämen gud vad oartiga vi är! _Vi_ borde presentera oss först. Jag heter George" sade George. "Min bror Fred är tyvärr på sjukhusflygeln men du kommer nog träffa honom snart." Lade han till och log.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." skyndade Ron sig att säga.

"Hermione Granger" sade Hermione medan hon verkade fundera på annat.

"Och, du är?" frågade hon Harry.

Ron började skratta.

"Du _måste_ väl veta vem _han_ är" ropade han ut medan han skrattade.

Harry kände hur han rodnade och blängde surt på Ron. Ron borde veta att Harry hatar såna tillfällen där folk skriker att han är 'Pojken som överlevde'. Snart skulle väl Analicia se hans ärr och ropa ut det gamla vanliga som Harry hatade...

"Självklart vet jag vem han är. Jag är inte korkad till skillnad från andra. Men han kanske skulle vilja presentera sig själv, som han förmodligen aldrig får" sade Analicia hårt till Ron.

Alla gapade verkligen av förvåning. Harry kände sig lycklig och var mycket tacksam.

"Nå?" sade hon vänligt till Harry.

Harry verkade få något i halsen men harklade sig snabbt.

"Jag heter Harry Potter" sade Harry.

"Du går i samma årskurs som vi tre" sade plötsligt Ron och pekade på sig själv, Hermione och Harry.

Analicia log mot Ron, motvilligt såg det ut som. Sedan vände hon sig mot Harry igen.

"Du har fina ögon" sade hon och använde en sockersöt röst.

Ännu en gång kände Harry hur han skulle kunna hoppa av glädje. Den här Analicia var den allra första eleven som hade kommenterat något annat än hans blixtformade ärr i pannan. Det första alla andra kommenterade när de såg honom var hans ärr, men hon… Hon kommenterade hans ögon…

Det var då Harry tittade lite närmare på henne. Hon var verkligen söt. Hon hade en tydlig mörkblå färg på ögonen, var ganska blek men inte så mycket ändå. Hon hade blont hår. Inte mörk eller ljusblond utan 'mellanblond'. Hon hade också en massa naturliga slingor i andra blonda nyanser. Hennes hår var inte lockigt men heller inte spiktrakt. Det var lite vågigt, men bara lite. Det syndes knappt men var väldigt fint. Det såg liksom ut som om det hade ett eget liv. Hennes hår påminde faktiskt lite om den vackra kvinnans hår på kortet som Harry hade kollat på kvällen innan.

"Ähumm… Tack" sade han sedan och kom på att Analicia hade gett honom en komplimang.

Sedan tänkte han att han också borde säga något.

"Emm, du har fin… näsa" sade han.

Sedan rodnade han starkt. Han hade sagt det första han kom på.

Ron och George vände sig om för att inte Analicia skulle se hur de höll sig för skratt. Hermione verkade inte alls höra vad han hade sagt utan stirrade på Analicia och denna log lite oförstående.

"Okej..." sade Analicia för att bryta den pinsamma tystnaden. Hon tittade också lite snett bort från han så att Harry inte kunde se hennes ansiktsuttryck.

"Ehumm…" sade Harry nervöst och började pilla med ett glass på bordet. "Jag menar att du också har fina ögon. Inte för att din näsa är ful! Nej, den är… väldigt fin" sade han och sedan spillde han ut drickan över bordet. Alla hoppade upp för att inte få den över sig.

"_Akta_ dig din lilla…!" fräste Analicia argt när hon fick lite på sig, men hon avbröt meningen när hon såg hur alla stirrade chockat på henne. "Jag bara skojade. Det gör ingenting" skyndade hon sig att säga med en sockersöt röst igen.

Sedan log hon charmande, som ännu en gång påminde Harry om kvinnan på kortet.

"Ohh nej… Förlåt... Emm…" Sade Harry och tog en servett och började torka upp. "Det var inte meningen Analicia" lade han till.

"Det är okej Harry" sade hon. "Men jag föredrar att bli kallad _Alicia_, inte Analicia" sade hon och blinkade med ena ögat till honom.

Harry rodnade igen.

"Okej! Jag måste dra till mina lektioner nu, Alicia. Vi ses kanske senare!" ropade George och sprang iväg.

"_Vi_ måste också gå till _våra_ lektioner" sade Hermione allvarligt till Harry och Ron.

"Kan jag följa med er? Jag har liksom inte hunnit lära känna någon annan och jag ska ju gå på samma lektioner som ni." sade Alicia så vänligt att ingen skulle kunna stå emot.

"Men, självklart! Kom nu!" ropade Ron och log.

****

Analicia

Det här var _för_ enkelt. Hon kunde smickra Harry och göra vad som helst. Det var busenkelt! Hon hade fått höra och veta mycket om honom och visste _precis_ hur hon skulle gå till väga när hon pratade med honom. Det är ju patetiskt hur lätt han rodnar när hon ler mot honom. Äckligt… Att hon måste göra sånt här på Mörkrets Herres order.

Dessutom så måste hon gå runt med en smutsskalle och en blodsförrädare… Granger och Weasley. Draco hade berättat mycket om dem också, lite om Hogwarts med för den delen. Allt hon behövde veta. Hon tänkte inte vara så vänlig mot _dem_ i alla fall. Hennes mål var _Harry_… Och Harry var _för_ enkel…

"Vart ska vi?" frågade hon medan de sprang.

"Mot förvandlingskonst" ropade blodsförrädaren, Ron.

Sedan kunde inte smutsskallen, Hermione hålla sig längre. Hon frågade det hon hade funderat på ett långt tag.

"Du talar mycket bra engelska fast du har gått på en skola i Frankrike" sade hon och tittade misstänksamt på Analicia.

Alicia kände en liten panik komma men dämpade den snabbt. Hon var tvungen att komma på något.

"Emmm… Min pappa är engelsk. Mamma fransk. Pappa flyttade till henne och till Frankrike. Men han vill att jag ska kunna flytande engelska" sade hon och lade motvilligt på ett charmande leende.

"Oh… Ja, du kan det. Som om du var född här" sade smutsskallen.

"Ja, men jag kommer från Frankrike" sade Analicia allvarligt men vänligt.

"Mmm" svarade Hermione enkelt men verkade ännu en gång tänka på annat.

Analicia pustade diskret ut. Det kanske inte skulle bli _så_ lätt…

********************************************************************************************************************************

Detta var kapitel 6. Det var inte jättelångt men definitivt längre än de andra! :)

Jag ska försöka skriva (i alla fall) så långa kapitel som detta. Hoppas det blir bra ^^

Kommentera!


	8. Kapitel 7

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 7.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Jag borde kanske säga att (om ni inte redan vet) de går sitt 6 år på Hogwarts. ^^

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 7

På förvandlingskonsten repeterade eleverna från förra året. Det gick dåligt för Harry, blodsförrädaren och de flesta andra eleverna. Den enda som klarade sig hyfsat (enligt Analicia) var smutsskallen. Det gillade hon inte. Hermione _borde _vara sämst. Hon är ju en smutsskalle! Tja, hennes förvandlingar tog ändå _för_ lång tid, även fast de var korrekta. Dessutom så var det _busenkla_ saker de skulle förvandla och detta ska ju föreställa en skola!

Analicia fnissade diskret för sig själv. Mörkrets Herre _hade_ haft _rätt_. Analicia var nog bättre än alla de här eleverna i klassrummet tillsammans. Ja, men hon har ju lärt sig av den bästa…

"Det där var en mycket bra förvandling. Är inte du den nya flickan från Beauxbatons? Vad heter du?" frågade plötsligt professor McGonagall.

Analicia kände alla blickar mot sig och kände hur det hettade i kinderna. Va?! Nej, hon kunde inte rodna… Det hade hon aldrig gjort förut! Det var bara svaga personer som _Potter_ som rodnar! Inte hon… Genast hatade hon den stränga läraren i förvandlingskonst som fått henne att bli generad.

"Analicia Bel..." svarade hon. "Analicia Swales" retade hon sig med en så otrevlig röst som möjligt.

"Hmm" sade McGonagall och det syndes att hon inte gillade Analicias otrevliga ton. "Jaha, välkommen till Hogwarts då" lade hon sedan till.

Analicia svarade inte.

McGonagall hade börjat gå mot sitt skrivbord men gjorde en hastig vändning när hon inte fick svar.

"Välkommen till Hogwarts" upprepade hon strängt.

Analicia kände hur ilskan bubblade inom henne men försökte verkligen kontrollera sig. Hon suckade irriterat medan Voldemorts ord ekade i öronen: _"Detta är seriöst Analicia! Du får inte förstöra det!"_

"Tack" svarade hon korthugget.

McGonagall gjorde ett tillgjort leende.

"Här svarar vi 'Tack _professorn_' " sade den gamla tanten till Analicia och väntade.

Alicia blängde på henne. Aldrig att den gamla tanten skulle leka med henne så här!

Analicia log mot McGonagall.

"Förlåt, det visste jag inte. Nästa gång kallar jag dig '_det'_ när jag svarar på frågor" sade hon med en sockersöt röst.

McGonagall rynkade ilsket på näsan och stirrade på den nya eleven en stund. Det märktes att hon ville säga något men kunde inte komma på vad.

"Slut på lektionen. I läxa blir att kunna alla förvandlingar vi tränade förra året, för det är ju meningen att ni ska kunna dem!" ropade hon ut plötsligt.

Det hördes några klagoljud men alla reste sig upp och började gå. Analicia höll sällskap med Harry, Ron och Hermione till nästa lektion.

***

"Du får inte vara så där otrevlig mot McGonagall. Hon är faktiskt föreståndare för Gryffindor" sade Hermione allvarligt till Analicia.

Alicia gav henne en snabb, sorglig blick och sade:

"Tyvärr Hermione men jag tänker inte fjäska för den tanten som du gör…"

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen av chock.

"Jag fjäskar inte!" ropade hon ut.

"Jo, självklart. Du är den bästa 'lärare-rövslickaren' jag har sätt" sade Analicia och låtsades beundra henne.

"Nej, det är jag inte!" skrek Hermione ursinnigt och stannade.

"Självklart är du inte det…. Jag skojade. Varför så upprörd?" sade Analicia medan hon klappade till Hermione lätt på kinden och gick sedan vidare.

Ron och Harry skrattade och gick sedan vidare för att visa Alicia vägen. Hermione som var lite förvirrad hängde med, bakom dem.

När de gick genom korridoren gick det förbi många killar. De äldre tittade väldigt intresserat på Analicia. Alicia kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite obekvämt och dra ner den fula kjolen hon var tvungen att bära. Alla stirrade på hennes långa ben. Hon ville helst gå i byxor men här var man tvungen att ha skoluniform!

Det var då hon kände hur någon hällde en iskall hink med vatten över henne.

"Aaaa!" ropade hon ut för kylan.

Sedan vände hon sig om, men där stod ingen. Hon tittade på sina kläder. Hon var heller inte vått... Hon frös inte längre... Vad?!

"Förlåt mig så mycket miss." hördes plötsligt bakom henne.

Analicias reflexer tog över för hennes handlingar. Hon grep snabbt tag i sin trollstav och vände sig om medan hon skrek lamslagningsbesvärjelsen.

"Ooo!" ropade Sir Nicolas skräckslaget medan han höll upp armarna som om han var en brottsling.

Analicia stod just och pekade sin trollstav mot en genomskinlig man. Hennes förbannelse hade gått _rakt igenom honom_.

"Va?!" ropade Analicia oförstående.

Harry och Ron hade börjat skratta.

"Det där kommer jag aldrig glömma!" skrattade dem till varandra. "Såg du Nicolas ansikte?"

"Vad händer?!" frågade Alicia.

"Tjoo... Du gav mig nästan en hjärtattack." pustade den genomskinliga mannen ut.

Analicia tittade frågande på Harry.

"Det där är Sir Nicolas eller Nästan Huvudlöse Nick. Han är Gryffindors spöke." förklarade han.

Analicia ryggade tillbaka.

"Spöke? Sen när finns det spöke på Hogwarts!" ropade hon ut.

"Tja, _jag_ har varit här _väldigt många_ år." sade Sir Nicolas.

Analicia fnyste.

"Han kastade en förhäxning på mig eller nåt! Det kändes som iskallt vatten!" skrek hon och pekade anklagande på Nick.

"Nej, nej, nej!" skrattade Ron. "Han gick _'genom'_ dig. Då känns det så." förklarade han och torkade en tår som han fått av sin skrattattack.

Analicia morrade argt för sig själv.

"Gör _aldrig_ så igen! För då kommer du ångra det!" sade hon till Nick medan hon hotfullt pekade sin trollstav mot hans ansikte.

Sir Nicolas nickade och sedan 'svävade' han iväg. Analicia och de andra gick vidare. Harry och Ron fnissade lite fortfarande åt det att Analicia hade hotat ett spöke.

"Nu, är det?" Frågade hon lite surt.

"Trolldryckskonst" svarade Ron och log stort mot henne.

"Du har en ärta mellan tänderna" sade Analicia.

Ron rodnade starkt och slog handen för munnen.

"Nej, jag såg nog fel" sade Analicia och skrattade inombords.

Sedan log inte Ron längre mot henne på vägen till nästa lektion, vilket passade Analicia perfekt.

***

Dem hade trolldryckskonst med professor Slughorn. Ännu en gång gjorde Analicia suveränt ifrån sig och Slughorn var _så_ förtjust. Men Harry var faktiskt också bra. Jättebra. Han bara tittade i en gammal trolldrycksbok han lånat och gjorde elixiret perfekt. Men det gjorde Analicia också. Fast hon behövde inte kolla så mycket i _sin_ bok. I vilket fall som var Harry och Analicia de bästa på lektionen och Alicia kunde inte undgå att se att Harry var _extra _vänlig mot Slughorn. Detta var lite misstänksamt, enligt Analicia.

När lektionen var slut gick de fyra eleverna till nästa lektion. Plötsligt ropade Ron ut:

"Wow, du är ju fantastisk! Allt gick hur enkelt som helst för dig Alicia! På båda lektionerna! Hur gör du?!" sade han häpet.

Analicia märkte hur Hermione vred sig obekvämt och avundsjukt. Detta fick Alicia att le lite.

"Tur, skulle jag säga. Vi gjorde samma sak på min skola innan jag kom hit" sade Analicia till Ron.

"Ja, men ändå!" sade Ron som inte ville ge upp faktan att hon hade varit fantastisk på lektionerna.

"Varför så dyster, Harry?" frågade Hermione och det var uppenbart att hon ville byta ämne.

Harry suckade.

"Det är försvar-mot-svartkonster nu…" sade han dystert.

"Det borde väl _du_ gilla, jäkla _Besegra-Mörkrets Herre-Wanna be_…" viskade Analicia surt för sig själv.

"Vad sade du?" frågade Hermione henne.

"Nej, inget" sade Analicia snabbt.

Hermione tittade misstänksamt på henne men sedan vände hon sig mot Harry.

"Jag förstår varför du är deppig över det men, försök…" bad Hermione, Harry.

Nyfikenheten gnagade Alicia inifrån.

"Vaddå, gillar du inte försvar-mot-svartkonster?" frågade hon medan tanken fick henne nästan att skratta.

Harry tittade sorgligt upp på henne.

"Jo, men… Det är _Snape_ som håller i ämnet…" sade han.

Ett hopp tändes i Analicia.

"Snape? _Severus_ Snape?" frågade hon förhoppningsfullt.

"Ja…" sade Harry och tittade undrande på henne.

"Hur visste du att han heter _Severus_ i förnamn?" frågade Hermione skarpt. "Du har ju förr gudsskull bara varit här under två lektioner!" sade hon irriterat och misstänksamt.

Analicia tänkte snabbt.

"Jag bara undrade för jag tyckte att någon sade hans namn i korridoren innan" sade hon oskyldigt.

"Ja, varför är du så aggressiv Hermione?" frågade Ron.

Analicia gillade inte det faktum att blodssförrädaren skyddar henne men hon var tvungen att ge honom ett leende.

"Aggressiv?!" skrek Hermione. "Vad ger dig rätt att säga något sånt?!" skrek hon surt till Ron.

"Just nu måste jag faktiskt hålla med Ron. Lugna dig Hermione" sade Analicia och log sockersöt medan hon lade en hand på hennes axel.

Hermione blev röd i huvudet av ilska (vilket fick Alicia att le ännu mer).

"Vill ni komma för sent? Kom nu!" ropade Harry.

Sedan började alla springa efter honom till lektionen.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Var vänliga och kommentera ^^


	9. Kapitel 8

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 8.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Jag måste säga att din idé var väldigt bra, 'devilofnight'. :) Tja, _jag _hade tänkt mig något annat så du får se vad som händer ;) Ledsen att du inte gillar att Analicia är så elak men hon har sina skäl. Jag kan väl säga dig att hon ändras lite. Du kanske gillar henne bättre då ^^

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 8

När de kom in i lektionssalen och Analicia fick syn på professorn log hon. Hon skulle äntligen kunna få prata med någon normal! Inga blodsförrädare, smutskallar eller fiender. Hon skulle få prata med en dödsätare! Ja, men hon kunde ju inte tala med honom vid alla. Hon fick göra det efter lektionen, men hur ska hon bli av med de andra tre?

Längre än så fick hon inte tänka. Alla fick sätta sig på en plats och börja läsa i en bok. Analicia skummade genom det snabbt, för hon kunde redan det. Sedan tänkte hon igen och sneglade upp mot Snape.

Han visste inte vem hon var. Snape hade inte lagt någon större uppmärksamhet vid henne. Han trodde nog att hon bara var en elev som hälsade på från Beauxbatons…

Ja, självklart visste han egentligen inte vem hon var… De hade ju aldrig träffats! Severus kunde inte komma på Voldemorts möten p.g.a. att han var på Hogwarts. Men hon var tvungen att prata med honom…

Hermione hade räckt upp handen.

"Ja?" frågade Snape irriterat. Det märktes att han ogillade Hermione lika mycket som Analicia.

"Jag har läst allt nu" sade hon högt och det märktes att hon ville att alla skulle höra det.

"Läs det igen då. Då kan du vara säker på att du har förstått allt" sade Snape och log ett falskt leende mot henne.

Det märktes att smutsskallen inte gillade den idén men hon sade inte emot.

--- --- ---

När lektionen började dra mot sitt slut och alla började bli klara hände två saker samtidigt.

"Aj!" ropade Analicia ut utan förvarning så alla hoppade till. Mörkrets märke hade bränt.

Det var då både Analicia _och_ Snape hade snabbt tagit tag i sin vänstra arm av smärta. Snape tittade nyfiket på henne. Analicia log diskret tillbaka. Snape fattade.

"Mår du bra, miss…?" frågade han medan han släppte sin arm och gick fram till henne.

"Swales, sir" sade hon.

"Mår du bra miss Swales?" frågade han nonchalant.

"Nej, faktiskt inte. Jag har fruktansvärt ont i magen" ljög hon.

"Då kanske du ska gå upp till sjukhusflygeln?" sade Snape som också spelade.

"Jag tror inte att det behövs" svarade Alicia.

"Då kan du stanna efter lektionen så kan du få ett elixir av mig om du vill" sade Snape.

"Gör det inte!" viskade Ron som satt bredvid henne.

"Ja, tack" svarade Analicia.

"Lektionen är slut. Alla kan gå" sade sedan Snape med sin otrevliga röst.

"Ni kan vänta på mig där ni åt frukost. Jag hittar nog ditt" sade Alicia till Ron.

"Okej" sade Ron och tittade misstänksamt bort mot Snape men gick ut.

När det sen inte var någon i rummet sade Severus:

"Är det något du vill berätta för mig miss Swales?"

"Berätta? Ska jag inte få mitt elixir?" frågade Analicia och log sött.

Severus Snape himlade med ögonen.

"Jag är inte mycket för skämt" sade han.

"Okej, okej… Ledsen" sade Analicia och log igen.

"Nå?" sade Sanpe otåligt.

"Jag heter faktiskt inte miss Swales utan miss _Bellmoore_. Det borde förklara saken" sade hon.

"Får jag kolla en sak?" frågade Snape misstänksamt.

Analicia nickade för hon visste vad han skulle göra. Mycket riktigt gick den svarthåriga mannen fram till henne och drog våldsamt upp ärmen på tröjan. Han stirrade på hennes vänstra arm där mörkrets märke syndes tydligt.

"Så det är du som är miss Bellmoore... Ja, jag har självklart hört mycket om dig. Men vem har inte det?" sade han och log elakt.

"Vi får hoppas att bara _du_ vet vem jag egentligen är på denna skolan" sade Analicia. "För det finns väl inte fler dödsätare?"

"Nej. Men några har föräldrar som tjänar Mörkrets Herre, men de lär inte säga något… Att göra något emot _dig_ vore ju som om att göra något emot Mörkrets Herre själv. Ingen är så dum" försäkrade Snape och log retligt igen.

"Mycket bra" svarade hon och log.

Sedan rynkade Snape pannan.

"Vad gör du på Hogwarts?" Frågade han som om det _nu_ gick upp för honom att hon var _här_.

Analicia log retligt mot honom.

"Du vet inte? Har inte Mörkrets Herre berättat? Hmm… Då kanske du inte ska veta något" sade hon retsamt.

Severus blev röd av ilska.

"Mörkrets Herre litar fullständigt på mig men han har inte haft möjligheten att berätta något i med att jag spionerar här på Hogwarts" vräste Snape.

Analicia nickade.

"Okej, visst. _Mörkrets Herre_ litar på dig, men inte _jag_… Det är _mitt_ uppdrag och jag vill inte ta några risker" sade hon allvarligt. "Ska vi prata så ska du först göra D.L" sade hon.

Severus Snapes mun blev ett rakt sträck.

"Du behöver inte berätta" sade han bara och viftade med handen.

Analicia höjde ögonbrynen.

"Det där kan jag ta för ett väldigt misstänksamt val. Mörkrets Herre kommer vilja…" sade Analicia men avbröt meningen.

Snape hade dragit upp ärmen på klädnaden så att han visade mörkrets märke.

"Låt oss göra D.L" sade han nu bestämt.

"Dödsätar-Löftet" sade Alicia medan hon drog upp sin egen ärm.

Sedan gick de fram till varandra. Båda tog sin vänstra arm och tryckte sitt mörkrets märke mot den andres. Det gick en sekund… Sedan bet sig både Snape och Alicia i läppen av smärta. Deras skin där mörkrets märke var började växa ihop med varandra. Detta gjorde väldigt ont. Båda kände hur huden töjdes ut för att bilda _ett_ mörkrets märke med den andre. När det var klart tog Analicia ett lugnande andetag, sedan började hon tala.

"_Severus Snape_. Lovar du att inte berätta till någon om vad du kommer att höra av mig?" frågade hon.

"Ja" svarade Snape.

"Lovar du, att aldrig nämna det, visa minnen eller göra något som kan förknippas med vad jag berättar?" frågade hon.

"Ja" svarade Snape med ett tungt hjärta.

"Och lovar du att hjälpa mig om jag behöver hjälp med uppgiften?" frågade hon.

Det dröjde en sekund.

"Ja" svarade Snape till slut.

Sedan delades deras gemensamma mörkrets märke och skin. Båda två skrek till av smärta. Alicia tog tag i sin vänstra arm som var rent blodig. Hon tittade på den. Hennes mörkrets märke fanns nu där igen men runt omkring fanns det en massa djupa sår.

"Jag kan inte gå runt med en blodig arm… Har du något som stoppar blödningen?" frågade hon Snape.

Snape nickade. Sedan gick han till ett skåp och tog fram en liten flaska.

"Alltid förberedd?" retades Alicia.

"Drick" befallde Snape enkelt.

Analicia lydde. Hon drack upp innehållet och gav den tomma flaskan till Severus medan hon tackade.

"_Nu _kan vi talas vid" sade hon. "Vad vill du veta?"

Snape himlade med ögonen. "Alla rykte är kanske inte sanna om dig. Du har inte så bra minne…" retades han.

Analicia blev sur. Det var också då den tomma flaskan i Snapes hand sprack.

Severus tog ett steg bakåt av förvåning och tittade på sin svidande hand där en glassbit hade fastnat.

"Men _det_ ryktet verkar vara sant" muttrade han.

Alicia log bara.

"Som jag frågade innan: Vad gör du på Hogwarts?" frågade han henne.

Analicia tog ett djup andetag.

"Ett uppdrag av Mörkrets Herre. Jag ska vara här under ett annat namn och…" hon stoppade sig själv.

"Och?" frågade Snape.

"Bli vän med Potter…" mumlade Alicia.

Snape flinade så stort att hon ville slå till honom.

"Ser man på. Och jag som trodde att _jag _hade ett obehagligt uppdrag" retades Snape.

Analicia blängde på han, men han bara skrattade.

"I vilket fall som så kan du väl placera mig bredvid Potter på nästa lektion. Det är lättare att bli... '_det_' med honom då…" sade hon.

"Okej" svarade Snape. "Jag kan väl även ge er gemensam straffkommendering" lade han sedan till.

Analicia gav honom en blick som sade: _'Jag vill inte spendera mer tid med honom än vad som är nödvändigt'._

Snape skrattade igen och Analicia gick mot utgången.

Hon stannade vid gaveln och tittade på professorn.

"Vi ses _Sev_!" ropade hon ut glatt och retsamt. "Får jag kalla dig det?"

Snape bara skakade irriterat på huvudet och vände ryggen till henne.

Analicia skrattade och gick ut.

***

När Snape var fullkomligt säker på att Alicia var borta slog han nävarna i sitt skrivbord.

"Nej..." viskade han argt.

Vad planerade Voldemort nu då? Vad var detta för plan?

Han tog ett lugnande andetag. Analicia var en skicklig dödsätare med enorma krafter. Hon skulle bli vän med Harry… Det betydde att Harry skulle lita på henne. Vad skulle hända sedan? Om Voldemort skickade sin mest värdefulla dödsätare till en plats där Dumbledore är så måste detta vara viktigt. För Hogwarts var en farlig plats för Analicia Bellmoore. Om det hade med Harry Potter att göra så kunde Severus gissa vad som skulle hända i slutändan…

Han slog nävarna i skrivbordet igen och sedan slog han bort en figur på golvet som gick i krasch. Det värsta av allt var att han inte kunde berätta något för Dumbledore… Han var tvungen att hålla tyst och hjälpa Analicia som han lovat….

D.L (Dödsätar-Löftet) binder samman två dödsätare i något löfte. Det liknar den 'obrytbara eden', fast på D.L måste det vara dödsätare. Det är ett löfte man bara får göra vid högst viktiga tillfällen. Om man bryter det… Så… Så skickar Voldemort 'döden' till en. Rent automatiskt. Det kan vara vad som helst. Nagini kan komma, eller en Dementor eller kanske Voldemort själv. Men man kan vara säker på att man kommer dö en _fruktansvärt hemsk_ död. Ingen visste egentligen vad som skulle hända. Ingen av dödsätarna vågade bryta D.L. Det tänkte inte Severus Snape göra heller…

***

Hon gick med ett lätt hjärta till stora salen. Nu visste hon hur hon skulle kunna stå ut här på Hogwarts. Hon kunde bara prata lite med Snape. Självklart inte för ofta för då blir folk misstänksamma men lite då och då skulle inte skada. Med ett äkta leende gick hon och tänkte att hennes uppdrag kanske inte var omöjligt att utföra.

"Alicia" ropade någon.

Hon tittade framför sig och såg Draco med två andra killar bredvid sig som var på väg ut ur den stora salen. Analicia tittade snabbt runt omkring men det var tomt.

"Draco!" ropade hon tillbaka medan hon sprang fram till honom.

"Var är smutsskallen, blodsförrädaren och ärrskallen?" frågade Draco medan han såg sig omkring.

"De väntar på mig _där_ inne" svarade Analicia med en suck och pekade bort mot dörrarna till den stora salen.

Han tittade sorgligt henne i ögonen.

"Jag tycker verkligen synd om dig" sade han ärligt.

Alicia ryckte på axlarna.

"Vissa uppdrag är roliga och vissa är skit" svarade hon.

Draco flinade.

"Ja, det här är Crabbe och Goyle" berättade han i en suck och pekade på killarna bredvid sig. "Du känner nog deras föräldrar"

"O ja" svarade hon medan hon tänkte på de korkade dödsätarna.

"Jag vet _allt_ om dig. Far har berättat. Häftiga saker du har gjort" sade plötsligt Goyle och gjorde om rösten så den skulle låta cool eller något.

Draco himlade med ögonen åt sin dumma vän.

"Mhm..." svarad Alicia ointresserad.

"Du har blod på tröjan" sade Crabbe och pekade på hennes ena ärm.

"Ojdå" sade Alicia när hon såg blodfläcken på hennes vänstra ärm som hon hade fått av D.L. Hon använde sig snabbt av en formell och så var den borta.

"Jag måste gå nu" sade Alicia och tittade på Draco.

Han nickade till svar och började gå därifrån med de andra två bakom sig.

"Vi ses!" ropade Crabbe och Goyle.

_'Det hoppas jag verkligen inte...' _tänkte Analicia för sig själv.

**Harry**

De väntade vid Gryffindorbordet i stora salen. Analicia hade inte kommit än. Harry suckade och lutade sig med armbågen mot bordet och slappnade av.

"Pssst!" hördes plötsligt högt i hans öra.

Harry blev rädd och tittade omkring sig. Det var Hermione som hade viskat. Hon vinkade till sig Ron också.

"Vad är det Hermione?" frågade Harry.

"Vi _måste_ verkligen prata" viskade hon förtvivlat.

"Om vaddå?" frågade Ron.

"Analicia" viskade Hermione seriöst.

Harry och Ron utbyte trötta blickar och himlade med ögonen.

"Snälla, _lyssna_ i alla fall på mig!" bad Hermione.

"Okej, okej… Vad?" frågade Ron.

"Vad? Tycker ni seriöst inte att hon är _lite_ skum? Jag menar, hennes engelska är perfekt fast hon bodde i Frankrike och så det på lektionen! Hon skrek samtidigt som Snape tog sig för armen! Ni _måste_ ju ha sätt det! " sade hon och tittade förhoppningsfullt på dem.

"Hon hade ont i magen. Vad har det med Snape att göra?" försvarade Ron.

"Vi vet ju att han har varit dödsätare!" sade hon förtvivlat igen.

"Så du påstår att hon är en dödsätare" sade Harry och använde en otrevlig ton.

"Nej, nej, nej! Jag skulle _aldrig_ anklaga _någon_ för att vara dödsätare! Förguds skull, hon är ju i vår ålder! Nej… men jag tror att hon döljer något… Något viktigt" sade Hermione.

Ron fnyste.

Hermione tittade allvarligt på honom och sedan på Harry.

"Harry, det var alltid _du_ som upptäckte konstiga saker, hemligheter eller andra saker…. Varför ser du nu inte det som står framför näsan på dig?" frågade Hermione och det märktes att hon talade från hjärtat.

"Det är inget fel på Analicia. Jag tycker att det är fel av dig att misstänka henne när hon bara har varit här en dag" svarade Harry.

"Varför det? För att hon flirtar med dig?" frågade Hermione skarpt.

Harry blängde surt på henne medan en röd färg spred sig på hans kinder.

"Vad bråkar ni om?" frågade plötsligt någon.

Alla vände sig om och såg Analicia stå där.

"Inget som du inte skulle vilja avbryta" svarade Hermione och sedan gick hon därifrån.

Analicia gjorde ett sorgligt ansiktsuttryck men det såg ändå ut som om hon log.

"Sade jag något fel?" frågade hon.

"Nej, Alicia. Det är bara Hermione som vaknade på fel sida" sade Ron och viftade med handen.

"Oh… Okej. Kan du visa mig runt, Harry?" frågade Alicia.

Harry såg hur de mörkblå ögonen tittade på honom och han såg även att Analicias vita tänder log mot _honom_. Han kunde bara smälta inombords.

"Ja" svarade han enkelt.

Sedan tog han hennes hand som var varm och skön och visade henne runt i slottet.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Ni vet vad jag vill ha ^^ Kommentarer :)


	10. Kapitel 9

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 9.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 9

Hon satt med Ron, Harry och Hermione i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Ron och Harry pratade ivrigt om quidditch medan Hermione läste tyst i en bok och kastade misstäksamma blickar på henne då och då.

Analicia suckade. Hon hade vant sig vid det nu. Hon hade skaffat Harrys och Rons förtroende, men aldrig Hermiones. Smutsskallen försökte hela tiden komma på ett sätt att avslöja henne eller kom med konstiga teorier om allt. Harry och Ron tyckte att det var jobbigt men de lämnade aldrig henne för att hon var deras vän. Usch...

En flicka hade plötsligt gått fram till henne.

"Emm... Vad vill du?" frågade Analicia medan hon rynkade pannan.

"Jag..." började Padma. "Min syster är U.E.M och... Jag undrar... Varför har hon inte skrivit till mig än? Får man inte det på Beauxbatons?"

Det blev tyst i rummet och Hermione tittade ivrigt upp.

"Ja? Får man inte det? Svara på hennes fråga" sade Hermione högt. "Om du _kan_ förståss..." viskade hon sedan.

Analicia gav smutsskallen en mörk blick innan hon vände sig mot Padma igen.

"Det är väl självklart. Du kommer nog få ett brev innom kort tid" försäkrade Analicia.

Padma såg inte övertygad ut men nickade.

"Hur är det förresten på Beauxbatons? Du har inte berättat något!" sade plötsligt Ron och alla tittade nyfiket på henne.

"Nej du har inte berättat något. Du hoppar alltid över ämnet" sköt Hermione in.

Alla verkade ignorera hennes kommentar och ställde sina egna frågor istället.

"-Är det fint? -Är det också ett slott? -Vad har ni för lektioner? -Vad är det för mat? -Hur ser det ut?"

En massa frågor fall över henne som hon skulle svara på men inte visste svaret, utan fick hitta på. Det hjälpte inte heller att i hörnet satt en uppmärksam smutsskalle som säkert hade läst om Beauxbatons och skulle reagera vid minsta fel på hennes svar.

"Ehum.. Jag..." Hon kände sig nedslagen och visste inte vad hon skulle svara.

"Ähh, låt tjejen vara. Hon svarar när hon vill. Och vill hon inte svara, så svarar hon inte" sade plötsligt George. "Så! Iväg nu, gå och lägg er. Det är sent" ropade han och viftade med händerna medan han chasade bort alla.

Analicia kunde dra en djup suck av lättnad som Hermione verkade se. Smutsskallen smällde ihop sin bok, tog den under armen och ställde sig hastigt upp.

"God natt Ron. God natt Harry" sade hon.

Sedan tittade hon på Alicia men nickade bara innan hon gick till flickornas sovsal.

"Jag förstår verkligen inte vad hon har emot dig" suckade Ron.

"Det är lugnt" försäkrade Analicia.

"Tja, jag måste gå nu" sade Harry.

"Då går jag och lägger mig" sade Ron och gick till pojkarnas sovsal.

"Ska inte du lägga dig?" frågade Harry och tittade på henne.

"Jag stannar här" svarade Alicia. "Vi ses"

Harry gav henne ett varmt leende innan han gick ut genom porträtthålet.

--- --- ---

Analicia lutade sig bakåt i fåtöljen och försökte slappna av medan hon tittade in i brasans lågor.

Det hade gått några veckor nu och man kunde _lätt_ säga att Analicia var med i trion som Harry, Ron och Hermione bildade. Fast hon spenderat så mycket tid med dem kunde hon inte låta bli att hata dem alla. Egentligen så hatade hon även alla elever på skolan, men speciellt trion.

Om man börjar med Harry… Han hade två vänner som skulle nog göra _allt_ för honom. Han var sökare i quidditch, som är en sport han älskar. Sedan så är han berömd. Bara sådär, för något inte änns han själv gjort! När de flesta ser honom så visar de världens bästa respekt. Sedan så handlar _typ_ kriget om _honom_, (och Voldemort då). Analicia är bara ett vapen i det hela…

Hermione är väl smart… Hon lär sig snabbt fast hon är en smutsskalle. Hon älskar skolan, har vänner och ett normalt liv.

Ron, ja Ron har det Alicia bara kunde drömma om… Han hade en stor familj. Fattig, visst. Den var ändå stor och alla älskar varandra så mycket.

Detta var helt obegripligt för Analicia. Hur kunde man älska någon och till och med vilja offra sitt liv för någon? Hon skulle aldrig förstå det. Hennes barndom visade tydligt att kärlek inte finns. Om hon hade hopp om att det var annorlunda så försvann det när hon gick med Voldemort. Han hade tydligt förklarat att kärlek och vänskap inte fanns. Det är bara något som folk tror ska hålla ihop dem men egentligen gör dem svaga och sårbara.

Analicia suckade. Hon förstod sig inte på sig själv. Varför hatade hon alla så mycket? För att de var hennes fiender? Egentligen var de ju snälla och vänliga… Hon hade faktiskt börjat tycka om dem nu, men det fanns ändå något i hjärnan som sade att hon hatade dem. Var hon kanske avundsjuk på dem? Att dem hade fått en chans som inte hon hade fått?

Hennes tankar avbröts när George kom in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Var det någon hon tål så var det _han_. Han var rolig, vänlig, sade vad han tyckte, såg helt okej ut och så var han inte sådär _jätteseriös_ om kriget. Han levde för stunden. Under en sekund undrade hon hur det skulle vara om han var hennes pojkvän. '_Nej, _vad_ tänker du med!_' skrek hon till sig själv i tankarna.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade George och ett snett leende lekte på hans läppar.

Det var sent på kvällen och det var fredag. Analicia väntade på Harry som var på ett möte hos Dumbledore. Detta var ytterst misstänksamt och hon skulle ta reda på vad han gjorde där.

Hon log mot George som säkert hade just kommit från något bustrick.

"Jag tänkte faktiskt på _dig_" svarade hon ärligt. Hon gillade inte att ljuga, bara när hon _måste_.

George flinade.

"Varför tänkte du på mig, miss Swales?" frågade han och satte sig bredvid henne i soffan framför den sprakande brasan.

Analicia kunde inte låta bli att flina tillbaka.

"Kanske för att du kom in i rummet?" sade hon och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Okej, ganska bra skäl" erkände George och skrattade. "_Vad_ tänkte du då?"

Analicia kände att hon rodnade smått men brydde sig inte om det. George skulle ändå inte se det p.g.a. att det var ganska mörkt.

"Jag tänkte på hur det skulle vara om du var min pojkvän" sade hon ärligt och brydde sig inte om konsekvenserna. Sen när gjorde hon det?

"Okej… Ett ovanligt sätt att tänka på men okej… Hur skulle det var då om jag var din pojkvän?" frågade han sedan och log retligt.

Analicia skrattade, som förvånade henne djupt. För hon skrattade inte för att hon var tvungen att spela och göra sitt uppdrag utan hon skrattade _av sig själv_. Hon log mot George.

"Jag kom faktiskt inte så långt" sade hon och log snett.

"Så, synd…." Viskade George.

Han log också mot henne. Plötsligt kände Alicia en dragning till honom. Hon visste inte vad det var, hon hade inte känt något sånt förut. Känslan gjorde henne nervös men ändå smått glad. Utan att tänka om böjde hon sig snabbt fram och kysste honom. Han kysste tillbaka. Hon glömde plötsligt alla sina problem, uppdrag, plikter och allt annat i världen. Det fanns nu bara _han_… Hon drog ena handen genom hans röda hår medan hon puttade ner honom med den andra. Nu när han låg på rygg, på soffan och hon ovanpå han, kysste hon honom en gång till men längre och mer intensivt. Hon hade aldrig kysst förut men hon visste att hon var bra på det för George han knappt med.

Plötsligt befriade hon sina läppar från hans och höll en hand för munnen. Hon hade kysst en blodsförrädare… Något inne i hjärnan sade: '_Ussch, hur kunde du?!_' men något mycket starkare sade att hon ville göra det igen och att det inte var något fel.

"Wow" flåsade George under henne. "Du är en vild tjej" sade han och log.

Analicia log svagt tillbaka. Hon kände sig så förvirrad... Vad är det för fel på henne?! Varför kysste hon en blodsförädare?! Och _varför_ vill hon göra det igen?

"God natt, du måste gå nu. Vi kan talas vid i morgon" sade hon ärligt till honom.

På Georges ansikstuttryck såg det ut som om han just fått en örfil.

"Jaha, okej… Kan du då gå av mig?" frågade han försiktigt och flinade.

Analicia log retligt och gick av.

George ställde sig upp och sedan böjde han sig för att kyssa henne på munnen. I sista sekunden vred Analicia på huvudet så det blev en puss på kinden istället.

"Jag måste tänka över det här" sade hon vänligt men allvarligt.

George drog sig tillbaka oförstående.

"Öhh, okej… God natt" svarade han och log mot henne. Sedan vände han och gick till pojkarnas sovsal.

Innan han försvann kunde man höra han viska:

"Hon kommer alltid förvåna mig…"

Analicia skrattade lågt. Det var sån hon var. Hon brukade alltid göra impulsiva val, vilket i slutändan blev alltid något bra. För _henne_ i alla fall…

Sedan såg hon Harry klamra in genom porträttet. Han såg trött ut. Han gick rakt emot henne med blicken i marken.

Analicia skulle låta honom krocka med henne, vilket skulle bara få honom att be om förlåtelse.

Som sagt, han gick rätt in i henne och tittade sedan chockat upp.

"Oj, förlåt Alicia! Vad gör du uppe så sent?" frågade han.

Analicia höll sig för armen och låtsades ha ont.

"Jag väntade på dig" sade hon.

"Du behövde inte…" sade han. "Har du mycket ont? Förlåt mig…"

"Det är okej" sade hon och gav han ett leende.

"Bra" svarade Harry.

Analicia tittade på honom och han tittade tillbaka. Hon kunde även se att han log smått. Hon hade det perfekta tillfället att flirta eller smikra honom. De var helt ensamma i uppehållsrummet. Problemet var… Att hon kunde inte. Det var jättekonstigt. Hon hade ju gjort det hela tiden men nu kunde hon inte… Var det p.g.a. George? Nej… Analicia var inte _så_ svag… Att hon skulle låta en kille komma förre hennes uppdrag.

"Vad gjorde du hos Dumbledore?" frågade hon.

Harry tittade allvarligt på henne.

"Jag vet inte om jag kan berätta det…" sade han.

"Du kan lita på mig" försäkrade Alicia hoppfullt medan hon tänkte hur ironiskt detta var. Analicia var ju den _sista_ personen han kunde lita på.

"Jag… Dumbledore visade mig…" men Harry avbröt sig. "Vi känner varandra inte så bra än…" sade han försiktigt.

Analicia fnyste argt.

"Nej, det gör vi kanske inte. Gå och berätta det för dina andra två vänner då." Sade hon skarpt. "Nej, just det! Du kan inte det, för dem har gått och lagt sig och skiter fullständigt i dig medan jag sitter här och väntar på dig!" skrek hon på honom ursinnigt.

Då gick en vas i rummet i krasch. Harry tittade misstänksamt på den och sedan på Analicia.

"Jag uppskattar verkligen att du väntar på mig men jag kan inte…." Började Harry säga men tystnade när Alicia hade gjort en gäst med handen som tydligt sade 'Håll käften'.

"Vet du vad, Harry? Jag bryr mig inte vad du gjorde hos Dumbledore. Det jag bryr mig om är att du inte litar på mig" sade hon sårat. "Nu tänker jag följa dina 'så kallade vänners råd' och gå och lägga mig."

"Alicia…" började Harry.

"God natt" avbröt hon och gick till sin sovsal.

Självklart brydde hon sig vad Harry gjorde med Dumbledore, men hon visste att hennes ord skulle såra honom. Han kommer känna sig skyldig, som han alltid gör. I morgon kommer han gå fram till henne och be om förlåtelse fast han inte har gjort något. Det var sån Harry var. För modig, för vänlig och för dum.

Hon suckade.

Skulle hon verkligen klara av sitt uppdrag? Skulle hon bli _äkta_ vän med Harry? Och vad tjänande det till? Vad planerade Mörkrets Herre? Vad skulle hända om hon misslyckas? Kommer hon bli dödad av Voldemort eller kommer hon skickas till Azkaban av Dumbledore? Hon ryste vid båda tankarna.

På tal om Dumbledore… Hon kommer _aldrig_ tillåta att han änns rör henne med sitt lillfinger! Det svinet. Dumbledore var en av dem som aldrig gav henne en chans… Hon kände en tår krypa ner för kinden. Analicia torkade snabbt bort den. Hon hade inte gråtit sen flera år tillbaka och hon tänkte inte göra det nu heller.

Vad var detta för plats? Hogwarts kunde förändra personer så mycket… Hon hade kysst en blodsförrädare och hon tyckte hennes största fiende är en helt okej vän…. Nej! Hon visste att även om hon ville ha det annorlunda så kunde hon inte. Hon måste avsluta sitt uppdrag. Hon _var_, _är_ och kommer _alltid_ att vara en trogen tjänare till Lord Voldemort. Det spelar ingen roll om hon vill det eller inte. Men frågan är: Vill hon?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Så, innan visste jag inte hur man gjorde så att _alla_ kunde kommentera men sedan så såg jag hur enkelt det var -.- Haha, så nu kan _vem som helst_ kommentera ^^

Jag vet. Ganska kort kapitel... Nästa blir längre ;) Om ni kommenterar :D


	11. Kapitel 10

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 10.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

***************************************************************************************************************************************'******

Kapitel 10

Analicia vaknade ganska tidigt på morgonen. En solstråle hade lyst in i flickornas sovsal och träffat hennes stängda ögonlock. Hon sträckte på sig och gäspade stort. Sedan tog hon på sig svarta jeans, ett vitt linne och en svart kofta. Det var helg nu.

Hon borstade sitt hår med hjälp av magi och sedan gick hon ner till uppehållsrummet. Hon hade tänkt hela natten och nu hade hon bestämt sig. Hon skulle _alltid_ vara trogen och lojal till Mörkrets Herre. Hon var skyldig honom det. Hon hade även lovat honom att stanna för alltid.

Hon drog ett långt andetag. Men bara för det betydde det _inte_ att hon kunde ha lite kul _här_. Så länge hon var på Hogwarts tänkte hon vara med George. Analicia tänkte utnyttja sitt liv här och inte bara _låtsas_ vara en normal elev utan hon tänkte även _känna_ sig som en.

Med ett äkta leende på läpparna gick hon och satt sig i soffan bredvid en knubbig kille som gick i hennes årskurs. När hon satt sig bredvid honom rodnade han av någon konstig anledning. En blyg kille.

"Hej" sade Analicia mycket vänligare än vad hon brukar.

Den knubbiga pojken tittade nervöst upp på henne och log lite försiktigt.

"Hej…" sade han.

Analicia kvävde en fnissning.

"Är… Du är den nya flickan?" frågade han efter att ha samlat lite mod.

Analicia log lite elakt.

"Det visste du nog. Jag har varit här i några veckor" sade hon.

Pojken rodnade igen.

"Jo… Självklart, men jag ville bara…" sade han.

"Det är lugnt" avbröt Alicia.

Han log tacksamt mot henne. Alicia skrattade lågt, men det var inget elakt skratt.

"Analicia Swales, men kalla mig Alicia" sade hon och sträckte fram sin hand.

Han log nervöst igen.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom" sade han och tog hennes hand.

Analicia stelnade till vid efternamnet, som Neville tydligen märkte. Han släppte snabbt hennes hand och rodnade igen medan han också hade ett frågande ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad… Vad är det?" frågade han nervöst.

"Emm… Ursäkta" sade Analicia och sedan reste hon sig upp och gick ut ur uppehållsrummet till en korridor.

När hon gick ensam genom korridoren suckade hon irriterat. Varför reagerade hon såhär? Visst, det var dödsätare som hade torterat fru och herr Longbottom tills de blev sinnessjuka men det var ju inte _hon_.

Alicia drog ännu en suck. Det kunde lika bra ha varit _hon_. Analicia _kunde_ ha varit orsaken till att Neville inte blev uppfostrad hos sina föräldrar. Hon hade torterat många andra, att det just inte var _Longbottoms_ var väl för att hon inte hade gått med Voldemort då än. Annars hade det väl varit hon…

Hon fortsatte surt genom korridoren. Även fast hon ville låtsas leva ett normalt liv här och känna sig normal så hittade alltid problemen henne. De hittade henne alltid för att påminna henne om att hon var en dödsätare…

Hon skämdes inte för det! Nej… Men ibland skulle det nog vara lättare om det var annorlunda…

Medan hon gick där och tänkte på allt möjligt fick hon syn på någon lång och rödhårig. Det var en blodsförrädare och en fantastisk kille. George! Hon mindes sen igår hur det hade varit när hon kysste honom. Allt annat verkade ha slutat existera och det fanns bara _han_…

Det var precis vad hon behövde! George! Som skulle hjälpa henne att glömma allt!

Hon sprang mot honom med ett stort leende på läpparna. Han verkade inte se henne. Hon kastade sig mot honom och slog armarna runt hans hals medan hon tyckte sina läppar mot hans och blundade.

Det var inte samma sak… George kysste osäkert och förvånat tillbaka, men det var inte samma kyss som igår… Det var inte lika magiskt, skönt, vackert och hennes hjärta slog inte hårdare…

Medan hon kysste honom öppnade hon ögonen. Hon såg att längre bort i korridoren stod… George? Han stirrade på henne med ett hårt och sorgesamt ansiktsuttryck. Sedan vände han om och sprang iväg utom synhåll. Det var inte möjligt! Hur kunde hon se honom springa iväg medan hon kysste honom?!

Hon befriade genast sina läppar och puttade ifrån sig killen hon kysste för att ta en närmre titt på honom.

Men det _var_ ju George! Han stod framför henne! Men…

Hon tog sig för tinningen av allt tänkande.

"Vem är du?" frågade hon svagt.

"Emm… Fred Weasley" svarade killen som såg ut som George.

Det var då det slog henne. Hon mindes nu! Första dagen hon kom hit så sade ju George när han presenterade sig: _"Min bror Fred är tyvärr på sjukhusflygeln men du kommer nog träffa honom snart."._

Hon slog sig för pannan. Hon hade kysst hans bror! Nej, nu trodde George…? Hon orkade inte tänka på det och skakade på huvudet...

Analicia vände sig om och då såg hon… Harry stod och stirrade chockat på henne. Sedan vände han sakta och gick därifrån.

Nej! Vad har ödet emot henne?! Hon hade flirtat med Harry för att komma i bättre kontakt med honom och då trodde han ju säkert att de hade något på gång och nu ser han henne kyssa George! Nej, de var ju Fred hon kysste! Hon vandrade fram och tillbaka nervöst och visste inte vem hon skulle springa efter.

"Jäkla skit" viskade hon argt.

"Emm… Vad…" började Fred men hann inte avsluta meningen.

Analicia hade gett honom en hård örfil så att hans huvud slogs åt sidan.

"Aj! Och vad var det bra för?!" ropade Fred klagande.

"För att du…" började Analicia.

"Det var faktiskt _du_ som kysste mig!" avbröt Fred.

Analicia gav honom en till hård örfil.

"Bara håll tyst! Du har ingen aning om vad jag kan göra mot dig! Hade du inte varit så jäkla lik din bror George hade du varit död nu! Fattar du det?!" skrek hon. "Så, bara håll din gulliga mun stängd så jag kan tänka i lugn och ro" bad hon lite lugnare medan hon nervöst vandrade i en ring och tänkte.

Fred som hade väldigt ont efter två örfilar nickade lätt efter hotet. Sedan gick han därifrån för att lämna den galna nya tjejen åt sig själv. Han suckade. Han hade precis gått ut ur sjukhusflygeln efter att ett trick gått fel och vad är det första som händer? En tjej kysser honom, slår två gånger och sedan hotar med döden! Han skakade bara på huvudet och lovade sig själv att aldrig bråka eller kyssa den tjej igen…

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Inte världens bästa kapitel men ändå :P Jag ska skynda mig med nästa om ni kommenterar ^^

Förlåt för ett kort kapitel.. Jag vet, jag vet. Jag lovade ett långt kapitel men istället blev det ett kort men jag uppdaterade snabbt. För att gottgöra er så ska jag försöka lägga ut nästa kapitel _mycket_ fort :)

Hoppas att ni inte är för arga och kommenterar :)


	12. Kapitel 11

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 11.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 11

För första gången i sitt liv var hon riktigt nervös. Hon ville inte att George skulle tro att hon inte bryr sig om honom och hon ville heller inte förlora vänskapen hon kämpat fram med Harry. Då skulle hon förlora allt och misslyckas med uppdraget.

Hon gick bara rakt fram utan att märka vart hon gick.

Nej, inget av de två sakerna fick hända. För då skulle allt ju vara meningslöst. Plötsligt fick hon syn på George igen.

"George! George!" ropade hon och sprang till honom. Han hörde inte.

Hon sprang så snabbt hon kunde och kände hur hjärtat slog fortare ju närmre hon kom. Till slut när hon var bara en meter ifrån stannade hon och George vände sig mot henne.

"George, jag är så ledsen. Jag…" började hon.

"Jag är Fred" avbröt den rödhåriga killen.

Analicia kände hur ilskan bubblade inom henne men tänkte hela tiden på sin självkontroll.

"Var är George, då?" fick hon fram mellan sina sammanbitna tänder.

Fred pekade bakom sig. Analicia kikade och såg att George kom där gåendes.

"George!" ropade hon glatt och vinkade.

George hörde henne och tittade upp. Sedan skakade han bara på huvudet och började gå ifrån dem.

Analicia sprang efter honom. Det kändes som en evighet men när hon väl var framme visste hon att det bara hade tagit några sekunder.

"George" viskade hon.

George stannade men tittade inte på henne. Det fanns så mycket Alicia ville säga för honom men nu när hon hade chansen verkade alla ord ha flytt från hennes ordförråd. Hon hade ingen aning vad hon skulle säga.

"Jag…"

"Du tänkte genom det väldigt bra ser jag" avbröt George.

Analicia rynkade pannan.

"Kunde du inte bara sagt något? Du behövde inte ge mig hopp, du behövde inte såra mig, du behövde inte kyssa min bror… Du kunde berättat sanningen istället för att låta mig hitta den själv!" skrek han plötsligt på henne.

"Jag…"

"Så jäkla dumt och själviskt av dig!" skrek han. "Fattar du inte hur det kändes?!"

Plötsligt blev Alicia förbannad på honom. Han hade kallat henne _självisk_ och _dum_.

"Du är så himla naiv! Trodde du verkligen att jag skulle vilja vara med _dig_? Att jag skulle vilja kyssa dig igen? Fy, fan! Det var det värsta jag gjort i mitt liv!" skrek hon och rynkade på näsan.

Hennes ord var inte ett dugg sanna och hon menade dem _absolut inte_. Hon ville bara såra George just nu.

"Jaha, då vet man det…" viskade George.

Han tittade på henne och hans ögon blänkte.

_'Han ska väl inte gråta?!'_ tänkte Alicia skräckslaget.

George vände sig om och gick därifrån.

"Visst, gå du bara!" skrek Alicia efter honom. "Jäkla blodsförrädare…" viskade hon sedan och kände tårar i ögonen.

Innan hon hann göra mer eller säga något, sprang hon därifrån.

Hon sprang tills hon fann en tom korridor och där satt hon sig emot väggen och lade ansiktet i händerna.

Varför var hon så svag? Varför påverkade George henne så mycket? En tår kröp tyst fram och rann ner för hennes kind.

Hon skrattade tyst och ironiskt för sig själv. Hogwarts hade verkligen förändrat henne…

Hon tyckte att hon hörde någon komma men brydde sig inte. Hon tittade inte ens åt det hållet, vilket var väldigt olikt henne. I vanliga fall hade hon velat veta vem det är och vad som händer. Ha koll, men inte _nu_...

"Hur är det, Alicia?" frågade plötsligt någon.

Hon visste vem det var. Det var Harry, men hon svarade inte. Hon orkade inte. Allt var bara så svårt här…

Utan att behöva se visste hon att Harry hade suckat och satt sig sedan bredvid henne på golvet. Det var tyst några sekunder och sedan lade Harry sin arm över hennes axlar.

"Allt kommer bli bra" viskade han tröstande.

Inne i Alicias huvud skrek något att hon skulle skaka av sig hans arm, men hon ville inte. Hon _ville_ bli tröstad. Hon hade aldrig blivit det förr, men att bli tröstad av _Harry_ var inte rätt…

"Varför gör du så här?" viskade hon. "_Hur_ kan du göra så här?"

Det var viktiga frågor för Alicia och hon ville ha svar.

Harry suckade igen.

"Jag…" Harry skrattade lågt. "Jag trodde att vi hade något på gång… Var mer än vänner…"

Analicia lyssnade utan att avbryta.

"Det låter säkert helt idiotiskt" sade han lite generad.

"Nej, inte alls. Fortsätt" bad Alicia.

"Emm…" sade Harry och verkade komma av sig. "Hur som helst blev jag chockad att se dig kyssa Fred och… Förlåt att jag bara sprang iväg… Du har rätt att kyssa vem du vill" sade Harry.

Analicia kunde inte tro sina öron. _Harry_ bad om förlåtelse. Efter att _hon_ hade sårat _honom_ och nu tröstade han henne också!

"Det var nog jag som gjorde ett intryck av att vi hade något på gång" sade hon helt öppet.

"Mmm" sade Harry bara.

"Det var meningen att kyssa George, men jag kysste Fred och… George såg det… Nu vill han inte prata med mig…" sade hon förtvivlat till Harry.

Han kramade henne.

"Jag pratar med George. Allt kommer bli bra" sade Harry.

Analicia tittade upp på honom.

"Gör du verkligen det?"

"Ja" lovade Harry. "Men för att allt ska vara klart. Vi är _vänner_?"

"Himla bra, sådana" sade Alicia.

"Okej" svarade Harry och var glad att detta samtalet var gjort.

De ställde sig upp och bestämde att Alicia kunde gå till uppehållsrummet och prata med Ron eller Hermione medan Harry hittar George och berättar hur allt gick till.

Alicia tackade Harry och började sedan gå till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Harry var verkligen en bra vän. Hon log. Sedan frös hon på stället.

Hon hade lyckats… Hon hade klarat uppdraget hon fått av Voldemort. Hon var vän med Harry. Vad skulle hända nu?

Tankarna plågade henne och det snurrade i huvudet. Harry förtjänade inte att någon skulle skada honom... Han var en bra människa...

Det snurrade fortfarande i huvudet och hon tappade balansen. Hon trillade på sina knäskålar.

Analicia ville inte att Harry skulle skadas. Hon ville alltid vara med George, men hon ville heller inte lämna Voldemort...

Vad ska hon göra?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Nu **lovar** jag verkligen att nästa kapitel blir långt ;)

Ja, kommentera :)


	13. Kapitel 12

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 12.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 12

Hon var nöjd och glad. George Weasley stod bakom henne med sina händer på hennes midja och lutade sin haka på toppen av hennes huvud. Hon log. Framför henne stod hennes äkta och riktiga vän, Harry Potter.

De här två personerna var dem ända hon tål på Hogwarts, Draco också. Men speciellt Harry och George.

Allt var förklarat och George var inte sur längre. Han skrattade nu åt det att hon hade tagit fel på han och hans tvillingbror Fred. Hon hade bett dem att stela sig bredvid varandra så hon kunde utforska båda två i minsta detalj. Nu kunde hon skilja på dem och det var hon verkligen glad över. Det hade ju varit _lite_ pinsamt om hon inte hade känt igen killen hon går ut med…

Med Harry var allt också bra. Han hade kommit över henne och var smått kär i Ginny nu. Han dolde det mycket bra men Analicia kunde se sanningen. Hon behövde egentligen inte se för nu berättade Harry allt för henne. Allt han berättar för Hermione och Ron kunde han även berätta för henne.

Hon visste att Harry hade varit extra snäll mot Slughorn för att få tag på ett minne. Att Voldemort var odödlig och hade skapat horrokruxer där han gömde bitar av sin själv. Hon fick också veta att Dumbledore och Harry skulle förstöra dem. Harry hade berättat allt.

Hon brydde sig egentligen inte. Hon skulle inte skvallra. _Det_ var Snapes jobb. Det var därför han var spion här. _Hon_ skulle bara bli vän med Harry och det hade hon blivit. Tanken på att de skulle förstöra Mörkrets Herres själ gjorde heller henne inte så orolig. Voldemort var smart och skulle inte låta _någon_ förstöra hans horrokruxer. Dumbledore skulle säkert bara dö på försöket. Vilket inte störde henne.

Det hon också hade gjort var att hon hade skrivit en lapp och gett den till Draco. Draco skulle lämna den till sin far och denna skulle lämna över den till Mörkrets Herre. På lappen stod det att hennes uppdrag var nu färdigt och att hon hade lyckats.

Analicia kände sig som en förrädare mot alla. Först mot Harry och George för att hon lurar dem och ljuger. Mest Harry för att hon utför ett uppdrag som är att bli vän med honom och inget bra skulle det säkert ledda till i slutändan…

Sedan mot Mörkrets Herre för att hon hade _verkligen blivit vän_ med Harry. Om han skulle få reda på det skulle han nog få världens utbrott…

Hon suckade. Analicia ville inte tänka på det. Hon _var_ en förrädare och det fick hon leva med. Det var ett sånt liv ödet hade gett henne.

George kysste henne plötsligt på halsen och hon vaknade ur sina tankar.

"Jag måste gå till mina lektioner nu. Vi ses sötnos" viskade han och kysste henne en gång till på halsen.

"Hej då rödtott" svarade hon och log.

George gav henne en blick som sade: _'Varför kan du inte kalla mig till exempel älskling istället?'_

Analicia bara skrattade åt honom och skakade på huvudet.

"Vi ses, _George_" sade hon.

George suckade djupt. Sedan kysste han henne en gång till och gick.

Hon och George hade haft ett långt samtal om det där. Hon ville inte att de skulle vara sådant par som kallar varandra en massa onödiga smeknamn som: _Älskling, sötnos, min sköna_ o.s.v. Det var inte hennes grej.

George hade en annan uppfattning om det hela. Han ville kalla henne allt det där fast Alicia inte ville. Det var därför hon sade att om han kallar henne något gulligt så kallar hon honom något fult som till exempel _rödtott_.

Det var barnsligt och elakt men hon ville verkligen inte bli kallad sötnos och allt det där…

Analicia såg sig omkring i uppehållsrummet. Ron och Hermione var där och pratade med varandra. Ron sade något som fick Hermione att rodna men hon svarade något tillbaka och då rodnade Ron istället. Sedan fnissade båda två lite men sedan gick dem åt varsitt håll.

Alicia brydde sig egentligen inte. Ron och Hermione var tillsammans (hon misstänkte det) och det var bara bra. Då hade hon mer tid med Harry ensam. Hon gillade inte de andra två, Ron och smutsskallen. Som sagt, på Hogwarts gillade hon Harry och George.

Plötsligt viftade någon med sin hand framför hennes ansikte.

"Borta i din egen värld igen?" frågade Harry och flinade.

"Kanske" svarade hon och flinade tillbaka.

Harry skrattade.

"Det är snart besök i Hogsmeade" berättade han.

"Hogsmeade?" frågade hon fast hon visste vad det var.

"Ja. Elever går dit och kollar i affärer, köper godis, dricker honungsöl och allt möjligt" sade Harry och log.

"Låter mysigt" sade Analicia.

"Ja, det är det" sade Harry och nickade uppmuntrande. "Vill du gå med mig, Ron och Hermione eller ska du gå med George?"

Alicia funderade på frågan.

"Kan vi inte gå alla tillsammans?" frågade hon och log sött.

"Jo, det kan vi nog" svarade Harry och log tillbaka.

"Kan jag följa med er?" frågade plötsligt en rödhårig flicka. Det var Ginny.

Harry rodnade direkt och började pilla på ett blixtlås på sin tröja.

"Emm... Jo, det kan du. Självklart" svarade han lite nervöst och log fånigt mot henne.

Ginny kastade sitt hår bakåt och log så hon visade sina tänder mot Harry.

Det var den värsta flirtningstekniken Alicia hade sätt.

"Är vi inte redan tillräckligt många?" frågade Analicia, Harry.

Både Harry och Ginny tittade chockat på henne.

"Ehh... Nej, det är vi väl inte... Kan hon inte hänga med?" frågade han nervöst.

Analica suckade irriterat och himlade med ögonen.

"Jaja" svarade hon surt.

Harry tittade nervöst på Ginny igen.

"Då ses vi" sade Ginny och log mot honom igen.

Analicia kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen och stöna lågt.

Ginny blängde surt på henne och sedan gick hon. Det var då Harry reagerade.

"Vad är det med dig?!" frågade han argt.

"Vaddå?" frågade hon oskyldigt.

Harry tittade menande på henne.

"Men det är väl självklart att hon flirtar med dig" sade Alicia.

"Och?"

Analicia blev lite chockad av frågan.

"Och... jag gillar det inte" sade Analicia till honom ärligt.

Harry såg först sur ut men sedan började han skratta lågt.

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jaja okej. Jag ska gå nu. Jag har quidditchträning. Vi ses sen" sade han och gav henne ett leende innan han gick.

"Mhh.." svarade hon.

Analicia gillade inte Ginny. Hon var... Tråkig, dålig, sur, ful och... Hon passade helt enkelt inte med Harry. Harry förtjänade en annan tjej. En bättre tjej. Det skulle Analicia se till och hjälpa honom med. Och om någon dum flicka får för sig att krossa Harrys hjärta så...! Ja, man kan väl säga att den flickan får ett besök av några dödsätare då...

Analicia log och skrattade lågt.

Ja, Ginny kan väl få _en_ chans då... _Alla_ förtjänar ju en chans... Harry gillar ju henne. Men om Ginny sedan gör slut med Harry eller är otrogen eller gör något annat så kommer Analicia ta ett snack med henne! Eller så låter hon några vänner hälsa på henne när hon minst anar det...

Analicia tyckte att det var varmt och bestämde sig för att gå ut och få lite luft. Hon gick genom flera korridorer, genom gångar tills hon kom ut.

När hon var ute andades hon in den kalla och friska luften. Det var så skönt. Hon drog av sig sin tofs som hon hade haft en slarvig hästsvans med och lät håret fladdra lite med vinden. Hon blundade och lät alla tankar spolas bort.

Plötsligt hörde hon steg bakom sig som hon kände igen.

_'Tillbaka till verkligheten'_ tänkte hon medan hon vände sig om.

Där kom Draco gåendes mot henne.

"Vad är det, Draco?" frågade hon.

Draco såg sig omkring så att han kunde vara säker på att ingen såg något eller hörde innan han vände sig mot henne igen.

"Jag har ett meddelande till dig" sade han med låg röst.

Analicias hjärta stannade en sekund.

"Meddelande?" frågade hon nervöst.

"Ja, från Mörkrets Herre" svarade den lille Malfoy.

Analicia tog ett djupt andetag.

"Låt höra" sade hon bara.

Draco skrattade elakt åt hennes oro.

"Han säger att han kommer kontakta dig snart" sade den blonde killen.

Alicia ryggade tillbaka.

"Kontakta?" frågade hon chockat.

"Ja" svarade Draco enkelt.

"Men _hur_?! Jag menar... Jag är ju på Hogwarts! Han kan inte bara komma hit och prata med mig!" ropade hon ut. "Dessutom är Harry hela tiden vid mig! Men... Det går ju inte! _Hur_ ska han göra det? _När_ ska han göra det?" frågade Analicia förtvivlat.

"Jag vet inte" sade Draco irriterat. "Han sade bara att han kommer kontakta dig"

Analicia gillade inte Dracos ton.

"Är något fel?" frågade hon.

Draco Malfoy skrattade lågt. Det var inget vänligt skratt.

"Fel?! Ja, hmm... låt oss se..." sade han ironiskt. "Kanske är det fel att du är ihop med en blodsförrädare och är bästa vän med Potter!" skrek han.

Det kändes som om Analicia fick ett slag i magen.

"Det angår inte dig" sade hon allvarligt. "Dessutom är Harry Potter min uppgift"

Draco skrattade igen.

"Men jäkla _Weasley:n_ är _inte_ din uppgift och ändå går du och håller på att kyssa han och...!" han avbröt sig själv för att ta ett djupt andetag.

Analicia väntade på en fortsättning.

"Du har rätt, det angår inte mig. Gör vad fan du vill med vem du vill. Jag bryr mig inte" sade han. "Men jag tycker bara det är synd att du ska hålla på med en sådan låg klass som Weasley"

"Han är inte låg klass" försvarade Analicia automatiskt utan att tänka sig för.

Draco höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag bryr mig inte" sade han bara och vände sig om och började gå därifrån.

Analicia kände på sig att något var fel. Något stämde inte. Det var något med honom...

"Draco!" ropade hon.

Draco sade inget utan fortsatte att gå framåt.

"Kom hit!" ropade hon.

När det fortfarande inte var någon förändring använde Analicia sin ilska som sin kraft.

Plötsligt trillade Draco omkull, som om ett osynligt rep knutit sig om hans fötter.

Sedan gjorde Alicia en rörelse med handen och han drogs på några sekunder till henne.

"Vad fan tror du att du håller på med?!" fräste Draco argt där han låg på marken.

"Jag bad dig att komma, du lydde inte" sade Alicia bara.

"Ibland kan man inte få som man vill" sade Draco argt medan han ställde sig upp. Sedan borstade han av sina kläder från smuts. "Ibland bryr sig ingen om vad man själv vill" lade han sedan till och stängde ögonen hårt för att inte låta några tårar synas.

Det gjorde ont att se Draco så här. _Han_ visade _aldrig_ sina känslor. Draco Malfoy var alltid en tuff kille. Därför visste Analicia att det måste vara något allvarligt.

"Draco...? Vad är det?" frågade hon försiktigt och lade en hand på hans axel.

"Inget! Inget! Allt är så jävla perfekt! Bry dig inte!" skrek han så högt han kunde och slog bort hennes hand.

Analicia gjorde inget och slog inte tillbaka. Hon bara tittade lugnt på honom.

Plötsligt snyftade Draco till och öppnade ögonen för att se på henne. Hans ögon var helt blanka.

"De har bestämt det... När jag ska bli en dödsätare..." viskade han lågt.

Analicia förstod och kramade honom fast hon aldrig brukar göra det.

Först ville Draco putta henne ifrån sig men istället kramade han henne hårt och gömde sitt ansikte i hennes hår.

"När?" frågade Alicia.

Draco snyftade till igen.

"Till jul..." viskade han.

Analicia gillade inte att kramas men hon tänkte inte släppa Draco nu när han behövde henne.

"Jag vill inte..." mumlade Draco fast han visste hur barnslig den kommentaren var.

"Det är inte så farligt..." försökte Analicia trösta.

"Det kommer förändra hela mitt liv. Jag kommer vara tvungen att lyda _en man_ resten av mitt liv, göra allt han säger, kalla han min Herre..." klagade Draco. "Jag hatar när folk bestämmer över mig och nu... Min framtid kommer bara handla om att lydda han... Göra varje befallning..."

Draco snyftade igen.

"Du kan alltid försöka fly" föreslog Analicia.

"Du vet att det är omöjligt och... jag vill inte fly... Jag är ingen fegis" sade Draco.

"Jag vet" svarade Alicia tröstande.

Sedan drog sig Draco häftigt undan från henne.

"Du berättar väl inget...? För _han_..? För Mörkrets Herre? Du berättar väl inte detta?!" sade Draco förskräckt.

Analicia himlade med ögonen.

"Självklart inte, då hade han ju dödat dig" sade hon.

Dracos ansikte bleknade.

"Sorry" skyndade sig Alicia att säga.

Draco suckade.

"Det är lugnt" sade han. "Men jag måste gå nu"

"Visst, men kom ihåg att..." började Analicia. Draco såg på henne. "Jag kommer vara vid din sida när _det_ händer" sade hon.

Draco nickade och började gå därifrån. Analicia kunde höra ett svagt _'tack'_ och hon log.

Sedan tittade hon upp mot himlen. Hur orättvis var inte världen? Varför skulle allt vara så svårt?

Hon stirrade nog i ca 10 min innan hon suckade igen och gjorde en ny snabb hårsvans med sin tofs.

"Vad pratade du och Malfoy om?" frågade plötsligt en tjej bakom henne.

"Va? Vem har sagt att jag pratade med han?" frågade Analicia för hon visste att de hade varit ensamma när de pratade.

"Jag såg er från fönstret" sade Ginny överlägset och stirrade på henne. "Vad pratade ni om, det verkade vara ett viktigt samtal"

Analica skrattade lågt.

"Om du visste vad vi pratade om skulle du säker kissa på dig och börja gråta så gå bara ur min väg" sade Analicia och gick förbi henne.

"Jag berättar för George att du var med Draco" sade Ginny. "Det kan misstolkas..."

Analicia tvärstannade och vände sig mot henne.

"Gör vad fan du vill men lägg dig inte i mitt liv för det är tillräckligt komplicerat som det är. Sköt bara ditt och våga inte såra Harry för då tar jag ett mer seriöst snack med dig som kan gå över i handlingar" sade hon.

"Hotar du mig? För jag är inte rädd för dig" sade Ginny och småflinade.

"Ta det som du vill, men du _borde_ vara rädd för mig" sade Analicia.

Ginny log falskt till henne men sedan blev hon seriös igen.

"Du pratade med Malfoy och pratar man med en Slytherinare så är det inget gott... Inte i dessa tider" sade Ginny. "Skadar du George, min familj eller mina vänner får du med _mig_ att göra" hotade Ginny.

Analicia skrattade.

"Och vad skulle _du_ kunna göra mot _mig_?"

"Var försiktig. Om du skadar någon av de jag älskar kan jag få för mig att skada en liten fransk flicka från Beauxbatons. Och tro mig, du hade inte haft en chans mot mig..." sade Ginny hånfullt. "Du låtsas vara tuff och oberörd men egentligen är du svag. Du vågar säkert inte ens röra en myra"

"Om du bara visste" sade Analicia och skrattade.

Ginny stirrade allvarligt på henne.

"Tja, jag måste gå nu. _Au revoir!_" ropade Ginny, vände sig om och började gå därifrån med elegans och hakan högt uppe.

Analicia skakade av ilska. _'Au revoir Ginny'_ viskade hon tyst till sig själv (det betyder _hej då_ på franska).

Sedan, plötsligt drogs Ginnys vackra kjol och snygga kortärmade tröja isönder av ingenting. De föll ner i små bitar på golvet.

Hon skrek förtvivlat, där hon stod i sina rosa och vita underkläder.

"Vad har du gjort?!" ropade hon tårögd till Analicia.

"Ingen aning. Det är nog bortom min kontroll" flinade Alicia.

Ginny plockade snabbt upp bitarna av sina kläder och började springa därifrån medan hon försökte ignorera elevernas kommentarer, skratt och busvisslingar.

Analicia funderade om det hon gjorde inte var _lite_ över gränsen men bestämde sig sen för att inte tänka på det. Hon hade ju gjort värre saker förut.

Ja, man kunde väl säga att Harry hade valt en ganska vild tjej. Men Analicia skulle hålla ett öga på henne och självklart _aldrig_ tillåta att hon krossar hans hjärta!

Analicia gick lugnt runt i slottet. Egentligen var allt detta bara ett stort skämt! Varför ville Analicia skydda Harry från en tjej han är kär i när Analicia själv håller på att hjälpa _Voldemort_ att få tag på Harry? _Det_ var ju _mycket_ värre!

Hon kände hur en skam lade sig över henne, som en matel hon inte kunde ta av. Hjärtat kändes plötsligt tungt som en sten och hennes andetag hackade. Varför var livet så här?

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Detta var ett ganska _långt_ kapitel eller vad tycker ni? :D Hoppas ni orkade läsa ;)

Ja, skriv vad ni tycker och kommentera :) Då blir jag motiverad till att skriva vidare ^^

Mmh, och så måste jag tyvärr berätta att nästa kapitel inte kommer ut förrän om en vecka eller något sånt :/ Jag ska bort och har inte tillgång till en dator där :(


	14. Kapitel 13

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 13.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

"devilofnight": Ja, jag är inte så säker på din idé. Har aldrig skrivit sådana fanfics :S Tack för din idé ändå, den är absolut jättebra och intressant men jag tror inte att **jag** är så bra på att skriva Harry/Draco storys :O I alla fall, om jag bestämmer mig för det så blir det verkligen en förändring :) Tack och kom gärna med fler förslag, jag uppskattar det verkligen ^^

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 13

Hon gick till Gryffindors uppehållsrum och hoppades att George skulle vara där, eller Harry. Hon orkade verkligen inte med någon annan nu. Med blicken i marken och tankar som snurrade i huvudet gick hon sakta in.

Analicia ville bara träffa George nu, se honom, kyssa honom…

Plötsligt hörde hon hur någon brummade högt och argt, hon brydde sig inte och ignorerade det.

Sedan så kom två händer och knuffade henne med all sin kraft. Hon var inte beredd på det och föll bakåt, samtidigt som hon slog bakhuvudet hårt i gaveln.

"Jag är trött på dig nu!" skrek Hermione ovanför henne.

Bilden var suddig, huvudet bankade och Hermiones ord upprepade sig i huvudet på Analicia.

"Varför puttade du mig…? Är du dum i huvudet…?" Det var meningen att hon skulle skrika orden men det blev någon sorts hes viskning. Hon hade så ont i huvudet, hon orkade knappt prata.

"Du är så omogen! Hur kunde du göra så mot Ginny!" skrek Hermione.

Analicia försökte möta hennes blick men bilden var fortfarande suddig så det var svårt.

"Hon förtjänade det…!" ropade Analicia ut och denna gången var hennes röst lite starkare.

"Förtjänade?! Om det är någon som förtjänar en sån förolämpning så är det _du_!" skrek Hermione och började gråta. "Ginny är jätteledsen… Jag tror inte att hon kommer våga visa sig igen.." grät Hermione och några av hennes tårar trillade ner på Analicia.

"Rätt åt henne..." sade Alicia medan det snurrade fruktansvärt i huvudet.

"Hur kan du säga så!" skrek Hermione och sedan gav hon Analicia en smäll i ansiktet.

Plötsligt snurrade Alicias värld ännu mer.

Sedan såg hon bara hur några armar knuffade bort den suddiga Hermione från henne. Hon kände hur starka armar lyfte upp henne så hon kunde stå på sina fötter igen. Analicia tappade balansen och den bakom henne höll henne stadigt. Hennes huvud bultade och bilderna var fortfarande suddiga men lite bättre. Hon vred försiktigt sitt huvud och såg att det var George som stod bakom henne.

"Hur är det?" frågade han försiktigt.

"Jag slog i huvudet" sade Analicia. "Men jag mår bra"

Han log mot henne som gjorde att hon genast mådde bättre.

"George! Har du en aning om vad hon gjorde mot Ginny!" ropade Hermione argt.

"Nej, men det ger väl inte _dig_ rätt att slå henne! Vad än Alicia gjorde så är det mellan henne och Ginny" sade George allvarligt. "Och Hermione… Jag tycker om dig men om du är på Alicia igen kommer jag inte vara så vänlig"

Hermione ryggade tillbaka.

"Släpp mig George. Jag vill slå den lilla smutsskallen" fräste Analicia.

George blev lite chockad av orden men släppte henne inte.

"Nej, Alicia. Du måste villa, du blöder på bakhuvudet" sade George. "Jag vet att du är arg men… Kalla inte _någon_ smutsskalle… Det är så fruktansvärt"

"Står du på hennes sida?" fräste Alicia och stirrade på honom.

"Nej, alltid på din" lovade George lugnande.

Hermione suckade och torkade bort några tårar.

"Jag går och pratar med Ginny" sade hon och vände på klacken och gick till flickornas sovsal.

"Kom tillbaka, jag är inte färdig med dig...!" ropade Alicia efter henne men Hermione hade redan försvunnit.

Analicia suckade.

"Sätt dig" viskade George till henne och pekade på en fåtölj.

Analicia satt sig argt och tog handen på sitt bakhuvud där det gjorde ont. Sedan tittade hon på handen där det nu fanns en röd fläck.

"Jag blev chockad... _Hermione_ brukar inte ge sig på folk. Hon brukar hålla alla i styr. Det är inte likt henne att flippa ut så där" sade George.

"Så jäkla pinsamt. Hur ska jag kunna leva nu?" fräste Analicia.

"Vad menar du?" sade George.

Analicia tittade menande på honom.

"_Hermione_ slog mig. Hon..." sade Analicia och suckade. "Hon hade bara tur..."

"Tur?" flinade George.

"Ja, tur!" sade Alicia irriterat. "Hade jag inte slagit i huvudet i gaveln hade Hermione varit död för länge sen"

"Jaja okej" sade George och försökte dölja ett litet leende. "Men om du vill må bättre så kan jag berätta att Malfoy fick ett slag av Hermione deras tredje år"

Han skrattade.

"Det är kanske dags att någon visar henne var hennes plats är" sade Analicia hotfullt.

George stirrade på henne.

"Du tänker väl seriöst inte göra något?" sade George. "Jag menar, det är självklart du vill ge igen men... Gå inte så lågt som hon. Det finns alltid en gräns"

Analicia skrattade.

"Och det säger skolans mest besvärliga elev!"

"Ja, men... Jag slår ju inte folk" flinade George.

Alicia skakade på huvudet.

"Min gräns gick för många år sedan... I mitt liv finns det tyvärr inga gränser längre" sade hon.

"Vad menar du?" frågade George.

Analicia tittade på honom.

"Inget. Bry dig inte om det" sade hon försiktigt och kysste honom på munnen.

Han ville nog säga något men var tyst när hon kysste honom. Han kysste tillbaka och tog sin ena hand om hennes midja. Hon tog sina händer och grävde in fingrarna i hans hår. Sedan tog George sin andra hand för att hålla hennes bakhuvud...

"Aj!" ropade Analicia och puttade George ifrån sig.

"Förlåt jag glömde!" sade han förtvivlat.

Hon kände på sitt sår på bakhuvudet och bet sig i läppen.

"Du borde gå till sjukhusflygeln" sade George.

Alicia skrattade.

"Vaddå? Tror du att jag inte kan ta hand om mig själv?" frågade hon. "Jag behöver inte gå till någon jäkla 'sjukhusgrejs'. Jag kan klara mig själv" sade hon allvarligt.

"Det var bara ett förslag" skyndade George sig att säga.

Analicia mumlade något till han och sedan tog hon upp sin trollstav.

Hon sade en formell och sedan började hennes sår läka.

"Wow" flåsade George. "Du borde lära Poppy några såna formler"

Analicia himlade med ögonen.

"Det här är inget, du borde se mig _utan_ trollstav" sade hon.

"Va?!" ropade George förtjust. "Kan du utföra magi _utan_ trollstav?! Det är ju nästan omöjligt!"

Analicia svor för sig själv i huvudet. Varför var det så svårt att hålla tyst? Hennes jäkla stora käft...

Hon svarade inte George utan stirrade bara ner i marken.

"Hmm" sade George högt. "Du verkar vara en helt vanlig tjej från Frankrike men ändå full med hemligheter..."

"Du anar inte" svarade hon.

George stirrade på henne en stund.

"Du vet... Om det är något så kan du prata med mig" sade George och gav henne, hans varmaste leende.

Hon log tillbaka och funderade om hon skulle berätta sanningen. Om hennes liv, vad hon gjorde här och vem hon var...

Sedan ångrade hon sig. George skulle bara lämna henne om han fick veta sanningen och hennes uppdrag skulle vara över.

"Min största hemlighet är..." började hon och gick fram till honom. "Att _du_ är min svaghet... Du kan kontrollera mig totalt och jag kan inte hjälpa det... Jag dras bara med. Du är den första personen som får mig att känna mig som en god människa. Du... Du får mig att le frivilligt och ger mig drömmar och önskningar"

George tittade chockat på henne men log stort.

"Är du lite romantisk nu va´?" frågade han och flinade. "Det är verkligen inte likt dig men jag gillar det"

Analicia himlade med ögonen och räkte ut tungan åt honom.

"Jag är bara ärlig" sade hon.

"Som alltid" svarade George.

Alicia svalde. Ja, visst var hon alltid ärlig? Om man inte räknar med alla lögner om vem hon är och om hennes liv...

"Vad är din största dröm?" frågade George plötsligt. "Helt ärligt"

Hon funderade ett tag. Vad drömde hon om? Hmm... Hon hade aldrig funderat på det tidigare, det fanns liksom inte tid för sånt.

Ville hon vara en normal häxa och inte tjäna Voldemort? Eller ville hon träffa hennes döda far så hon kunde ge igen efter alla år? Ville hon kanske träffa sin döda mamma som hon aldrig fått träffa? Eller ville hon kanske veta orsaken till varför hon var så hatad av Bill, hennes far?

Det fanns så mycket... Och allt var så komplicerat att drömma om och önska, så hon bestämde sig för något enkelt.

"Jag skulle vilja åka till Hawaii med dig" svarade hon.

"Hawaii?" frågade George.

"Ja, Hawaii" svarade hon enkelt. "Borta från trollkarlsvärlden i en eller två veckor. Kunna glömma allt och alla problem. Bara vara där och njuta av livet för en stund. Bara vara där med _dig_..."

När Analicia sagt sitt märkte hon hur dumt det lät. Hon rodnade lätt och viftade bara med händerna.

"Glöm det" sade hon bara och vände sig ifrån George.

"Nej, nej, nej!" protesterade George medan han ställde sig upp och gick fram till henne. "Det låter jättebra, jag är bara lite förvånad" sade han och log.

Hon tittade allvarligt på honom.

"Vill du veta _min_ största dröm?" frågade han lite retsamt.

Alicia nickade.

"Jag vill vara med dig för alltid" sade han och log.

Analicia harklade sig lätt. Det George önskade var allvarligt, för stort och absolut omöjligt.

"Vad är det? Vill inte du vara med mig?" frågade George lite sårat.

"Det är väl självklart att jag vill" sade Analicia. "Men ibland är livet inte så lätt..."

"Vad menar du?"

"Jo..." Analicia avbröt sin mening när en arg Harry kom in genom porträtthållet.

"Säg att det inte är sant!" skrek han till henne.

Analicia kände hur hon fick en klump i halsen.

"Vad?" frågade hon dumt.

Harry suckade argt.

"Det folk säger i korridoren, det du gjorde mot Ginny! Att du..." Han avbröt sig själv.

Analicia svalde.

"Att jag gjorde så hennes kläder gick isönder?"

Harry blängde på henne.

"Hur kunde du?!" skrek han.

"Vi bråkade! Hon är heller inte så oskyldig!" ropade Analicia tillbaka. "Dessutom så var det inte meningen..." ljög hon.

"Inte meningen?" frågade Harry irriterat.

"Jag lovar" sade Alicia.

Harry suckade, skakade på huvudet och gick sedan därifrån.

Analicia tittade lite panikslaget på George.

"Är du sur på mig?" frågade hon.

"Det var väldigt oschysst och det är faktiskt min syster..." sade George.

Hon tittade skräckslaget på han.

"Jag är inte sur" skyndade George sig att säga.

Analicia slappnade av.

"Men jag tycker att du ska säga förlåt" sade han.

"Va?!" ropade Alicia. "Aldrig!"

George suckade.

"Då tror jag att Harry kommer ha svårt att förlåta dig" sade han. "Han är ju helt galen i Ginny"

Analicia fick lite panik. Harry fick inte vara sur på henne. De måste vara vänner! Speciellt nu när Mörkrets Herre ska kontakta henne snart!

"Men _jag_ finns här och är inte sur på dig" tröstade George och kramade henne.

Analicia hörde honom knappt. Hon måste be Ginny om ursäkt. Nej, det kan hon ju inte göra! Men hon måste... Ska hon göra det?

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitlet kom ut lite sent som jag sade innan. Det är för att jag har varit bortrest men det kom ut till sist. ^^

Detta var nog ett ganska dåligt kapitel men det kommer bättre i fortsättningen. Jag ska jobba på det ;)

Ni får gärna kommentera :)


	15. Kapitel 14

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 14.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 14

Med ett riktigt argt ansiktsuttryck gick hon med stora steg upp till flickornas sovsal. Hon hade inget val, hon var tvungen att säga förlåt. Inte för att hon tyckte synd om Ginny, nej _aldrig. _Det var bara för att Harry inte skulle vara sur på henne.

Hon drog ett lugnande andetag och tänkte att hon skulle klara det här och inte låta allt gå överstyr.

Hon knackade hårt tre gånger på dörren där Ginny befann sig.

"Vem kan det vara? Varför knackar dem?" hördes Hermiones röst.

"J-jag vet i-inte..." snyftade Ginny tyst.

Analicia knackade tre gånger till, fast hårdare.

"Kommer!" ropade Hermione.

"N-nej! Släpp inte in vem som helst! Jag vill inte att någon ska se mig så här..." snyftade en orolig Ginny.

"Lugn, jag kollar först vem det är och vad dem vill" sade Hermione.

Sedan hörde Alicia hur Hermione gick med bestämda steg till dörren. Dörren öppnades ganska häftigt och sedan stod Alicia ansikte mot ansikte med Hermione Granger.

"Du!" skrek smutsskallen. "Vad gör _du_ här! Hur vågar du komma hit?!"

Hennes ansikte var illrött och hon skakade av sin ilska.

"Jag ville prata med flickan Weasley" svarade Alicia enkelt.

Hermione fick nog och tänkte ge Alicia en örfil.

Denna gången hade inte Analicia ont i huvudet och såg inte suddigt så hon tog snabbt tag om Hermiones handled innan hon hann slå henne.

Hermione gapade av chock.

"Gör _aldrig_ om det igen. Du ligger redan risigt till när det gäller mig så gör det inte värre för dig. Vi kan talas vid en annan gång. Nu vill jag prata med Ginny" sade Analicia allvarligt och släppte Hermiones handled.

"Hon vill tyvärr inte se dig och inte jag heller" sade Hermione och smällde igen dörren, men innan den stängdes så puttade Analicia dörren framåt så den öppnades helt.

"Så otrevlig du är då" sade Analicia och tittade på Hermione.

Längre bort satt Ginny på en matta med en massa näsdukar vid sig och hade våta kinder av sina tårar.

"Gå ut!" ropade Hermione medan hon ställde sig framför Analicia och pekade mot dörren.

"Gå ur min väg, så jag inte skadar dig" viskade Alicia tålmodigt.

Hermione blängde på henne.

"Gå Hermione, jag vill gärna höra vad den här korkade människan har att säga" sade plötsligt Ginny med sin svaga men ändå starka röst.

Hermione tittade på Ginny som ställde sig upp.

"Jag tänker inte lämna dig själv med den _här_ personen" sade hon bestämt och nickade åt Alicias håll.

Analicia kände hur ilskan steg inuti henne men blundade hårt och tog lugnande andetag.

"Gå" bad Ginny bestämt. "Jag klarar mig"

Hermione sade inte emot utan gav Analicia en hotfull blick och gick ut.

"Vad vill du då?" frågade Ginny skarpt.

Analicia blundade för hon visste att hon var tvungen att göra det nu. _'Säg det bara, sen är det gjort'_ tänkte hon för sig själv.

Sedan tog hon ett långt andetag och sade:

"Jag ville bara säga förlåt"

På Ginnys ansiktsuttryck såg man att hon _absolut_ inte hade väntat sig dem orden.

"Förlåt?!" ropade hon. "Efter att du trollade bort mina kläder framför hela skolan så kommer du bara och säger _förlåt_?!"

"Det var faktiskt inte meningen" ljög Analicia.

"Inte meningen!!!??" skrek Ginny argt och började gråta. "Gå ut! Gå ut! Jag vill aldrig se dig igen!!"

Ginny skrek på henne och började kasta allt möjligt som var i närheten på henne.

"GÅ!!!" skrek hon och kastade: kuddar, filtar, täcke, kläder, smycken och mycket annat.

Analicia skyndade sig ut och stängde dörren efter sig och hörde att Ginny fortsatte att kasta saker fast Analicia redan hade gått ut.

"Det där gick ändå ganska bra" sade hon till sig själv och log.

--- --- ---

De första dagarna gick Ginny inte ut ur sitt rum men sedan blev hon nästan tvingad ut av McGonagall. Hon vägrade berätta vad som hade hänt men McGonagall hade självklart hört rykten som resten av skolan.

Så till slut gick hon ut och hade sällskap med Hermione hela tiden så mycket det gick. Vartenda elev som skrattade, fnissades eller busvisslade till Ginny skällde Hermione ut.

Harry var inte sur på Analicia längre för han visste att hon hade sagt förlåt och Ginny vågade trots allt gå ut nu, men det var ändå lite spänt mellan dem men Analicia var säker på att det skulle gå över snart. Det var trots allt _Harry_, och Harry var inte en sådan sur person så snart skulle väl allt vara som vanligt igen.

---

De satt och lyssnade på Snapes babblande i försvar-mot-svartkonstet. Severus stod just och skällde ut Neville för att han var så dålig på allt och inte kunde något i hans ämne, som inte förvånade honom lade han ofta till.

Analicia passade snabbt på att skriva något på en bit pergament:

_Hej Harry_

_Var inte så tråkig och sur, du vet att det inte var meningen._

_När är det Hogsmeade utflykt som du pratade om?_

_Alicia_

Hon kastade lappen till Harry som träffade honom på axeln och landade sedan perfekt på bordet.

Harry tittade sig omkring och undrade vem som hade kastat den men sedan tog han upp den och läste. När han läst lappen tittade han på henne. Hon log charmigt mot honom. Då tog han själv en bit pergament, skrev något, skrynklade ihop den och kastade den till Alicia.

Tyvärr var hans kast inte lika perfekt. Den träffade faktiskt Snape på bakhuvudet.

Snape vände sig häftigt om med ett ursinnigt ansiktsuttryck.

"Och, _vem_ var det?" sade han mellan sina sammanbitna tänder.

Harry såg helt blek ut och försökte titta överallt, men inte på Snape.

Analicia försökte hålla sig för skratt.

Severus tog upp lappen, såg på den och flinade stort som om han fått _precis_ vad han ville i julklapp.

Han harklade sig högt, tittade hånfullt på Harry och sedan började läsa högt för alla.

_"Det var hemskt att vara sur på dig, har saknat dig._

_Jag är inte sur på dig, tyckte att det du gjorde var rätt._ A_tt du sade förlåt. Det är inte likt dig men du gjorde det ändå._

_Vi kan väl prata efter lektionen? Då är det ändå slut på dagen._

_Det är Hogsmeade i morgon. Vi kommer att ha jättekul och jag ska visa dig allting._

_Harry"_

När han läst färdigt tittade han upp och stirrade på en röd Harry.

"Så trevligt att du ska visa någon runt i Hogsmeade, Potter. Tyvärr måste jag säga att du inte kan prata med 'den personen' för du har straffkommendering efter lektionen" sade Snape och flinade. "Dessutom tar jag 10 poäng från Gryffindor"

Harry såg ut som om han skulle dö i sin stol och Analicia tyckte faktiskt synd om honom. Snape var för hård.

"V-vi s-slutar n-u... professorn..." viskade Neville.

Snape blängde på honom.

"Du stannar efter lektionen med Potter. Det är dags att du lär dig något" fräste Snape. "Alla kan gå!"

Sedan tog alla sina saker och började gå ut ur klassrummet.

Analicia tittade sorgligt på Harry.

"Vi ses ikväll" sade hon.

Harry nickade bara.

Sedan gick hon ut.

--- --- ---

Hon hade faktiskt ganska tråkigt utan Harry. Hon bara satt i uppehållsrummet medan alla andra pratade glatt.

Till hennes glädje kom George sen och satt sig bredvid henne och de myste lite. Sedan kom Fred och förstörde hela stämningen.

"Naaww... Sitter ni här och pussas va´?" sade han med en tillgjord barnslig röst. "Så gulligt, så otroligt söta ni e´ tillsammans..."

George blev röd i huvudet precis som Analicia, båda stirrade argt på honom.

"Ett ord till!" varnade George sin tvillingbror.

"Ska ni inte pussas igen?" sade Fred och sedan började han gapskratta högt.

"Jo, det kanske vi ska" sade Analicia och sedan kysste hon en förvånad George på munnen.

"Oh, han är _så_ mycket bättre än _dig_" retades Alicia. "Kommer du ihåg när jag råkade kyssa dig för jag trodde att du var George? Ja, det var nog den värsta kyssen i mitt liv" sade Alicia och fnissade och då började alla i uppehållsrummet skratta och Fred var röd som en tomat.

"Ha-ha-ha" sade Fred ironiskt. "Mycket roligt. Men nu måste jag ta din duva ifrån dig. Vi har ett jobb att göra. Kommer du ihåg George?"

På Georges ansikte lyste det upp ett välbekant busigt flin och han nickade.

"Jag måste gå nu, sötnos. Plikten kallar" sade han.

"Stanna lite till" bad Alicia.

"Jag kan inte.." sade George. "Vi måste göra livet surt för några elever"

Analicia skakade på huvudet.

"Glöm det. Gå" sade hon bara. Det var inte lönt att diskutera med George om hans bustrick.

Han kysste henne på kinden och viskade i örat:

"Jag ska gottgöra dig på ett sätt"

Sedan sprang han iväg med sin tvillingbror och Analicia kunde bara skaka på huvudet. Hon kunde faktiskt inte skylla på George att han gillade göra trick och sånt, det var sån han var och det var så hon gillade honom...

---

Senare på kvällen kom Harry in, inte riktigt som Analicia hade tänkt sig. Han hade grönt hår och en orm inristad på kinden.

Hon höll handen för munnen för att se chockad ut men egentligen så flinade hon stort.

"V-vad har hänt med dig?" frågade hon och fnissade för hon kunde inte hålla sig.

Harry tittade irriterat på henne.

"Vad tror du?" sade han argt. "Snape sade åt mig att städa utanför Slytherins uppehållsrum och..."

Analicia började skratta.

"Sluta!" bad Harry.

Analicia höll handen för munnen igen.

"Alla slytherinare tittade och höll på och till sist..."

Alicia började nu gapskratta så hon var tvungen att hålla sig för magen.

"Lägg av! Det är inte kul!" ropade Harry till henne.

"F-förlåt m-men du ser s-så gullig ut när du är sur och har grönt hår" skrattade Alicia.

Harry blängde på henne.

"Jag kom i alla fall därifrån men stackars Neville hänger fortfarande i taklampan" sade han förtvivlat.

Analicia stirrade på Harry.

"Och du hjälpte inte honom?!"

"Jag försökte, men det var faktiskt alla i Slytherin!" försvarade Harry. "Så jag sprang ut för att hämta hjälp och då kom Fred och George och sade att dem fixar det"

Analicia himlade med ögonen.

"Ooo nej... Vad har dem nu för planer?" klagade hon.

Som svar på hennes fråga kom Fred, George och Neville in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Den knubbiga Neville hade fått grön hy så han liknade en padda. Han såg trött och utmattad ut men ändå lite lättad av att vara här och inte bland Slytherinarna. Fred och George såg ut att vara i bästa skick och hade enorma leenden på läpparna medan de skratta lite då och då.

"Vad gjorde ni nu?" frågade Alicia i ett stön.

Fred och George tittade på varandra och log.

"Ja man kan väl säga att de har rätt fin hårfärg eller hur?" sade dem och flinade till varandra och sedan gjorde en High-five.

"Rosa?" frågade Analicia.

"Så klart" sade George medan han gick fram till henne och kysste Alicia på munnen. "Men deras kläder är ännu finare"

"Rosa klänningar?" kissade Alicia.

"Nej, fel" flinade George. "Alla står i bikini och kan inte komma in i uppehållsrummet för att vi har gjort en förtrollning som inte släpper in dem på en timme!" sade George och började sedan gapskratta.

Det gjorde alla i Gryffindors uppehållsrum förutom Alica. Hon kunde bara inte stå ut med tanken att Draco stod just i denna stund i bikini och rosa hår... Och allt var också _hennes_ pojkväns fel.

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag måste gå en runda" sade hon.

"Nej, stanna" sade George och Harry samtidigt.

Analicia tittade på Harry och flinade. Sedan tog hon upp sin trollstav och trollade bort den gröna färgen från håret och ormen på kinden så att han såg normal ut igen.

"Du passar inte i Slytherins färger" flinade hon.

"Emm tack" sade Harry och log.

"Jag då? Snälla ta bort denna färgen" klagade Neville medan han visade upp sina gröna händer för henne.

Analicia suckade, tittade på honom och log.

"Det är väl det minsta jag kan göra för _dig_ Longbottom" sade hon.

Neville såg ut som ett frågetecken.

"V-vad menar du?" frågade han.

Analicia skakade bara på huvudet, viftade med sin trollstav och så var Neville också normal och hade sin vanliga hudfärg.

"Wow" sade han och tittade på sina händer. "Tack, Alicia"

Hon svarade med en nick och sedan gick hon ut ur uppehållsrummet.

---

Analicia var på väg mot fängelsehålorna. Hon kunde inte tillåta att Draco stod just och gjorde bort sig i rosa hår och bikini.

När hon kom fram var det rätt svårt att inte börja skratta. Elever från Slytherin, som kanske skulle bli dödsätare i framtiden, stod där i en klunga. Alla hade 'skrikrosa' hår och en vacker vit bikini med rosa blommor. De stod med sina stavar högt uppe och försökte riva en osynlig mur som höll dem borta från uppehållsrummet.

_'Denna gången lyckades tvillingarna verkligen' _tänkte Alicia och fnissade.

Hon sökte med blicken över eleverna tills den fastnade på en kille som var inrullad i en filt och gömde sig bakom två stora killar i bikini. Det var inte en vacker syn att se _de_ två killarna och Alicia mådde lite illa.

Hon vandrade på fram till dem. Crabbe och Goyle blev genast blossande röd i huvudet och sprang faktiskt därifrån. Draco ropade efter dem men dem låtsades som ingenting. Draco var också röd i huvudet men Analicia visste att han inte var generad utan förbannad.

"Titta vad din jävla Weasley gjorde" fräste han.

"Lugn Draco, jag är här för att hjälpa dig" sade Analicia.

"Jag behöver inte hjälp, stick" fräste han.

Analicia tittade menande på honom och filten han hade trollat fram.

Malfoy suckade.

"Gör det snabbt" viskade han utan att kolla på henne.

Hon log medan hon tog fram sin trollstav. Hon svängde några gånger med trollstaven och så stod Draco i svarta jeans, en grön skjorta och sitt vanliga blonda hår.

"Så där ja" flinade Alicia.

Draco tittade på kläderna och sedan menande på henne.

"Jag antar att du hellre går i _det_ än bikini" sade hon.

Malfoy svarade inte utan nickade och stoppade händerna i fickorna.

"Tack" mumlade han.

Analicia svarade inte utan log bara.

"Jag måste gå nu" sade hon.

"Vi ses" sade Draco.

Hon tittade på honom och log en sista gång innan hon gick därifrån.

På vägen fick några Slytherinare syn på henne.

"En Gryffindor!" ropade dem argt och förtjust.

Alla tog fram sina trollstavar och pekade dem mot henne.

Analica suckade.

"Gör inget dumt nu" stönade hon trött.

"Crucio!" ropade någon dumskalle.

Analicia hoppade åt sidan och använde sig av en enkel formell som trollade bort bikini från killen så han stod helt naken. Hon tittade snabbt bort från honom och tittade på de andra.

"Någon annan som vill göra något dumt?" frågade hon.

"Du ska få igen!" ropade den nakna killen bakom henne. "Jag ska döda dig en dag!"

"Visst, visst" sade Alicia och tittade inte bak. Hon fortsatte framåt till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

_'Att man blir attackerad av sina egna'_ tänkte hon ironiskt med tanken på att den nakna killens far var dödsätare.

Sedan flög hennes tankar iväg till morgondagens Hogsmeade utflykt. Äntligen ska hon få slappna av och ta det lite lugnt.

Eller?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Japp, här kom ett långt kapitel ut igen. Som ni kanske märker så försöker jag skriva långa kapitel. Ibland går det bättre och ibland sämre :P

Ska försöka få in lite mer händelser nu så det blir lite mer spännande. Får se hur det går ^^

Kommentera nu gärna och skriv vad ni tycker så jag vet att ni läser :)


	16. Kapitel 15

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 15.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

"hannacullen" - Om Voldemort kommer snart? Vänta och se, jag säger inget. ;)

"KidaRiddle" - Tack för alla råd och all kritik. Jag ska jobba på det. Ursäkta om 'Analicia' och 'Alicia' är jobbigt. Det stör inte _mig_ men det är ju för att det är jag som är författaren. Det är bra att du säger till så jag kan ändra det. :) Jag håller mig till 'Analicia' nu i så fall. Dock så kommer jag skriva 'Alicia' när någon kallar på henne för det är ju hennes smeknamn. Tack och hoppas du gillar detta kapitlet. ^^

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 15

Hon vaknade ganska tidigt och gäspade stort. Första tanken som for genom huvudet var att det var Hogsmeade utflykt idag och att hon äntligen skulle få villa från Hogwarts och komma ut på en annan plats. Inte för att hon hatade Hogwarts, nej... Det var en fantastisk och magisk plats. Hon älskade verkligen stället. Hur kunde man göra något annat?

Det var i början hon hatade platsen, delvis för att Dumbledore är rektor här. Faktum är att hon har haft tur och aldrig träffat honom. Han är för upptagen med alla horrokruxer för att se efter sin skola och en ny elev. Bra för henne. Det hade bara varit svårt om Dumbledore snokade runt efter henne, han är ju en stor trollkarl. Tänk så hade han känt igen henne! Nej, Analicia var bara glad och tacksam över att hon har sluppit träffa honom.

Hon tog på sig mörkblå jeans och en röd tjocktröja. Det var ganska kallt. Hon smög tyst för att inte väcka de andra flickorna i sovsalen till fönstret. Det var dimmigt och hon torkade fönstret med sin ärm så att hon skulle se bättre.

Från himlen fall det ner små, vita flingor. Snön var försenad men den kom till sist. Hon log lite och tänkte att hon skulle mula George och Harry. Om ingen skulle se så skulle hon även kasta en snöboll på Draco. Haha! Snacka om att han blir sur!

Medan hon flinade gick hon in på toan och gjorde sig färdigt. Håret fick vara i en slarvig tofs och sminka sig behövde hon inte. Hon hade ganska långa och svarta ögonfransar och inte skulle hon hålla på med puder och ögonskuggor. Det var inte hennes stil. Hon tog bara lite läppsyl för hon hade torra läppar och så var hon klar.

Hon gick ner till uppehållsrummet där det redan var några elever som värmde sig vid elden och pratade. Analicia smög tyst förbi dem och gick till killarnas sovsal. Hon letade tyst tills hon hittade en trött Harry. Hon tittade ner på honom och såg att han inte sov så bra. Han svettades väldigt mycket och mumlade.

"Idag... ger...den...henne...", mumlade Harry och såg helt blek ut.

"Harry", ropade Analicia och skakade om sin vän.

Harry vaknade i ett ryck och det första han gjorde var att handen for upp på hans panna.

"Hur mår du?", frågade Analicia.

"Öhh.. Bara en mardröm..", sade Harry trött.

Analicia tittade misstänksamt på honom.

"Svider ditt ärr?", frågade hon.

"Nej, bara en mardöm", sade Harry igen fast han gnuggade sitt blixtärr.

Analicia visste att Harry inte gillade berätta sådana saker så hon pressade honom inte utan gav honom en snabb kram och ett leende.

"Nu går jag och väcker George", flinade hon. "Var sover han?"

"Kan du inte låta någon sova?", frågade Harry.

Analicia skakade glatt på huvudet och Harry berättade för henne var George sov.

Hon letade sig tyst fram till Georges säng och förväntade sig en gullig änglapojke som sov sött. Hur fel kunde hon ha?

George var sött, men inte när han sov. Då såg han bara rolig ut. Hela hans kropp var vriden i konstiga positioner, täcket hade han bara på halva kroppen, kudden låg på golvet, ena armen hängde utanför sängen, munnen var halvt öppen och så snarkade han tyst.

Analicia skrattade tyst åt sin pojkvän och sedan trollade hon fram en hink med iskallt vatten. Med en enkel 'Wingardium Leviosa-besvärjelse' gjorde hon så att hinken hängde över Georges ansikte och nakna bröstkorg. Och sen så...

"AAAAAA!!!", skrek George innan det hördes en hög duns och han låg på golvet med täcket över huvudet så att han inte såg någonting.

Det var helt blöt på golvet kring George och han skakade fruktansvärt av kölden.

"V-vem v-var d-det??", ropade han medan han frös av det kalla vattnet.

Analicia bara låg på golvet och gapskrattade så att hon fick glädjetårar i ögonen.

George kände igen skrattet och försökte trassla loss sig från täcket som inte gick så bra. Då skrattade Analicia bara ännu mer.

"Du, du ska få!", varnade han under täcket.

"Hoppas det inte tar hela dagen bara", skrattade Analicia.

Sedan kom George äntligen loss från täcket och slängde sig på sin flickvän.

"N-nej! D-du är i-iskall!", ropade Analicia klagande när George omfamnade henne med sin iskalla och blöta överkropp.

"Haha, nu är du fast!", sade George.

"Aldrig!", skrattade Analica medan hon rullade på honom över golvet.

Det slutade med att George var över henne och tittade på henne där hon låg under honom.

De tittade varandra djupt i ögonen under en stund tystnad.

"Nu har jag dig", viskade George.

"Ja", viskade Analicia tillbaka.

Plötsligt kändes inte Georges nakna överkropp kall längre utan den brände mot hennes hud. Det var hur varmt som helst.

Sedan så började George sakta böja sig ner för att kyssa henne medan han blundade. Analicia var också beredd på den magiska kyssen tills...

Hon vände sig bort från honom och började gapskatta igen.

George som såg ut som ett levande frågetecken tittade bara på henne.

"Vad?", frågade han.

"Du...! Du...! Du har...!" Hon skrattade så mycket så hon inte fick fram orden.

"Vad?!", frågade George irriterat.

Analicia försökte samla sig och tittade allvarligt på honom.

"Du... Du har kallingar med trollkarlen Peter Skratt!", sade hon och började sedan gapskatta igen.

En häftig rodnad spred sig över Georges ansikte medan han drog täcket till sig.

"Det är inte som du tror", mumlade han nervöst.

'Trollkarlen Peter Skratt' var en påhittad figur till barn i trollkarlsvärlden. Han hade en blå mantel, en orange hatt och en väldigt lång trollstav, hälften så lång som han själv. Han skrattade hela tiden och förvandlade dem som inte var glada till gråtande mandragoror. Så om ett barn surade så sade föräldrarna: 'Sura inte, för då kommer Peter Skratt'. Det som var så kul med det hela var att _George_ hade han på bild, på sina kalsonger.

"Oh George", andades Analicia ut med ett leende. "Jag trodde att du var förbi den åldern."

"Det är inte som du tror!", ropade den blodröda och generade George.

"Hur är det då?", frågade hon. "Hur kommer det sig att du har Peter Skratt på dina kalsonger?"

Hon fnissade igen och torkade några glädjetårar.

"Jo...", började George. "Jag fick kalsongerna på skoj av Fred. Det var ett skämt, jag hade aldrig tänkt använda dem!"

"Men, sen..?", frågade Analicia.

"Men sen en dag så provade jag dem på skoj. _Bara på skoj!_", berättade George allvarligt. "Och då visade det sig att de är jättebekväma. Det är mina skönaste kallingar..."

Analicia skrattade igen och George tittade generat ner i marken. Då kröp hon fram till honom, kramade honom hårt och kysste snabbt på munnen.

"Jag skojade, jag vet att du inte tar Trollkarlen Peter Skratt på allvar", flinade hon. "Gör dig färdig nu, vi ska till Hogsmeade!"

Hon klappade honom två gånger på bröstkorgen med sin handflata innan hon ställde sig upp och skuttade glatt ut från killarnas sovsal.

--- --- ---

Hon väntade fullt påklädd i halsduk, jacka, mössa och vantar på de andra. Till slut började de komma från sina sovsalar.

"Äntligen!", suckade Analicia.

Harry gnuggade sig i ögonen och gäspade stort, likaså gjorde Ron.

"Hermione och Ginny går inte med oss idag, de går själva", sade Harry lite dystert.

"Det förvånar mig faktiskt inte", skämtade Analicia lätt och Harry log mot henne.

"Men _vi_ hakar på, om det är okej?", frågade Fred och pekade på sig själv och sin vän Lee Jordan.

Harry tittade på Analicia.

"Visst, häng ni på", svarade hon glatt.

George som stod bredvid henne kramade och pussade henne på kinden.

"Då går vi!", ropade han.

---

När de var ute allesammans i snön och på väg med alla andra elever till byn så fick Fred en snöboll i bakhuvudet.

"Hey! Vem är den skyldige?", frågade han.

Några tjejer från samma årskurs som George fnittrade och sprang fram till dem.

"Kan vi gå med er?", frågade Angelina Johnson och tittade på Fred, George, Harry, Lee, Ron och slutligen på Analicia.

"Men självklart snygging!", svarade Fred och lade armen om Angelinas axlar medan hon skrattade.

George lyfte på ögonbrynen till Fred och då rodnade Fred. Sedan släppte han Angelina, tog upp snö och kastade en snöboll på honom.

George duckade perfekt som om han visste att hans tvillingbror skulle reagera på det sättet och kastade själv en snöboll.

Sedan slutade allt i ett ända snöbollskrig. Alla kastade på alla och skrattade. Det var några av Angelinas kompisar som klagade att det var kallt men annars så tyckte alla att det var jättekul.

Analicia fick in några snygga träffar på Harry, George och en perfekt på Fred. Ron träffade hon också men det var lite för hårt... Ja, det var ju med vilje men ändå. Annars var allt perfekt.

Senare fick hon syn på Draco med ett helt gäng Slytherinare bakom sig.

_'Perfekt' _tänkte hon och log hemlighetsfullt.

Hon tog upp snö och rullade en boll länge. Sedan så drämde hon en snöboll i huvudet på Draco från långt håll så han trillade lite förvirrad och chockad omkull.

"Titta var du går Malfoy!", ropade hon och skrattade.

Draco tittade surt upp på henne. Sedan tog han upp snö, ställde sig upp och rullade en snöboll medan han svor.

Han kastade den snabbt och hårt så den träffade Analicia precis på toppen av huvudet så att mössan flög iväg.

"Akta dig Swales!", ropade han tillbaka. Sedan började även han skratta.

Efteråt bröt ett stort snöbollkrig mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin ut. Det var ganska hårt och brutalt men alla skrattade och samarbetade inom sitt elevhem.

Roligast hade Analicia och Draco. De skrek på varandra och låtsades vara ovänner inför dem andra men egentligen så kände dem varandra hur bra som helst.

När alla började få stora bulor och blåmärken drog de sig sakta undan och gick skilda vägar. Analicia vinkade diskret till Draco och log innan hon gick med de andra från Gryffindor.

---

Alla satt sig på Tre Kvastar och pratade förtjust om snöbollskriget.

"Såg ni den jag fick in på Crabbe?!", frågade Ron och skrattade. "Snacka om att han kommer få ett blåmärke!"

George räckte upp handen för att få uppmärksamhet.

"Eller den _jag_ fick in på Daniel?", sade han och log retligt.

Alla vid bordet började jubla och klappa i händerna medan George bara bugade och tog emot allt.

George hade träffat Daniel i skrevet så att han rullade sig tio minuter över marken. Det var faktiskt en perfekt träff från långt håll, så ingen kunde säga något emot det.

Sedan kom Fred med jättemånga honungsöl på ett fatt och delade ut dem till alla.

"Vi förtjänar lite fest efter att ha vunnit ett krig!", ropade han. "Skål!"

Alla jublade och började skåla med varandra. Det var bara Analicia som satt tyst, log och kunde inte låta bli att älska denna stund. Hon såg: Sina vänner och pojkvän, jubla och skratta med stora leenden på läpparna. Kunde det bli bättre?

Hon tog en ljuvlig klunk honungsöl och märkte hur allt blev perfekt.

"Haha, Harry? Någon fick visst in en liten träff på dig?", skrattade Angelina.

Harry kände på sin bula han hade på hakan och log lite.

"Ja, de träffade", sade han. "Men de ska få igen."

"Det kan du ge dig på!", ropade Fred och så skålade han med Harry en gång till.

Alla pratade sedan glatt med varandra och det var då George satt sig närmare Analicia.

"Vad är det?", viskade han försiktigt till henne. "Du är så tyst."

Hon log mot honom.

"Jag bara njuter av stunden", svarade hon.

George tittade misstänksamt på henne. Hon slog till honom på skoj och skrattade.

"Jag lovar, allt är perfekt", sade hon.

Han log stort och kysste henne på munnen.

"Snart ska vi gå till min älsklingsaffär", sade han förtjust.

"Undra vad det kan vara...", sade hon ironiskt och skrattade.

"Du Fred!", ropade George till sin tvilling. "Är det inte dags att Alicia får se den legendariska skämtbutiken?"

Fred log brett.

"Vad väntar vi på?", ropade han.

Sedan började han vifta med händerna så att alla skulle börja röra på sig.

George tog Analicias hand och så gick de ut efter alla andra.

---

Snön fall ner på dem och kylde ner deras sår efter snöbollkriget, men den kylde inte ner deras humör. Alla vandrade fortfarande framåt mot skämtbutiken med leenden på läpparna och pratade fritt. Angelina kysste Fred på kinden och alla busvisslade. Båda rodnade starkt men tog varandras händer och log mot varandra. Harry och Ron gick bredvid varandra och småpratade. Ingen tjej som _de_ ville hålla i handen fanns här. Hermione och Ginny var någon annan stans i byn, ändå skrattade Harry och Ron medan de pratade om quidditch.

Analicia kröp närmare George så att de höll armkrok. Allt var så perfekt...

Plötsligt stannade gänget framför dem och Analicia krockade med Harry som gick framför henne. Hon tittade förvirrat upp.

"Vad händer? Varför stannar ni?", frågade hon.

"Det... Det är konstiga människor där framme", viskade Harry och pekade diskret framför sig.

Analicia kollade upp. Framför henne stod tre män. Alla i långa och svarta mantlar. De hade huvor på sig så att man inte såg deras ansikten men hon visste mycket väl vem de var.

"Alicia", sade den ena mannen med grov och mörk röst.

Analicia kände hur alla blickar vändes mot henne och hur George lade en beskyddande arm framför henne.

Hon behövde inte beskyddas. Hon var av samma sort som de tre männen...

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kommentera!


	17. Kapitel 16

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 16.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Ursäkta :/ Jag vet att det heter föll och inte fall. Pinsamt. Så går det när jag skyndar mig att skriva kapitel :P Här kommer ett till som jag har skyndat mig med ;)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Vad händer? Varför stannar ni?" frågade hon._

_"Det... Det är konstiga människor där framme" viskade han och pekade diskret framför sig._

_Analicia kollade upp. Framför henne stod tre män. Alla i långa och svarta mantlar. De hade huvor på sig så att man inte såg deras ansikten men hon visste mycket väl vem de var._

_"Alicia" sade den ena mannen med grov och mörk röst._

_Analicia kände hur alla blickar vändes mot henne och hur George lade en beskyddande arm framför henne._

_Hon behövde inte beskyddas. Hon var av samma sort som de tre männen..._

Kapitel 16

Hennes hjärta verkade stanna och hon slutade andas. Vad gjorde de tre _här_?!!

"Alicia", upprepade den ena mannen. "Följ med."

George ställde sig framför henne.

"Känner du dem?", frågade han högt.

"Jag... ehh..."

Analicia visste inte vad hon skulle svara. Allt var så förvirrande...

"I så fall går hon ingenstans", sade George bestämt.

De tre dödsätarna ryggade tillbaka.

"Alicia", morrade mannen. "Kom."

"Hon går ingenstans säger jag!" ropade George argt.

Harry ställde sig också framför henne, han stod bestämt bredvid George.

"Hon går ingenstans", sade han.

Analicia visste att hon var tvungen att göra något. Vad som helst! Snart kunde det bryta ut ett slagsmål.

"Oh nu känner jag igen dig Robert!" ropade hon. "Farbror Rob, hur är det med dig? Gick resan bra?"

Alla stirrade helt chockat och oförstående på henne, som om hon var dum i huvudet.

"Öhh", sade hon nervöst och försökte komma på mer. "Förlåt allihopa men det här är min farbror."

Hon pekade på dödsätaren som hade talat med henne.

"Hoppas ni inte tar illa upp men jag har inte sätt honom på länge så... Skulle jag kunna gå en runda och prata med honom?", frågade hon. "Vi kan träffas där vi hade snöbollskrig."

Alla stirrade fortfarande på henne och hon kände att hon var lite röd om kinderna för det var varmt. Dödsätaren, _Roy_ ville nog säga något men Analicia hann förre.

"Bra", sade hon och smällde ihop sina händer. "Då ses vi sen."

Hon tog tag i Roys arm och drog honom efter sig. Han följde efter och de andra två hakade på. Analicia kände gängets blickar i ryggen och kunde inte låta bli att känna sig illa till mods. Allt kändes så fel och hon visste att Ron och de andra skulle snacka om den här mystiska händelsen bakom ryggen på henne.

---

När de hade kommit till ett hörn av en affär där det inte fanns mycket folk vände sig Analicia hastigt och argt till de tre dödsätarna.

"Vad fan gör ni här?!"

De stirrade på henne.

"Vi hämtar dig. På order", svarade Roy.

Analicia suckade irriterat.

"Ni kan ju inte bara komma sådär när jag är vid Harry! Ni kunde förstört allt!", ropade hon argt.

"Det är order. Och du är hela tiden vid Potter. Detta var det bästa tillfället", sade han lika argt.

Analicia visste inte vad hon skulle säga så hon himlade med ögonen.

"Kom nu, det är ont om tid", sade Roy och tog tag i hennes arm.

"Va? Vart ska vi?", frågade Analicia förvirrat.

"Till Mörkrets Herre", sade en annan dödsätare, gick också fram och tog tag i hennes andra arm.

"Nu? Det går ju inte! Jag är ju här med Harry och de andra, det..."

Mer hann hon inte säga. Plötsligt började allt snurra runt omkring henne och hon var mycket medveten om att hon transfererades.

---

Efter några sekunder stod hon framför det välbekanta mörka slottet.

"Kom", sade Roy. "Mörkrets Herre vill veta allt."

De drog henne igen men Analicia slet sig loss från deras grepp.

"Jag kan gå själv", fräste hon.

De nickade och lät henne gå förre.

Hon gick i vanlig takt mot slottet. Vad skulle hända nu? Skulle hon stanna här? Utan att ha sagt 'hej då' till alla på Hogwarts?

Hjärtat kändes tungt när hon kom in slottet. I korridorer fanns det dödsätare som Analicia passerade. Alla tittade på henne med mer respekt än vanligt.

När de slutligen var framför Mörkrets Herres rum stannade hon. Varför gjorde hon det? Analicia tog ett djupt andetag. Hon hade inte träffat Mörkrets Herre på länge, hon var lite nervös. Tänk så skulle han märka hur hon har mjuknat under tiden hon var på Hogwarts? Tänk så skulle han kolla i hennes minne och se hur nära hon står med Harry, _på riktigt_. Alla tankar gjorde henne bara mer nervös.

"Gå in", befallde Roy bakom henne.

Analicia ignorerade han. Roy kunde inte hota henne, hon hade starkare krafter och var bättre än han.

Roy verkade medveten om detta för han sukade irriterat, gick förre henne och öppnade dörren.

Där inne stod Voldemort. Precis likadan som hon kom ihåg honom och precis likadan som Analicia har sätt honom under åren i sitt liv.

"Jag tog hit henne, Herre", sade Roy och bugade.

Analicia kände sig konstigt. Som om hon var ett paket som någon brevbärare skulle hämta och lämna till en annan.

"Bra. Du kan gå", sade Voldemort kallt.

Roy bugade igen och gick ut. Sedan dröjde en stund tystnad.

"Alicia", välkommnade Voldemort med sin kalla röst. Han försökte antagligen låta vänlig men det var inte så lätt att uppfatta _hans_ 'vänliga gester'.

Det var då det gick upp för Analicia att hon stod helt tyst och bara stirrade på han.

"Herre", skyndade hon sig att säga och knäböjde framför honom.

Allt detta kändes så konstigt... Hon hade inte gjort det på evigheter, kändes det som. Det var som att hon hade drömt en dröm och så vaknar hon plötsligt till verkligheten.

Mörkrets Herre studerade henne en stund innan han talade.

"Du har blivit vän med Potter som jag bad dig?", frågade han lugnt.

"Ja", svarade hon.

"Och ni är _bra_ vänner?", frågade han.

"Mycket", svarade hon och tänkte på sin vänskap med Harry. Hon tvingade sig själv att inte le vid den tanken.

Voldemort log. Det var ett skräckinjagande men triumferat leende. Det såg man bara när han var nöjd. Mycket nöjd.

"Bra", sade han. "Jag visste att du skulle klara av det."

Analicia nickade bara.

Voldemort suckade.

"Jag vill inte utsätta dig för det här", sade han med låg och _nästan_ sorglig röst. "Jag vet att det måste vara hemskt för dig att vara på Hogwarts och du ville inte gå dit men..."

Han pausade och Analicia lyssnade intensivt.

"Du kommer belönas", sade han och log.

Analicia nickade igen.

"Nu... Nu ska du få veta hela planen", sade han och denna gången var hans leende ännu hemskare. Om det nu kunde vara möjligt.

Analicia stelnade till. Hon ville inte veta planen. Hon var rädd att veta den...

"Först så kommer jullovet och då transfererar du dig hit. Du säger självklart till alla andra att du ska till din familj i Frankrike", började Voldemort.

Analicia svalde. Ännu fler lögner hon var tvungen att berätta...

"Sedan...", fortsatte Mörkrets Herre. "På det första Hogsmeade besöket som kommer efter jollovet, ska du gå på med Harry Potter. Ni ska gå ensamma."

Han tittade allvarligt på henne.

"Klarar du det?", frågade han.

"Självklart. Busenkelt", sade hon och försökte le.

Han nickade.

"När ni sedan är bortom synhåll för alla säger du att du vill ge honom en pressent. En försenad julklapp", sade han.

Analicia höll andan.

Voldemort visade sedan upp ett halsband för henne.

"Du ger honom halsbandet som är en flyttnykel precis kl.14.00", sade han. "När ni båda håller i den flyttas ni _hit_. Och Potter är _min_."

Analicias ben kändes svaga och det snurrade i huvudet men hon fokuserade på att inte visa sina känslor.

"Låter bra", mumlade hon.

Voldemort log igen och räckte henne halsbandet.

Hon tog emot det och såg att på halsbandet hängde bokstaven 'A' som säkert skulle stå för hennes namn. '**A**nalicia'.

Det kändes som om hon ville gråta men hon visste att hon inte kunde. Inte nu.

"Jag måste nog återvända nu. Innan alla andra blir _för_ misstänksamma. Roy strulla till det så det räcker", sade hon.

Voldemort nickade.

"Jag pratar med honom sen", sade han. "Något du behöver innan du går?"

Analicia var chockad av frågan.

"Öhh... nej, det tror jag inte...", sade hon.

Sedan kom hon på en sak.

"Jo, det finns det faktiskt", sade hon. "Den tjejen från Gryffindor som vi har tagit, som är E.U.M med mig och som alla tror är på Beauxbatons? Parvati?"

"Ja?" sade Voldemort.

"Hennes syster, Padma är misstänksam. Hon har inte fått ett brev av henne så hon tycker allt är konstigt. Så... Om Parvati lever kan ni tvinga henne att skriva ett brev eller något? Så jag slipper hitta på mer?"

Hon tittade vädjande på Voldemort.

"Det fixar Roy", svarade han enkelt.

"Bra", svarade hon och var glad över tanken att Parvati _levde_. Men om _Roy_ skulle tvinga henne att skriva ett brev så skulle det inte gå bra...

Analicia ångrade lite att hon nämnde det men tvingade sig själv att inte tänka på det. Hon gick ut ur slottet med halsbandet hårt i handen.

När hon var ute tittade hon upp mot himlen. Sedan transfererade hon sig tillbaka till Hogsmeade.

---

När hon var där tittade hon ner på halsbandet i hennes hand. Det brände i ögonen och hon kramade halsbandet hårt medan hon blundade. _'Jag måste'_ intallade hon sig själv.

Sedan stoppade hon halsbandet i fickan och gick till platsen där det hade varit snöbollskrig innan.

---

George, Harry, Fred, Lee och Ron stod där och väntade. De andra hade antagligen gått.

Analicia fick mystiska blickar men brydde sig inte. Det spelade ingen roll.

"Så, emm...", sade Fred. "Hur mådde din farbror då?"

Analicia ignorerade Fred totalt. Hon tittade bara på Harry. Det gjorde ont att se på honom.

Hon kunde inte stoppa sig själv och slängde sig i hans famn. Hon kramade honom så hårt hon kunde och släppte inte.

"Alicia", sade Harry chockat men kramade tillbaka.

"Kom ihåg...", viskade Analicia. "Kom ihåg att _vad som än händer_ så älskar jag dig som vän..."

"Emm okej", sade Harry oförstående. "Samma här."

Sedan rann det en tår ner för Analicias kind. Ingen såg den, det var bara hon som var medveten om den.

Hon kramade Harry en stund men sedan fick hon släppa honom.

Harry tittade oroligt på henne.

"Är allt bra?", frågade han.

Analicia skrattade lågt och ironiskt utan glädje. _Om_ allt ändå kunde vara bra...

"Ja", ljög hon.

Harry log varmt mot henne och då stack det till i hennes hjärta. Hur länge skulle hon se honom le? Inte allt för länge. _Hon_ skulle skicka honom till Mörkrets Herre. _Hon_ skulle skicka Harry Potter till döden. Hon skulle döda sin vän...

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kommentera och säg vad ni tycker.


	18. Kapitel 17

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 17.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 17

Dagar gick sedan Hogsmeade besöket. På Hogwarts ökade läxorna, men Analicia tyckte inte att de var särskilt svåra. Det började sakta närma sig jullovet och Analicia tyckte att varje dag som tog slut var en pest. För varje dag som gick, närmade sig slutet av hennes uppdrag. Slutet för Harry. Analicia ville _inte_ det men hon _skulle_ göra det. Varför det? Varför kunde hon bara inte gå över på den 'ljusa' sidan och stå på Harrys sida? Hon skulle säkert fått stöd och skydd.

Ja, så skulle väl vart enda person tänka om henne. Att hon var dum och korkad. Saken var, att ingen visste _skälet_ till varför hon gjorde allt detta. Ingen kunde förstå hennes liv. Det var bara hon själv som visste.

Så hon försökte inte tänka på det hemska som skulle hända. Hon försökte istället utnyttja varje minut här med Harry och George. Njuta, så länge hon kunde.

---

Det var eftermiddag och de skulle ha förvandlingskonst. Analicia gick bredvid Harry till lektionen. Plötsligt kom en förstaårselev springade, antagligen försenad till sin lektion. Den lille killen sprang rätt in i Analicia så att han själv trillade omkull och Analicia puttades bakåt två steg.

"Vad håller du på med?!", sade hon argt.

"F-förlåt", mumlade pojken.

Sedan ställde han sig upp och sprang iväg.

"Se dig för!", ropade Analicia. "Förstaårselever...", suckade hon och skakade på huvudet som om de besvärade henne varje dag.

"Det är absolut inget fel på förstaårselever", brummade en arg McGonagall bakom henne.

Analicia vände sig om för att se läraren hon ogillade här på Hogwarts.

"Du var också förstaårselev en gång. Kanske inte här på Hogwarts men på Beauxbatons.", sade McGonagall strängt.

"Vad vet du om det?", sade Analicia till henne. För helt ärligt så hade hon ju aldrig varit en förstaårselev.

McGonagall ryggad tillbaka.

"Ge de unga ett gott exempel", sade professorn. "Om du kan."

Analicia log falskt till henne.

"Ska försöka. Men jag tror inte att _jag_ är en så bra förebild", sade Analicia högt och ironiskt.

"Det kan du ha rätt i", fräste McGonagall. "Du kan ju börja med att komma i tid till min lektion."

Sedan gick McGonagall in i klassrummet där alla andra elever väntade.

Analicia räckte ut tungan åt McGonagalls rygg.

"Hatar henne fortfarande?", flinade Harry.

"Du anar inte", svarade Analicia.

"_Jag_ tycker att hon är en av de bästa lärarna här, fast hon ger för många läxor", sade Harry. "Men Snape..."

Harry låtsades rysa.

"_Han_ är en mardröm."

Analicia skrattade lågt åt Harry.

"Ja, han är lite oshysst mot dig. Annars är han en bra lärare", sade Analicia.

Harry tittade på henne som om hon var dum i huvudet.

Analicia slog till honom på skoj.

"Jag antar att vi har olika åsikter", flinade hon.

"Ja", medgav Harry. "Men den _allra bästa_ är Dumbledore. Han förstår en, lär en och vet allt."

Analicia svarade inte och hon kände hur hennes humör drogs ner.

"Ska vi gå till lektionen?" frågade hon kallt.

"Emm...Okej", sade Harry lite förvirrad och visste inte varför hon blev så sur när han nämnde Dumbledore.

De gick in i klassrummet och hade en vanlig tråkig lektion. Analicia lärde sig inget nytt. McGonagall försökte skämma ut Analica genom att ställa en svår fråga men Analicia kunde svaret. Det gillade inte professorn så de fick dubbelt med läxor.

---

När det var slut på alla lektioner skulle Harry och George ha quidditchträning, så Analicia fick ha det tråkigt igen. Det skulle tydligen vara en match snart. Gryffindor mot Rawenclaw. Analicia visste hur sporten gick till för Harry hade berättat jättemycket, men hon hade aldrig sätt en match eller träning. Så hon såg lite fram emot det. Dessutom ville hon se Harry spela.

Analica satt i en fåtölj vid den öppna spisen och läste en bok. Hogwarts historia. Det var nog det ända hon inte visste så jättemycket om och hon ville sysselsätta sig med något.

Boken var intressant och spisen värmde skönt. Det var ganska lugnt i uppehållsrummet så Analicia trivdes i situationen. Hon kunde klara sig utan Harry och George. Hon log åt tanken.

Sedan satt sig Herimone i en fåtölj så lång ifrån Analicia som möjligt men ändå vid spisen. Stäminingen ändrdes direkt. Analicia kunde inte koncetrera sig på boken lika mycket. Hermione läste också, förvandlingskonst eller något liknande. Det var svårt att avgöra. Analicia såg bara hennes bok ur ögonvrån för hon bestämde sig att inte se åt hennes håll.

"Vilka var de tre männen du träffade?", frågade plötsligt Hermione utan att lyfta blicken från sin bok.

Analicia suckade högt och irriterat. Sedan kollade hon på Hermione.

"Du låter mig aldrig vara va´?", frågade hon kallt. "Det var min farbror och hans kollegor som säkert många skvallerbyttor som Ron har berättat för dig."

"Din farbror?", frågade Hermione och flinade som om det absolut inte kunde vara trovärdigt.

"Ja", sade Analicia enkelt och försökte fokusera på sin läsning igen.

"Jag tror inte dig", sade Hermione lågt.

Analicia skrattade utan glädje.

"Vilken överraskning", sade hon sarkastiskt.

Hermione blängde surt på henne.

"Det händer konstiga saker runt omkring dig. Harry vägrar att erkänna det men nu håller Ron med mig. Det är bara frågan om tid innan Harry också märker det", sade Hermione.

Analicia var tyst en stund. Visste inte vad hon skulle svara.

"Vad tänker du göra?", frågade Analicia skarpt. "Vad tror du egentligen?"

Det dröjde några sekunder.

"Jag tror inte att det var din farbror du träffade i Hogsmeade", sade Hermione.

"Och det har du fan ta med rätt i", fräste Analicia och smällde ihop sin bok. "Det var andra män som ville prata med mig. Farliga män. Nöjd?"

Analicia lämnde sin bok på fåtöljen och gick därifrån.

"Jag kommer få veta sanningen!" ropade Hermione efter henne.

Analicia ignorerade henne totalt och var mycket imponerad över sin självkontroll. Inget hade hänt. Hennes krafter drogs inte med hennes humör. Analicia kände sig faktiskt stolt över sig själv. Det här med hennes krafter hade varit en plåga och ett problem...

---

Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra eller var hon skulle ta vägen. Nu när hon inte kunde vara i uppehållsrummet var allt ännu tråkigare. Så hon bestämde sig för att gå till biblioteket. Där var det ju ändå ganska lugnt, fanns böcker att läsa och det var inte mycket folk där. Det verkade vara en perfekt plats just nu så hon gick med bestämda steg till biblioteket.

På biblioteket var det ganska tomt som glädje Analicia. Det fanns bara några första och andraårselever som försökte hinna med sina läxor.

Hon tog den första bästa boken som råkade vara något om växter. Hon suckade utråkat och satt sig ner vid ett bord och började läsa.

Det var en dryg bok. Det ända som verkade vara intressant var något om växter som åt upp trollkarlshattar. 'Hatt-ätare' kallades dem. En gång så hade en häxa med en trollkarlshatt på sig gått förbi en sådan växt... Det hade slutat med att 'hatt-ätaren' åt upp hennes huvud.

Analicia skrattade högt. Vilken tanke... Växter som äter upp häxor och trollkarlar p.g.a. deras hattar.

Sedan läste hon vidare i boken och fick reda på att det var en myt. Hon suckade irriterat. Det var alltså inte sant. Hon smällde ihop boken och ställde sig upp. I bibliotek _borde_ man bara ha _fakta_ böcker, inga jäkla myter och sånt.

Hon gick och lämnade tillbaka boken i bokhyllan och då såg hon att en blond kille kom in i biblioteket. Analicia kände hur hon lysste upp av glädje att se honom.

Hon gick snabbt fram till honom.

"Draco", hälsade hon.

Malfoy tittade upp på henne och såg sig sedan omkring.

"Är du ensam?", frågade han.

Hon nickade.

"Gryffindorlaget har quidditchträning", sade hon.

"Aha... Okej", sade Draco ointresserad.

"Har du tid att prata? Det finns nog inget bättre tillfälle", sade hon.

"Visst", sade Draco.

Sedan vände han sig om mot fyra förstaårselever som var bakom honom.

"_Ni_ där. Stick", sade han enkelt.

De tittade chockat på honom.

"Vi har rätt att vara här och vi måste göra våra läxor",sade den ena lite försiktigt men modigt.

"Stick. Annars förvandlar vi er till 'Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker' och ger dem till hungriga elever", varnade Draco.

Eleverna blev kritvita i ansiktet och sprang ut från biblioteket.

Sedan kollade Analicia och Draco menande på två andraårselever.

De lånade några böcker och så lämnade även dem platsen.

"Nu", sade Draco medan han satt sig ner. "Prata på."

Analicia log mot honom och satt sig också ner.

"Hur är det?", frågade hon till att börja med.

Draco ryckte på axlarna.

"Som vanligt, själv?"

Analicia suckade.

"Tja, jag har precis fått veta att jag ska döda Harry", sade hon surt och besviket.

"Har han sagt åt dig att _döda_ honom?!", ropade Draco ut helt chockad. Mörkrets Herre hade ju alltid velat döda honom _själv_.

"Nej, självklart inte", sade hon irriterat. "Men jag ska förra Harry till honom. Så... Ja, jag anser att jag dödar honom typ."

"Du har en poäng", medgav Draco.

Analicia suckade.

Sedan skakade Draco på huvudet.

"Jollovet närmar sig och jag... Jag ska bli en dödsätare...", viskade han.

Analicia tittade tröstande på honom men sade inget.

"Du anar inte hur stolt min far är", berättade Draco sårat. "Han är jättenöjd med att jag ska bli som han. _En av er_. Att Mörkrets Herre vill ha med mig som en av hans tjänare."

"Det låter som Lucius", suckade Analicia.

Malfoy tittade på henne.

"Så Potter dör snart? Mörkrets Herre kommer döda honom?", frågade Draco.

Det gjorde ont i bröstkorgen men Analicia nickade.

Draco tog ett djupt andetag.

"Vad händer sen?"

"Jag tror... Jag tror att kriget bryter ut då. På riktigt. Att vi går till anfall", sade Analicia och med _vi_ menade hon alla dödsätare.

Draco ryste.

"Kommer vi vinna?"

"Ja", svarde Analicia enkelt. "Mörkrets Herre kommer ta över trollkarlsvärlden."

Draco rynkade pannan.

"Är du säker? Jag menar, den 'ljusa' sidan är också ganska stark. Och Dumbledore...", sade Draco men blev avbruten.

"Dumbledore kommer dö. På order efter Harry", sade Analicia. "Det stora kriget verkar ändå vara mellan Harry och Mörkrets Herre. När Harry dör så dör också hoppet för den 'ljusa' sidan. Trollkarlsvärlden kommer falla i Mörkrets Herres händer."

Det var hårda men sanna ord. Draco sade inte emot.

"Så... När vi har vunnit, när trollkarlsvärlden äntligen tillhör Mörkrets Herre... Hur kommer det vara då?"

Frågan var bra och intressant.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte", sade Analicia ärligt. "Mörkrets Herre har aldrig riktigt berätta vad han ska göra när han _har vunnit_. Jag tror inte han har tänk på det så mycket själv faktiskt."

"Tycker du inte att vi har rätt att veta? Jag menar, vi står ju ändå på hans sida och slåss", sade Draco skarpt.

Analicia rykte på axlarna.

"Jag bryr mig seriöst inte vad som händer. Jag gör bara vad han säger och hoppas att han blir nöjd."

Draco tittade länge på henne.

"Du verkar ha en annan respekt för Mörkrets Herre än de andra", sade Malfoy fundersamt. "Du respekterar honom på ett annat sätt."

Analicia tittade på honom.

"Det är komplicerat", svarade hon enkelt.

"Sen när är inte ditt liv det?", flinade Draco.

Analicia flinade också och slog till honom på skoj.

"Snart ligger du också i denna geggan. Njut så länge du kan", sade hon och tittade menande på honom.

Draco nickade bara till svar.

Det var tyst ganska länge. Till slut frågade Draco:

"Hur är det med dig och Weasley tvillingen?"

Han tittade utråkat på henne för att visa att han var i högsta grad emot hennes förhållande med George. Han frågade bara av artighet. Analicia skrattade åt hans ansiktsuttryck.

"Jo, det är bra. Som vanligt", svarade hon, ryckte på axlarna och log.

"Hur blir det sen då? När ditt uppdrag är slut?", frågade Draco och var lite mer allvarlig denna gången.

Analicia kände att hjärtat blev tyngre.

"Emm... Vi kommer ju inte... Han kommer hata mig för det jag kommer göra", sade hon med en svag röst. "Det hade ändå inte fungerat. Vi står på var sin sida och vägrar ge oss."

Draco sade inget.

"Slutpratat om mig, hur är det med _dig_? Har du en tjej? Har du spanat in någon snygg Slytherinare?" frågade Analicia och puttade honom lätt med armbågen medan hon flinade.

"Lägg av", sade Draco allvarligt.

"Nä men seriöst. Har du hittat någon?", frågade hon.

Malfoy suckade.

"Mina _föräldrar_ har nog hittat någon", sade han dystert. "Du vet. Det måste vara rätt sort, famlij, blod, nära relation till Mörkrets Herre och en massa andra saker."

"Vaddå? Håller du inte med om allt det?", frågade hon chockat.

"Jo, jo. Jag hade ju aldrig kunnat gifta mig med en smutsskalle. Usch, men... Jag vill ju ändå välja själv."

Analicia nickade.

"Så om du fick välja själv nu då? Vem skulle du välja?"

Det såg ut som om Draco rodnade men Analicia var osäker.

"Igen", suckade han barnsligt.

Analicia log mot honom och undrade vem som var den lyckliga flickan som lyckades fånga den tuffa Malfoys hjärta.

"Är Draco lite kär?", retades hon barnsligt.

Draco tittade argt och allvarligt på henne. Analicia skrattade.

"Är det kanske smutsskallen Hermione?", fnissade hon för hon visste att det var ett omöjligt val för Malfoy.

"Lägg av!", varnade Draco äcklat.

"Ooo!", retades Analicia. "Draco gillar en smutsskalle!"

Hon skrattade åt sig själv och sitt barnsliga uppförande. Ändå så tyckte hon att hon förtjänade att vara lite barnslig. Hon måste ju alltid annars vara seriös.

Draco blev riktigt arg nu. Han slänge sig på henne så att de trillade ner på golvet.

"Försök säga det igen!", varnade Draco där han log ovanpå henne.

Analicia bara skrattade.

Draco suckade irriterat.

Sedan kom en vis Harry Potter in i biblioteket. Han letade efter sin vän och han blev _inte_ glad över synnen han fick...

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Här kom ett nytt kapitel. Ursäkta, jag vet att det inte var världens bästa men det fick vara med ändå. Ska skynda mig med nästa bara för det ^^

Jag vet att det kom sent men jag har jättemycket läxor att göra. Försöker ändå skriva och uppdatera ganska snabbt.

Kommentarer är alltid välkommna.


	19. Kapitel 18

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 18.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Haha, nej, nej, nej. :D Draco gillar inte Harry. Ursäkta om vissa fick den uppfattningen. :) Gillar Draco verkligen Hermione? Tror ni det? Jag skulle inte vara så säker på det. :)

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 18

Analicia log och fnissade åt Draco tills hennes blick mötte gröna ögon som tillhörde en vis person.

Genaste dog hennes leende och hon stelnade till. Draco märkte det och forskade med blicken efter vad som fick henne att reagera så. När han fick syn på Harry Potter stelnade även han till.

I Harrys ansikte såg man blandade känslor. Chock var det mest tydliga p.g.a. hans gapande mun.

Draco som hade legat på Analicia gick snabbt av henne och ställde sig upp.

Det var då Harrys känslor bröt ut i ord.

"Vad FAN håller du på med Malfoy?!", skrek han.

Draco backade två steg av chock.

Harry gick två steg fram. Han var rent ursinnig.

"Gick det bra? Är du oskadd? Gjorde han dig illa? Hände något?"

Harry ställde en massa frågor till Analicia på en gång. Hon blev rent förvirrad och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför ger du dig på Analicia, Malfoy?!?", skrek Harry igen. "Du är helt jävla sjuk i huvudet!"

Det var då det gick upp för henne. Harry trodde att Draco hade gjort något dumt mot henne. Tja, när han såg dem så låg ju Draco ovanpå henne så han måste ha trott att...

"Nej Harry, det är inte alls så!", skyndade sig Analicia att säga.

Harry lyssnade inte. Han bara stirrade ursinnigt på Draco.

"Du tror att du är bäst men egentligen så är du ingenting! Även fast du är renblodig så är du så jäkla korkad och du ska inte vara stolt över att vara en Malfoy för alla Malfoys är så jäkla fega!"

Harry för förbannad men det var inget emot vad Draco skulle bli nu.

"Dem orden kommer du ångra Potter", hotade han mellan sina sammanbitna tänder.

"Skaffa ett liv! VÅGA inte röra Alicia igen för då...!", ropade Harry.

"Det var inte så! Lyssna på mig!", bad Analicia.

"Jag kanske gillar att röra henne. Jag gör vad jag vill", sade Draco lugnt och log elakt mot Harry.

Analicia stirrade surt på Malfoy. Hon visste att han sade det bara av ett skäl. Att göra Harry förbannad på honom.

"Draco sluta!", sade Analicia. "Harry, det var inte så. Det..."

Sedan avbröts hennes mening för Harry drog upp sin trollstav. Draco log och gjorde likadant.

"För helvete sluta!", skrek hon skräckslaget till båda två.

Harry och Draco verkade inte veta att hon existerade. De bara stirrade hungrigt på varandra som om den andre var någon god köttbit.

"Låt oss göra det en gång för alla", sade Draco.

"Må bästa man vinna", sade Harry.

"NEJ!", skrek Analicia förtvivlat.

Sedan flög förbannelser genom rummet. Strålar for hit och hit. De träffade böcker, glovet, taket, hyllorna och mycket mer.

"Nej, sluta!", ropade Analicia.

Hennes röst hördes knappt. Det var oljud i hela biblioteket. Draco gjorde just en perfekt förbannelse som träffade Harry på armen. Hans tröja revs upp och det kom blod. Harry kontrade med något som skar upp Dracos knä så att även han började blödda.

"Gör något!", skrek Analicia till en livrädd kvinna i biblioteket.

Kvinnan bara stirrade på henne med en tom blick.

"Men hämta en lärare eller vad som helst!", ropade Analicia.

Kvinnan verkade ta sig samman. Hon mumlade något ohörbart och sprang ut ur biblioteket.

Analicia skakade av rädsla. Hon hade aldrig varit rädd för att se dueller, men i detta fallet var hon rädd om båda deltagarna.

"Bisentius!", skrek Draco och riktade sin trollstav på Harry.

"Nej!", ropade Analicia och viftade snabbt med sin hand så att Harry föll till golvet och att Dracos hemska förbannelse missade honom.

Harry ställde sig upp och ropade en förbannelse som han riktade mot Draco.

Analicia viftade med handen en gång till så att han trillade omkull igen och missade med den.

Sedan drog hon snabbt upp sin egen trollstav och skrek en formell till båda två.

Harry och Draco märkte inget så de fortsatte skrika förbannelser. Problemet var, att när deras förbannelse var halvvägs till målet så mötte de en vägg. Då dog förbannelserna.

Båda tittade chockat framför sig och gick sedna fram till den osynliga väggen. De försökte komma genom men det gick inte.

"_Jag_ har gjort den. Det är omöjligt för er att röra eller skada varandra", sade hon irriterat.

Draco slog med knytnävarna mot Harry men väggen stoppade honom att röra vid Harry. Han svor lite för sig själv.

"Ni är så jäkla omogna", sade Analicia med svag röst. "Ni kunde ha dödat varandra..."

"Han var på dig! Jag bara skyddade dig!", ropade Harry.

"Han förolämpade mig", sade Draco argt och sneglade på Harry.

"Håll käften båda två! Det där är bara bortförklarningar för ni har båda två velat göra detta", ropade hon.

Harry och Draco blev tysta och bara stirrade argt på varandra.

Analicia suckade irriterat.

"Snart kommer den korkade bibliotekarien med en lärare", sade Analicia. "Hoppas ni får ett hårt straff."

Med de orden vände hon sig om och gick ut ur biblioteket.

---

Harry och Draco stirrade efter henne.

"Vad gjorde du mot henne?", frågade Harry.

"Det angår inte dig men som du ser var hon inte sur", sade Draco.

"Du låg ovanpå henne! Du måste ha attackerat henne!", ropade Harry.

Draco log elakt till Harry igen.

"Kanske", retades han.

Harry försökte slå Draco men väggen stoppade honom mitt i.

Sedan kom en orolig McGonagall in. När hon såg båda två pojkarna skakade hon argt på huvudet. Harry och Draco svalde. Nu skulle de få straffkommendering...

---

Analicia tog lugnande andetag och tittade ner på sina händer. De skakade. Hon hade varit så rädd... Hon visste hur mycket Harry och Draco hatade varandra, och idag skulle en kanske ha dödat den andre. Hon skakade skräckslaget på huvudet. Tänk om hon inte hade varit där...

En sak var i alla fall bra. Harry trodde att Draco hade attackerat henne. Det hade nog varit värre om han visste att hon och Draco var bra vänner. Då hade hon behövt hitta på ännu en förklaring som inte är det allra enklaste.

Hon gick till uppehållsrummet. Det enda hon ville göra var att lägga sig och sova. Hon visste att det fortfarande var ganska tidigt men det hade varit en lång, tråkig och jobbig dag.

I uppehållsrummet träffade hon sin pojkvän som var ganska orolig.

"Var har du varit?", frågade George. "Jag och Harry har letat efter dig."

Analicia kramade honom hårt.

"Allt är bra. Jag var i biblioteket. Harry hittade mig men han har nog fått straffkommendering nu", sade hon. "Och jag är jättetrött och ska lägga mig."

George kollade oroligt på henne.

"Harry - straffkommendering? Vad har hänt?", frågade han.

Analicia suckade.

"Jag orkar inte ta det nu, jag vill bara sova...", mumlade hon trött.

George log mot henne. Sedan tog han en slinga av hennes hår och lade den bakom hennes öra.

"Gå och lägg dig om du är trött", sade han mjukt. "Vi kan prata i morgon."

Han kysste henne på pannan och hon log mot honom.

Sedan sade hon 'god natt' och gick och lade sig.

---

Analicia drömde konstigt den natten. Det var en dröm som hon inte kunde ta sig ur.

_-_

_Hon gick genom en korridor med Harry bakom sig._

_"Vart ska vi?", frågade Harry._

_Analicia log mot honom._

_"Det får du allt se. Det är en överraskning", sade hon. "Du kommer att gilla den."_

_Hon sträckte fram sin hand mot honom. Harry log och tog den._

_De gick in i ett mörkt rum där man inte såg någonting. Harry andades snabbt och oroligt._

_"A-anlicia? V-var är vi?", frågade han smått rädd._

_Analicia svarade inte utan började skratta högt. Då tändes helt plötsligt ljuset i rummet. Harry tittade sig vilt omkring och hade ingen aning om att Lord Voldemort stod precis bakom honom. Sedan placerade Mörkrets Herre sina händer på hans axlar._

_"Potter", sade han. "Äntligen, tack ska du ha Analicia."_

_Harry var livrädd och tittade på henne._

_"Ingen orsak Herre", svarade hon glatt. Sedan tittade hon Harry djupt in i ögonen och log ett hemskt leende som var mycket likt Voldemorts._

_"Analicia, nej! Jag vill inte! Lämna mig inte till honom! Snälla nej!", ropade Harry medan några tårar rann ner för hans kinder och han försökte ta sig loss ur Voldemorts grepp. Det gick inte._

_Analicia bara skakade på huvudet och log mot honom._

_"Det måste vara så här", sade hon glatt. "Hej då Harry..."_

_Harry skakade vilt på huvudet med ett oroat ansiktsuttryck._

_"Hej då Potter...", viskade Voldemort i hans öra._

_-_

"NEJ!", skrek Analicia medan hon vaknade i ett ryck.

Hon satt upp i sin säng och skakade. Hon började gråta högt som en liten flicka och slog nävarna i sängen.

"Nej... H-harry...", snyftade hon medan tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder som två floder. "J-jag vill i-inte..."

Hon grät så mycket att hon hade svårt att andas. Hon gick upp ur sängen och gick in på toaletten. Där tog hon en bit toapapper och snöt sig.

"Det var bara en mardröm...", viskade hon ironiskt för att lugna sig själv.

Sedan tittade hon sig i spegeln. Hon var rent röd runt ögonen och på näsan. Hennes ögon var helt blanka och kinderna var fortfarande våta av tårarna. Analicia suckade och satt sig ner på golvet.

Hon höll sig om knäna och gömmde ansiktet.

_'Jag vill inte...'_, tänkte hon och snyftade igen.

Hon satt bara där på toaletten och märkte inte hur eller när hon somnade av utmattning.

---

På morgonen vaknade hon av oljud. Någon bankade hårt på dörren.

"Öppna! Folk vill på toa!", ropade någon argt.

Analicia öppnade ögonen och blinkade några gånger för att se normalt och inte suddigt.

"ÖPPNA!", skrek någon tjej utanför dörren.

Analicia gespade, ställde sig upp, gnuggade ögonen och öppnade dörren.

"Äntligen! Ut", sade tjejen och knuffade försiktigt ut den trötta Analicia ur toan.

"Vad gjorde du där inne hela natten?", frågade en annan tjej.

Analicia svarade inte utan bara gick till sin säng och lade sig ner.

Tjejerna i sovsalen suckade och sedan började dem prata med varandra igen.

"Ohh... Idag spelar Gryffindor!", sade den ena tjejen förtjust.

En annan flicka fnissade.

"Jag vill verkligen se Fred spela, han är _såååå_ söt", sade hon.

"Du kan glömma Fred. Har har på G med Angelina", tröstade hennes kompis.

Tjejen ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vill ändå se han flygga runt sexigt på en kvast", sade hon och fnissade.

Det var då en lampa tändes hos Analicia. Kvast = Quidditch. Hon ställde sig snabbt upp.

"Ska Gryffindor möta Ravenclaw _idag_?", frågade hon.

Tjejerna kastade blickar på varandra.

"Ehh ja", sade den ena tjejen otrevligt och kaxigt. "Matchen börjar om 10 min. Och om du inte hade suttit på toan så länge hade vi kommit i tid."

Analicia fick plötsligt helt bråttom. Hon hade ju inte önskat Harry eller George lycka till!

Den ena flickan kom ut ur toan och det var då Analicia sprang in dit först och låste dörren.

"Hey! Det är _vår_ tur! Du har varit där hela natten!", klagade de andra tjejerna.

Analicia brydde sig inte. Hon gjorde sig snabbt färdig och lämnade toan för att springa till quidditchplanen. Problemet var: Var är quidditchplanen?

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Här kom ännu ett kapitel ut :)

Nästa kommer nog fort, det är ju lov nu :D

Kommentera gärna ^^


	20. Kapitel 19

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 19.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 19

Hon sprang omkring i slottet för att leta rätt på någon men det var helt tomt. Alla var antagligen redan på planen.

"Nej...", klagade Analicia.

Sedan fick hon syn på en kille. Neville Longbottom. Skulle hon fråga honom? Kunde hon göra det? Var det inte elakt att be _honom _om hjälp? Analicia var ju ändå en dödsätare...

Hon bestämde sig för att fråga honom för det fanns ingen annan i närheten. Så hon sprang fram till den förvirrade pojken.

"Neville", sade Analicia för att få hans uppmärksamhet som verkade vara på golvet.

Neville tittade upp.

"Oh, hej Alicia", hälsade han vänligt. "Har du sätt en trollstav någonstans? Jag har tappat min..."

Hon tittade på hans oroliga och generade ansikte medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, tyvärr", sade hon. "Men kan du berätta för mig var quidditchplanen ligger?"

Neville berättade för henne och Analicia skämdes över att hon inte kunde hitta dit själv för det var _väldigt_ enkelt.

Så hon tackade Longbottom och sprang ner till quidditchplanen.

---

Planen var stor och alla elever satt i publiken. De hurrade, klappade händerna och ropade att matchen skulle börja.

Analicia skakade irriterat på huvudet vid denna synen. Det är bara ett spel. Varför ska alla bli så uppjagade och överentusiastiska? Det är bara quidditch.

Det tog kanske några minuter att komma upp och få en ganska bra plats vid gryffindoreleverna. Hon kände sig lite obekväm för hon stod bredvid människor hon inte kände så bra. De verkade i alla fall inte lägga märke till henne, förutom flickan till höger om henne.

"Hej nykomling", sade hon med en annorlunda men vänlig röst.

"Ehh hej", hälsade Analicia tillbaka lite osäkert och tittade på den blonda flickan.

"Jag heter Luna Lovegood", sade flickan och log.

"Jag heter...", började Analicia.

"Jag vet vad du heter", avbröt Luna. "Du heter Analicia Swales men gillar att bli kallad Alicia. Inte sant?"

"Emm... Jo, precis", sade Analicia förvirrat.

Luna log lite fånigt.

"Trevligt att träffas", sade hon.

"Dessamma", svarade Analicia.

Sedan hördes ett högt susande och Analicia kollade upp. Både Gryffindor och Ravenclawlagen och flugit in på planen med sina kvastar. De tricksade, gjorde volter och vinkade mot publiken.

Höga skrik bröt ut.

"Kom igen lejonen! Ni kan slå dem! Använd era klor!", ropade Luna glatt.

Analicia tyckte Luna var konstig men det var inte bara hon som ropade saker.

"Gryffindor kom igen! Svik inte!", ropade någon och alla andra skrek också en massa andra saker.

Analicia himlade med ögonen och suckade.

"Vad är på tok?", frågade Luna.

"Jag förstår bara inte varför alla överreagerar så här. Det är ju bara en quidditchmatch. Vem bryr sig?", sade hon.

"Har du sätt en match förut?", frågade Lovegood.

"Ehh.. nej... men..."

"Då förstår du nog snart varför alla tycker detta är så spännande", sade Luna med ett fånigt leende.

Sedan började Luna ropa, heja igen och viftade med en flagga med ett lejon på.

Analicia tittade på planen och alla spelarna. George hade ett enormt leende på läpparna. Han ropade något som överröstades av publikens jubel och gjorde sedan en dubbelvolt på sin kvast. Alla skrek glatt och Analicia kunde inte låta bli att le lite. George vinkade till alla som verkade vara hans fans i denna stund.

Harry var lite mer blyg. Han gillade inte hela den här uppmärksamheten av alla men han log också stort och vinkade mot publiken. Han tricksade inte utan bara vinkade och log för att han snart skulle få spela sporten han älskade.

Analicia vinkade jättemycket både till honom och till George. De såg henne inte.

"Harry! George!", ropade hon så högt hon kunde.

Tyvärr så hörde de inte. Hela skolan stod ju och ropade och hur stor är chansen att de ser henne när hon står bland en _massa_ andra elever? Det var lite irriterande. Att hon inte kunde på något sätt ge dem tecken att hon var _här_ i publiken och stöttade dem.

Sedan gav Madam Hooch hårda instruktioner och alla spelare antog sina positioner för att börja spelet.

George tittade ut mot publiken och forskade med blicken. Han såg inte lika glad ut nu.

Analicia suckade sårat. Han letade efter henne... Han ville veta om hon hade kommit för att se han spela...

Plötsligt vände George på huvudet igen och koncentrerade sig på Madam Hoochs instruktioner. Sedan blåste hon i sin visselpipa och spelet började.

Alla bollar var iväg, Analicia hade inte lärt sig namen på dem. Den stora röda bollen var i Ravenclaws lag, Fred sköt en vild boll mot den som hade bollen, en Gryffindor blev nästan avputtad från sin kvast och en Ravenclawspelare fick en hård smäll på armen av en boll. Det hände så mycket på en gång! Analicas ögon for hit och dit. Hon ville inte missa något. Det fanns adrenalin bland alla i publiken och så småningom kunde inte Analicia heller hålla sig. Hon började ropa, skrika och heja. Varje gång en Ravenclawspelare närmade sig Gryffindors mål pirrade det i magen och Analicia ropade 'nej!'. Varje gång Gryffindor gjorde mål blev hon överlycklig. Det var ju helt sjukt! Plötsligt var det inte bara ett vanligt spel för Analicia utan något väldigt speciellt och Gryffindor måste vinna!

Sedan dök Harry blixtsnabbt på sin kvast. Som han flygger!

"Han har fått syn på kvicken!", ropade någon förtjust och nervöst.

Det pirrade i Analicias mage.

"Kom igen Harry, kom igen...", mumlade hon nervöst.

Det var svårt att följa honom med blicken, han var så snabb!

Sedan tvärstannade han.

Hela publiken höll andan.

Efter att han tittat ner på sin hand sträckte han upp den högt upp i luften med något guldigt mellan fingrarna och ett stort flin på läpparna.

"JAAA!", ropade alla från Gryffindor.

Alla från Gryffindor skrek av glädje och hoppade runt på stället. Analicia kramade Luna av glädje och hoppade förtjust.

"Vi vann, vi vann, Gryffindor vann!", ropade hon glatt.

Sedan insåg hon vad hon gjorde och släppte den chockade Luna direkt.

"Förlåt...", mumlade hon generat.

Luna log.

"Det är fint. Är vi vänner?", frågade Lovegood.

Analicia nickade och brydde sig inte om Lunas annorlunda beteende.

Alla spelare i Gryffindor slängde sig glatt på Harry så att alla till slut var på marken i en stor hög. Analicia log åt synen och ställde sig sedan på tå för att bli längre.

"Harry! George!", ropade hon och denna gången använde hon sin trollstav för att göra rösten högre och starkare.

George tittade upp och var chockad men väldigt glad över att se henne. Han ställde sig genast upp, satte sig på sin kvast och trampade iväg. Harry kunde tyvärr inte röra på sig. Han hade en massa glada spelare från Gryffindorlaget över sig i en hög där han låg underst, men Analicia kunde se att han log tacksamt mot henne.

George flög på sin kvast mot henne med ett leende på läpparna. Han stannade ungefär en meter framför henne.

"Du var fantastisk", sade Analicia och log.

George lyste upp av glädje.

"Såg du matchen?", frågade han förhoppningsfullt.

"Ja, hela. Från början till slutet", flinade Analicia.

George log.

"Jag trodde att...", började han men Analicia avbröt honom.

"Hur skulle jag kunna missa din och Harrys quidditchmatch? Jag vet hur viktigt det är för er", sade hon.

"Vad tyckter du om quidditch då?", frågade han och flinade. "Detta var ju den första matchen du har sätt."

"Tja... Det är helt okej", sade hon och log. Hon tänkte aldrig erkänna att hon älskade det och vill bara se mer sådana här matcher.

George flinade.

"Litar du på mig?", frågade han.

"Självklart. Varför skulle jag inte lita på dig?", frågade Analicia förbryllad.

Han flinade igen och sen så hände något otroligt på tre sekunder. George hade flugit närmare henne och låtsades att han skulle kyssa henne men istället så drog han snabbt upp Analicia på sin kvast och flög iväg.

"Är du galen?!!", skrek Analicia.

"Håll i och släpp inte", ropade George glatt.

"Jag är inte dum i huvudet", ropade Analicia för hon höll redan så hårt hon kunde om hans midja.

De flög genom luften och det susade högt i öronen. Hennes ögon tårades av vinden och hon var rädd för att trilla ner från denna höjden.

Ändå var allt så perfekt. Så skönt. Man kände sig så fri. Det var bara hon och George, på en kvast, högt uppe i luften...

Plötsligt ökade George farten otroligt mycket och det kändes som om Analicia skulle trilla ner baklänges.

"Sakta ner!", ropade hon.

"Jag tänker göra ett lopp. Det är jättehäftigt. Du kommer älska det. Håll i", sade George jätteglatt.

Han var otroligt glad över att ha vunnit quidditchmatchen och ville imponera på Analica, men ett lopp var väl ändå inte en så bra idé...

"Nu kommer det", ropade George.

"Nej!", skrek Analicia.

Det var för sent. George hade redan påbörjat loppet och Analicia såg hur världen började vriddas upp och ner. Hennes grepp om Georges midja började lossna. _Han_ höll i kvasten, hon höll om hans midjan och det var mycket svårare.

Hennes fingrar gled av hans midja och det kändes som hon kastades _hårt_ av kvasten. Plötsligt blev suset ännu högre i hennes öron så att det susade i hela huvudet. Hon kände ett hårt tryck emot ryggen som talade om för henne att hon höll på att falla.

Hon skrek men hörde inte sitt eget skrick, hon försökte även att ta upp sin trollstav men vinden var för stark och hon skulle inte ha tid till att rota i sin ficka för att hitta den.

Istället använde hon sin kraft. Den som hon hade tränat upp så hårt. Den som hon hade lärt sig kontrollera. Den som inte andra barn och tonåringar hade.

Hon kunde inte göra så där väldigt mycket. Hon bara gjorde så att hennes fall gick mycket saktare och förhoppningsvis skulle någon rädda henne.

Det dröjde kanske tre sekunder och sedan kände hon något hårt mot sin svanskota. Analicia tittade upp och såg Georges skräckslagna ansikte.

Han flög försiktigt ner dem på marken och hon gick av kvasten.

"Alicia, förlåt! Jag trodde inte! Jag ville inte! Jag...!", George kunde inte hitta ord. Hans ögon såg lite tårade ut.

Analicia suckade.

"Det är lugnt", sade hon motvilligt.

"Nej, förlåt! Jag gör vad som helst för att gottgöra dig! Ohh förlåt min älskling!", sade han och gick fram och kramade henne hårt och kysste flera gånger överallt på ansiktet.

"Okej, okej", sade Analicia för hon hatade att bli tröstad. Hon var ju inget litet barn.

"Jag gör vad som helst", sade George igen.

"Okej", sade Analica och log. "Kan vi då firra Gryffindors seger på ett annat sätt? Ett roligt? Kanske på marken?"

George kramade henne en gång till.

"Vi har en fest", sade han med en glimt i ögat.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ett till kapitel! Det blev också ganska långt :O Jag vet faktiskt inte varför de blir så långa :/

Hoppas det går bra :)

Så... Vill ni ha ett kort eller jättelångt kapitel nästa gång?

Ursäkta igen. Det var inte så mycket "action" eller något sånt i detta kapitlet men jag lovar, det kommer senare i storyn ;)

Kommentera ^^


	21. Kapitel 20

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 20.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Verkligen förlåt! Luna L går självklart ej i Gryffindor utan Ravenclaw :/ Jag missade det helt och hållet, koncentrerade mig på andra saker när jag skrev och då händer sånt... Förlåt igen, jag ska hålla bättre koll nu :) Jag vet att det är jobbigt när man läser och något inte stämmer men kan ni stå ut med ett litet fel? :) :/

Ja, om vi inte räknar med prologen så blir det 20-kapitels jubileum ^^ Tänk att jag har redan skrivit så mycket på denna storyn :O Här kommer såklart ännu mer ;)

* * *

Kapitel 20

De _gick_ till slottet. Ingen satt på kvastar denna gången utan spelarna höll dem i sina händer och gick. Harry hade äntligen kommit loss från alla glada Gryffindorelever.

"Alicia", hälsade han glatt.

Analicia kramade honom.

"Du var helt otrolig. Du flygger ju snabbare än någon annan på jorden!", sade hon.

Harry log lite generat.

"Jag håller med", sade Fred. "Du skulle kunna göra en karriär inom quidditch."

"Självklart", lade någon spelare i Gryffindorlaget till.

"Jag håller definitivt med. Du borde satsa på quidditch i framtiden", sade George.

"Kanske, jag vet inte... Jag vill nog bli auror", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Du kanske skulle...", sade Analicia men sedan stängde hon munnen.

_Hon_, Analicia hade ingen rätt att prata om _Harrys_ framtid. Det var ju hon som skulle förstöra den.

Med ett hopp i hjärtat hoppades hon att något skulle hända. Något som stoppade henne från att göra det hon var tvungen till. Det var väl bara vänta och se. Hoppas...

---

De hann bara komma genom slottets portar för att mötta glada och skrikande Gryffindorelever.

"Ni gjorde det!", ropade någon.

Sedan lyftes alla från Gryffindorlaget upp i luften med alla andras armar. Analicia stod bara och log.

George hade lyft upp handen så att alla skrik tystnade.

10 sekunders spännande tystnad och...

"Fest i uppehållsrummet!", skrek George glatt och då bröt ropandet från de andra ut igen.

Alla sprang till uppehållsrummet.

När de hade kommit in genom porträtthållet började alla planera.

"Okej! Hermione? Var är Hermione?", ropade Fred.

"Här är hon!", ropade Ron och pekade bredvid sig.

Alla i uppehållsrummet stirrade på henne.

"Hermione, min räddning!", pustade Fred ut. "Alla vet vi hur grym du är på trollformler. Kan du inte dekorera här lite för fest?"

Hermione var röd om kinderna och såg besvärad ut.

"Vi får inte ha fester", mumlade hon.

"Ähh kom igen!", sade Fred. "Vi måste ju firra."

Alla stirrade på henne.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!", hejade alla.

"Jag...", sade hon osäkert.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!", ropade alla.

"Okej då!", ropade hon. "Bara denna gången."

"Du är min räddning Herm!", sade Fred, gick fram till Hermione och pussade henne på kinden.

Angelina stirrade avundsjukt på dem. Fred såg det och skrattade.

"Men _du_", sade han och gick fram till henne. "Är min älskling."

Sedan kysste han henne vid alla och jubel bröt ut. Angelina log mot honom.

Ron stirrade argt på Fred. Hans bror hade just pussat Hermione på kinden.

Fred skrattade igen.

"Om blickar kunde döda...", suckade Fred och Ron stirrade ännu surare på honom. "Lugn brossan. Herm faller ju för dig."

Plötsligt blev både Ron och Hermione helt röda i huvudet. Alla började skratta och busvissla.

"Kyss, henne! Kyss, henne!", ropade några korkade elever.

Analicia himlade med ögonen.

"KYSS, HENNE!", ropade alla.

Ron fall för trycket och sin egen vilja. Han böjde sig snabbt fram mot Hermione och kysste henne.

Ännu en gång bröt jubel ut.

"Yes!", ropade Fred glatt.

"Hrm, hrm...", sade någon för att få uppmärksamhet.

Alla vände sig om och tittade på George som stod på bordet så att han skulle synnas tydligt. Analicia fick en konstig känsla i magen.

"Mina bröder har redan kysst sina vackra damer ikväll", började han. "Jag ska väl inte vara sämre?"

Analicas hjärta sjönk och det vred sig i magen. George stirrade nu rakt på henne och alla följde hans blick tills de också stirrade på henne. Hon kände hur blodet for upp till huvudet. _Aldrig _hade hon varit så generad.

"Alicia", sade George glatt. "Kan du komma upp?"

Alla tittade förhoppningsfullt från henne till George som stod på bordet och sträckte fram sin hand mot henne.

Hon kunde bara skaka svagt på huvudet. Hon tänkte inte kyssa George. Inte här. Vid alla... Hon kände sig panikslagen.

Plötsligt knuffade någon henne hårt i ryggen.

Hon föll framåt och var tvungen att ta Georges hand för stöd.

Han drog genast upp henne på bordet.

"Nu så", sade han högt och log.

"Snälla George nej...", viskade hon.

"Kyss, henne! Kyss, henne!", skrek alla.

Han log ännu större.

_'Varför_ _älskar George denna uppmärksamheten?' _tänkte Analicia.

Sedan kysste han henne och jubel bröt ännu en gång ut. Alla klappade och busvisslade som småbarn. Först så var Analicia stel och tog bara emot kyssen, men sedan slappnade hon av, lade sina armar om hans hals och kysste tillbacka.

Ännu mer jubel.

Detta var inte alls farligt, eller pinsamt. Varför hade hon varit så rädd för det?

Analica avbröt kyssen och öppnade ögonen. George flinade. Hon vände sig mot deras enorma publik som tystnade.

"Fixa honungsöl för här ska festas!", ropade hon.

Alla jublade igen och skrattade.

"Det är min flicka!", sade George stolt och slog armarna om henne.

"Okej lyssna nu", ropade Fred. "Alla går och kollar om de har godis i sina sovsalar och så sticker jag och George och fixar något från köket."

Alla nickade och fick bråttom iväg. Hermione började festdekorera.

"Jag kommer snart. Ska bara fixa något från köket", sade George. Han pussade henne på kinden och sprang sedan iväg med sin tvillingbror.

Hon log och tittade efter honom. Analicia behövde inte gå upp och kolla om hon hade godis av två skäl. 1: Hon visste att hon inte hade. 2: Hon behövde inte gå och kolla. Det hade varit mycket enklare att trolla fram.

Hon tittade runt och såg att Harry också hade stannat. Lite längre bort stod... Ginny.

Analicia fick onda misstankar.

Mycket riktigt började Ginny gå närmare Harry tills hon bara stod en halv meter ifrån honom.

Analicia drog upp sin trollstav och använde snabbt en formel som gav henne bättre hörsel och lät henne tjuvlyssna på samtalet.

"Hej Harry", hälsade Ginny sött.

Analicia hatade henne.

"Hej", svarade Harry glatt och förvånat.

"Du var verkligen... fantastisk idag", sade Ginny och började rulla en slinga av sitt hår med peckfingret.

Analicia såg hur Harry skruvade generat på sig.

"De... Det var inget speciellt", mumlade han.

"Jo", sade Ginny beundrat. "Du flög helt otroligt. Att laget vann är helt och hållet din förtjänst."

"Nää. Jag hade aldrig klarat det om inte de andra...", började Harry.

"Var inte blyg. Du låter alltid alla andra ta din ära. Du förtjänar så mycket. Du har gjort så mycket gott för världen...", sade Ginny lite flirtigt.

Harry tittade mållöst på henne en stund innan han hittade talförmågan igen.

"Tack", sade han.

Ginny log och gick närmare honom.

Analicia stoppade sin trollstav i fickan och gick med raska steg mot dem.

"Någon borde gottgöra dig för allt du gör", viskade Ginny medan hon tog sin hand bakom hans nacke och böjde sig mot honom.

"Harry!", sade Analicia medan hon kramade Harry och puttade bort Ginny. Avbröt deras kyss.

"Jag har letat efter dig. Var har du va...", sade hon och sedan vände hon sig om för att kolla på Ginny.

"Oj förlåt! Jag såg dig inte. Hoppas jag inte avbröt ert samtal", sade Analicia och log artigt mot henne.

"Självklart. Du såg mig inte. Händer alla", mumlade Ginny surt. Hon trodde inte på Analicia.

"Varför letade du efter mig?", frågade Harry lite besvärat. Han hade velat den kyssen lika mycket som Ginny.

"Umm... jag... du vet...", sade Analicia nervöst.

"Nej. Berätta gärna", sade Harry.

"_Om_ det finns något att berätta", viskade Ginny irriterat så att bara Analicia kunde höra det.

Harry tittade menande på Analicia och väntade på svar.

"Hermione letar efter dig", ljög Analicia snabbt. "Hon behöver hjälp med att dekorera."

Harry höjde chockat på ögonbrynnen.

"Mig? Letar hon efter _mig_?", frågade Harry. "Jag är ju jättedålig på trollformler. Jag kan inte hjälpa till att deko..."

"Hon sade det", avbröt Analica.

Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Då går jag och hjälper henne", sade han.

Han kastade en snabb blick på Ginny, öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den igen och gick.

"Du är en bra lögnare", sade Ginny när Harry hade gått.

Analicia svarade inte.

"Det är helt otroligt hur han litar på vart enda ord du säger", suckade Ginny argt.

"Du är inte rätt tjej för honom", sade Analicia plötsligt.

Ginny tog ett långt andetag.

"Och du är inte rätt vän för honom", svarade Ginny med samma ton.

Analicia tittade oförstående och nyfiket på henne.

"Jag och Hermione har pratat. Hon tror...", Ginny pausade för att fnissa elakt. "Du skulle dö om du visste vad hon tror om dig."

Ginny tittade henne en stund i ögonen. Analicia tyckte att hennes blick gled snabbt till Analicias vänstra arm, men sedan for hennes blick snabbt tillbaka till Analicias ansikte igen.

"Ibland tror folk för mycket", mumlade Analicia.

Ginny log. Det var inte elakt men inte vänligt leende heller.

"Helt ärligt så vet jag inte vad jag ska tycka om dig", sade Ginny och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag gillar dig inte, men det som Herm tror... Är lite för extremt för min del."

"Vad tror Hermione?", frågade Analicia allvarligt och nervöst.

Ginny log igen, denna gången elakt.

"Jag håller med henne om en sak i alla fall", sade Ginny utan att besvara Analicias fråga. "Harry litar för mycket på dig."

Med de orden gick Ginny Weasley sin väg. Kanske till sin sovsal för att leta efter godis till festen, kanske för att prata med en vän. Analicia visste inte, men hon visste att Ginny hade haft rätt. Hennes ord hade varit så sanna. Det gjorde ont att höra dem av _henne_. Harry litade definitivt för mycket på Analicia, men... Det var ju det som var meningen med det hela...

Fred och George hade kommit från köket med en massa godis men tyvärr bara 7 stycken honungsöl. Alla struntade i det och festen kickade igång. Med hög musik, Hermiones dekorationer och godiset från köket hade alla kul.

Analicia smög tyst fram till honungsölen och drog fram sin trollstav. Med en speciell formel kopierade hon de här sju honungsölen till 30 stycken fler. Sedan smög hon tyst iväg igen.

Det dröjde kanske fem minuter innan någon fick syn på alla honungsölen.

"Kolla", ropade killen. "Det är ju fler nu!"

Sedan slängde sig alla för att ta var sitt glas. Analicia log och tog en klunk av glaset hon redan höll i handen.

George tjuvtittade på sin flickvän som stod och log för sig själv. Han gick fram till henne.

"Någon har väl skaffat fler honungsöl?", flinade han.

"Det är apsolut inte min förtjänst", sade Analicia.

George log och kysste henne mjukt på munnen.

"Kom", sade han och tog hennes glas ifrån henne och ställde det på ett bord.

"Var?", frågade Analicia nyfiket.

"Dansa", svarade George enkelt och drog upp henne på dansgolvet som hade bildats mitt i uppehållsrummet.

"Nej, det är nog inte världens bästa idé", klagade Analicia.

"Tyst", sade George. "Du dansar nog perfekt."

Helt plötsligt bytades musik. Från den där höga rockmusiken som alla dansade till, bytades det till en lugn och långsam låt.

Analicia tittade surt på George.

"Det är apsolut inte min förtjänst", flinade George medan han tog hennes händer och lade dem runt sin hals. Sedan placerade han sina egna händer runt hennes midja/höfter.

"Jag har aldrig dansat förut", klagade Analicia missbelåtet.

"Har du inte?", frågade George förvånat.

"Nej", svarade Analicia dystert. Var skulle hon ha lärt sig dansa? I Mörkrets Herres slott? Knappast.

George log.

"Lugn. Jag lär dig. Det är inte alls svårt", sade han. "Gunga bara med takten av musiken."

Analicia tog ett långt andetag och gjorde som han sade.

De dansade där och tittade varandra i ögonen. Medan Analicia gungade till musiken började hon känna sig som en våg, omfamnad av havet som var George. Det var en härlig känsla. Fast hon var fullt medveten om att det dansade flera stycken andra par så känndes det som om det bara var hon och George.

Analicia log mot honom och lutade sedan sitt huvud mot hans axel medan de dansade. Hon såg att Harry och Ginny dansade också, men hon orkade inte bry sig om det. Hon ville inte förstöra sin stund med George. Så Analicia blundade och lät musiken föra henne.

Låten var ganska snabbt slut och det sattes på rockmusik igen eller något liknande.

George tog artigt Analicias hand och böjde på ryggen som en gentleman.

"Det var ett nöje att dansa med er miss Swales", sade han artigt och kysste henne på handen.

Analicia skrattade åt honom.

"Nöjet är på min sida", svarade hon och log.

George flinade.

"Vad sägs om ett pyjamaspary? Alla sover i uppehållsrummet ikväll!", ropade någon.

Kunde det ha varit Hermione som sade det? Nej...

"Då ska tjejerna ha korta linnen!", flinade Fred.

"Och killarna boxershorts!", flinade Angelina.

"Avgjort!", svarade Fred och log till henne.

Alla skrattade glatt.

"Du kan ju ha dina 'Peter Skratt' kalsonger", fnissade Analicia.

George tittade surt på henne men sedan när han såg Analicias glada ansikte kunde han inte låta bli att le själv.

"Du då?", frågade George. "Har du ett snyggt nattlinne du kan ha på dig ikväll?"

George skrattade lite men Analicia frös på stället.

"J-jag kan inte vara med", sade hon nervöst.

"Va? Alla måste vara med!", sade George.

"M-men jag mår inte så bra", sade Analicia. "Jag har ont i magen."

"Du mådde ju bra precis", klagade George.

Analicia svarade inte. George suckade.

"Jaja, men då kan _vi_ sova någon annanstans", sade han och log sedan igen.

"Nej. Jag vill sova själv", sade Analicia.

George ryggade tillbaka.

"Jag mår verkligen dåligt och jag vill inte att du struntar i allt bara för min skull. Ha kul", sade Analicia mjukt.

"Är du säker?", frågade han.

"Ja", svarade hon.

Sedan började alla komma från sina sovsalar ombytta.

"Jag går till min sovsal", sade Analicia.

"Jag följer dig", sade George.

Han följde henne ända till trappan och där gav dem varandra en 'godnatt puss' och sedan gick Analicia upp till sin säng.

Hon lät sin kropp falla framlänges på sängen. Hennes ansikte stötte emot med den mjuka kudden och kroppen sjönk in i den mjuka madrassen på sängen. Analicia skrek så högt hon kunde för hon visste att skriket skulle dämpas i kudden. Sedan vände hon sig så att hon låg på rygg.

_'Varför?'_, tänkte Analica argt.

Hon drog ett långt andetag.

Varje gång hon hade kul... Varje gång hon är med George... Varje gång hon glömmer allt och känner sig som en vanlig elev... Så påminer ödet henne och det hon försöker glömma.

Analicia lyssnade intensivt. De andra i uppehållsrummet skrattade och hade jättekul. Om hon kunde vara där... Hon ville också ha pyjamasparty i nattlinne, men hon kunde inte... Hur skulle hon kunna det? Hon kunde inte ha ett nattlinne vid alla, då skulle hennes Mörkrets Märke synnas. Hon kunde heller inte ha pyjamasparty i sin långarmade tröja som hon brukade sova i. Då skulle det komma allt för många frågor.

Hon suckade djupt och bytade om till sina sovkläder. En långarmad tröja och pyjamas-shorts.

Hon låg i sin säng och försökte somna, det gick inte... Med det höga ljudet från uppehållsrummet lär Analicia vara vaken till morgonen.

Det dröjde kanske 1 timme och sedan blev de glada rösterna från uppehållsrummet helt tysta. Som om alla hade blivit dödade eller att de hade sätt Mörkrets Herre.

Analicia blev lite orolig men sedan hörde hon:

"VAD PÅGÅR HÄR?!!!?", skrek en förbannad proffessor McGonagall. "_VARFÖR_ ÄR ALLA INTE I SINA SÄNGAR?"

Det var helt tyst tills George började prata.

_'Så dum'_, tänkte Analicia.

"Hehe... Du förstår Minnie... Alla här tänkte..."

"HÅLL TYST GEORGE WEASLEY!", ropade McGonagall. "ETT ORD TILL SÅ FÅR DU STRAFFKOMMENDERING ÅRET UT!"

"Har jag inte redan det?", mumlade George ironiskt och flinade.

Sedan (antagligen, Analicia såg ju inte) så gav Minerva honom en blick som fick honom att tystna direkt. Sedan harklade hon sig.

"Jag vill att alla är i säng om 5 min annars drar jag av 100 poäng från Gryffindor", sade hon lugnt.

"Men vi firrar ju Gryffindors seg...", började Fred.

"KLOCKAN ÄR TRE PÅ MORGONEN! NI HAR LEKTIONER I MORGON!", ropade McGonagall argt. "DESSUTOM SÅ ÄR DET MENINGEN ATT NI SKA SOVA I ERA _SOVSALAR_, INTE I _UPPEHÅLLSRUMMET_!"

Ingen sade emot utan alla var tysta.

"5 min", sade proffessorn.

Alla fick bråttom, började springa och plocka undan sina saker.

Analicia var ganska glad av att hon redan var i sin sovsal.

"Och den som har 'dekorerat' här kan ta och städa upp det", sade McGonagall irriterat. "Hermione Granger, detta ska vara borta senast klockan 7.00."

Fred skrattade.

"Hur visste du att det var hon Minne?", frågade han glatt.

"Ingen annan är så duktig på trollformler som miss Granger", sade proffessorn. "Men jag trodde att hon skulle använda det förnuftigt."

"F-förlåt proffessor McGonagall...", mumlade Hermione.

Analicia kunde föreställa sig hur röd hon måste vara i ansiktet och började skratta.

---

När alla hade kommit till sina sovsalar och det blev lugn och ro kunde Analicia äntligen få sova. Hoppas bara att hon inte skulle drömma mardrömmar igen...

**Hermione**

När alla sov och Hermione hörde flera snarkningar gick hon upp ur sin säng.

Hon smög tyst till Analicia.

Analicia verkade sova djupt, ha en mardröm till och med. Det fanns inte en chans att hon skulle vakna.

Hermione hade sin chans nu. Hon kunde äntligen kolla om hennes misstankar om Analicia Swales var sanna.

Hon tittade på Analicia. Hennes vänstra arm låg ovanpå täcket. En perfekt chans.

För... Varför beter sig Analicia så konstigt? Varför fick hon ont i sin vänstra arm samtidigt som Snape? Varför kunde hon inte ha ett nattlinne idag? Och _varför_ sover hon i långarmad tröja _hela_ tiden? Allt detta skulle Hermione få reda på nu. Hon skulle ha bevis som hon kunde berätta för Harry. Så att han kunde inse hur falsk Analicia egentligen är.

Hermione tog tag i Analicias vänstra ärm på hennes tröja. Analicia vaknade inte, hon sov fortfarande lika djupt och var inne i sin mardröm.

Hermione tog ett djupt andetag och...

**Analicia**

_Hon drömde en hemsk dröm om Harry igen, fast George var också med. Denna gången lämnade hon dem. Analicia gick in i ett mörkt hål och bara försvann. Slutade existera._

Sedan vaknade Analicia av ett skrik. Hon slog upp ögonen och satt sig automatiskt upp i sängen.

Det var mörkt men Analicia såg vem skuggan längst väggen var. Hermione stod med båda händerna för sin mun, som om hon ville kväva fler skrik som var på väg att komma från hennes mun. Trots mörkret kunde man inte missa hennes skräckslagna ögon. Hon stod rädd längst väggen och bara stirrade på henne.

"Vad...?", viskade Analicia oförstående.

Sedan följde hon Hermiones blick och såg att den vandrade ända fram till Analicias vänstra arm. Hennes ärm på tröjan var uppe och Mörkrets Märke var synligt.

Analicias tog ett snabbt skräckslaget andetag och drog ner ärmen samtidigt som hon kollade tillbaka på Hermione.

"De... Det är inte som du tror Hermione...", mumlade Analicia.

Hermione skakade svagt på huvudet.

"Du är en dödsätare", viskade hon svagt.

* * *

Här fick ni ett _långt_ kapitel :) Hoppas det blev bra och att ni orkade läsa ^^

Nästa kommer så fort jag hinner skriva det ;)

Kommentera!


	22. Kapitel 21

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 21.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

_"De... Det är inte som du tror Hermione...", mumlade Analicia._

_Hermione skakade svagt på huvudet._

_"Du är en dödsätare", viskade hon svagt._

Kapitel 21

Analicia fick en klump i halsen. Hon kunde inte svara, inte säga emot, inte ljuga, hon kunde inte ens röra sig. Hermione var i samma situation. Hon stod pressad mot väggen och stirrade på Analicia.

"Det är sant", viskade Hermione. "Du är det."

Analicia lyckades skaka svagt på huvudet.

Hermione drog ett djupt andetag.

"Harry", sade hon bara.

Sedan sätte Hermione fart för att springa därifrån.

Analicia kände sig inte förlamad längre utan panikslagen. Hon ställde sig genast på fötterna och sprang efter Hermione.

Hermione sprang ner för trapporna och var ungefär i mitten medan Analicia var bara i början av trapporna där uppe. Hon hade inget val, Hermione skulle komma förre. Så Analicia kastade sig framåt på Hermione. Hon slog armarna om hennes hals medan hon landade på Hermiones rygg. Det fanns inte en chans att Hermione skulle orka tyngden, speciellt inte när Analicia hade kastat sig på henne bakifrån. Båda såg hur bilden började trilla framlänges, Analicia blundade och Hermione skrek.

Analicia fick först en mjuk landning som var på Hermione men sedan gjorde hon en kullerbytta över Hermione. Hon rullade ner för den sista biten av trappan i en väldig fart. Analicia slog i svanskotan, armbågen, skrapade upp kinden och landade sedan hårt på ryggen. Sedan hördes en hög duns bredvid henne.

Analicia öppnade ögonen och tog ett djut andetag.

"Ohh.. Aj", mumlade Analicia när hon satt sig upp. Hon skulle få många blåmärken.

Analicia tittade först framför sig på trappan hon hade trillat ner för men sedan tittade hon bredvid sig. Hermione låg orörlig på golvet. Hon hade många skrapsår på kroppen men ett stort och fruktansvärt sår på pannan.

"Ojdå", sade Analicia medan hon tittade på Hermiones skadade kropp.

Sedan hördes ljud från sovsalarna. Självklart, det hade varit ganska konstigt om ingen hade vaknat av allt oväsen.

Analicia ställde sig upp och lyfte upp Hermiones livlösa kropp i sin famn. Sedan joggade hon ut från uppehållsrummet.

---

Hon hade hittat ett tomt klassrum och där lade hon Hermione på golvet.

Hermione såg fortfarande helt borta ut och hennes sår på pannan bara fortsatte att blöda.

_'Jag måste nog göra något åt det'_, tänkte Analicia motvilligt.

Så hon använde först en trollformel som band Hermiones kropp i rep och så att den skadade flickan var i sittande ställning på golvet. Sedan började Analicia ta hand om såret på Hermiones panna.

Efter kanske 10 minuter började Hermione vakna och ge ifrån sig lite stönande.

"Välkommen tillbaka", muttrade Analicia medan hon höll på med en sista formel som skulle läka såret.

Hermione öppnade ögonen. När hon såg Analicia ryckte hon till och försökte göra något men repen hindrade henne.

"Snart färdig", sade Analicia.

"Rör mig inte!", röt Hermione argt.

Analicia läkte färdigt hennes sår.

"Så ja", sade hon och Hermione gav henne en ilsken blick.

"Ta av mig repen", sade Hermione naivt.

"Tyvärr", sade Analicia.

Hermione tittade ursinnigt på henne.

"Släpp mig din mördare! Din äckliga tjänare! Din falska...!"

"Så ja. Ta inte i så mycket nu", avbröt Analicia.

"Du är en dödsätare", sade Hermione.

Analcia gav ifrån sig ett kort skratt.

"Verkligen? Det visste jag inte", sade hon sarkastiskt.

"HJÄLP!", ropade Hermione. "HJÄLP MIG!"

"Ingen kommer höra dig. Det första jag gjorde var att jag gjorde en trollformel som isolerar allt ljud i detta klassrummet", berättade Analicia.

Hermione suckade.

"Vad vill du?", frågade hon. "Döda mig? Som många andra du säkert har dödat?"

"Varför tror du det?", frågade Analicia. Hon kände sig till och med sårad.

"Har du aldrig dödat?"

Analicia svarade inte.

Denna gången gav Hermione ifrån sig ett kort och elakt skratt.

"Precis", sade hon.

Analicia suckade irriterat.

"Det jag menar är att jag inte tänker döda dig, även fast du är otroligt irriterande", sade Analcia.

"Vad vill du då?", spottade Hermione ut.

Analicia log.

"Tja... Jag kan ju inte låta dig gå och berätta för Harry vad du har fått veta, eller hur? Det skulle gå väldigt fel."

Hermione väntade på en fortsättning.

"Så...", sade Analicia. "Jag tänkte göra en enkel trollformel som gör att du glömmer vad som har hänt i natt."

Analicia drog upp sin trollstav och tog två steg fram. Hermione försökte girigt komma loss.

"Nej, sluta!", ropade hon. "Gör det inte! Harry måste få veta!"

"Han _får_ inte veta", svarade Analicia.

"HJÄLP!!!", skrek Hermione.

Analicia himlade med ögonen och pekade sin trollstav mot hennes huvud.

Hermione verkade förlora hoppet. Hon satt helt stilla och bara stirrade på Analicia.

"Låt mig åtminstone få veta...", viskade hon.

"Vad?", frågade Analicia.

"Vad du gör på Hogwarts."

Analicia vred obekvämt på sig.

"Du kommer ändå glömma det."

Hermione svarade inte utan bara tittade henne i ögonen.

Analicia suckade.

"Harry", svarade hon snabbt och enkelt.

Sedan gjorde hon snabbt sin trollformel. Det enda hon hann se innan en stråle lämnade hennes trollstav var en tår som rann ner för Hermiones kind.

---

Allt hade gått bra och det var ingen skada skedd. Hermione hade trott att hon hade gått i sömnen och visste ingeting.

Analicia var väldigt trött och den här händelsen hade verkligen skrämt henne. Hon var i alla fall inte den enda personen som var trött. Alla från Gryffindor somnade nästan vid frukostbordet efter att ha festat nästan hela natten.

Analicia tog en tugga av sin macka och tittade på Harry. Hermione, som satt bredvid honom viskade något och Analicia blev väldigt nervös.

_'Var inte dum. Hon minns inget'_, tänkte Analicia för att lugna sig själv.

Ändå kunde hon inte slitta bort blicken från Harry och Hermione. När båda började skratta så kunde hon äntligen lugna sig. Harry hade _inte_ skrattat om han visste sanningen om henne.

Plötsligt hörde man hur en sked slog mot ett glas tre gånger. Analicia tittade upp mot lärarbordet.

Proffessor McGonagall, biträdande rektor ställde sig upp. Albus Dumbledore var inte där, som han aldrig brukade vara nu för tiden.

"Jag har en liten nyhet som jag skulle vilja berätta", sade McGonagall med sin stränga röst.

Alla elever tittade på varandra och började viska. Det viskades mycket om Dumbledore, varför han inte var här, varför inte _han_ skulle berätta nyheten så som han _alltid_ gör. Det var tydligen en liten chock för alla. När något skulle berättas så var alltid rektorn Dumbledore här, men inte denna gången.

"Han letar efter du-vet-vad", viskade Harry tyst till Ron.

"Lystring!", ropade McGonagall och fick genast tyst i hela salen.

Alla väntade spännande på nyheten.

"Ja, vi har ju en elev som är E.U.M på Hogwarts men Analicia Swales kommer åka iväg igen till Beauxbatons och Parvati Patil kommer tillbaka senare", berättade proffessorn.

Alla tittade på Analicia och sedan tillbaka på Minerva.

"Det jag vill komma till är att vi kommer få en ny elev som _ska_ gå här, ingen E.U.M utan en permanent elev."

Alla tittade nyfiket på varandra och började viska igen.

"Hon kommer att gå i årskurs 6 och blir sorterad till ett elevhem första dagen hon kommer hit. Dumbledore vill att ni är trevliga mot henne för hon kommer gå här i två år", sade McGonagall strängt.

"Varför ska hon börja _nu_? Kunde hon inte ha gjort det när hon var en förstaårselev?", ropade någon från Slytherin.

"Det angår faktiskt inte någon här inne men hon kan väl säkert berätta lite om sig själv när hon väl kommer hit."

Det viskades igen och Analicia tappade intresset för det här. En ny elev. Vem bryr sig?

"Vem är det som kommer?", undrade en elev från Hufflepuff.

Alla var tysta och lyssnade igen.

"Hon heter Cecilia Bellmoore", sade McGonagall.

* * *

Det blev tyvärr inte ett långt kapitel :(

Hoppas det inte gör något ;)

Jag är översvämmad med läxor och kommer att vara det en tid :/ men jag försöker skriva så snabbt jag kan.

Ja, kommentera. Jag vill ju veta vad ni tycker ^^


	23. Kapitel 22

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 22.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

_Det viskades igen och Analicia tappade intresset för det här. En ny elev. Vem bryr sig?_

_"Vem är det som kommer?", frågade en elev från Hufflepuff._

_Alla var tysta och lyssnade igen._

_"Hon heter Cecilia Bellmoore", sade McGonagall._

Kapitel 22

Analicia fick en bit av mackan i halsen och började hosta.

"Alicia?", frågade Harry oroligt.

Hon nickade, viftade med handen och svalde sin bit av mackan.

"Det är bra", svarade hon med så stadig röst som möjligt.

Harry tittade oroligt på henne men sedan vände han blicken mot McGonagall igen. Analicia kunde inte höra vad proffessorn sade. Det bara snurrade en massa tankar i huvudet.

Cecilia Bellmoore, men... Det är ju omöjligt! Analicia heter ju _Bellmoore_ i efternamn! Betyder det att...

Hon orkade inte tänka. Dessutom så snurrade en annan tanke i hjärnan på henne. Bills vän, han som jobbade på ministeriet och han som Analicia skulle få information från... Han hade ju först kallat Analicia, Cecilia. Allt var så förvirrande. Hon höll sig på tinigen och försökte koncentrera sig.

"Mår du bra?", undrade Harry.

"Jag måste på toa", sade hon.

"Men vi börjar om 2 min", sade Harry och rynkade näsan.

Hon lyssnade inte utan ställde sig upp och gick ut från den stora salen. Hon kände blickar i ryggen, McGonagalls blick var starkast. Analicia hade bara ställt sig upp och gått medan proffessorn höll tal. Hon fick vänta med sin utskällning, Analicia var bara tvungen att komma härifrån.

---

På toan gick hon fram till spegeln och tittade på sin spegelbild. Hon stod där och stirrade dumt på sig själv medan hon tänkte.

_Vem är Analicia egentligen? Är hon en trogern dödsätare till Mörkrets Herre? Eller försöker hon bara lura sig själv? Är hon egentligen Harrys bästa vän? En riddare på den ljusa sidan?_

Analicia suckade.

_Vem är Cecilia Bellmoore? Analicia hemliga syskon? Nej... Hade Bill en annan kvinna än Analicias mamma? Gifte han sig med henne och fick ett barn? Så kan väl det inte ha varit...? Är Cecilia kanske en vanlig tjej som råkar ha samma efternamn som Analicia?_

"Det är ju helt otroligt", muttrade Analicia för sig själv.

Analicia kunnde nog _allt_ om magi och trolldom. Hon kunnde flera besvärjelser, formler, elixirer och annat. När det sen gäller hennes familj och släkt... Hon visste ingenting. Ingentig. Inte änns vad hennes egna mamma heter. Det enda Analicia vet är att hon hade en far, Bill Bellmoore.

Hon suckade igen.

_'Dags att gå till lektionen. Jag är redan sen...'_, tänkte Analicia dystert.

Så hon vände på klacken och gick till sin lektion.

---

"Vad säger man när man är försenad?", sade proffessorn.

Analicia ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag är sen?"

Tanten himlade med ögonen och suckade irriterat.

"Och _varför_ är du sen miss Swales?", brummade McGonagall argt.

Var det inte typiskt att du skulle just ha _henne_ av alla lärare nu?

"Jag var på toa", svarade Analicia.

McGonagall gjorde en arg grimas.

"Hur svarar man?"

Analicia himlade med ögonen.

"Jag var på toa _proffessor McGonagall_", sade Analicia.

McGonagall nickade.

"Det är dags att du lär dig hur man uppför sig här på Hogwarts", sade proffessorn. "Och tyvärr kan jag inte ta emot din ursäkt."

_'Vem bryr sig om du tar emot min ursäkt'_, tänkte Analicia trött.

"Att du skulle på toa är ju helt oacceptabelt", fortsatte McGonagall. "Du kunde ha gått på toaletten hela morgonen. _Nu_ är det lektion. Du kan inte bara tro att..."

"Jag fattar", avbröt Analicia.

Proffessorn blängde surt på henne för att hon hade blivit avbruten.

"Jag fattar _proffessor McGonagall_", rättade Analicia sig själv och log ett charmigt leende mot deras lärare.

McGonagall såg ännu surare ut.

"Miss Swales", sade hon högt. "Jag tror det att dags att du får straffkommendering."

Analicia spärrade upp ögonen.

"Nej... Snälla proffessor McGonagall...", klagade Analicia.

"Det är bestämt", röt McGonagall. "Straffkommendering hos Hagrid, fredag kl. 23.00."

Analicia suckade.

"Sätt dig på en plats", sade proffessorn. "Du har redan tagit tillräckligt mycket tid från lektionen."

Analicia kunde bara bita ihop tänderna och sätta sig på en ledig plats.

--- --- ---

Tiden gick ändå ganska snabbt och det var fredag.

Dagen gick även snabbt och Analicias straffkommendering närmade sig. Klockan var 20.00 på kvällen och Analicia hade sällskap med Harry i uppehållsrummet.

"Du har ändå tur", sade Harry uppmuntrande. "Staffkommendering med Hagrid är inte så farligt. Han är en av de snällaste lärarna här. Det kunde ha varit värre."

Analicia suckade.

"Jag har en känsla av att McGonagall inte har planerat ett så trevligt straff för mig", suckade hon.

Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Säg inte så", sade han. "McGonagall är inte elak... Bara lite sträng. Du kommer nog inte få så hårt straff."

Analicia orkade inte tjafsa med Harry.

"Om du säger så", suckade hon.

---

Klockan var fem i elva på kvällen och Analicia gick till Hagrids stuga. Det var jättekallt ute och hon ångrade sig att hon aldrig hade klätt sig lite varmare.

När hon var utomhus så joggade hon ner till stugan. Halvjätten med sitt stora skägg stod redan utanför och väntade.

"Haj på daj unga fröken", sade Hagrid med sin grova men snälla röst.

"Hej", svarade Analicia kort.

"Fryser du inte?", frågade Hagrid.

Analicia skakade på huvudet fast hon frös.

"Okej", sade Hagrid. "Då går jag och hämtar två lyktor till oss."

Halvjätten försvann in i sin lilla stuga. Efter bara några sekunder kom han tillbaka med två lyktor i handen.

"Vad ska vi göra?", frågade Analicia och gäspade.

"Det e' bäst att du vaknar till", sade Hagrid när han såg henne gäspa. "Vi ska in i den 'förbjudna skogen' och då e' det bäst att du e' vaken o uppmärksam."

"Jag är inte rädd för skogen", snäste Analicia argt.

"De' sade jag heller inte", suckade Hagrid. "Jag menar bara att du ska va' försiktig för det e' faktiskt lite farligt där inne."

Hon nickade och tog emot lyktan som Hagrid gav henne. Sedan började båda två gå mot skogen.

"Vad ska vi göra då?", frågade Analicia.

"Vi ska hitta min hund Fang", förklarade halvjätten med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. "Han sprang in i skogen i morse men har inte kommit tillbaka... Jag e' ganska orolig för honom förstår du... Jag tror han har fastnat i nån växt eller kanske blivit rädd o gömt sig... Jag vet inte, men han e' en riktig fegis."

Analicia nickade.

"Så...", fortsatte Hagrid. "Jag frågade proffessor McGonagall om det fanns någon som kunde hjälpa mig o hitta Fang så skulle de' vara bra. Hon sade att nån får säkert straffkommendering o då kan hon skicka den personen hit. Snällt av henne."

"Mmm...", svarade Analicia lite ointresserad.

Sedan hördes ett ljud bakom ett träd. Analicia blev rädd och drog ett snabbt andetag.

"Lugn", viskade Hagrid. "Det var bara en fågel."

De fortsatte att gå djupare in i skogen. Det var riktigt mörkt och kallt. De gick tysta och det enda ljuden var deras andetag, fotsteg och kanske några mystiska ljud från skogen. Träden var stora och det verkade gömma sig varelser bakom vart enda träd. Analicia gissade att hon inbillade sig lite, men hon kunde inte låta bli att se skuggor här och där och höra konstiga ljud bakom sig.

"Hur ska vi hitta Fang? Den här skogen är ju enorm och jag vill inte leta hela natten", klagade Analicia oroligt i en svag ton.

"Fang skäller när han känner vår lukt eller hör oss komma", viskade Hagrid. "Hundar har ju bra lukt, känner människor på långa avstånd."

Analicia suckade trött.

De gick i kanske en halvtimme och hade inte hittat ett enda spår av Fang.

"Jag orkar inte mer", klagade Analicia. "Vi delar upp oss. Då går det mycket fortare."

"Det får vi inte. E' det inte bättre om vi går tillsammans?", frågade Hagrid.

Analicia himlade med ögonen.

"Det blir bra, tro mig. Jag är inte rädd och jag kan klara mig själv."

Med de orden vände hon och svängde till vänster.

"Nej, vänta Analicia!"

"Sväng till höger, jag skickar en signal med trollstaven när jag hittar Fang!"

Sedan så fortsatte hon att gå.

Plötsligt var allt så tyst. Det var bara hennes lilla lykta och hon själv.

Hon stannade efter fem minuter och såg sig omkring. Sedan fick en rysning henne att fortsätta gå.

Plötsligt hördes det ljud bakom henne igen. Analicia drog upp sin trollstav och vände sig om. Ingen var där. Hon fortsatte att gå...

Ju längre hon gick desto högre verkade ljuden bakom henne bli. Hon stannade. Plötsligt rörde något henne på axeln. Analicia skrek till och tappade lyktan så att den gick isönder och att ljuset slocknade.

"Lumos!", ropade hon förtvivlat.

Ingen var där och det var helt tyst.

Plötsligt hördes ljudet igen.

"Fang...?", frågade Analicia svagt. "Hagrid...?"

När hon inte fick något svar lyssnade hon till ljudet. Det lät som... hovar? Var en häst på väg mot henne?

Hon väntade tålmodigt och hörde hovarna komma närmre och närmre. Till slut blev det tyst igen.

_'Inbillar jag mig bara?'_, undrade Analicia.

Det var tyst en lång stund och precis när hon skulle bestämma sig för att gå vidare hoppade en skepnad mot henne. Hon hann inte se något utan kände hur en sten eller något liknande slog henne hårt i huvudet. Analicia föll ner på marken och tappade sin trollstav. Hela huvudet värkte och hon öppnade ögonen och såg två stora hovar som var på väg att mosa hennes ansikte. Hon skrek till och försökte skydda ansiktet med armarna, men... Slaget kom aldrig.

Analicia öppnade sakta ögonen och såg... En konstig varelse som stod framför henne, hälften häst och hälften människa. Den stirrade ner på henne med arga, frustrerade, sorgsna och besvikna ögon.

Det var en kentaur.

Hon vågade nästan inte ställa sig upp utan låg kvar på marken och tittade efter sin trollstav.

"Letar du efter den här?", frågade kentauren. Han höll hennes trollstav i sin hand.

Analicia svalde.

Plötsligt började kentauren gå fram och tillbaka. Som om han var osäker om han skulle attackera henne eller inte.

"Vad vill du mig?", frågade Analicia.

Kentauren tittade henne i ögonen.

"Jag vill inte ha något med dig att göra din smutsiga häxa", svarade han.

Analicia ryggade tillbaka.

"Vad har jag gjort? Jag är bara en elev på Hogwarts", sade Analicia mjukt och hoppades att han skulle låta henne gå.

Kentauren fnyste.

"Du är det orenaste, smutsigaste, äckligaste, elakaste, orättvisaste...!

Han stoppade sig själv.

"Men ändå bara ett barn... Jag skadar inte barn", suckade han.

Analicia förstod ingenting.

"Vad...?"

"Tror du inte att jag vet?", avbröt kentauren. "Jag känner det på avstånd. Jag vet vad som gömmer sig på din vänstra arm, i ditt svarta hjärta och din förgiftade hjärna."

Analicia blev stum.

"Du är den äckligaste av dem äckligaste. En _dödsätare_."

Analicia visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Första gången i sitt liv skämdes hon över att vara en dödsätare.

"Har jag inte rätt?"

Analicia nickade.

Kentauren kastade hennes trollstav till henne.

"Gå ut ur skogen. Alla kanske inte är lika vänliga som jag", sade han.

Hon nickade igen och ställde sig upp med sin trollstav i handen.

"Analicia! Jag har hittat honom!", hördes Hagrids röst.

Hon tittade snabbt på kentauren.

"Stick", viskade han.

Hon sprang så snabbt hon kunde därifrån.

När hon var framme vid Hagrid så stannade hon.

"Oj! Va' har hänt me' daj?", undrade Hagrid. "Din panna e' rent blodig."

Analicia tog sig på pannan. Det sved. Hon tittade sedan ner på handen och mycket riktigt så var den blodig.

"Jag trillade. Kan vi gå ut ur skogen nu?", frågade hon ängsligt.

Hagrid nickade misstänksamt.

--- --- ---

Hon lade sig i sin säng. Helt trött och slut. Sitt sår på pannan hade hon läkt men det snurrade fortfarande tankar i huvudet.

Var hon verkligen en så äcklig människa? Med svart hjärt och förgiftad hjärna som kentauren hade sagt? Hon skämdes igen lite. Analicia hade aldrig brytt sig vad andra tyckte om henne men denna gången tog hon åt sig allt. Det känndes hemskt...

En annan tanke var om den här Cecilia Bellmoore. Hon skulle antagligen komma nu på måndag. Det var bara helgen emellan och sedan skulle Analicia träffa henne. Vem hon än var...

* * *

Inget jättebra kapitel kanske men det var något :)

Ursäkta att det kom ut så sent men jag har haft flera viktiga prov och läxor. Nästa kommer också dröja lite men jag lovar att skynda mig. Hoppas ni inte hinner glömma bort denna ficen... :P

Ha det bra och kommentera ^^


	24. Kapitel 23

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 23.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

"Narcissa-Weasly": Ja, det var en fånge, (från ministeriet) men det var också Bills bästa vän. :)

* * *

Kapitel 23

På lördagen hände inget speciellt. Alla gjorde läxor för de hade fått mycket nu innan jul. Analicia orkade inte med sånt just nu. Hon orkade heller inte tänka över sitt liv. Ifall det är rätt att vara dödsätare, om hon ville det o.s.v. Det var därför hon heller inte orkade trösta Draco som skulle bli dödsätare nu till jul. Då skulle hon bara börja tänka på sitt eget liv igen.

Så hon gick till George, hennes pojkvän. Analicia hade inte pratat eller träffat honom så mycket på sistone.

George satt med en bok i handen och läste i ett hörn, i uppehållsrummet. Det var verkligen en ovanlig syn.

"Hej Hermione", sade Analicia.

George tittade förvånat upp på henne.

"Nämen är det George som sitter och läser?", sade Analicia häpet. "Jag trodde det var Hermione."

George räckte ut tungan åt henne och Analicia skrattade.

"Jag har läxor. Massor!", klagade George.

"Kanske för att du aldrig brukar göra dem i tid?", sade Analicia och småflinade.

"Läxor är för prefekter", sade han och ryckte på axlarna.

Analicia fnissade och satt sig bredvid honom. Sedan kramade hon honom och böjde sig fram för att kyssa honom.

"Nej, distrahera mig inte. Jag måste göra läxorna", sade George lite panikslaget.

Analicia fick sin kyss och George lade ifrån sig boken. Det var lite elakt. Hon borde först låta honom göra läxorna först men kunde man inte vara lite egoistisk ibland?

Efter en stund avbröt hon kyssen.

"Okej, du kan göra dina läxor nu", sade hon och ställde sig upp.

"Va? Nej... Gå inte. Stanna lite till", bad George.

Analicia skakade på huvudet.

"Du har läxor. Gör dem", sade hon.

George tittade med öppen mun på sin flickvän.

"Du kan inte bara komma och...", sade han. "Hur ska jag kunna koncentrera mig på läxor _nu_?"

"Det vet jag att du klarar", sade hon medan hon ruffsade till hans hår och sedan gick hon därifrån.

---

Det var verkligen en tråkig dag, men brukade inte alla dagar vara det på Hogwarts? Nej, det var inte _tråkigt_ men det hände inte så mycket. Inga speciella dueller, fighter eller något sånt... Analicia måste erkänna att hon saknar det. När hon var dödsätare på vanliga uppdrag så hände saker _hela _tiden. Hon saknade det, adrenalinet, spänningen...

Var det fel att sakna det? Nej... Det var ju inte hennes fel. Hon växta i princip upp med det ju. Först tyckte hon inte om det, sedan var det väl okej, sedan började hon tycka om det och till slut älskade hon det.

Analicia log lite.

Mörkrets Herre hade gjort ett bra jobb. Han hade fått _precis_ som han ville (som alltid). Han hade jobbat med Analicia hårt, det kunde ingen förneka. Hon kommer ihåg alla träningar och man kan lugnt säga att Voldemort har ett otroligt bra tålamod, bara han vill.

Hade Hogwarts förändrat henne egentligen? Ja, hon kommer nog _aldrig_ kunna döda en människa igen. Vid själva tanken ryser hon. Bara om det är en direkt order från hennes Herre, men då kommer hon också försöka hitta en annan utväg.

Så... Hon kommer inte döda, om hon inte blir tvungen men det förändrar inte det faktum att hon saknar strider och dueller! Att stå och slåss mot en annan trollkarl, skicka ut besvärjelser för att såra, rädda sig själv mot förbannelser och till slut se motståndaren ligga på marken och säga: _'Jag ger upp'_.

Analicia log jättemycket vid själva tanken. Sedan slog hon sig själv på kinden.

_'Tänk inte så!'_, sade hon till sig själv i tankarna.

Trots det kunde hon inte låta bli... Oh vad hon längtar till jul! Då kommer hon hem och kan duellera med en av dödsätarna!

Ändå vill hon stanna... Vara här med George och Harry. Trots att det inte hände så mycket på Hogwarts så _var_ det en förtrollad och magisk plats där man mådde bra.

Analicia tittade sig omkring. Ingen var i korridoren där hon befann sig förutom en kille som kanske gick sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts. Han gick i Slytherin. Vilken chans hon hade...

"Vad ful du är", sade Analicia högt och hånfullt.

Han tittade argt upp på henne men skakade på huvudet och gick vidare.

"Är du inte en liten tönt från Slytherin?", fortsatte hon. "Hur kunde _du _hamna där?!"

Killen stannade upp och vände sig argt mot henne.

"Ett ord till så trollar jag skallen av dig!", varnade han.

Analicia log. Killen hade nappat.

"Jag hörde att din syster var en ynk. Vilken skam...", sade hon.

"Nu räcker det!", skrek killen och drog upp sin trollstav.

"Perfekt", sade Analicia glatt.

Killen kastade en förbannelse på henne och hon hoppade lätt undan. Han fortsatte att kasta och Analicia hoppade hela tiden undan och skattade av glädje att äntligen få ha en duell.

"Kom igen din fegis! Slå tillbaka!", skrek han.

"Okej, synd för dig", ropade hon och log.

Analicia sträckte ut sina händer och armar medan hon riktade dem mot killen. Hon skulle använda sina krafter, magi utan trollstav. Hon hade verkligen längtat efter att få göra det... Med ett brett leende på läpparna blundade hon och lät sin kraft strömma ut ur henne fritt.

Något var fel. Hon kännde hur hon började tappa kontrollen över allt. Analicias leende försvann och hon tittade panikslaget på sina händer där det började komma ett stark ljus ifrån.

Plötsligt kom en explosion och Analicia kände hur hon kastades bakåt och slog i väggen med ryggen. Hon blev liggande på golvet med slutna ögon.

Killen började sedan skratta högt.

"Jag har funnit över en sjätteårselev!", ropade han glatt och sedan sprang han därifrån för att berätta för sina vänner.

Efter en stund öppnade Analicia ögonen. Det gjorde ont i ryggen. Hon satt sig försiktigt upp och tittade ner på sina händer.

Vad var det som hände? Varför tappade hon kontrollen? Varför kunde hon inte styra sina krafter? Hon hade ju tränat på det i så många år...

Mörkrets Herre fick väl berätta och förklara vad som hände... Han kunde sånt här bäst och skulle säkert hjälpa henne. Men... _Varför_ hände det?! Analicia visste att det inte borde hända, det var... fel.

Hon ställde sig upp och gick sedan vidare.

---

Tanken släppte henne inte. Hon förstod inte hur det kunde gå så snett med hennes krafter. Det var som när...

Analicia drog ett djupt andetag.

Det var som när hon var liten. Då när hon hade så mäktiga krafter men de gick hela tiden överstyr. Hon hade känt sig så svag fast hon hade så enorma krafter. Då hade hon hittat Voldemort och han hade hjälpt henne, räddat henne. Hur kunde hon då inte vara tacksam? Det som problemet var att krafterna började skapa problem igen och det fick _inte_ bli som innan.

---

Lördagen var slut och Analicia gick och lade sig.

---

Söndagen var lika tråkig, hon kunde spendera lite tid med Harry men sedan skulle även han hålla på med läxor igen.

Så hon tog en runda till biblioteket. Böcker var en räddning när det inte fanns _något_ att göra.

Hon satt där och läste bok efter bok. Inget var intressant längre, hon önskade faktiskt att det var måndag och att skolan började igen...

---

På kvällen gick hon en runda i slottet innan hon skulle gå till uppehållsrummet för att lägga sig i sin sovsal. Korridorerna var ganska tomma och det var mörkt. Hon tänkte inte riktigt vart hon gick men fortsatte att gå.

Plötsligt gick hon förbi en stenfigur och då frös hon till is.

Var inte det här...?!

Analicia fick svar på sin fråga när hon såg proffessor Dumbledore runda hörnet och gå mot henne.

Hon fick panik och såg sig omkring för att gömma sig någonstans men allt var öppet.

"Hiddensio", viskade hon medan hon ställde sig längst väggen och pekade sin trollstav på sig själv. Analicia fick genast samma färg som väggen, så att det blev en kamuflash.

_'Låt honom inte se mig...!'_, tänkte hon panikslaget och höll andan när Dumbledore gick mot henne.

Dumbledore kom närmare. Han verkade försjuken i tankar och grumlade:

"Bara två kvar..."

Analicia förstod inte vad han menade men brydde sig heller inte. Det ända som var viktigt just nu var att han _inte_ fick se henne!

Han gick förbi Analicia men stannade.

Analicias hjärta började dunka snabbare och hon blev rädd att det skulle höras.

Hon stirrade på Dumbledore när ett leende spred sig på hans trötta ansikte. Han vände sig om och tittade henne rakt i ögonen.

Analicias hjärta stannade en sekund. Hade kamuflashet slutat fungera?! Nej...

"Vem är det som gömmer sig bakom 'Hiddensio'?", undrade han.

Analicia tänkte inte ta av förtrollningen. Han visste att någon var där men inte att det var _hon_.

"Unga fröken Swales, du behöver inte gömma dig för mig." Dumbledore log vänligt och sedan viftade han sakta med handen framför sig.

Analicias kamuflash försvann. Nu stirrade hon skräckslaget på honom.

"Ursäkta men jag har varit borta så ofta och aldrig haft chansen att presentera mig", sade Dumbledore ursäktande. "Jag är Albus Dumbledore och är rektor på Hogwarts."

Han sträckte ut sin hand mot henne. Först var Analicia helt stilla, men sedan förstod hon att hon måste samla sig och spela sin roll.

"Analicia Swales", svarade hon med svag röst och skakde hand med rektorn. Det känndes obehagligt, hon ville bara härifrån...

"Vad tycker du om Hogwarts då?", frågade Dumbledore vänligt. "Saknar du Beauxbatons?"

"Lite", svarade hon snabbt.

Dumbledore nickade.

"Men Hogwarts är också bra", tillade hon snabbt.

Dumbledore nickade igen och log.

"Det glädjer mig att höra att du trivs", sade han. "Jag hörde att du har blivit vän med Harry."

"Han är snäll", svarade Analicia kort.

"Ja. Väldigt snäll", medgav Dumbledore. "Han har ett stort hjärta."

Analicia nickade och tittade ner i marken. Plötsligt började Dumbleore stirra på henne med en stor rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Jag måste gå nu", skyndade sig Analicia att säga.

"Självklart. God natt Analicia", sade rektorn med ett svagt, undrande men vänligt leende.

Analicia nickade och sprang sedan till sin sovsal.

---

Hon stannade inte på vägen förrän hon var trygg i sin sovsal.

Hon bytte om och lade sig med täcket tätt kring sig.

En tår började rinna ner för hennes kind och hon torkade bort den. Analicia var så besviken på sig själv...

Analicia trodde att när hon väl skulle möta Dumbledore så skulle hon känna djupt hat och att det skulle vara omöjligt att hålla kontrollen och slå till honom. Så hade Mörkrets Herre lärt henne att fördjupa sitt hat mot rektorn, men när hon mötte honom nu...

Hon kände sorg, smärta och besvikelse. Analicia kämpade hårt för att inte låta några tårar falla när hon pratade med honom. Det var som om hon ville att han skulle be henne om ursäkt. Att Dumbledore skulle säga förlåt. Det var ju omöjligt. Han kände inte änns igen henne. Självklart, sist de träffades var hon en liten flicka och Albus var väldigt utmattad nu.

Analicia lade sig på sidan och blundade.

Imorgon skulle hon äntligen få träffa Cecilia Bellmoore.

* * *

Här kom ännu ett kapitel. Jag skyndade mig att skriva det så fort jag inte hade så mycket läxor. :)

Nu är det ju snart jollov så jag tror att nästa kapitel kan komma lite fortare. ;)

Ja som sagt har det inte hänt så mycket eller varit action i de senaste kapitlerna men det får komma senare. Jag lovar att det kommer att komma sånt.

Kommentera&Review så är ni jättesnälla.


	25. Kapitel 24

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 24.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 24

Hon vaknade lagom tidigt på morgonen. Analicia hade äntligen fått en bra sömn och hon kände sig ganska pigg och glad.

Analicia tog på sig kläder, sminkade sig lite, borstade håret och tänderna och sedan var hon färdig att gå.

---

Hon väntde på att Harry skulle komma ner från sin sovsal vilket han också gjorde. Hans hår var lika rufsigt som vanligt och Analicia missade inte att hans gröna ögon sökte efter någonting i uppehållsrummet. När han fick syn på Ginny som stod och pratade med några andra tjejer ryckte det lite i hans mungipa.

"Sov du bra?", undrade Analicia.

Harry vände blicken mot henne och log.

"Ja", sade han. "Själv?"

"Samma", svarade hon kort och log.

Bakom Harry kom Ron. Han log ett försiktigt leende mot Analicia.

"Hur är det med dig då?", frågade Analicia lite stelt men artigt.

"Bra", svarade Ron kort och stelt.

Analicia nickade. Hon gillade inte Ron och Ron gillade nog inte henne men de hade lärt sig att stå ut med varandra. Båda två var ju Harrys vänner... Harry tänkte inte strunta i någon av dem så de spenderade ju ändå lite tid med varandra. Analicia tyckte bäst om när Ron var med Hermione för då kunde Analicia vara själv med Harry, men hon såg också att Harry älskade verkligen Ron och Hermione som vänner. Så när han väl var med Ron så log hon och var vänlig, för Harry.

När de gick till den stora salen började det pirra fruktansvärt i magen. Idag skulle hon äntligen få träffa Cecilia, vem det nu än var...

Hon satt sig ner på en plats och bara väntade på att någon ny skulle dyka upp. Tyvärr så kom det bara gamla, bekanta ansikte som satt sig ner. Så småningom var salen ganska fylld av elever och George hade också kommit ner.

Alla lärare var på plats vid lärarbordet (till och med Dumbledore). Alla förutom McGonagall.

"Vad är det Alicia?", frågade Harry.

Analicia tittade på honom.

"Inget", svarade hon.

Harry log snett.

"Du verkar vänta på något", sade han.

Självklart skulle _han_ märka något. Ibland kändes det som om de kunde läsa varandras tankar, så bra vänner som dem var. Tja, _nästan _läsa tankar.

Analicia svarade bara med ett leende och Harry log tillbaka.

Plötsligt kände Analicia en arm som kom längst hennes midja och drog henne närmare sig. Det var George.

Hon tittade på honom och log.

"God morgon älskling", viskade han.

"God morgon rödtott", svarade hon och kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Kan jag be om er uppmärksamhet?", ekade plötsligt Dumbledores röst i salen.

Alla tittade på honom.

"Som ni vet skulle en ny elev komma hit och börja sitt sjätte år här, Cecilila Bellmoore. Hon kommer sorteras nu och jag vill att ni är väldigt välkommnade mot henne."

Efter hans ord öppnades dörrarna till salen och McGonagall kom in med en flicka bakom sig.

Analicia svalde.

De gick genom salen och alla stirrade på Cecilia nyfiket. När Cecilia gick förbi henne kunde Analicia se henne noggrannare.

Det var nästan lite skrämmade. Tjejen var väldigt lik Bill, Analicias far.

Cecilia hade brunt och väldigt lockigt hår, precis som Bill. Hennes näsa var exakt som Bills, liten och rak. Munnen var också lik, och de där fräknarna på kinderna. Så lik Bill, när Analicia såg på henne så såg hon nästan Bill framför sig. Fast i kvinnlig form såklart. Cecilia var inte lik en kille, hon var söt. Det ända som inte var likt Bill var de där stora mörkblå ögonen, och... Var inte de där ögonen lika Analicias ögon?

De ställde sig längst fram i salen och Cecilia fick sätta sig på en liten pal. Dumbleodre kom fram och gav en hatt till McGonagall som sedan höll den upp så att alla kunde se den.

_"Vi har inte tid med mycket prat och stoj, _

_En från Gryffindor modig är,_

_En från Slytherin stor vilja har,_

_En från Ravenclaw klok är,_

_En från Hufflepuff duktig vän är,_

_Men det som passar dig,_

_ska jag tala om för dig."_

Så avslutade hatten sitt korta tal. Alla i salen viskade och blev förvånade att hatten inte sjöng en lång sång men tydligen var det ganska onödigt när bara _en_ person skulle sorteras.

Sedan lade McGonagall hatten på Cecilias huvud och den var ganska stor så att man inte såg hennes ögon.

Det dröjde kanske en halv minuts tystnad.

_"Gryffindor!"_, ropade hatten.

McGonagall tog av hatten och Cecilia gick med ett leende till Gryffindorbordet som applåderade. Av någon konstig anledning kände Analicia besvikelse, hon ville att Cecilia skulle hamna i Slytherin...

"Hon är ganska lik dig", sade plötsligt Ron som satt mitt emot Analicia.

Harry, George, Fred och alla runt omkring tittade på Cecilia och sedan på Analicia.

"Nej. De är ju helt olika", sade George.

Ron skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, titta noga. Man ser att de har något gemensamt. De är så lika men ändå olika."

George tittade på Cecilia som satt lite längre bort och sedan på Analicia. Han fortsatte så fram och tillbaka, de andra gjorde likadant.

"Du har rätt", sade Harry. "De är lite lika."

"Kan alla sluta stirra på mig?", sade Analicia irriterat för det var obehagligt att ha alla blickar på sig.

Alla åt sin frukost och släppte ämnet och pratade om annat, men Analicia kunde inte sluta tänka på det. Cecilia var lik Bill och henne själv...

_'Nej. Det är bara ett dumt sammanträffande'_, tänkte Analicia. _'Eller...?'_

---

Deras första lektion var trolldryckskonst med Slytherineleverna. Alla väntade utanför klassrummet på professor Slughorn. Analicia märkte också att Cecilia inte var där. Undra var hon är...?

Ron och Hermione stod och småpratade längre bort med andra elever medan Analicia och Harry stod vid dörren till klassrummet, båda i djupa tankar. Plötsligt började Harry bete sig lite konstigt och började smyga.

"Harry, vad...?" Analicia blev avbruten mitt i meningen.

"Shh...", viskade Harry med pekfingret mot läppen. Sedan vinkade han åt henne så att hon skulle följa efter honom. Analicia nickade och smög tyst bakom Harry.

De gick precis till korridoren bredvid. Där stod Draco Malfoy med några vänner från Slytherin. Harry vände sig mot Analicia och gjorde en gest att hon skulle vara tyst.

Analicia svalde. Harry ville tjuvlyssna på samtalet...

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte Draco", klagade en tjej. "Varför kan du bara inte komma över en stund till mitt hus under jullovet?"

Malfoy suckade irriterat.

"För att jag har andra planer har jag ju sagt", sade han argt. "Jag kommer vara upptagen med annat. Dina föräldrar kan säkert förklara för dig."

Det blev en kort tystnad.

"Du menar att du ska...", började tjejen.

"Harry, vår letion börjar nu. Vi borde gå", sade Analicia i rätt svag ton men tillräckligt hög för att Draco och de andra skulle höra. Vilket självklart var meningen, hon kunde ju inte tillåta att Draco avslöjar sin hemlighet.

De vända sig chockat om mot Harry och Analicia.

"Harry!", ropade Malfoy argt. "Har jag inte redan berättat att det är fult att tjuvlyssna?"

Harry bara suckade till svar och tänkte gå därifrån.

"Oh nej! Den här gången kommer du inte så lätt undan", sade Malfoy. "Crucio!"

Analicia puttade bort Harry från att bli träffad av Dracos besvärjelse medan hon själv hoppade undan.

Draco fortsatte att argt kasta besvärjelser på Harry och denna undvek dem nätt och jämt. Sedan ställde han sig flåsade upp med trollstaven högt uppe.

"Sectumsempra!", ropade han.

Besvärjelsen träffade Draco Malfoy och denna föll till golvet. Sedan började blod spruta ur hans kropp överallt.

"Vad har du gjort?!", skrek Analicia medan hon sprang fram till Draco och satt sig ner på knä framför honom.

"J-jag vet i-inte", sade Harry helt chockat. "Besvärjelsen stod i min trolldrycksbok."

Analicia lyssnade inte på honom utan började gensast läka Dracos sår. Det var svårt, så fort hon läkte ett började ett nytt blöda. Draco förlorade så mycket blod... Hon gjorde så gott hon kunde och sedan vände hon sig till Harry.

"Ta honom till sjukhusflygeln _nu_ och kalla sedan på Severus Snape", sade hon skarpt.

Harry nickade utan klagomål. Han tog Dracos livlösa och blodiga kropp i sin famn och sprang sedan därifrån.

Analicia suckade ganska lättat men hon darrade fortfarande.

_'Han kommer klara sig'_, tänkte hon lugnande. Analicia hade läkt det svåraste och Draco skulle vara trygg på sjukhusflygeln, speciellt sedan när Snape kom till hans hjälp.

Analicia gick tillbaka precis för att se att Slughorn hade kommit, Cecilia Bellmoore stod bredvid honom och resten av eleverna väntade på att han skulle öppna dörren.

Alla tog ett skräckslaget andetag när de såg Analicia.

"Merlins skägg! Vad har hänt?!", ropade Slughorn.

Analicia tittade ner på sina kläder. Det var blod överallt och på vartenda plagg, hennes händer var blodiga och det var säkert hennes ansikte lite också. Hon tittade upp på Slughorn, log lite generat och ursäktande.

"Det hände en liten olycka. Jag hjälpte bara till att reda ut saken", lovade hon med ett fjäskande leende.

Professorn såg inte övertygad ut men ville helst inte straffa Analicia vid den nya eleven när han inte var säker på att hon var skyldig.

Han harklade sig. "Alla elever förutom fröken Bellmoore kan gå in och sätta sig på sina platser."

"Dörren är stängd", sade någon.

Slughorn öppnade irriterat dörren och sedan gick alla elever in. Efteråt vände han sig mot Analicia. Han tog upp sin trollstav och uttalade en enkel besvärjelse som gjorde henne ren igen så att hon inte hade blod på sig.

"Så", sade han nöjt. "Men jag vill ha ett samtal med dig efter lektionen. Okej?"

Analicia nickade.

"Perfekt. Iväg med dig nu."

Analicia gick in i klassrummet utan ett ord och satte sig vid bordet där hon och Harry brukade sitta.

Sedan kom professorn med Cecilia bakom sig. De ställde sig längst fram i klassrummet med alla blickar på sig.

"Ursäka att jag kom sent men det föll på min lott att se efter om fröken Bellmoore här har alla sina böcker", sade Slughorn. "Samtidigt så vill jag presentera henne för er."

Han log lite fånigt.

"Nå... Vill du berätta något kort om dig?"

Cecilia blev röd om kinderna men nickade sedan och tog ett snabbt andetag. Analicia tyckte synd om henne. Hon visste hur hon själv hade känt sig om det hade hänt _henne_.

"Emm... Ja, jag heter Cecilia Bellmoore" Hennes röst lät ändå ganska lugn men hon tittade sig oroligt runt i klassrummet. Hon harklade sig snabbt och fortsatte.

"Jag bodde innan i Amerika och gick på en trollkarlsskola där. Den var mycket mindre än Hogwarts och vi fick bara lära oss grundläggande magi. Sedan p.g.a. personliga skäl så flyttade jag och min familj till England", hon gjorde en kort paus. "Jag är väldigt glad över att få börja här på Hogwarts och hoppas att det blir som jag hoppats."

Hon slutade prata och tittade nervöst på professor Slughorn.

"Mycket bra, mycket bra" Slughorn gav henne ett lugnande leende. "Bra, då kan du sätta dig på en ledig plats så börjar vi lektionen."

Cecilia tittade osäkert runt i klassrummet.

"Där bredvid Analicia Swales blir bra", sade Slughorn och log medan han pekade att hon skulle sätta sig bredvid Analicia.

Cecilias ögon blev större när hon såg att hon blev tvungen att sätta sig bredvid den tjejen som hade precis haft blod överallt. Hon log snabbt mot professorn och satt sig motvilligt bredvid Analicia.

Lektionen började, Analicia och Cecilia fick jobba ihop. I vanliga fall hade Analicia jobbat med Harry men han var ju inte här utan hjälpte Draco efter att han råkat skada honom.

Det gick ganska segt och Cecilia vågade knappt säga något till Analicia. Sedan med en suck så började Analicia förklara vad som hänt innan och varför hon hade blod på sig. Efter det verkade allt komma av sig själv. Analicia och Cecilia började prata nästan om allt och kom väldigt bra överens. Analicia berättade lite för henne om Hogwarts och vilka som var hennes vänner o.s.v. Hon berättade även om lärarna och vilka lektioner de hade. De skrattade tillsammans och Analicia blev verkligen förvånad över hur bra överens hon kom med Cecilia. Det var som om... Som om de förstod varandra som ingen annan. Analicia hade _aldrig _haft så lätt för att prata med någon hon inte kände och dela med sig av sina tankar.

De tittade på varandra och log. När lektionen var slut så berättade Analicia sin historia för Slughorn och sedan visade hon Cecilia vägen till nästa lektion. De gick dit tillsammans och deras blåa ögon glittrade av glädje på exakt samma sätt.

* * *

Ja ehum... Ursäkta att det kom så sent. Jag vet att jag sade att jag kommer ha mer tid att skriva för det var jollov o.s.v. Faktum är att jag har varit bortrest och tiden har gått så snabbt!

Jag ska skynda mig med nästa kapitel och jag lovar i alla fall att jag **inte** kommer glömma denna ficen. :)

Kommentera / Review !


	26. Kapitel 25

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 25.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

'Narcissa-Weasly': Klart att jag kan skriva i något kapitel en bit från Cecilias POV också ;) Det kommer senare, lovar :)

* * *

Kapitel 25

Harry hade fått straffkommendering och Draco hade blivit ganska bra igen. Analicia hade fått beröm för att hon läkt lite av Malfoys sår, annars hade det varit mycket värre.

Dagarna gick...

Analicia och Cecilia var mer och mer med varandra. De tyckte om att spendera tid tillsammans och Cecilia fick då också vara med Harry, Ron och Hermione. Analicia presenterade även George för Cecilia, Fred också. Cecilia kunde inte skilja på dem, såklart. Sedan så fick hon träffa alla andra. Ändå så verkade hon gilla Analicia bäst. De delade ofta likadana tankar, känslor och intressen.

Cecilia var inte bra i skolan eller på lektionerna p.g.a. hennes dåliga undervisning på den förra skolan. Analicia som kunde mycket hjälpte henne att hålla tempot med läxorna.

---

Det var ganska sent på kvällen och Harry, Ron, Fred, George samt några till satt i uppehållsrummet och pratade.

Plötsligt kom Cecilia och Analicia inspringande och fnittrade högt.

"Vad har ni gjort?", frågade George glatt.

Båda flickorna försökte se seriösa ut men sedan tittade de på varandra och fnittrade igen.

De berättade glatt tillsammans:

"Vi...", började Analicia.

"gjorde...", fortsatte Cecilia.

"professor..."

"McGonagall..."

"en..."

"väldigt..."

"trevlig..."

"överraskning!", avslutade de samtidigt.

Alla i uppehållsrummet flinade, Cecilia och Analicia skrattade.

Sedan kom professor McGonagall in...

"TVILLINGARNA WEASLEY!!!", skrek hon. "Mitt kontor NU!"

Både Fred och George blev helt vita i ansiktet.

"Men vi...", sade dem.

"Ett ord till så åker ni ut! Jag är trött på era tricks!", röt hon. "Mitt kontor NU!"

De kunde inte göra något annat än ställa sig upp och gå efter McGonagall.

Analicia och Cecilia höll sig hela tiden för skratt.

"Ni kommer _så_ få igen", viskade George till Analicia när han och Fred gick förbi.

"Vi lovar", tillade Fred med ett flin.

Sedan tittade Fred på Cecilia och log. Av någon konstig anledning rodnade hon och tittade snett bort. Analicia fnissade åt synen.

När tvillingarna gått log Analicia och Cecilia mot varandra och gjorde en 'High-Five'.

"Det där var suveränt! Vad gjorde ni så att hon misstänkte _dem_? Skrev ni deras namn eller ni...", började Ron.

Analicia gav ifrån sig ett skratt.

"Det behövdes inte. Ingen annan håller ju på med sånt förutom dem. Så fort något händer så blir Fred och George direkt anklagade."

Alla skrattande glatt och sedan gick eleverna och lade sig i sina sovsalar.

---

Dagen därpå vaknade Analicia och insåg att hon egentligen inte visste _något _om Cecilia... De hade haft så kul att hon glömmde helt bort sin nyfikenhet. Tänk om den här Cecilia var någon mystisk tjej eller nåt?

Analicia skakade på huvudet.

Nej, det trodde hon inte. Cecilia verkade vara en schysst tjej men det ändrar inte att Analicia inte vet något om henne. Analicia hade ju varit jättenyfiken på om det kanske var hennes 'halvsyster' eller nåt. Nej, Analicia _måste_ få veta mer.

---

De gick till biblioteket under en håla för att Cecilia behövde ha hjälp med läxorna.

När de var färdiga och de fortfarande hade tid kvar så ville Analicia få veta lite mer om den här tjejen.

"Du...?", frågade Analicia.

Cecilia log.

"Ja?"

Analicia suckade och stängde en bok hon hade i handen.

"Kan du inte berätta lite mer om dig själv? Om din familj eller nåt sånt?", frågade hon försiktigt.

Cecilia log ett sorgligt leende.

"Min familj är faktiskt inte så intressant... Jag bor hos min farbror och hans fru. Anna och Kevin", sade hon.

Analicia svalde.

"Dina föräldrar...?"

"Är döda", sade Cecilia.

"Förlåt..."

Cecilia log.

"Det gör inget." Hon gjorde en paus innan hon fortsatte. "Mina föräldrar var tillsammans och bode här i England. De jobbade i ett hemligt sällskap som motarbetar du-vet-vem. Min mamma dog när jag föddes och..."

Hon tog ett andetag. Analicia var chockad att Cecilia berättade allt detta för henne. Ännu ett tecken på hur bra de litade på varandra.

"När min mamma dog så blev min pappa galen eller rättarsagt jättedeprimerad", fortsatte Cecilia. "Han kände att han inte skulle klara av att ta hand om mig så han skickade mig till sin bror i Amerika, Kevin. Jag är inte arg att han gjorde det, jag förstår honom... Sedan så dog han ca 5 år senare för han tog självmord."

Hon tittade osäkert på Analicia.

"Jag ska inte berätta för någon", lovade hon.

Cecilia svarade med ett leende.

"Bara av nyfikenhet", sade Analicia. "Vad hette dina föräldrar?"

"Susan och Bill Bellmoore."

Analicia svalde igen.

"Bill Bellmoore?"

"Ja."

"Varför flyttade du, Kevin och Anna hit?", frågade Analicia.

"Jag har hela tiden velat flytta hit där mina föräldrar levde", svarade hon. "Nu när saken har blivit värre med du-vet-vem tvingade jag Anna och Kevin att flytta. Jag vill vara med i striden, så som mina föräldrar var."

_'Då kommer vi stå på olika sidor'_, tänkte Analicia sorgligt.

"Nog pratat om mig, berätta lite om dig själv." Cecilia tittade glatt och nyfiket på henne.

Analicia log svagt. Dags att ljuga igen...

"Ja, jag kommer från Frankrike. Min pappa är engelsk så jag kan engelska bra", började hon. "Jag går på Beauxbatons och är en utbyteselev eller nåt sånt på Hogwarts. Det var min rektor som gav förslaget så man kunde se om skolorna har ungefär samma kursplan. Jag ska tillbaka i mitten av nästa termin efter jul och då kommer Parvati Patil tillbaka."

"Ska du bort sen?", frågade Cecilia med en bekymrad min.

Analicia nickade.

Cecilia suckade, men sedan verkade hon lysa upp.

"Vill du komma över till mitt hus under jollovet?"

"Kan inte. Jag ska till mina föräldrar i Frankrike."

Cecilia suckade igen.

Sedan började Analicia fnissa.

"Vad är det?"

"Du..." började Analicia och log. "Du verkar vara rätt förtjust i Fred Weasley."

Cecilia rodnade.

"Det är jag inte alls!"

---

I uppehållsrummet satt alla glatt vid elden och pratade.

Plötsligt kom Fred fram till Analicia.

"Jag vet att du inte kunde komma till oss under julen men...", han vände sig mot Cecilia som satt bredvid Analicia. "Har _du_ kanske lust att komma? Harry och Hermione kommer också och du är bra vän med dem."

Cecilia lyste upp och log jättemycket samtidigt som hon hade lite röda kinder. Analicia och Harry kastade samtidigt en snabb blick på varandra och fnissade.

"Ja, tack", sade Cecilia. "Jag ska bara höra med mina föräldrar."

"Det vore kul om du kunde komma." Fred log och sträckte sedan på sig som om han var sömnig. Hans biceps blev synliga och även hans vältränade mage.

George började skratta.

"Vad är det?", frågade Fred irriterat sin tvilling.

"Nej, inget...", svarade George och höll sig för skratt.

Cecilia och Fred rodnade.

--- --- --- --- ---

Det var dags för jollovet och alla åkte med tåget till stationen. Alla verkade glada och avslappnade. Det var bara Analicia som satt tyst och kollade ut genom fönstret när tåget åkte förbi allt. Det kändes tungt och obehagligt. Hon var så långt ifrån Hogwarts nu... Hon skulle heller inte komma tillbaka förrän efter jollovet.

När de var framme så tog alla sitt bagage och alla vänner samlades tillsammans på stationen. Sedan började alla säga 'hej då' till varandra. Tja, nästan alla Analicias vänner skulle till familjen Weasley så det blev _henne_ de sade 'hej då' till.

"Vi ses", sade Cecilia när de kramade om varandra.

Ron vinkade vänligt. "Hej då."

"God jul", sade Hermione men tittade inte änns åt hennes håll.

George sade sitt genom en lång kyss mitt på stationen.

"Jag kommer sakna dig. Vi ses snart", sade Harry. Analicia kramade honom extra länge.

Sedan vinkade hon till resten.

När alla började gå tillsammans mot föräldrarna Weasley kände Analicia hur hon ville följa med. Hon ville spendera tid med de där personerna, ha kul och ha en _riktig_ jul.

Plötsligt kände hon en hand på sin axel.

Hon vände sig om och såg en man i svart mantel och huva så man inte såg ansiktet.

"Lucius?", viskade hon.

"Ja", svarade han.

"Var är Draco?", frågade Analicia.

"Han är redan hemma. Kom vi måste gå nu."

Analicia nickade och kastade en sista blick på familjen Weasley och de andra. Hon försökte dölja ett leende.

Plötsligt brändes hennes vänstra arm.

"Aaa!"

"Han väntar och är otålig. Låt oss gå nu", sade Lucius.

"Okej", sade hon och tog tag i hans arm.

"Du ska veta att du har skött dig bra", sade Lucius och log vänligt mot henne.

Sedan transfererade de sig bort.

* * *

Jag skyndade mig verkligen. Det var väl ganska långt? :)

Kommentera / Review, så skriver jag snabbare och blir jätteglad ^^


	27. Kapitel 26

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 26.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 26

Det kändes konstigt att vara tillbaka. Man möttes inte med ett leende eller glada ansikten längre. Nu var det mest, hur kan man säga det...? Hårt.

Analicia gav ifrån sig ett glädjelöst skratt.

Det var ju _här_ hon hörde hemma. Hur kunde hon tro att...? Hogwarts...? Nej, omöjligt.

Hon suckade djupt och satt sig i sin säng och såg sig omkring i rummet, _hennes_ rum. När hon hade gått med Mörkrets Herre och svurit honom evig lojalitet så föreslog han att hon kunde få ett rum i hans slott. Det var verligen något stort, varje dödsätare hade känt sig hedrad och tackat ja. Hon kände sig mycket hedrad men sade ändå att hon ville ha något mer enskilt. Därför lät han bygga ett litet hus eller snarare stuga som skulle ligga en bit bort från hans egna egendom. Så pass långt att hon fick vara i fred men ändå så nära att han kunde komma eller kontakta henne när han så önskade.

Analicia skrattade ironiskt, och här satt hon nu... Hon visste inte om det var en glad eller ledsen känsla.

Rummet var enkelt men elegant, liksom hela huset. I sovrummet fanns några möbler och dekorationer. Sedan så hade hon ett eget kök, badrum och arbetsrum. Mer behövde hon inte för hon kunde gå när hon ville till hennes Herres slott och hon fick vandra där fritt vilket bara de mest pålitliga fick. Sedan så kunde hon alltid också gå till familen Malfoys gård.

Analicia suckade igen.

Hur kunde hon gilla det här stället? Visst det var trevligt men så tomt och ensamt... Nu var hon van vid ett färgglat rum med en brasa, soffa och fåtöljer samt en massa glada ungdomar som pratar med varandra.

Undra vad Harry och de andra gör nu? De kanske sitter just nu vid en öppen spis och pratar glatt med varandra, medan hon själv...

_'Analicia sluta drömma'_, sade hon irriterat till sig själv.

Lucius hade sagt att hon kunde få vila lite hemma hos sig själv men sedan ville Mörkrets Herre träffa henne. En sak som hade oroat henne var att Lucius hade kommenterat att hon hade förändrats lite... Tänk om Mörkrets Herre skulle märka det? Att hon har blivit svagare och...?

_'Nej. Jag är inte svag'_, rättade hon sig själv. _'Jag måste helt enkelt låtsas eller bara vara mitt tidigare jag. Men... Jag har väl inte förändrats?'_

Hon blev förvirrad av sina tankar och skakade på huvudet. Varför var hon orolig för det här? Hon hade gjort det tusen gånger förr och hon visste hur man ska tala med Mörkrets Herre. Han litade på henne. Hon behövde inte vara orolig.

Genast släppte alla bekymmer henne och hon kände sig bättre till mods.

---

Efter ungefär en timme, att hon hade vilat och ätit tog Analicia på sig lite mer passande kläder och sin svarta mantel. Hon funderade även om hon skulle ta med sig sin dödsätarmask i fall i fall, fast... Mörkrets Herre hade faktiskt aldrig beordrat henne att ha på sig den. Analicia lät den ligga kvar på hyllan i stället och sedan gick hon till slottet.

Det var en lugn och skön promenad till slottet. Hon behövde inte stressa utan gick i sin egen takt. När hon väl var framme vid de olika dörrarna så tog hon upp vänstra ärmen och visade dödsätarmärket så att hon blev godkänd och kunde komma in.

Hon passerade några få dödsätare på vägen.

"Nämen, länge sen! Var har du varit?"

Analicia ignorerade frågan. Sedan gick hon förbi nästa man.

"Analicia, du har väl inte övergett oss?"

På denna frågan var hon tvungen att vända sig om och ge Michael en arg blick.

Han log fånigt.

"Något hemligt uppdrag igen eller?", frågade han halvt skämtande men man märkte att han var lite avundsjuk.

"Jag vill inte prata om det", svarade Analicia enkelt och gick vidare.

---

Hon kom till slut fram till samlingsrummet där Voldemort väntade på henne. Analicia öppnade dörren lugnt och gick in.

I rummet fanns Mörkrets Herre, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Snape (som förvånade Analicia djupt) och några till pålitliga dödsätare.

"Herre", sade Analicia och bugade.

"Alicia. Så trevligt att du kom till sist", sade Voldemort och slog ut med armarna som om han ville krama henne, vilket hon visste att han _inte_ ville.

"Ursäkta att det dröjde, men det var så länge sen jag var i mitt hus. Jag var tvungen att kolla till det", ursäktade Analicia sig och log snett.

Mörkrets Herre nickade. Sedan vände han sig mot Lucius och Narcissa.

"Ceremonin kommer hållas den 24, det blir perfekt. Jag förväntar mig att unge Draco är väl förberedd."

"Han är förberedd och hedrad", sade Lucius stolt samtidigt som han bugade.

Analicia fick lite ont i magen. Hon förstod vad Draco menade när han pratade om att hans föräldrar verkligen vill att han skulle bli dödsätare.

Voldemort nickade.

"Nu till jul slappnar alla av från sitt arbete och då kan vi utnyttja tillfället. Alla vet vad dem ska göra?", frågade han strängt.

Dödsätarna i rummet nickade och Bella svarde högt: "Ja, Herre."

"Ska _jag_ göra något?", frågade Analicia lite osäkert.

Mörkrets Herre vände sin blick mot henne.

"Du har gjort mer än vad jag någonsin kunde kräva av dig. Nej, du är fri men jag har en liten överraskning åt dig."

Han log sitt skräckinjagande leende och Analicia nickade. Sedan bad han alla gå ut förutom Analicia.

"Bara för att vara säker. Allt går bra med Potter? Jag har fått upplysningar av Severus men vill gärna höra det från dig", sade han.

"Allt går som planerat", svarade hon.

Voldemort log igen.

"Jag är mycket nöjd Alicia. Om detta går som jag hoppas så får jag Harry Potter tack vare dig, du förtjänar en stor belöning."

Analicia fick ont i magen vid orden och det stack till i hjärtat.

"Det behövs inte Herre", svarade hon.

"Jo. Du vet mycket väl att jag belönar när någon lyckas och straffar när han eller hon misslyckas", sade han strängt.

Analicia nickade bara.

"I alla fall så får din belöning vänta. Du är fri att gå", sade han.

Hon nickade och var på väg ut när hennes tankar stoppade henne.

"Herre? Skulle jag kunna få ställa en fråga?"

Voldemort nickade.

"När jag har varit på Hogwarts så har mina krafter blivit... lite okontrollerade", sade hon svagt och lite generat. "Vad kan det beror på?"

Mörkrets Herres ansikte hårdnade.

"Självklart för att du inte har övat. Du har haft ett långt uppehåll", sade han strängt. "Men det är inte bara därför. Dina krafter växer fortfarande för du närmar dig din 17 årsdag. Det är lite men du kommer känna av det. Sedan när du är 17 år så har du uppnått din fulla kraftstyrka."

Analicia nickade fundersamt.

"Se till att träna mycket nu, så mycket du kan. Det får bli ditt uppdrag, träna dina krafter", beordrade han. "Iväg med dig nu."

Hon knäböjde och gick ut.

--- --- ---

Resten av dagen fick bli träning och träning, mest utan trollstav. Det var jobbigt och inte lika enkelt som förr. Mörkrets Herre hade haft rätt, hon kände av förändringen. Genom att träna lyckades hon förstöra sitt sovrum som hon sedan fick laga igen. I morgon hade hon bestämmt en duell med Roy, så hon kunde få öva lite på trolldom _med_ trollstav och även känna den härliga känslan av strid.

När hon var helt utmattad av träningen kollapsade hon ner på sin säng med vanliga kläder på. Det dröjde inte länge tills hennes ögonlock stängdes och det blev svart.

---

Hon vaknade av att någon knackade på dörren. Analicia öppnade sina trötta ögon och kollade på klockan. Den visade 2.35. Vem kom till henne mitt i natten? Hon ställde sig trött upp, sträckte på sig och gespade.

Det knackade igen, hårdare.

Hon fick plötsligt onda aningar och tog fram sin trollstav och skärpte sitt trötta sinne. Med allvarliga och försiktiga steg gick hon fram till dörren. Hon höll trollstaven beredd framför sig och öppnade snabbt dörren.

"Draco...!", pustade hon ut. "Vad vill du mitt i natten...?"

Hon slappnade av igen och gespade.

"Kan du släppa in mig?", frågade Malfoy lite otrevligt.

Analicia stirrade på honom.

"Ursäkta men jag förväntade mig inte ett besök klockan tre på natten!"

"Den är faktiskt inte tre än...", försvarade Draco sig.

Hon suckade. "Kom in."

De gick till hennes sovrum och Analicia lade sig trött i sin säng. Draco satt sig på en stol i rummet.

"Har du hört?", frågade han.

Analicia nickade. "Ja, jag var med på möttet."

Draco andades ut argt.

"De ska göra det på _juldagen_", frästa han. "Mina föräldrar har pratat om det glatt hela kvällen, jag orkade verkligen inte mer så jag gick hit för att... Tja... Jag vet inte."

"Det är lugnt", svarade hon och log mot honom. "Men förvänta inte dig att jag tar emot dig glatt varje natt."

Draco skrattade.

"Jag fattar."

"Så, hur går det med...?" Analicia lyfte ögonbrynen och blinkade med ena ögat mot Draco.

"Åh, håll käften."

Analicia skrattade. Sedan sträckte hon på sig igen.

"Hur går det med Weasleyn då?", frågade Draco och konstigt nog lät hans röst inte alls irriterad.

Analicia tittade upp på honom. "Har du accepterat han?"

Malfoy lyfte och sänkte på axlarna.

"Ditt val", sade han och log.

Analicia log tillbaka.

"Oh Draco, draco, draco...", suckade hon. "Du slutar aldrig förvåna mig. Man kan inte lista ut dig."

Draco skrattade igen.

"Du är heller inte så enkel", svarade han.

Analicia nickade.

"Men vi två förstår varandra ändå, inte helt men lite."

Malfoy nickade instämmande.

"Blev han nöjd med ditt uppdrag?"

"Det är ju inte slutfört än men ja", svarade hon tungt. "Jag undrar vad min belöning blir."

Draco nickade bara. Analicia kunde inte hindra ännu en gespning.

"Ledsen men nu vill jag sova. Jag är helt utmattad", sade hon.

Draco tittade snett bort och Analicia såg i hans blick att han inte ville återvända till sitt hus där Lucius och Narcissa skulle vara på honom redan när han vaknar.

"Du kan sova över om du vill", föreslog hon.

"Nej", sade Draco bestämt och skakade på huvudet.

Det var så typiskt honom. Han ville inte erkänna vad han egentligen ville.

"Ursäkta. Du _ska_ sova över. Annars pratar jag aldrig med dig igen", sade Analicia strängt och trollade fram en madrass bredvid hennes egna säng. Sedan så trollade hon också fram en kudde, lakan och täcke.

Det ryckte i Malfoys mungippor när han försökte dölja ett leende. Sedan tog han av sig sin tröja och lade sig på madrassen med täcket över sig.

Analicia log triumferat. Sedan tog hon sitt täcke om sig och lade sig tillrätta.

"God natt Draco Malfoy", sade hon.

"God natt", viskade Draco.

De somnade båda med olika tankar i huvudet.

Draco var glad över att han skulle slippa höra sina föräldras kommentarer över att han skulle bli dödsätare. När han kom hem i morgon skulle han få höra en massa utskällningar om att var han var borta hela natten. Draco somnade med ett leende.

Analicia funderade på vilken belöning hon skulle få och om det verkligen kunde räcknas som det. Hon kände sig dålig genom att få en belöning för det att hon skulle förstöra Harrys liv och hon funderade fortfarande hur hon kunde förhindra det. En tanke som fick henne att må bättre var att hon precis hjälpt sin vän, Draco. Hon visste att hon hade lättat honom och gjort lite lyckligare. Hon tänkte också på Cecilia som förmodligen var hennes halvsyster eller styvsyster eller något liknanade. Analicia måste få reda på mer. En sista tanke var George. Hon funderade på om han tänkte på henne i denna stund och saknade henne lika mycket som hon saknade han...

* * *

Kapitlet var långt men kanske inte det bästa.. Hoppas ni uppskattade det och vill läsa nästa ^^

Ja, nu har jag som sagt en massa läxor och prov men ska försöka lägga ut kapitel i alla fall en gång i veckan. :) P.S, ursäkta om jag har skrivit bokstaven 'a' någonstans istället för 'å' eller 'ä'. När jag skrev det var jag utomlands men jag har försökt rätta till det.

Kommentera / Review gärna ;)


	28. Kapitel 27

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 27.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

Jag skyndade mig verkligen, här kommer kapitlet!

* * *

Kapitel 27

När Analicia vaknade sov Draco fortfarande och snarkade tyst. Hon fnissade åt honom och gick sedan till sitt kök för att göra lite frukost.

Med trolldom gick det snabbt att tillaga allt och snart kom Malfoy in för lukten av steckta ägg hade väkt honom.

"Du vaknar precis i tid", sade Analicia med ett leende.

Draco satt sig på en stol vid matbordet och sträckte på sig. Snart kom svävande tallrikar med mat flygande till honom och placerade sig själva på bordet framför honom. När Analicia var klar gick hon själv och satt sig.

Draco stönade.

"Jag borde inte bara ha kommit så där igår... Det var... Oh", sade Darco. "Tro inte att jag..."

"Draco seriöst det är lugnt. Jag ska inte säga det till någon", sade Analicia. "Och tro mig, jag vet att föräldrar kan vara jobbiga även fast jag inte har haft några sedan jag var typ 5 år."

Draco log sorgligt.

"Okej kom igen ät nu", beordrade Analicia.

Så Analicia och Draco åt. Hon hade lagat en massa godsaker så det fanns mycket att välja på och lukterna var underbara. När de var färdiga tackade Draco henne och gick till sitt eget hem. Det var då hon märkte hur ensam hon egentligen var. Alla verkade ha en familj, alla utom _hon_.

Analicia fick en konstig klump i halsen. Till och med Cecilia hade en familj fast hennes egna föräldrar var döda, hon hade Kevin och Anna. Alla hade en familj. Vem var då Analicias familj? Mörkrets Herre? Nej, absolut inte. Varför hade Analicia aldrig fått den chansen att ha en familj? Varför fick hon inte det? Var hennes öde att vara en ensam förrädare och tjänare till Voldemort?

Analicia hade tårar i ögonen. Hon hade aldrig insett sin ensamhet... Hon hade suttit här ensam i sitt hus men aldrig insett att allt kunde sätt helt annorlunda ut.

Analicia kramade om sig själv. Det fanns ingen som kunde trösta henne. Hon var helt ensam.

Plötsligt hörde hon ett surrande ljud. Hon vände sig om och såg Nagini slingra sig fram till henne.

"Nagini", sade Analicia högt till sig själv.

Ormen bara slingrade sig runt rummet.

"Mörkrets Herre har skickat dig för att se om jag har börjat träna", sade Analicia ännu en gång till sig själv medan hon stirrade på ormen.

Nagini stannade och stirrade tillbaka på henne.

Analicia tog fram sin trollstav och höll den högt framför sig för att visa ormen att hon skulle börja träna nu.

Nagini verkade nöjd och slingrade sig ut från hennes hus igen.

Analicia suckade.

Hon kunde inte ormspråket men Mörkrets Herre hade försökt lära henne och kastade några förtrollningar. Det funkade inte, man skulle föddas med den förmågan. Det förhindrade däremot inte Analicia att ändå bli 'vän' med ormen. Mörkrets Herre skickade den ofta för att se efter Analicia eller för att föra Analicia till honom genom ormen. Analicia hade lärt sig Naginis gester. När ormen stirrade på henne, vred lite på huvudet och sedan började _sakta_ slingra sig därifrån betyde det att hon skulle följa efter. Nu så skulle Nagini till exempel bara se om Analicia hade börjar sin träning som Voldemort sade åt henne. Sedan slingrar sig ormen iväg och berättar allt för Mörkrets Herre.

Tja, det fanns inte tid med att bara stå still. Analicia började sin vanliga träning fast lite hårdare. Efteråt gick hon för att ha sin duell med Roy.

---

När hon kom fram till platsen där dem skulle träffas var inte Roy där och Analicia hade ändå kommit 5 min för sent. Analicia såg sig omkring och fick sedan syn på en annan dödsätare.

"Hey, vet du var Roy är? Det var meningen att vi skulle ha en duell nu", ropade Analicia.

Mannen flinade.

"Han gick ner till fängelsehållerna bredvid tortyrkällaren", svarade han.

"Har han fegat ur att möta mig?", skrattade Analicia.

Mannen ryckte på axlarna och gick vidare.

_'Nej så här kommer inte Roy undan. Jag har längtat efter att få ha en duell'_, tänkte Analicia.

Så hon bestämde sig för att leta upp honom och tvinga honom att duellera med henne om hon så måste.

---

Hon gick till fängelsehållerna, namnet var lite kul tyckte Analicia. Precis som fängelsehållerna på Hogwarts. Det var i alla fall inte samma sak för på Hogwarts hade man inga fångar som man hade här.

När hon äntligen kom fram så hörde hon förfärliga skrik. Egentligen hade det inte skrämt henne men de här skriken tillhörde ett barn, en flicka.

Analicia sprang allt vad hon kunde så att skriken blev högre. Till slut kom hon fram till en cell där en flicka låg på marken och Roy stod framför flickan. Han var utan tröja, utan byxor och höll på att ta av sig sina kalsonger.

"ROY!", skrek Analicia argt.

Han drog genast upp byxorna och vände sig mot henne.

"Alicia", sade han irriterat. "Vad är det? Varför stör du mig?"

Flickan skakade förfärligt och andades snabbt.

"Ut härifran", viskade Analicia till Roy och försökte hålla sitt tålamod.

"Men jag skulle ju precis ha lite kul med...", började han.

"UT INNAN JAG DÖDAR DIG DIN JÄVEL!", skrek hon och Roy kastades bakåt av hennes magiska kraft.

Han ställde sig upp på vinliga ben och började gå ut, sedan verkade han komma på en sak.

"Skulle inte vi ha en duell?", frågade han.

"STICK!"

Han skyndade sig ut och Analicia blev ensam kvar med flickan. Det var nu hon kunde få en ordentlig titt på henne. Synnen var inte trevlig, den fick Analicia att rygga tillbaka.

Flickan var täkt i blod, hon hade en massa sår, blåmärken och hennes kläder var slitiga. Hon hade trötta ögon men näsborrarna fladdrade vilt efter att Roy hälsat på henne. Flickans halva högra arm fattades och bennen var så hårt slagna att Analicia var säker att hon inte kunde stå på dem. Det som bedrövade Analicia mest var att flickan var i hennes ålder.

"Du...", började Analicia. "Du är Parvati Patil."

Flickan tittade upp på henne.

"Jag har aldrig sätt dig här förut. Vem är du?"

Analicia blev chockad över hur modig och stark Parvatis röst lät.

"Jag heter Analicia Bellmoore...", viskade hon. Analicia fick tårar i ögonen. "Det är jag som har tagit din plats på Hogwarts..."

Parvati såg rasande ut. Plötsligt började hon skrika en massa svordommar till Analicia och vissa av hennes gammla sår sprack upp så de började blöda igen.

"Hur kan du?!? Du är bara helt jävla...! Och Harry!! Ni kommer ALDRIG lyckas era jävla råttor, han kommer vinna över er och ni kommer sluta i helvetet allihop!"

Svordomarna verkade inte sluta. Analicia väntade tålmodigt och tog emot allt. Till slut rann alla krafter ifrån Parvati och hon började gråta. Man såg hennes smärta.

"Jag är så ledsen...", viskade Analicia men Parvati ignorerade henne.

"Du vet inte vad jag har gått igenom här...", grät hon förfärligt. "Jag trodde att jag skulle till Beauxbatons men så tog ni mig... Jag var helt borta de första veckorna... och Padma! Ni tvingade mig att skriva ett brev till henne! Min syster, min familj!"

Hon grät hysteriskt och tårarna slutade aldrig rinna. Analicia fick också tårar i ögonen. Det här var delvis hennes fel...

"Jag ville inte", viskade Analicia. "Kan jag hjälpa dig på något sätt? Jag gör vad som helst, men jag kan inte släppa ut dig... Vad vill du ha?"

Plötsligt samlade sig Parvati och tittade på henne med ängsliga ögon.

"Jag kommer _aldrig _förlåta dig men jag vill be dig om två tjänster..."

Analicia nickade.

"Okej. Jag vill att du ger Padma det här brevet när du kan", sade Parvati och tog med sin vänstra hand fram ett skrynkligt brev. "Säg att jag älskar henne... Att hon inte ska förlora hoppet fast jag inte finns och att hon ska kämpa emot Mörkrets Herre tills han ligger död."

Analicia tog emot brevet. Hon fick ge det när uppdraget var slut.

"Det andra?", frågade Analicia.

"Jag vill att du... d-dödar mig", sade Parvati med darrande röst.

Analicia ryggade tillbaka.

"Aldrig! Jag tänker inte...", protesterade hon.

"Snälla", grät Parvati. "Jag står inte ut längre... De torterar mig hela tiden, helar och sedan torterar igen. och i-idag..."

Analicia svalde när hon hörde orden.

"I-dag hä-ände nästan något h-emskt om inte d-du kom...", snyftade Parvati med röda ögon.

Analicia nickade. Roy hade nästan... Roy hade tänkt att göra en hemsk sak mot Parvati... Det hemskaste en man kan göra mot en kvinna emot hennes vilja. Analicia äklades av tanken.

"Låt det inte gå så långt... Döda mig, du har dödat förut. Rädda mig...", grät Parvati. "S-snä-älla...!"

Analicia såg inget annat val, Parvati led varje minut här. Hon ställde sig upp och började gråta när hon tog upp sin trollstav.

Parvati stirrade rädd på henne. "Gör det...", viskade hon.

Analicias hand skakade.

"Blunda, snälla blunda."

Parvati skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tänker göra det så svårt för dig som möjligt...", viskade hon med svag röst. "Och jag tänker inte möta döden som en ynkrygg..."

Analicia drog ett djupt andetag.

"Sista ord?", frågade Analicia medan hennes tårar trillade ner på marken.

Parvatis haka började darra men hennes röst var stark och klar. "Låt alla dödsätare brinna i helvetet och må Harry segra över Voldemort..."

Analicia ryggade lät tillbaka när Parvati sade Mörkrets Herres namn. Sedan stirrade hon på Parvati. Hon visste att hon måste _mena_ det om hon ska lyckas. Analicia lät alla Voldemorts lektioner flyga genom minnet och sedan skrek hon:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Parvatis bröstkorg träffades av den gröna strålen och hennes kropp flög häftigt bakåt. Analicia såg hur en liten glimt av ljus i hennes ögon försvann, det var förfärligt. Sedan låg kroppen orörlig i cellen.

Analicia andades tungt och långsamt. Hon kände sig så tom.

_'Jag har döddat henne'_, tänkte hon om och om igen.

Det hade aldrig innan varit så svårt för Analicia att döda. Det hade varit så lätt att göra det innan. Nu insåg Analicia att det var _fel_. Man hade inte rätt att bara ta ett annat liv. Speciellt inte ett liv från ett barn.

Hon lade brevet i sin ficka och sedan gick hon ut ur cellen. Vad kunde hon göra? Hon hade döda och skulle döda igen. Hon var bunden och tvungen till det. Det fanns _ingen_ väg ut från det här livet.

---

Analicia kunde inte hindra några tårar att rinna ner från kinderna. Hon hade hela tiden i minnet när det lilla ljuset försvann ur Parvatis ögon. Det var... Det gick inte att beskriva.

När hon var framme vid sitt hus lade hon sig bara ner i sin säng. Hon orkade inte träna idag. Mörkrets Herre fick bli besviken men hon ville bara sova...

_'I morgon är det jul'_, tänkte Analicia. _'Och Draco ska bli dödsätare...'_

Allt verkade bara komplisera sig när man inte var på Hogwarts. På hennes skola var hon lycklig och... Vänta. Det var inte _Analicias_ skola. Hon hörde inte hemma där. Den enda anledningen att hon var där var p.g.a. en hemsk plan. När sen sanningen kommer upp kommer alla hata Analicia.

Hon fick tårar i ögonen och begravde ansiktet i kudden. Hon föreställde sig Harrys, Georges, Cecilias, Freds, Rons och alla andras ögon som skulle stirrade på henne med hat.

Det var så nära till slutet nu...

_'Varför?'_, tänkte Analicia desperat.

* * *

Kommentera / Review :)


	29. Kapitel 28

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 28.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 28

Morgonen var tråkig, Analicia gjorde lite mat och åt.

_'Det är jul idag'_, tänkte hon.

Tyvärr så kände hon inte den där glädjen. Jul var inget speciellt, en helt vanlig dag. Hon kom i alla fall ihåg hur alla elever hade pratat om det på Hogwarts. Vad de hade önskat sig i julklapp, vilka gäster som skulle komma, julpyntet, några magiska julklappslekar, den goda julmaten... Oh! De verkade komma på tusen saker som är positiva med julen. Analicia kom faktiskt inte på någon. Hon hade aldrig fått uppleva en riktig jul. Hos Bill? Nej, hon satt själv hemma medan Bill gick ut och drack. Nu då? Ja, Mörkrets Herre delar precis inte ut julklappar, sjunger julsånger och bjuder alla dödsätare på god julmat. Nej.

Tanken gjorde henne faktiskt inte ledsen. Hon hade ju aldrig fått veta hur en riktig jul är så hon kunde ju inte längta efter den för hon visste inte vad hon skulle längta till. Det lät komplicerat men det var så det var. Det var bara ibland hon kanske var _lite _avundsjuk, till exempel att alla satt just nu hos familjen Weasley och hade kul.

--- --- ---

Man såg inte på Draco _alls_ att han var nervös, rädd, arg, besviken eller något annat. Hans ansiktsuttryck var likadant hela tiden. Det var hårt och bestämt men visade inga känslor.

'Cermonin', som Voldemort kallade det tog inte lång tid alls. Draco hade bitit ihop när han fick dödsätarmärket inbränt på vänstra armen. Sedan stirrade han på sin arm med ett tomt ansiktsuttryck. Efteråt bugade han osäkert för Mörkrets Herre och fick gå.

"Bra gjort. Bär det nu med huvudet högt uppe. Jag är stolt över dig", viskade Lucius till Draco Malfoy.

"Tack... far", svarade Draco.

Sedan kollade Draco snabbt på Analicia.

"God jul", sade han ironiskt med låg röst.

"Jag är ledsen", viskade Analicia tillbaka.

Sedan gick Malfoy efter sin far.

"Alicia", ljöd en kall röst.

"Ja Herre", svarade hon snabbt, vände sig om och bugade.

Mörkrets Herre såg nöjd ut.

"Din lilla överrasking väntar på dig i tortyrkällaren."

"Överraskning?", undrade Analicia oförstående.

"Din belöning", förklarade Voldemort. "Mannen från ministeriet som du en gång skulle förhöra. Din fars bästa vän. Jag sade åt Lucius att inte döda honom för jag visste att du skulle njuta av det."

Analicia försökte ge ett leende. Mörkrets Herre fortsatte:

"Jag förstår ditt hat till din far, Alicia. Jag hatade _min_ far lika mycket", sade han. "Men jag fick min hämnd, det har inte du fått. Så nu får du chansen att ta din hämnd, på hans bästa vän."

Voldemort såg riktigt nöjd ut med sig själv. Analicia hade inget val, hon bugade djupt och sade:

"Tack herre. Det betyder verkligen mycket för mig."

Han nickade.

"Bra, du kan gå nu. Du har trots allt något att slutföra", sade han och log hemskt.

Hon knäböjde snabbt och gick ut.

---

_'Min julklapp_', tänkte hon ironiskt. _'Jag fick precis en julklapp och det är en order att döda någon.'_

Hon kände sig lika dåligt som Dracco nu. _Hans _julklapp var att bli dödsätare. Analicia tyckte verkligen synd om honom. _Hon_ hade valt att bli dödsätare själv, men han blev ju i princip tvingad till det.

Analicia gick raka vägen till tortyrkällaren. Hon ville bara få detta överstökat.

---

När hon kom in till cellen såg hon mannen ligga på golvet med ryggen mot henne. Han såg mycket sämre ut än när hon var här förra gången. Han var otroligt mager, sår fanns på hans kropp överallt och hans kropp verkade inte ha några krafter.

_'Livet håller på att rinna ur honom'_, tänkte hon.

Analicia tog upp sin trollstav och sade en snabb besvärjelse som vände mannen mot henne. Han gav ifrån sig ett kort skrik av smärta och sedan tittade han chockat upp på henne.

"Analicia", viskade han tyst och med vördnad i rösten.

"Jag är här för att döda dig", sade hon. Hon kände absolut ingen medkänsla till den här mannen som var Bills bästa vän. Detta var inte som med Parvati.

Mannen var bara tyst. Sedan tittade han henne djupt i ögonen.

"Då måste jag först berätta lite för dig", viskade han med sin trötta röst. "Om din familj, Bill och om dig..."

Analicia kände hur det brände i ögonen.

"Jag vill inte höra något om Bill", sade hon högt.

"Han och Susan, din mor var väldigt lyckliga och kära", sade han. Analicia avbröt inte honom så han fortsatte. "De var nog ett av de lyckligaste paren jag vet..."

Han log lite för sig själv innan han fortsatte:

"Båda var med i fenixorden så det var självklart att dödsätare var efter dem... När Susan var gravid i nionde månden var hon och Bill ute på en promenad för hon ville ha frisk luft. Då kom dödsätare och attackerade dem", han gjorde en paus och tittade på Analicia. "Susans vatten hade gått och dina föräldrar hade ingen chans mot dödsätarna så de försökte fly. Tyvärr så blev Susan träffad av en förbannelse och blev skadad... Bill lyckades fly med henne till ett mugglarsjukhus, där hon sedan blev tvungen att föda."

Han tittade på Analicia som nu hade tårar i ögonen och han fortsatte berättelsen:

"Hon skulle föda tvillingar", sade han.

Analicia fick rysningar. _'Betyder det att...?'_, tänkte hon nervöst.

"Hon födde först Cecilia", sade mannen. "Det krävdes nästan alla av hennes krafter. Sedan så skulle hon föda dig... Hon gav sitt liv för att föda dig och det var därför Bill sedan hatade dig."

Analicia hade tårar som rann ner för kinderna och hon skakade.

"Bill blev jättedeprimerad, han förstod inte riktigt vad han gjorde eller vilka konsekvenser hans handlingar skulle ge. Han hade inget emot Cecilia men han kunde inte ta hand om henne så han skickade henne tilll sin bror i Amerika och förklarade situationen. Tyvärr så anklagade han _dig_ för Susans död och han ville behålla dig så att du kunde betala för din hemska synd..."

"Var det _därför_ han hatade mig!?!", skrek Analicia som inte längre kunde hålla sig. "Under hela min barndom undrade jag varför min far hatade mig så mycket, varför han gjorde mig illa och..!"

Hon torkade bort sina tårar men det kom nya.

"Och _du_!! Du visste hela tiden om det ditt svin!"

Mannen tittade sorgligt på henne.

"Jag misstänkte något hela tiden. Jag tyckte att det var konstigt att han skickade iväg sin ena dotter till Amerika och behöll den andra. Sedan så kom han till fenixordens mötte hela tiden med nya saker mot dödsätare. Elixir, besvärjelser... Det var tydligt att han ville hämnas på alla dödsätare som kastat förbannelsen på Susan... Ingen annan bekymrade sig för Bill, alla hade märkt hans konstiga beteende men de brydde sig inte så länge han hjälpte Fenixordern att göra slut på dödsätarna."

Mannen hämtade lite luft innan han fortsatte igen:

"Jag märkte att något var fel, jag var trots allt hans vän... När jag fick veta sanningen om vad han gjorde mot sin dotter, mot dig fick Bill mig att lova att jag inte skulle berätta för någon... Jag ångrar det djupt", sade han med hes röst. "När Bill dog blev du föräldrarlös. Som du själv vet försökte vi ge dig ett bra hem, men du hade konstiga krafter som förstörde allt i närheten. Sedan när du rymde från barnhemmet och aldrig visade dig igen trodde alla att du var död... För hur skulle en liten flicka klara sig på egen hand?"

Analicia grät förfärligt.

"Barnhem säger du?", sade hon och höjde rösten. "Det var inget barnhem det var ett helvete! De låste in mig i ett rum, utan möbler, fönster, utan någonting!!"

Analicia torkade sina tårar.

"Du vet inte hur mycket jag har lidit. Först av Bill och sedan när jag trodde att jag äntligen skulle få en ny familj så ville ingen ha mig, p.g.a. vad Bill gjorde mot mig. Och när ni satt mig på det här 'barnhemmet'..." Analicia rös. "När jag lyckades rymma så försökte jag få mat, men vart än jag gick så sprängdes saker och folk skrek på mig. Jag var så rädd... Till slut gömmde jag mig i en skog och där... Där träffade jag Mörkrets Herre. Han hjälpte mig, räddade mitt liv, han _tog emot mig_ som ingen annan hade gjort. Han hjälpte mig att kontrollera mina krafter så jag kunde börja leva någorlunda normalt."

Mannen skakade på huvudet.

"Han utnyttjar dig. Han är bara ute efter dina krafter. Tro inte att..."

"Det vet jag mycket väl", avbröt Analicia. "Men det ändrar inte det faktum att han hjälpte mig som inte ni gjorde. _Ni_ som skulle föreställa den goda sidan, ni lämnade mig bara på något 'mentalsjukhus-barnhem'."

"Det var inte..."

"TYST!", skrek Analicia.

Mannen blev tyst. Analicia höjde sin trollstav och pekade den på honom.

"Se vad det har blivit med dig", viskade mannen.

"Jag har blivit den ni gjorde mig till", svarade hon och sedan skrek hon ut dödsförbannelsen.

Hon tittade på den döda kroppen i cellen och kände igen ånger. Mannen var lika vidrig som Bill och som Dumbledore...

---

Analicia gick ut med våta kinder av tårar. Hon visste äntligen lite om sin familj, trots att det var en sorglig historia. Hennes mor, Susan hade dött när hon skulle föda henne... Bill dog när han gjorde det 'sista experimentet' på henne... Hennes familj var helt död.

Sedan fick en tanke henne att lysa upp.

_'Jag har en syster. En tvilling. Jag är inte ensam.'_

Tanken fick henne att känna sig varm inombords. Oh! Hon ville bara springa till henne nu och berätta att de var syskon, men hon kunde inte... Cecilia skulle aldrig få veta sanningen, det skulle komplisera allt.

Just nu fick hon nöja sig med att vara Cecilias vän, men Analicia visste... En gång skulle hon berätta sanningen för henne. En gång ska de ta varndras händer och le mot varandra. En gång ska de få tillbaka sin familj. I alla fall en liten bit av den...

* * *

:O Lite hemligheter avslöjades. :)

Nästa kapitel blir _super_långt nu (**om ni vill**).

Ursäkta att det dröjde, men jag har prov hela tiden i skolan nu. Tyvärr så måste skolan gå förre :( Men jag skriver så fort jag har ledig tid ;)

Kommentera / Review ^^


	30. Kapitel 29

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 29.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 29

Resten av dagarna gick sakta och det enda hon gjorde var att träna, träna och träna.

Till slut kom den dagen då Mörkrets Herre skulle gå iväg någonstans. Det var även den morgonen och dagen innan hon skulle till Hogwarts. Analicia hade sagt att hon ville ta sig till stationen själv och nu kunde hon till och med göra en sak hon hade drömt om.

Med ett leende transfererade hon sig bort från sitt hus.

---

Hon hamnade på en tom plats där hon fick börja gå. När hon fick syn på Kråkboet log hon. Hon visste att hon inte skulle lyckas att bara komma in där för det fanns en massa skyddsbesvärjelser, delvis för att Harry var där men hon gick så långt det gick.

Så när hon kom så långt hon kunde ropade hon sedan högt.

Först hände inget men sedan ropade hon och gjorde rösten starkare med hjälp av magi.

Plötsligt dök en massa rödhåriga huvud upp och ett av dem började springa till henne.

"Alicia!", ropade George.

Hon kände hur skyddsbesvärjelserna tillät henne att komma in på området och hon började också springa.

Analicia och George möttes i en kram och han snurrade henne ett varv i luften.

"Jag har saknat dig", viskade hon.

"Jag dig också", sade George. "Men vad gör du här? Är inte du i Frankrike? Hur visste du...?"

Hon avbröt honom genom att kyssa honom på munnen.

"Jag bad mina föräldrar att släppa mig en dag innan så jag kunde komma", förklarade hon sig snabbt och log.

George log och bara stirrade på henne i några minuter.

Efter en lång stund harklade sig Analicia.

"Ursäkta jag kan bara inte fatta att du är här", sade George och kramade henne igen. "Kom så går vi till de andra. Och mor vill verkligen träffa dig."

Analicia fick en stor klump i halsen och ont i magen. Träffa Georges föräldrar? Det hade hon inte tänkt på...

När de kom fram till Georges hus kramades hon genast av Harry.

"Du gillar överraskningar", sade han och log.

Sedan kom Cecilia och kramade henne. Analicia stelnade till.

"Så kul att du kom", sade Cecilia glatt och tittade på henne med mina blåa ögon.

Analicia lyckades pressa fram ett leede, men tanken släppte henne inte. _Hennes _tvilling, syster...

Dem andra hälsade också glatt på henne och sedan kom en kvinna med rött hår fram. Hon såg vänlig men väldigt sträng ut. Analicia var livrädd för henne, det var _Georges_ mamma...

"Vilken överraskning", sade hon. "Du måste vara Analicia Swales, ja George har pratat om dig hela julen."

Hon gjorde en liten missnöjd minn.

"Jag heter Molly Weasley och är Georges mamma", sade hon och sträckte fram sin hand.

Analicia tog den snabbt och log så stort hon kunde.

"Verkligen trevligt att träffas mrs Weasley", svarade Analicia så vänligt hon bara kunde medan hon skakade hand med Molly en aning för hårt och för länge.

Georgre tittade konstigt på sin flickvän, Analicia brukade inte betee sig så här...

"Kom in, kom in allihop. Jag skulle precis laga middag", sade Molly och nu var hennes röst jättesnäll.

Alla gick in.

---

"Var är ditt bagage?", frågade George.

"Oh! Här", sade Analicia medan hon tog upp en jätteliten väska ur fikan. "Engorgio!"

Väskan fick normal storlek igen och George log.

"Smart", sade han. "Jag tar upp den åt dig."

"Lämna mig inte själv", bad Analicia som inte ville vara helt själv vid mrs Weasley.

George skrattade.

"Lugn", sade han. Sedan log han och gick upp med hennes väska.

Analicia kände sig obekväm och vågade inte röra sig från sin plats.

"Hej", sade Harry plötsligt bakom henne och hon hoppade till.

"Sluta skrämmas", sade hon allvarligt till honom.

"Slappna av Alicia", sade Harry och log. "Var inte orolig. Molly är jättesnäll."

Analicia fnyste.

"Jag är inte rädd för Molly Weasley."

"Jo du beter dig överdrivet snällt mot henne för att du vill att hon ska tycka om dig", sade Harry och log retligt.

"Gör jag inte alls!", protesterade Analicia.

"Analicia?", hördes Mollys röst.

"Ja, vad är det mrs Weasley?", skyndade sig Analicia att svara med en klar och jättesnäll röst. "Jag är här inne."

Harry tittade menade på Analicia och skrattade.

Molly kom in i rummet.

"Ja. Jag hörde att du och Harry var vänner", sade hon när hon fick syn på dem och log. "Men det jag ville komma till är, var kommer du nu ifrån?"

"Frankrike mrs Weasley", svarade Analicia.

"Kalla mig Molly", sade hon snabbt. "Frankrike? Det är perfekt! Du förstår jag skulle tillaga något speciellt idag för vi får gäster så jag undrade om du skulle vilja hjälpa mig att förberedda en fransk specialité?"

Analicia blev kall innombords. Fransk mat? Hon kom ju inte änns från Frankrike! Hon kunde ju inte säga nej, det skulle vara oartigt och väcka misstankar och...

Molly tittade undrande på henne och väntade på svar.

"Självklart", svarade Analicia hest.

Molly lyste upp av glädje.

"Oh, vad kul!", sade hon. "Vad ska vi göra då?"

"Ehh... Vi ska laga... eh...", sade Analicia och försökte komma på något Franskt. Vad fanns det för rätter? Det enda som kom in i hennes skalle var sniglar, musslor och baguetter...

"Nå?"

"Ehh... Vi ska göra... Musslor", svarade Analicia.

"Intressant!", sade Molly glatt. "Vad ska vi göra med dem?"

"Ehh... en musselsoppa." Det var det enda Analicia kom på och ångarade orden direkt.

Molly fick en liten orolig minn men sedan log hon igen.

"Det blir säkert jättebra och jag har själv aldrig smakat det men det blir säkert bra", sade hon och log. "Kom nu så gör vi den här musselsoppan tillsammans."

Analicia log och gick fram till mrs Weasley på vingliga ben.

_'Ta det lugnt. Du har kanske en hemlig talang i att tillaga fransk mat'_, försökte Analicia lugna sig. _'Eller så förgiftar jag alla...'_

"Analicia du ser ju helt blek ut gumman", sade Molly. "Hur är det med dig?"

"Bra", lyckades hon svara. "Jag är bara lite trött efter resan."

"Nå då så", sade Molly. "Här är köket... så vi behöver ju musslor.. kanske lite kryddor.. hm.. Vad mer Analicia?"

"Eh... Vi behöver..."

--- --- ---

Soppan var nästan klar. Analicia mådde verkligen inte bra när hon stod med en stor slev och rörde runt i grytan... Kunde man änns kalla det en soppa? I den stora grytan fanns... ja allt möjligt som Analicia gissade var ingredienser. Soppans färg var grå och den var tjock och geggig. Sedan så badade musslor lite här och där i soppan som verkligen inte gjorde så att soppan skulle se fräschare ut.

"Mrs Weasley...?", sade Analicia med svag röst. "Den här rätten tycker _vi_ i Frankrike om, men jag är inte så säker på om ni uppskattar den... Du förstår här finns..._ Annorlunda_ franska smaker..."

"Nonsens", sade Molly och viftade med händerna. "Jag är säker på att våra gäster uppskattar maten."

"Vilka gäster?" Analicia hade undrat det en lång stund.

"Oh, har Harry berättat om... om...?", frågade Molly osäkert. "Vad vi, några andra gör...?"

"Fenixordern?", undrade Analicia med uppspärrade ögon.

"Ja", pustade Molly ut med lättnad. "Det ska vara ett mötte ikväll och vi äter alltid något innan... Men det är ytterst hemligt och du får inte berätta det för någon!"

"Jag vet mrs Weasley", svarade hon. "Harry har berättat."

"Kalla mig Molly, Analicia."

"Självklart Molly", svarade hon rart. "Kalla mig Alicia."

Molly log. Sedan knackade det på dörren.

"Oh var snäll och öppna Alicia, det kan vara våra gäster. Jag dukar fram. Tack för all din hjälp", sade mrs Weasley och klappade Analicia vänligt på axeln.

Analicia sprang och öppnade dörren. I dörröppningen stod en man.

"Välkommen", sade Analicia. "Kom in. Maten är snart klar."

Mannen skrattade lite och gick in.

"Det är _jag_ som borde välkommna _dig_", sade han med ett leende. "Du måste vara Analicia. Jag är Georges far, Arthur Weasley."

Han sträckte fram handen och Analicia rodnade lite men skakade den.

"Jag antar att Molly ville att du skulle hjälpa henne att laga fransk mat?"

Analicia svalde. "Ja."

Arthur skrattade. "Så typiskt henne. Nå du kan gå upp till de andra och ha liten kul. Jag kan välkommna gästerna när de kommer." Han blinkade med ena ögat.

Analicia nickade och sprang snabbt upp.

"George?", ropade hon osäkert.

Snart öppnades en dörr och han gick fram till henne.

"Jag ska döda mamma för att hon tvingade dig att laga mat", morrade han argt.

"Nej snälla", sade Analicia som precis fått bättre kontakt med Molly. "Det var kul."

Han tittade menande på henne och hon nickade uppmuntrande. Sedan suckade han.

"Du får nog sova i samma rum som Ginny, Hermione och Cecilia", sade George osäkert.

Analicia log och låtsades som om det inte störde henne. Cecilia kunde rädda henne i alla fall...

--- --- ---

Efter ca en halv timme så kallade Arthur Weasley på alla barnen att gå ner. Gästerna från fenixordern hade kommit...

Analicia gick på ostadiga ben ner för trappan. Hon skulle äta middag med fenixordern, med sina fiender...

"Kom och sätt er", sade Molly glatt.

Analicia satte sig på en stol och bredvid henne satt sig George och Harry. Runt bordet satt även Arthur, Hermione, Ginny, Cecilia, Fred och en massa andra personer. Molly Weasley serverade alla och sprang mest hit och dit. Analicia tog en noggranare titt runt bordet. Hon gav ifrån sig ett tyst skräckslaget ljud när hon fick syn på Monsterögat Moddy.

_'Inte Moddy...'_, tänkte hon förtvivlat.

Moddy var en av de skickligaste aurorerna Analicia visste om. Han hade satt flera dödsätare i Azkaban... Hans magiska öga verkade inte missa någonting.

"Hur är det Alicia?", undrade Harry.

"Jo, jo...", sade hon. "Allt är... perfekt."

Till slut satt sig Molly också ner.

"Hur är det Harry?", frågade en man som såg trött ut.

"Jo det är bra", svarade Harry. "Själv?"

"En tuff månad", svarade mannen med ett leende. Sedan började de prata om andra saker som Analicia inte hängde med på. Bredvid henne satt George som höll på att förvandla Rons mat till något konstigt djur. Hon suckade och kände sig lite utanför allt. Cecilia verkade vara i samma läge, fast Fred småpratade med henne hela tiden.

"Det är Analicia Swales min vän", sade Harry. Analicia reagerade på sitt namn och tittade på Harry och den trötta mannen.

"Jag heter Remus Lupin, trevligt att träffa dig Analicia."

Analicia tyckte av någon konstig anledning om mannen, han var så vänlig.

"Dessamma", svarade hon.

"Sen så är _det där_ Cecilia Bellmoore. Hon började på vår skola precis", fortsatte Harry.

Cecilia reagerade på samma sätt och Lupin hälsade på henne.

"Går du också på Hogwarts, Analicia?"

"Nej", svarade hon på Lupins fråga. "Jag är bara en utbyteselev, jag går på Beauxbatons."

"Frankrike", sade Lupin intresserad.

"Ja på tal om det så måste vi ju servera en fransk specialité!", sade plötsligt Molly förtjust. "Jag har fått mycket god hjälp av unga miss Swales."

Analicias mod sjönk och hon svalde hårt.

Sedan var Molly uppe igen och snart hade alla ett fat med den gråa soppan framför sig. Allt prat hade slutat och det var tyst runt hela bordet. Analicia kände hur hon rodnade och ville bara springa därifrån.

"Jaha...", sade George i det tysta rummet. "Då får man väl smaka!"

Han tog sin sked och tog upp lite ur den geggiga musselsoppan. Sedan stoppade han in den i munnen.

"Mmm! Det var ju gott!", sade han, nästan lite förvånad. Sedan hostade han till. "Bara lite starkt... men det gör ingenting! Det är supergott!"

"Jag är inte hungrig", sade Ginny och gick därifrån.

Alla började sedan ta sina skedar och smaka på soppan. De verkade faktiskt nöjda men tyckte att det var lite för starkt, vilket Analicia sade var vanligt för fransk mat.

Hon smakade motvilligt själv.

Det var ju inte så illa! Hon tog mer ur soppan som alla andra. Sedan började hon känna av den starka smaken. Lite starkt, med det gjorde inget. Hon tog mer.

Det brände plötsligt i hennes hals och hon fick tårar i ögonen.

En man blev helt röd i huvudet och hostade. Alla andra verkade ta hela tiden mindre ur soppan.

"Inte så farligt", mumlade Moddy högt men hans ansiktsuttryck sade något helt annat.

För att rädda situationen tog Analicia mer ur sin soppa och åt mycket. Det gick ju inte! Hennes hals brann! Tårar for upp i ögonen, hon började hosta våldsamt och näsan började rinna.

"Ge... mig... vatten!", ropade hon hest.

"Jag kan också få lite vatten...", sade Moddy med ljus röst medan han höll ena handen för munnen.

Snart kom Molly springade med vatten till alla.

"J-jag måste p-på toa...", sade Ron och han såg verkligen sjuk ut.

"Jag är färdig. Tack för... maten", sade Hermione och sedan gick hon samma väg som Ginny hade gått.

"Vi... är också färdiga", sade Analicia tyst och var helt röd i ansiktet (inte bara för att soppan var stark). Harry, Fred, George och Cecilia nickade uppmuntrande.

"Eh... Bra", sade en man och sedan drack han ett glass vatten. "Då kan vi starta möttet."

---

Analicia sprang upp för trapporna och stannade inte förrän hon var helt uppe.

De andra kom precis efter henne.

"Så pinsamt...!", sade Analicia och lade ansiktet i händerna.

George skrattade och kramade henne.

"Soppan var god. Jag förstår inte vad du oroar dig för", sade George tröstande.

"Den var hemsk", sade Fred som gick förbi.

Analicia tittade menande på George.

"Kom allihop. Vi har ett mötte att tjuvlyssna på", sade George och bytade ämne.

Alla gick in i Freds och Georges rum. Till och med Ginny och Hermione kom. Ron kom sist och han hade antagligen varit på toa och spytt.

"Hur ska vi tjuvlyssna?", frågade Harry ivrigt.

"Jag lämnade mitt glas kvar på bordet", sade Fred med ett leende.

"Och jag tog upp mitt", sade George medan han visade upp ett vanligt dricksglas för alla.

"Så de har en förbindelse?", undrade Hermione. "Som typ 'Walkie Talkie'?"

Ingen förstod vad hon menade men Georgre bekräftade att de hade en förbindelse. Hermione mumlade till Ginny att 'Walkie-Talkie' var någon mugglargrej.

George ställde glaset mitt i rummet.

Analicia blev nervös och det pirrade i magen. Hon skulle tjuvlyssna på ett mötte som fenixordern har... Det kändes både rätt och fel men framför allt kändes det lite obehagligt.

Efter några ord som Fred hade uttalat kom det plötsligt ljud från glaset:

_"Jag blir tokig! Inget händer ju!", sade en man. "Missförstå mig inte, det glädjer mig men det passar sig bara inte."_

_"Jag håller med", hördes Lupins röst. "Det enda som sker är en massa småattacker på mugglarfödda, mugglare och män från ministeriet."_

_"Tror ni att han inte vet vad han ska göra?", sade Molly._

_"Nej", brummade Moddy. "Mörkrets Herre vandrar inte omkring utan planer och attackerar folk utan anledning. Det måste vara något vi har missat."_

_"Men VAD?!", sade en man desperat. "Vad är det han är ute efter?!! Jag förstår inte!"_

_"Nej precis!", lade en annan man till. "Vi var ju 100% säkra på att han ville ha Potter men inte en enda attack på honom eller Hogwarts! Inte på Kråkboet heller! Ingenting!"_

_"Det är verkligen konstigt", sade Arthur. "Han vill ha Harry det vet vi, men varför har han inte försökt nå honom? Vad väntar han på?"_

_"Sluta säga så!", sade Molly upprört. "Att han inte rör pojken är en glad nyhet."_

_"Men Molly det är inte så Mörkrets Herre har betet sig innan", sade Arthur argt. "Jag vill att Harry är oskadd men något ÄR fel."_

_Det blev tyst en stund._

_"Han gör något", sade Mönsterögat. "Något som vi inte ser. Den mannen eller monstret sitter inte still och dröjer på tiden. Nej, han har något i kikaren."_

_"Då är det dags att vi får reda på vad", sade Lupin. "Vi får skaffa fler spioner och vi måste alla arbeta hårdare på det här. Dumbledore är upptagen med något han säger är lika viktigt och jag litar på honom."_

_"Du har rätt", sade Arthur. "Vi måste arbeta hårdare innan det är för sent..."_

_"Arthur!", sade Molly upprört._

Det hördes ett svischande ljud, ett krasch och sedan blev glaset helt tyst.

Alla suckade irriterat.

"Någon måste ha råkat välta glaset från bordet", suckade Fred.

Det var tyst en stund.

"Varför tror ni att Voldemort inte gör något?", frågade Harry efter ett tag.

Alla ryggade tillbaka på namnet men skakade på huvudet.

"Fenixordern verkar heller inte veta och det bekymrar dem", sade Hermione.

"Men det känns bra för tillfället", sade Ron. "Att inte läsa i tidningen om flera dödsfall och..."

"Sen kommer väl det värsta", suckade Ginny. "När vi inte är beredda."

"Mitt ärr har heller inte svidit", viskade Harry. "Han är inte upprörd, orolig eller något sånt. Han verkar... vänta."

"Sluta säga så!", sade Hermione. "Du har lovat att inte använda den förbindelsen!"

"Det gör jag inte", sade Harry. "Men jag kan inte hjälpa, när mitt ärr börjar svida."

Det var tyst i rummet igen och Analicia kände sig otroligt obekvämt. Alla var så oroliga... Till och med fenixordern visste inte vad som var på gång. Analicia blundade, om hon hade _kunnat_ berätta så skulle hon göra det. Hon kunde svara på alla deras frågor. Varför gör inte Mörkrets Herre något? Han vill först ha Harry och inte förstöra sin plan genom annat. Varför han inte attackerar Harry eller Hogwarts? Han väntar tålmodigt tills Analicia ska föra pojken raka vägen till honom. Varför svider inte Harrys ärr eller varför är inte Mörkrets Herre orolig? Han tror/vet att hans underbara plan kommer att fungera.

"Du har inte sagt något", sade Harry till Analicia. "Vad tror du?"

Alla tittade på henne med lite sorgliga och nyfikna ögon.

"Jag vet inte", svarade hon medan hennes själ höll på att spricka i bitar av smärta.

* * *

:O

Detta var _långt_... Precis som jag lovade. Inte sådär jättebra men långt så ni får nöja er med det ^^

Kommentera / Review


	31. Kapitel 30

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 30.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 30

Nästa dag skulle alla tillbaka till Hogwarts. Det var en glad dag för alla ungdomarna men mrs Weasley verkade hela tiden torka sig med en näsduk under ögonen. Däremot så var hennes röst hård, sträng, kärleksfull och hon var noga med att ingen skulle glömma något och att alla skulle få i sig mat innan.

Arthur Weasley hade tidigt gått till jobbet så han hade redan sagt 'hej då' till alla.

---

De stod alla på stationen, bagagen var redan på tåget och Analicia hade fått en snabb kram av Molly innan hon gick på tåget. När mrs Weasley kramade George kunde Analicia höra henne viska:

"Hon är en mycket trevlig flicka men en kvinna måste kunna laga mat för att försörja en familj."

Analicia rodnande och skyndade sig till en kupé på tåget. När hon väl satt där så tänkte hon att George måste ha talat rätt seriöst om henne. Tanken glädje Analicia men gav henne även magverk. Hur länge till skulle de kunna vara tillsammans?

---

Snart var hela kupén full. Analicia, Cecilia, Harry och Ron satt bra där tillsammans. Harry och Ron småpratade och desamma gjorde Cecilia och Analicia.

"Oh jag glömde nästan", sade Harry medan han tog upp något ur en väska och kastade det till Analicia. "God Jul."

Analicia tittade nyfiket och lite oförstående på paketet.

"Ja, just det!", ropade Cecilia. "Du var ju inte med oss på julen och vi glömde ge dig dina julklappar igår!"

Hon sprang ut ur kupén.

"Ja. God Jul", sade Ron och gav henne ett litet paket han med.

Analicia tittade generad på Harry och Ron.

"Här är det!", sade Cecilia som kom inspringande med ett stort paket i famnen.

"Ni behövde inte...", mumlade Analicia.

"Men vi ville", sade Cecilia och tryckte in paketet i famnen på Analicia.

Analicia var helt torr i munnen. Varför gav de _henne_ paket?

Snart kom George med ett argt ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag... Oh förlåt! Jag beställde din julklapp men den har inte kommit än. Jag lovar att ge den så fort som möjligt", förklarade sig George snabbt. "Du får _denna_ så länge men jag lovar att du får en större sen!"

Analicia fick ännu en julklapp och plötsligt fylldes hon av en härlig känsla i kroppen. Utan att tänka efter började hon öppna julklapparna. Först Rons, som var godis och sötsaker. Analicia log.

Sedan var det Harrys, en halsduk, fotoram och lite andra saker. Allt i Gryffindors färger och det modiga lejonet samt Hogwarts symbol också.

"Jag vill inte att du glömmer Hogwarts när du åker tillbaka till Beauxbatons", sade Harry lite generat. Analicia fnissade åt honom.

Hon öppnade nu Cecilias. Det var några franska böcker som såg ut att handla om trolldom i högre grad. Analicia kunde ju inte franska men uppskattade tanken djupt. Sedan så hade Cecilia också lagt till lite skämtsaker.

Georges julklapp var ett halsband med två bokstäver, 'A' och 'G'. De sammanflätades och på dem fanns jättesmå diamanter. När man tittade riktigt noga kunde man till och med se att inne i varje diamant fanns en bild på Analicia och George.

Analicia fick tårar i ögonen.

"Oh nej", flämtade George oroligt. "Jag visste att du inte skulle tycka om den!"'

George klagade över sig själv medan Analicia slängde sig i hans famn.

"Tack", sade hon. "Tack till alla. Jag kan inte föreställa mig finare julklappar."

Även fast hon aldrig _fått _julklappar.

Hon tittade på alla i kupén och log varmt. Ingen visste varför hon hade blivit så känslig men de log tillbaka.

Plötsligt rodnade Analicia starkt så det brände i kinderna.

"Jag...", mumlade hon generat. "Jag har inget till..."

"Det gör inget", avbröt Harry.

"Bekymra dig inte", lade George till.

Analicia log mot dem. Kunde man ha bättre vänner?

"Vi är snart framme. Borde kanske byta om?", undrade Ron.

"Just det!", ropade George. "Och jag har inte slängt in en tomte-öra-smäll hos Slytherinarna än!"

Med de orden försvann George.

"Tomte-öra-smäll?", undrade Cecilia.

Analicia skakade på huvudet och log.

--- --- ---

När de kom fram till skolan kunde inte Analicia låta bli att le. Hogwarts var så vacker och underbart... Slottet strålade skönhet, det strålade definitivt glädje och välbehag också. Vem skulle inte kunna trivas här?

Hon skuttade fram medan hon blundade och log. Hennes vänner småskrattade men hon visste att det inte var några elaka skratt så Analicia bekymrade sig inte. Allt var så bra... Plötsligt var hon glad över chansen att få komma hit, över att få möjligheten att träffa dessa människorna.

"Ser vi lite glada ut?", sade Snapes röst.

Analicia öppnade ögonen och tittade på en svarthårig man.

"Har skolan kanske påverkat dig?"

Analicia ryggade tillbaka.

"Självklart inte!", ljög hon.

Severus verkade missnöjd med denna nyheten och det gjorde Analicia nyfiken.

"Vet du vad de pratade om på mötet...? Du ska väl inte...?", frågade hon nervöst. "Ska...? Ska du berätta för Mörkrets Herre om vad de pratade om på fenixordens möte?"

Han tittade på henne en lång stund och det verkade som om han försökte lista ut något. Sedan vände han på klacken och gick, utan att svara.

Analicia tittade efter honom en lång stund och sedan kände hon en knuff i ryggen.

"Kom igen", ropade Cecilia glatt. "Vi går, jag är utsvulten."

---

Maten var otroligt god, som alltid på Hogwarts. Alla var på glatt humör och pratade om jollovet.

"Hur hade du det då?", frågade Harry.

"Oh, mina föräldrar ställde en massa frågor om Hogwarts."

"Vad svarade du?"

Analicia log. "Jag sade sanningen. Att det är perfekt."

Harry log tillbaka.

--- --- ---

När dagen rann mot sitt slut gick alla elever till sina sovsalar.

På vägen genom korridorerna skrattade plötsligt någon högt.

"Jag visste att det var något med dig!", ropade han och pekade på Analicia med sitt fula finger. " En av oss!"

Analicia tittade skräckslaget på honom. Harry och de andra tittade oförstående på henne och pojken.

"Vad gör du då med _han_", fortsatte killen och pekade nu äcklat på Harry.

"Om du visste bättre skulle du inte fråga", morrade Draco som plötsligt dök upp.

Han tog tag i Slytherinarens arm hårt och drog honom efter sig, bort från de andra. Analicia blev lite lättad.

"Vad...?", sade Ron chockat. "Handlade det _där _om?!"

"Ehh... Hehe... Ingen aning", skrattade Analicia nervöst. "Ni vet ju hur Slytherinare är..."

Hon log försiktigt och de andra slappnade av.

"Ibland så skrämmer sånt mig... Man vet ju inte vem av dem som faktiskt tjänar Mörkrets Herre", sade Ron och tittade efter Draco och Slytherinaren. "Men det känns som om hela bunten gör det..."

De andra nickade instämmande och sedan fortsatte de att gå.

De gick förbi flera Slytherinelever och alla ropade något till Analicia eller flinade. Svett rann från hennes panna så nervös hon var nu.

Hon hade träffat under jollovet några stycken föräldrar till Slytherinelever och ryktet om hennes sanna identitet verkar ha spridit sig väldigt snabbt.

Plötsligt hoppade en sjundeårselev fram framför Analicia.

"Jag tror inte på det här", fräste han och tog ett hårt tag om hennes vänstra handled.

"Nej!", ropade Analicia och skött iväg en energikraft mot honom. Han flög häftigt bort från henne och slog i marken.

När han satt sig upp droppade blod från hans näsa.

"Alicia!", ropade Harry. "Vad håller du på med?!"

Hon kände sig ganska förvirrad och tittade sig om runt i korridoren. Alla stirrade på henne med häpna och rädda ögon. Hon hade precis använt trolldom utan trollstav, med stor energi attackerat en elev.

Analicia kände hur hennes kropp reagerade för henne. Hon sprang därifrån mot sin sovsal.

---

_'Det var nära ögat...'_, tänkte hon. _'Men någon kommer skvallra, då kommer lärarna fråga hur jag kan ha såna krafter. Tänk om Dumbledore listar ut att det är jag? Att Analicia Bellmoore faktiskt lever?'_

Nej. Det skulle inte hända, men Analicia måste vara mer försiktig. Speciellt nu när alla från Slytherin vet vem hon är.

--- --- --- --- ---

Allt blev bra och Analicia hittade på nya lögner som lugnade ner det hela. Sedan fortsatte hon sitt normala liv på Hogwarts. Dagarna bara flög förbi. Analicia visste inte varför det gick så snabbt. Var det för att det var hennes sista tid här?

--- --- --- --- ---

Hon stod framför Harrys säng och skulle precis väcka honom så att han inte blev sen till sin lektion. Det var då hon fick syn på ett kort som lade på hans nattduksbord. Hon tog upp det och kollade på det. Det var en massa människor på kortet...

Harry vred sig plötsligt i sin säng.

"Harry vakna", sade Analicia och skakade han lite.

Harry öppnade ögonen direkt. Det var så lätt att väcka honom nu när han hade en massa mardrömmar och knappt någon sömn.

"Vad är detta?", frågade Analicia och visade kortet.

"Oh", gäspade Harry. "De är gammla medlemmar från fenixordern. Här är mina föräldrar och Sirius."

Harry pekade stolt på kortet, men Analicia tittade inte där han pekade... Hon hittade Bill på kortet. Han var mycket yngre och bredvid honom stod...

Utan att tänka efter började Analicia klappa kvinnan på kortet med sitt finger. Harry tittade på kortet.

"Du är ganska lik den kvinnan", mumlade han förvånat.

Analicia lyssnade inte. Det fanns inget tvivel om saken. Bill tittade på kvinnan med den där speciella blicken, de höll händer... Det var hennes mamma, Susan.

"Hon är så vacker", sade Analicia och det rann en tår ner för hennes kind. Nu visste hon äntligen hur hennes mamma såg ut...

Harry tittade oroligt på Analicia.

"Förlåt", ursäktade hon sig. "Jag är bara lite känslig idag. Kom så går vi."

Hon ställde tillbaka kortet och log mot det en sista gång.

---

På eftermiddagen satt de på proffessor McGonagalls lektion när Analicia plötsligt fick en liten papperslapp.

_Till Alicia,_

_Ska bli kul på Hogsmeade. Alla som gick förra gången kan väl gå igen?_

_// Harry_

Analicia pressade fram ett leende till Harry och nickade. Sedan lade hon huvudet hopplöst i händerna. Det var bara tre dagar kvar till Hogsmeade... Bara _tre_! Vad skulle hon göra...? Nej, frågan var: Vad_ kan_ hon göra...?

McGonagall fortsatte sin lektion och ingen märkte... Att en tjej vid namn Analicia Bellmoore, grät tyst vid sin bänk.

* * *

Ja, ursäkta att allt kom i så snabbt tempo i slutet. :/

Jag ville bara skynda på berättelsen så att ni slipper vänta i flera kapitel, ville inte att det skulle vara så drygt. Det blir inte så snabbt igen.

Kommentera / Review nu :)


	32. Kapitel 31

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 31.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 31

Dagen därpå gick snabbt. Analicia hann inte änns märka att det blev kväll.

---

Nästa dag, var det bara var två dagar kvar till Hogsmeade... Analicia kunde knappt prata med någon. Hon hade den där enorma klumpen i halsen och paniken innom sig.

_'Jag måste göra något!!'_, tänkte hon förkrossat. Det här _fick_ inte bli Harrys slut, nej, aldrig! Speciellt inte av _henne_!

Helt desperat fick hon tag på Draco under en håla.

"Snälla", sade hon med hes röst. "Hjälp mig...!"

"Alicia... vad?"

Sedan klarnade det för Malfoy.

"Det med Potter va'?"

Analicia nickade.

"Hur lång tid?", frågade han.

"Två dagar Draco, två dagar! Jag står inte ut", sade hon och lade ansiktet i händerna.

Draco bara tittade på henne.

"Vad ska jag göra?", grät Analicia. "Jag måste förhindra det!"

"Skärp dig!", röt Draco. Han tog tag om hennes axlar och skakade henne hårt. "Du vet själv att du inte kan göra något. Du valde detta själv. Detta är _bara_ ditt fel."

Orden träffade henne som stenar i bröstkorgen. Hon visste redan allt det.

Malfoy tittade medlidande på henne, men han ville inte se sin vän dö innombords på grund av Potter.

"Jag kan inte låta honom dö Draco... Jag bara kan inte", viskade hon.

"Vad har du för val?"

"Jag... Inget", suckade hon och torkade några tårar.

"Precis", svarade Malfoy. "Därför är det bäst för dig själv att inte lida på grund av det här. Jag tänker på ditt eget bästa."

Analicia gav ifrån sig ett litet skratt.

"Sen när tänker en Malfoy på någon annan än sig själv?"

Draco log. "Sen den dagen hon blev Mörkrets Herres högra hand."

Analicias leende dog bort.

"Förlåt", skyndade sig Draco. "Jag är usel på skämt."

Hon suckade. "Varför säger du förlåt? För att du visar verkligheten för mig? Utan dig hade jag nog levt i mina drömmar."

"Troligtvis", log han.

Analicia log tillbaka.

"Alicia, var är du?", hörde dem George ropa.

"Kommer!", ropade hon tillbaka.

Analicia tittade på sin vän Draco.

"Ses."

"Visst."

Sedan sprang hon iväg.

---

Det var sent på eftermiddagen och det skulle precis bli mörkt utomhus. George höll Analicias hand och ledde henne till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Vad handlar det här om?", frågade hon och kunde inte dölja ett leende.

"Du får se", log George glatt. "Kom här."

När de var inne i uppehållsrummet, styrde han henne till brassan.

"Sätt dig", sade han och pekade på en fåtölj.

Analicia tittade misstänksamt på honom men satt sig ner och log.

George harklade sig och log. Han verkade vara lite nervös.

"Din julklapp har kommit", sade han till slut med ett bländade leende.

"Va'?", frågade Analicia oförstående.

"Din julklapp. Den som jag beställde men var försenad. Den har kommit", förklarade han.

"Du behöver inte George", klagade Analicia. "Jag fick en jättefin julklapp."

Hon visade upp halsbandet för honom men han skakade på huvudet.

"Här", sade George och tog fram ett vit kuvert.

Analicia tog blygt emot det. Det såg inte ut som ett brev... Hon öppnade det och tog upp två lite tjockare pappersbitar. Med rynkad panna granskade hon dem.

"Vad är det här?", frågade hon och visade upp dem.

Nu log George som ett litet barn.

"Det kallas 'flygbiljetter'. En mugglargrej", sade han strålande. "Du kommer väl ihåg när du berättade att du ville åka till Hawaii med mig? Utanför trollkarlsvärlden och allt det där? De där biljetterna leder oss raka vägen dit."

George tittade på henne med längtansfulla ögon och kunde inte sluta le. Han väntade på hennes reaktion, att hon skulle skrika av glädje, slänga sig i hans famn och tacka för att hennes dröm kunde gå i uppfyllelse.

Så var det inte... Analicia satt som förstenad och stirrade på biljetterna med ett hårt ansiktsuttryck. Hon ville skrika. Hon ville skrika att George var dum i huvudet, att han var löjlig, patetisk...

"Hur hade du råd?"

Hennes ord var inte det minsta vänliga, även fast hon försökte kontrollera sig.

"Ehh", sade George förvirrat. "Jag har sparat och sålt lite. Bekymra dig inte, det kommer vara värt det! _Du_ är värt det, jag... älskar dig."

"Nej!", skrek Analicia.

Nu såg han verkligen förvirrad ut.

"Jag vill inte åka någonstans med dig!", skrek hon argt och kunde inte hindra sina tårar. "Allt det här har bara varit löjligt och du har gjort det så seriöst!"

"Men... jag...", mumlade George.

"Det är slut mellan oss", sade Analicia och släppte taget om biljetterna. Hon kunde inte skrika orden, det var omöjligt.

Hon vände George ryggen och gick mot sin sovsal.

"Alicia", ropade George. "Förlåt!"

Han tog tag om hennes handled.

"Släpp mig", fräste hon och drog handen till sig. Sedan ryckte hon av sig halsbandet som hon hade runt halsen och gav det till honom.

"Gör inte så här...", viskade George med hes röst.

"Jag vill inte se dig mer", viskade hon förkrossat.

George stirrade på henne helt förvirrad och hans ögon blänkte.

Analicia sprang upp på sin sovsal.

---

Hon låg på sin säng med huvudet nedgrävt i kudden, och grät tyst. Varför gjorde George det så svårt? Varför kunde hon inte bara glömma honom? Varför kunde inte han _sluta göra allt värre_! Han hade köpt biljetter till Hawaii åt dem båda... Hur gulligt och underbart var inte det? Det var just därför hon hatade honom. Det _kunde _aldrig bli någon Hawaiiresa... Om två dagar skulle hon aldrig se George mer, det kvittade hur mycket hon ville det. Därför var detta bättre. Nu kunde George gå vidare, även fast det kommer kännas förjävligt för Analicia...

Hon förtjänade dessutom inte honom och hans underbara gåvor. Analicia var bara en äcklig, rutten dödsätare som har ljugt för honom hela tiden...

_'Om han bara visste'_, tänkte Analicia.

Om han visste sanningen om henne skulle han _aldrig_ köpt de där biljetterna. Nej, han skulle kasta första bästa förbannelse på henne. Som bara var rätt, hon kunde inte skylla på honom. Därför sved det så i själen. Han kunde inte älska _henne _för hela hon var bara en lögn. Dessutom var det hela omöjligt och förbjudet.

Vad trodde hon då? Hon kunde ju inte tro att med _hennes_ liv skulle hon kunna fortsätta vara med George. Det visste hon från början, det var meningen att det skulle bara vara en engångsgrej... Men nu... Det var så djupt, så vackert, så...

Analicia torkade sina tårar, att skrika åt George har nog varit svårare än att mörda någon. För när hon gjorde det sårade hon både sig själv och honom. Nu var det gjort, även fast det skulle kännas varje gång hon tänkte på honom...

Analicia tog sin kudde och slängde den argt i väggen och började gråta som en liten flicka igen. Varför hade hon så starka känslor för George?!! Ingen annan kunde göra så här mot henne.

"Vad har du gjort med mig George?", ropade hon argt mellan sina tårar innan hon började gråta hysteriskt igen. Sedan kom hon på en annan sak...

Det var inte över. Nu var hon tvungen att lämna över Harry till Mörkrets Herre. _Varför_ skulle allt vara så svårt?!?!

* * *

Kommentera / Review


	33. Kapitel 32

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 32.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 32

Morgonen var hemsk. Halva natten hade hon tänkt på George och så vaknar hon med det där stora, osynliga hålet i bröstkorgen som svider.

Något innom henne sade att det hon hade gjort var fel, att hon skulle gå och säga förlåt, att då skulle allt vara bra igen.

Analicia visste att det var hennes känslor för George som sade det, men hennes hjärna visste bättre. Att hon hade klippt av sin kontakt med George direkt var bra. Då skulle han inte få den där stora chocken när han sedan får veta sanningen om henne och vad hon gjort mot Harry.

Självklart gjorde det ont, men nu kunde George gå vidare... Älska någon annan... Tanken gjorde Analicia nästan galen. Ingen tjej var värd George! Varför hade då den värsta av dem alla, Analicia själv, varit tillsammans med honom...?

Analicia tog på sig kläder, satte håret i en slarvig toffs och orkade inte sminka sig. Allt kändes så onödigt, fel, hemskt och hon hatade denna dagen.

---

Hon satt med Harry i den stora salen och åt frukost medan det var fullt oväsen.

"Ät något", sade Harry vänligt.

Analicia skakade trött på huvudet och doppade sin sked om och om igen i sin gröt utan att smaka.

Harry suckade.

"Kom igen. Ät", uppmanade Cecilia.

Hon svarade inte nu heller utan fortsatte att doppa sin sked. Harry och Cecilia gav upp och åt själva sin mat.

Analicia förstod själv inte sitt beteende. Hon var så dyster, orkade inte denna dagen... Det störde henne, det är sista dagen på Hogwarts. Ha lite kul! Men det gick inte...

Med en suck skulle Analicia precis tvinga i sig en sked gröt när hennes fat plötsligt sprängdes.

Den klibbiga gröten fanns överallt på henne, i håret, ansiktet, på kläderna...

Runt om henne blev det tyst, men längre bort hörde hon en massa skratt. Ett av skratten tillhörde Fred Weasley. Självklart. Det borde hon förstått, att Fred skulle hämnas på hans tvillings hemska ex flickvän.

Den gammla Analicia skulle väl dra upp sin trollstav och straffa den skyldiga, men inte idag... Nej, hon... ville inte. Det var rätt åt henne.

"Jag går och byter om...", sade Analicia med sin trötta röst och torkade bort lite gröt ur ansiktet och ögonen så att hon kunde se. "Och... tvättar mig."

Harry och Cecilia gapade av förvåning. Inget utbrott av Analicia Swales?

Analicia gav dem ett svagt leende och gick tillbaka mot sin sovsal.

På vägen dit såg hon hur Fred hånflinade mot henne och sträckte sedan fram sin hand för att göra en High-Five med George. Till Analicias förvåning gjorde George ingen Hig-Five. Han puttade argt sin tvilling på axeln och sade att Fred var korkad eller något. Sedan ställde han sig upp och satt sig någon annanstans.

Analicia ignorerade alla som skrattade och fnissade åt henne när hon gick ut ur den stora salen. När hon väl var ute hörde hon McGonagall skrika, och begära att få veta vem som hade gjort skämtet.

---

Hon kom 10 minuter för sent till lektionen vilket ledde till 10 poängs avdrag för Gryffindor. Hon satt sig bredvid Harry utan att säga något, men hon kände att han stirrade på henne och väntade att hon skulle säga något.

Sedan skrev han en snabb lapp till henne.

_Vad är det?_

Hon svarade enkelt:

_Inget._

Harry gav sig inte och skrev en ny lapp.

_Vi pratar efter lektionen._

Med en suck skrev Analicia ett svar och gav lappen till honom.

_Okej._

När lektionen tog slut gick alla ut ur klassrummet och Harry nickade mot en tom korridor. Han och Analicia gick dit och Analalicia lutade sig mot väggen. Harry stod tyst framför henne och väntade på att hon skulle säga något.

"Vad ville du?", frågade hon. Det var ingen otrevlig ton.

"Du vet att du kan prata med mig", sade Harry lågt.

Hon suckade till svar.

"Vid frukosten...", började Harry.

"_Ja_, det var Fred och _ja_, jag och han är nog ovänner."

Harry tittade oförstående på henne.

"Jag och George har gjort slut", förklarade Analicia medan det stack till i bröstkorgen.

"Varför?", frågade Harry förvånat.

Analicia suckade irriterat medan hon kämpade för att inte låta några tårar komma.

"Förlåt", sade Harry. "Det är er sak och angår inte mig."

Analicia nickade och tittade nu ner i marken för hon kände tårarna i ögonen.

Harry klappade henne på axeln.

"Kan jag göra något?", frågade han försiktigt. "Jag kan prata med Fred om du vill. Det var fel av han."

Hon skakade på huvudet och den första tåren trillade ner.

"Du...", sade hon med gråt i rösten. "Kan vi gå själva till Hogsmeade i morgon? B-bara du och j-jag...?"

Han tittade länge på henne.

"Självklart", svarade han sen.

Analicia försökte le mot honom men allt blev bara ännu värre. Flera tårar trillade ner för hennes kinder.

"Kom så går vi", sade Harry lugnt. "Annars kommer du försent till en lektion till."

Hon nickade och torkade bort sina tårar. Harry tittade medlidande på henne men sade inget. Sedan så gick de.

Nu var den sista biten av Mörkrets Herres plan färdig, vilket fick Analicia att må ännu sämre. Hon och Harry skulle gå ensamma till Hogsmeade, så som Voldemort ville... Tänka sig att Harry trodde att Analicia grät på grund av George... Tja, det gjorde hon. Fast framförallt grät hon för morgondagen.

---

Resten av lektionerna var... som morgonen, dystra och tråkiga. Ändå såg Analicia någon sorts charm i det hela.

Hon såg när lärarna gav sitt bästa för att lära eleverna något, även dem eleverna som i Analicias ögon såg ut att inte kunna lära sig något... och det fungerade. Analicia såg med egna ögon hur fantastiska lärarna var på Hogwarts, tålmodiga och vänliga. Hon såg till och med inte McGonagall som elak längre. Alla elever var hela tiden glada och busiga men följde skolans regler någorlunda bra. De levande tavlorna hade sin mening, talade klokt och kunde till och med ge goda råd. Spökena kom hela tiden med intressanta nyheter och rivaliteten mellan elevhemmen tröttnade man aldrig på, speciellt mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. Analicia tyckte om båda två lika mycket.

Den sista dagen här sates den sista biten på plats. Hon förstod Hogwarts till fullo, hon på något sätt _kände_ skolan innom sig. Hennes sista dag... Hogwarst verkade bättre än förut, som hon aldrig trodde var möjligt...

_'Så otroligt vacker och perfekt skola'_, tänkte Analicia. _'Synd att den har en sådan korkad rektor bara...'_

---

Analicia satt länge kvar själv på natten vid brasan i uppehållsrummet. Alla hade redan lagt sig och hon hade sagt 'god natt' till Harry, Ron och Cecilia.

När klockan var halv ett på natten suckade hon och förstod att hon också måste lägga sig.

---

Analicia gick upp till sin sovsal och bytade om till sina sovkläder. Hon satt sig i sängen och såg ut över de andra flickorna som sov. Alla var i linnen och sov med söta leenden. Hon suckade och tittade ner på sina armar som täcktes av en långarmad tröja. Hon drog upp vänstra ärmen och stirrade på Mörkrets Märke en stund. Sedan drog hon ner ärmen igen och tog upp ett halsband ur sin väska som låg under sängen.

På halsbandet fanns den där bokstaven 'A'. Det var halsbandet hon skulle ge Harry i morgon, som skulle transferera dem bort.

Hon klämde halsbandet hårt i handen så de vassa kanterna på bokstaven skar henne i handen, men hon brydde sig inte.

"Jag vill inte", viskade hon. "Jag ska inte... jag..."

Hon gömde halsbandet under kudden, lade sig ner och stirrade upp i taket.

Analicia visste inte när hon somnade, men det hade definitivt tagit ett tag.

---

Hon vaknade av att någon skakade hennes kropp.

"Kom igen, kom igen, vi ska till Hogsmeade! Jag har försökt väcka dig men du sov som om du var död", ropade Cecilia glatt över henne. "Kom igen, Alicia! Harry väntar redan på dig!"

* * *

Som alltid är det trevligt med en Kommentar / Review ^^


	34. Kapitel 33

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 33.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

_Hon vaknade av att någon skakade hennes kropp._

_"Kom igen, kom igen, vi ska till Hogsmeade! Jag har försökt väcka dig men du sov som om du var död", ropade Cecilia glatt över henne. "Kom igen, Alicia! Harry väntar redan på dig!"_

Kapitel 33

Analicia blev helt snurrig av orden hon fick höra. Hogsmeade... Det var _Hogsmeade _idag...

Hon tog på sig svarta, enkla kläder och satte upp hårtet i en toffs. Hon tog halsbandet under kudden och lade den i fickan.

'_Jag kommer på något senare',_ lugnade hon sig själv.

Innan Analicia gick ut ur sovsalen kastade hon en sista blick på rummet med en konstig känsla i magen.

Hon gick ner till uppehållsrummet och mycket riktigt väntade Harry på henne. Analicia stannade upp i trappan.

_'Harry...'_, tänkte hon.

"Kom igen Alicia", sade han glatt och vinkade åt henne.

Hon suckade. Han var alltid lika trevlig. Och tänk att denna trevliga killen ska... Nej!

"Jag ska bara ta min resväska", sade Analicia.

"Okej", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

Analicia gick sakta upp för trappan.

_'Tänk Harry, var inte korkad. Varför behöver jag min _resväska_? Oh, kom på mig!'_, tänkte hon argt.

Tyvärr, så misstänkte han henne inte. Analicia förminskade sin väska och lade den i fickan, sedan gick hon ner till Harry igen.

---

Alla åt frukost och pratade glatt om utflyckten. Analicia kunde inte röra maten, hon kände sig spyfärdig. När hon tittade upp mot lärarbordet såg hon Snape, han såg lika bedrövlig ut och sneglade hela tiden på Dumbledore. Kunde det vara så att Severus inte önskade Harry ont...? Nej... Klart han ville, han var ju dödsätare.

När alla var färdiga tog de på sig varma kläder och gick ut. Analicia gick med Ron, Cecilia och Harry men sade att hon och Harry skulle gå själva sen. George hade gått med Fred... Analicia suckade, den där blicken George hade gett henne innan han gick... Det var, ilska blandad med besvikelse och sorg. En hemsk blandning som skulle ha sårat Analicia djupt men idag hade hon tankarna bara på Harry...

De gick ut i det kalla vädret. Snön höll på att smälta men det var fortfarande kyligt. Cecilias skratt ekade på vägen och Harry samt Ron flinade åt henne. Var det verkligen bara Analicia som kände sig så nere?

"Kom igen syster", skrattade Cecilia. "Le lite, ha kul!"

Orden fick hennes mage att snurra men kändes bra... Om Cecilia ändå visste att de faktiskt _var_ systrar...

"Ja, kom igen Alicia!", sade Harry glatt. "Vi har lite kul."

Hon kunde inte låta bli att le mot dem. Snart pratade alla glatt och gick runt i Hogsmeade. Harry och Ron visade det Analicia inte hann se förra gången och alla köpte ton med godis i den fantastisk godisaffären.

Tiden bara flög förbi... Analicia hade glömt allt. De hade så roligt och pratade om allt möjligt.

"Oh vad tiden går snabbt", sade Ron med ett leende.

_Tiden_... Det var då det slog Analicia.

"Vad... Vad är klockan?", frågade hon ivrigt.

"Eh... Hmm... Få se...", log Cecilia. "Den är tio över ett."

"Tio över ett!", ropade Analicia högt.

"Ja...", sade Cecilia och tittade nyfiket på henne.

"Jag...", sade Analicia. "Jag och Harry vill gå själva nu, ta inte illa upp. Jag vill prata med honom."

"Lugnt", sade Cecilia och blinkade med ena ögat. "Då går jag med Ron och hittar på något."

"Vänta!", ropade Analicia.

Cecilia såg förvånad ut. Analicia gick fram och kramade henne hårt.

"Du... du betyder mycket för mig", viskade Analicia i hennes öra. "En dag kommer du få reda på något och då vill jag inte att du dömer mig hårt. Jag älskar dig. Du... Du är som en syster för mig..."

Analicia släppte henne igen och Cecilia såg verkligen orolig ut.

"Gå nu", bad Analicia tårögd.

"Okej vi går", sade Ron. "Ses sen!"

De gick iväg och Analicia blev ensam kvar med Harry, som planerat.

Hon tittade på honom.

"Vi går en runda", viskade hon hest.

Harry nickade.

De gick iväg där det inte fanns några människor och ingen av dem två sade något. Analicias tankar bara flög i huvudet. Hur kan hon rädda Harry? Så fort hon kom på en idé så kom hon på att det inte fungerade. Hon var bunden med så många löften, så många olika och alla lika starka löften. Alla var till Mörkrets Herre. Det fanns inte en chans... Hon kunde inte göra något. Det var omöjligt, men ändå sökte hon efter en lösning.

"Vad ville du prata om?", frågade Harry vänligt.

Analicia väcktes hur sina tankar och tittade hopplöst på honom.

"Har Dumbledore hittat alla horrokruxer än?"

"Nästan", svarade Harry med ett leende. "Men han har fått mycket hjälp."

Analicia nickade till svar.

"Harry...", sade Analicia. "Jag är en hemsk person."

"Klart du inte är!", protesterade han. "Du är en av de bästa jag vet."

"Egentligen tycker du inte om mig", sade Analicia sorgligt.

Även om hon inte kunde berätta sanningen så skulle hon försöka berätta lite.

Harry tittade undrande på henne och Analicia fortsatte:

"Jag har ljugt för dig. Den personen du blev vän med är en lögn. Om du visste...", Analicia tog ett djupt andetag och svalde sorgen. "Du vill egentligen inte vara min vän..."

Till hennes förvåning frågade Harry inte om lögnerna, han blev heller inte arg. Ännu ett tecken på vilken fantastisk person han är...

"Jag tror dig inte riktigt", sade han. "Du ljuger nog för dig själv. Du är inte hemsk och... Jag vet inte vad du har ljugt om men du kan knappats ha gjort allt på låtsas... När vi har roligt, pratar... Du är dig själv då, det känner jag."

"Men det finns annat", snyftade Analicia. "Annat som du inte vet..."

"Jag bryr mig inte", sade Harry och stannade. "Jag vill bara inte se dig ledsen."

"Sluta Harry!", bad Analicia. "Jag förtjänar att brinna i helvetet."

"Säg aldrig så!"

"Men det är sant", grät Analicia. "Oh Harry, jag hatar mig själv... Jag... När jag var liten var jag otroligt dum, jag gav löften man inte kan bryta och nu känner jag konsekvenserna för det."

Harry förstod inget.

"_Jag_ förtjänar att straffas", sade hon. "Men inte du..."

"Vad pratar du om?", frågade Harry.

Analicia suckade och torkade bort några tårar.

"Vad är klockan?", viskade hon.

Harry suckade och kollade på en klocka han hade om handleden.

"Oj, snart två. Vi har gått här länge."

Analicias hjärta stannade. Snart två???!! Paniken fyllde hela hennes kropp så att hon började skaka. Analicia ville inte med hela sitt hjärta men order tvingade henne.

"Jag vill... ge dig en sak Harry..."

Hon tog upp halsbandet ur sin fika med en darrande hand.

"E-en försenad j-julklapp", sade hon hest.

"Du behöver inte", sade Harry generat och lite förvånad.

"Ta den!", grät Analicia.

Harry tog tag om halsbandet och Analicia släppte inte sitt grepp. Hon började gråta hysteriskt.

"F-förlåt Harry...", grät hon. "Jag v-vill... inte... j-jag..."

Harry såg jätteförvirrad ut.

"J-jag... älskar dig...", viskade hon.

Harry förstod att hon menade 'älskar dig som vän' men han blev ändå förvånad.

"Alicia... Vad...?"

Men allt började plötsligt snurra. Klockan hade slått två.

* * *

Lägg en Kommentar / Review :)


	35. Kapitel 34

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 34.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

_"J-jag... älskar dig...", viskade hon._

_Harry förstod att hon menade 'älskar dig som vän' men han blev ändå förvånad._

_"Alicia... Vad...?"_

_Men allt började plötsligt snurra. Klockan hade slått två._

Kapitel 34

De stod båda på den välkända platsen. Framför dem fanns Mörkrets Herres slott, runtomkring en massa dödsätare och framför dem stod... Voldemort med ett sinnessjukt glatt leende.

Analicia hade släppt tag om halsbandet och stod en meter ifrån Harry och bara stirrade ner i marken. Hon ville inte att någon skulle se hennes tårar, och så ville hon inte se Harry i ögonen...

"Va-Vad...?", mumlade Harry innan han störtade ner på marken och skrek medan han höll händerna på sitt svidande ärr i pannan.

"Alltid lika välkommen", skrattade Mörkrets Herre elakt och gick två steg fram mot Harry.

Analicia tog av sin toffs så att hennes hår dolde hennes ansikte och så sneglade hon med ett brustet hjärta på Harry och hennes Herre.

Harry samlade sig från sin smärta och stirrade upp på Voldemort och verkade inte tro det han såg. Han tog en snabb titt runtomkring sig och alla dödsätare skrattade.

"Är det inte gulligt?", hörde man Bella ropa hånfullt. "Lille Potter vet inte vad som händer."

Alla dödsätare skrattade men inte Analicia.

"Bellatrix!", skrek Harry argt.

"Såja, du är väl fortfarande inte arg för det där med Black?", sade hon. "Han såg verkligen inte så frisk ut och det gjorde nog honom gott..."

"Jag ska döda dig!", skrek Harry och ställde sig upp på fötterna men smärtan i ärret fick honom att stanna kvar på samma plats.

"Harry. Du är hemma hos mig", sade Voldemort och gjorde en gest mot slottet. "Så akta dina ord."

Harry fräste argt och flera dödsätare skrattade. Voldemort skrattade också och sedan blev han lite allvarlig.

"Crucio!"

Harry föll ner på marken och vred sig i plågor medan han skrek. Analicia blundade hårt för att inte se men hans skrik ekade i hennes huvud.

Sedan blev Harry tyst och flåsade lite.

"Vi ska ha kul, du och jag Harry", log Mörkrets Herre.

"Du...", flåsade Harry. "Du har mig, men låt Alicia gå."

"Alicia?", sade Voldemort som om han inte visste vem hon var. Flera dödsätare skrattade.

Mörkrets Herre gick till Analicia, ställde sig bakom henne och lade sina händer på hennes axlar.

"Menar du denna flickan?", frågade han lite retfullt Harry.

"Låt henne vara!", ropade Harry. "Det är _mig_ du vill ha, hon har inget med det här att göra!"

Voldemort skrattade.

"Jo, det har hon nog. Eller hur Alicia?"

Analicia kunde inte svara och Harry blev ett levande frågetecken.

"Låt henne bara gå", upprepade Harry.

"Ber du mig Potter? _Ber_ du mig att släppa den här flickan?", krävde Voldemort att få veta.

Analicia bet ihop av ilska och hoppades att Mörkrets Herre inte skulle se hennes tårar, men han var för upptagen. Harry Potter stod ju framför honom.

Harry stirrade argt på Voldemort, sedan suckade han hopplöst.

"Ja", viskade han.

"Ja, vadå?", frågade Voldemort.

Harry var så arg så att han skakade.

"Ja, jag _ber_ dig", ropade han. "Släpp henne."

Mörkrets Herre log nöjt och tittade ner på Harry.

"En gång till."

"Jag ber dig...", viskade Harry och kände sig otroligt förudmjukad.

Efter en kort tystnad släppte Mörkrets Herre Analicias axlar och gick fram till Harry igen.

"Ser ni mina kära vänner? Detta är trollkarlsvärldens hjälte, en liten unge som ber mig på sina bara knä", sade Voldemort högt till dödsätarna och sparkade till Harry i magen.

Harry försökte dra upp sin trollstav, men blev genast avväpnad och hans trollstav fann sig sedan i Mörkrets Herres hand.

Dödsätarna skrattade och Harry kollade upp på Mörkrets Herre.

"Tyvärr kan jag inte släppa Analicia Bellmoore", sade Voldemort till Harry.

"Swales", rättade Harry argt.

"Bellmoore", log Voldemort. "Du förstår, hon är för värdefull för mig. Utan henne hade _vi_ ju aldrig träffats."

Där kom orden, Analicia kunde inte se på Harry men hon kände hur hans blick genomborrade henne.

"V-Vad menar du?", frågade Harry. "Nej, du ljuger!"

"Inte alls", sade Mörkrets Herre nochalant. "Det halsbandet du har i handen där, det är en flyttnykel."

När Analicia tittade igen såg hon hur Harry granskade halsbandet. Sedan kastade han iväg det.

"Lögnare och mördare", fräste han åt Mörkrets Herre. "Alicia är min bästa vän."

"Så som jag ville."

Harry såg förvirrad ut.

"Potter! Hur trög kan du vara?", sade Bellatrix och gick fram till Analicia.

Hon drog upp hennes vänstra ärm så att Mörkrets Märke synndes tydligt, Analicia hann inte förhindra det.

"Nej...", mumlade Harry med en tom blick.

Bella skrattade.

"Ser ni hans minn?!", hånskrattade hon och pekade på Harry.

"Det räcker", sade Voldemort och Bellatrix blev tyst och ställde sig på sin plats igen.

Harry bara stirrade på Analicia och deras blickar möttes. Det gjorde så himla ont, nu såg Harry på henne som den hon verkligen var...

"Där ser du, Dumbledore lyckades inte skydda dig. Inte när en av mina skickligastre dödsätare kom till skolan", sade Mörkrets Herre.

"Hur _kunde_ du...?", viskade Harry till Analicia och fortsatte att stirra på henne.

Hon kunde inte svara och bröt deras ögonkontakt så hon stirrade ner i marken igen, men hon kände att Harry fortsatte stirra på henne.

"Se på mig!", ropade han argt.

Analicia kunde inte och försökte kväva en snyftning.

"Jag hatar dig...", viskade Harry tyst.

Det var som om någon sköt en pil i Analicias hjärta och hon var tvungen att nypa lite luft.

Mörkrets Herre bara skrattade högt.

"Harry...", sade han. "Nu är ditt slut äntligen inne. Denna gången finns det ingen mamma som ska offra sig för dig. Tänk inte änns på en räddning för ingen från fenixordern kan hitta hit, och även _om_ de skulle lyckas så tar det dem minst två dagar att bryta alla förtrollningar."

Analicia sneglade på dem igen. Harry stirrade på Voldemort med mörka och hatfulla ögon medan Voldemorts röda ögon bara glänste av längtan och ondskefull glädje .

"Låt leken börja."

Alla stirrade på Voldemort med förvånade ögon och Harry gapade.

"Nej Harry...", förklarade Mörkrets Herre. "Du ska inte dö nu eller idag, det är för fort och inte så plågsamt. Men som du vet är jag inte en sån tolerant man..."

Harry svarade inte.

"Så jag tänkte att i morgon blir det en perfekt dag. Så hinner vi leka lite idag", fortsatte han glatt. "Du vet väl vilken dag det är i morgon?"

Flera dödsätare skrattade och Harry svarade ännu en gång inte.

"Det är din mors födelsedag", log Voldemort och lät orden sjunka in i Harrys öron. "Passar perfekt eller hur? För det är ju hennes fel att du än idag står på fötterna."

Nu kom en tår rinnande för Harrys kind, det sved i Analicias hjärta men hon visste att det skulle komma många fler tårar ikväll.

"Bellatrix? Vill du få äran att börja?"

"Självklart Herre!", sade Bella glatt och skuttade fram till Harry med sin trollstav i handen.

"Vad ska vi hitta på då... Något som gör mycket ont...", funderade Bella högt med ett leende. "Nu vet jag...!"

Voldmort ställde sig plötsligt bredvid Analicia.

"Du behöver inte göra något, jag är nöjd med din insats."

Analicia lyckades nicka.

"Njut bara av föreställningen..."

Så Analicia blev tvungen att stå, med Voldemort bredvid sig och stirra på föreställningen framför dem... När alla andra dödsätare torterade Harry som skrek högt av smärta, och det var inte bara förtrollningar som blev hans tortyr, Roy till exempel var väldigt glad för knivar...

Så gick kvällen. Två personer tittade på när resten fruktansvärt torterade en pojke vid namn Harry Potter...

* * *

_Kommentera / Review_ och säg vad ni tyckte.


	36. Kapitel 35

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 35.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 35

Det hade varit den mest hemska natten i Analicias liv, det kunde hon svära på. I alla fall sedan hon hade gått med Voldemort. Oh, varför hade hon varit så dum?

Det var mitt i natten eller egentligen på morgonen, beror på hur man såg på det. Klockan var i alla fall 4. _Hela_ natten hade de torterat Harry... Det var inte heller enkla saker, nej... Mörkrets Herre sade åt alla att använda dem mest fruktansvärda sakerna och förtrollningar. Analicia kunde knappt se på det, och hon spydde faktiskt när Roy använde skalpelen på Harrys kropp.

Mörkrets Herre hade frågat vad som var fel, men hon svarade att hon hade ont i magen. Sedan så fortsatte allt... Dessa minnen skulle jaga henne livet ut, det visste hon.

Så fort Harry blev medvetslös hällde de kallt vatten på honom så att han vaknade och torterade igen.

Analicia gick på sina vingliga ben i tortyrkällaren. Han var här... I den sista cellen...

Hon visste att hon inte hade någon som helst _rätt _att hälsa på Harry, men... Hon kunde inte låta bli...

Hon stannade vid den sista cellen där Harry låg på marken. Han låg på mage med ryggen uppåt. Harry var utan tröja som dödsätarna _bokstavligt _talat hade slittit sönder, hans jeans var sönderslittna så de var nu bara till knäna. På hans rygg fanns stora sår där Roy hade inristat bokstäver med sin skalpel.

_Tillhör Mörkrets Herre_

Det skulle bli ärr av det om ingen helade det. Analicia minndes fortfarande Harrys skrik när Roy tog sin älskade skalpel och började skära han sakta och djupt i skinnet. Förfärligt...

Hon torkade en tår på sin kind, såg sig om så ingen såg henne och sedan gick hon in i cellen.

Harry hade ett gigantiskt sår i högra armen så att man såg benet innuti, Bellatrix förtjänst såklart. Analicia tog fram sin trollstav och började hela såret.

Då vaknade Harry upp lite.

"Rör mig inte", fräste han med ansträngning.

Analicia hoppade genast upp som om hon hade bränt sig och bakade ut ur cellen. Harry vred sitt huvud och tittade på henne med sina gröna ögon. De hade en riktigt _mörk_grön färg, vilket var ovanligt.

"Du förrådde mig", viskade Harry där han låg på marken. Det fanns nog ingen chans att han skulle lyckas ställa sig upp.

Analicia skakade häftigt på huvudet och kämpade emot tårar.

"Du svek mig, du lurade mig...", viskade han med mörk röst. "Jag litade på dig... Du var min..."

Han blundade hårt och det kom tårar ner för hans kinder.

"Harry, förlåt jag...", viskade Analicia.

"Håll käften!", grät han. "Hur kan du _tala_ med mig? Efter vad du gjort! Du är likadan som han..."

"Vem?"

"Voldemort."

Analicia ryggade automatiskt tillbaka på namnet.

"Nu blev du glad va´?", viskade Harry. "Du liknar din _Herre_..."

Analicia fick tårar i ögonen.

"Harry jag skulle aldrig...", viskade hon. "Om jag visste... men..."

"Du är en dödsätare?"

"Ja, men..."

"En dödsätare är alltid en dödsätare. Ditt uppdrag är slutfört. Stick nu härifrån", väste han. "Jag vill spendera mina sista timmar_ utan _ditt sälskap."

Analicia bet sig hårt i läppen så att det började blödda och hennes tårar trillade ner på marken. Hon stängde dörren till cellen, men sedan ångrade hon sig och lämnade den lite på glänt.

_'Han kanske märker att den inte är stängd och försöker rymma'_, tänkte hon med lite hopp i hjärtat.

Fast det kändes ganska omöjligt, Harry verkade inte kunna röra sig.

Analicia hatade sig själv, sitt liv, allt. Allt hade förstört hennes liv från början. Först Bill, en av de heliga medlemmarna i fenixordern. Han torterade henne varje dag, sedan hans 'Sista Experiment' som ledde till hennes sjukt starka krafter. Sedan Dumbledore som inte hjälpte henne och alla andra som inte ville ha med henne att göra, sedan barnhemmet för sinnesjuka barn där man _kunde_ bli sinnessjuk. När hon lyckas rymma kom Voldemort och sade att han kunde hjälpa henne.

Så om man är väldigt liten, har ett helvete till liv, och inte vet så mycket så tar man ju den chansen? Han räddade hennes liv, lärde henne allt. Det var då hon svor alla konstiga eder. Hon _kunde_ inte bryta dem. Det var omöjligt, hon skulle dö på försöket. Nu ser hon hur korkat det var, men... Fanns det en annan möjlighet? Hon hade aldrig fått en chans att välja. Den 'ljusa sidan' och Dumbledore hade tydligt vänt henne ryggen. Då återstod det bara den 'mörka sidan' eller att dö.

Analicia ville inte tillhöra den 'ljusa sidan'. Aldrig. Hon hatade alla medlemmar från fenixordern och Dumbledore, men hon ville inte_ längre _tillhöra den 'mörka sidan'. Vara tvungen att göra så många hemska saker... Men hon hade inget val. Hon hade lovat, svort och allt möjligt att hon _alltid_ kommer tjäna Mörkrets Herre. Fick hon en _order_ så _måste _hon lydda den, och hon _hade_ fått order om Harry. Dessutom var hon _skyldig_ Mörkrets Herre det, han hade gjort så mycket för henne... Även om det var för han själv hade vinst i det.

När Analicia gick ut ur tortyrkällaren stängde hon heller inte _den_ dörren, utan lät den stå på glänt. Det fanns faktiskt inget som Voldemort sagt att hon _måste_ stänga alla dörrar, även om det var självklart. Så... Om Harry skulle lyckas rymma (vilket hon inte trodde) så kunde hon ta den chansen.

När hon var ute så funderade hon hur hon mer kunde hjälpa Harry. När han väl var ute ur slottet behövde han komma till skogen... Runt slottet fanns en massa förtrollningar, hon kunde alla, så hur kunde man göra detta...? Det var omöjligt, det skulle ta jättelång tid för henne att ta bort alla förtrollningar och hon skulle hinna bli upptäckt. Om inte...

...

Analicia började leta där alla hade varit innan och torterat Harry. Det var inte så svårt för det fanns stora blodfläckar på gräsmattan. Så hon började se sig omkring...

Där!

Hon sprang en bit bort och tog upp det hon hade letat efter. Halsbandet. Det Harry hade kastat iväg innan, ingen hade brytt sig om att plocka upp det.

Om hon nu kunde göra det till en flyttnykel... Hon visste själv att det krävdes mycket magi men med hennes stora energi så skulle hon kanske kunna klara det.

---

Hon gick genast till sitt lilla hus och började jobba. Klockan var snart 5 och dödsätarna skulle hämta Harry klockan 8. Hon hade alltså tre timmar på sig. Utan någon sömn började hon arbeta. Det var svårare än hon väntat sig för hon hade ju aldrig sysslat med sånt innan... Analicia råkade somna en halvtimme men sedan arbetade hon igen.

När hon var klar var klockan 7.

---

Analica sprang tillbaka till tortyrkällaren.

Harry sov eller var medvetslös på golvet. Hon lade halsbandet i hans jeansfika (så han inte skulle se det och slänga iväg det igen). Sedan så tog hon upp trollstaven och helade det viktigaste på hans kropp, benen så att han kunde springa och fly. När hon hade gjort det så skyndade hon sig ut ur cellen och tortyrkällaren, _utan att stänga dörrarna._

---

Hon gick ut och satt sig ner en bit bort medan hon lutade sig mot ett träd.

_'Harry nu hänger allt på dig'_, tänkte hon ivrigt. _'Jag har gjort allt jag kan. Nu måste du vakna, upptäcka att någon glömt stänga dörren och försöka fly.'_

Analicia andades ut långt för att lugna sig. Kunde det vara möjligt? Kunde Harry lyckas? Analicia kunde inte göra så mycket med flyttnykeln men hon lyckades göra i alla fall lite. Den skulle bara transportera Harry till skogen utanför, men Harry skulle vara utanför Slottets skyddande barriärer. Det var ju en början. Sedan fick han springa allt vad han kan och försöka fly, medan alla dödsätare kommer att jaga honom.

_'Låt honom lyckas'_, tänkte hon. _'Harry vakna. Du måste gå ut ut tortyrkällaren innan dödsätarna kommer.'_

Hon tittade på sin klockan. 7.35. Harry...! Hans flyttnykel skulle gå 7.45 men då _måste _han vara utanför slottet, annars skulle det inte fungera...

Analicia hade inte fått någon sömn _alls_ denna natten så det var svårt att hålla ögonlocken öppna, trots denna irriga situationen... Hon försökte verkligen, men... Utan sömn, all stress, alla tårar och upprördhet... Fick henne att till slut somna.

* * *

_När hon vaknar, har Harry lyckats fly? Eller har kanske dödsätarna tagit honom till Lord Voldemort som så gärna vill avrätta honom?_

Hehe, vissa trodde inte att Analicia skulle göra något alls, kanske. ^^ Tja, hon gjorde kanske inte så mycket men jag hoppas att ni förstår henne lite.

Ursäkta att det kom så sent. Jag kan bara skylla på skolan och allt skolarbete som vi får nu innan sommarlovet.

Det blir mer action senare ;)

_Kommentera / Review_ för nästa kapitel :)


	37. Kapitel 36

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 36.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

* * *

Kapitel 36

Hon vaknade av en hemsk smärta i vänstra armen.

_'Ja'_, tänkte hon. _'Det är signalen. Harry måste ha rymt, nu har alla dödsätare fått order att jaga rätt på honom.'_

Analicia ställde sig snabbt upp på fötterna och såg sig omkring. Det var kaos. Barriärerna var släppta runt slottet och flera dödsätare bara rusade in i skogen utanför medan en hög röst ljöd över hela området:

"HITTA HONOM!"

Analicia fick rysningar. Om Voldemort skulle hitta Harry nu skulle han inte änns tveka att döda honom direkt. Tänk om... Nej, hon måste se till att Harry kommer undan... men order... Om Mörkrets Herre säger till henne att ta Harry så måste hon det, men än så länge ska alla bara _jaga rätt _på honom. Det finns fortfarande hopp.

Hon tvekade inte längre en sekund utan sprang in i skogen.

Analicia tog upp sin trollstav ur fickan och viskade några ord. Plötsligt kände hon hur trollstaven började dras lite snett åt höger. Den skulle leda henne till Harry, visa vägen. Hon hade lagt en förtrollning snabbt på halsbandet innan hon hade stoppat det i Harrys ficka.

Analicia började springa fast hennes ben var jättesvaga. Hon hade bara fått 10 minuters sömn... Men Harry var viktigare, och hon skulle se till att han var säker.

Medan hon sprang såg hon sedan en annan dödsätare längre bort, som sprang åt samma håll som hon. Med en snabb rörelse med handen gjorde hon så att han krockade med ett träd och trillade ner på marken.

Trollstaven i hennes hand började vibrera, hon närmade sig... Nu började hon också se lite blodfläckar på vägen, de var säkert från Harrys sår. När hon hörde skrik längre bort bakom sig bet hon ihop och ökade tempot.

_'Jag måste hitta honom först'_, tänkte hon skräckslaget.

Sedan hörde hon skrik av smärta längre bak bakom sig, och svishande ljud som om någon höll en duell. Va? Har de hittat Harry? Nej, trollstaven pekar ju åt _detta_ hållet.

Analicia försökte ignorera det och sprang vidare. Till slut såg hon män lite vänster om sig. De hade inte svarta kläder och såg inte ut som dödsätare.

_'VA? Vad händer?'_

"Vem ä...?"

Hon hann inte avsluta sin fråga för någon förbannelse kastades mot henne. Analicia hann precis slänga sig ner på marken och undvika den.

_'Shit, fenixordern.'_

Hon hoppade upp på fötterna igen och kastade själv tillbaka en förbannelse men missade och började springa allt vad hon kunde framåt.

_'Nej, jag kan inte duellera idag. Jag har inte tillräckligt med krafter, jag är ju helt slut.'_

Hon fortsatte springa och kände precis hur olika besvärjelser missade henne.

"En är kvar här!", ropade en man. "Alla andra är på andra sidan av skogen!"

Nej! Lät inte det som Monsterögat Moddy?

_'Spring, spring!'_, mobiliserade hon sig själv. _'Annars dör du!'_

Analicia ökade tempot ytterligare som förvånade henne att det änns var möjligt. Hon sprang så att håret fladdrade, svettet rann från pannan och pulsen kändes i hela kroppen. Hon flåsade av utmattning och brist på sömn men stoppade inte sina ben att springa framåt. Träden bara passerade förbi och hon var nära på att krocka en gång.

Till slut kom hon fram till en jätteliten, öppen äng mitt i skogen.

_'Harry!'_

Hon hann inte se honom så länge. En man höll honom i sin famn och de transfererades snabbt bort.

_'Harry är säker i alla fall...'_

Analicia slappnade av i kroppen och tog ett långt andetag medan hon helt glömde bort sin egen säkerhet. Det var först när hon hörde steg bakifrån som det slog henne, med då var det för sent.

Hon kände hur hon fick en hård spark i ryggen och föll framåt ner på marken samtidigt som hon tappade sin trollstav. Efter att ha återhämtat andningen sträckte hon sin hand mot trollstaven men mannen bakom henne sparkade snabbt iväg den och sparkade henne sedan i magen.

Analicia hostade till av smärta och rullade ihop sig till en boll.

Mannen tog ett hårt grep om hennes kläder och vände henne så att hon lade ner på rygg. Det var Moddy. Han stod ovanför henne med trollstaven riktad mot hennes ansikte.

"M-monsterögat", fick Analicia ur sig.

"Vem är du?", brummade han. "Varför jagde du Potter?"

Analicia hostade till för magen gjorde fortfarande ont.

"Skit du i det", fräste hon åt han.

"Svara mig annars kommer du ångra det!"

"Fenixordern", viskade Analicia och spottade åt sidan. "Vilket skämt."

Moddy slog till henne i ansiktet med handflatan. Analicias huvud flög åt sidan och kinden sved som aldrig förr.

"Dödsätare", svarade han förbannat. "Inget tvivel om saken."

"Ni är inte bättre", svarade hon. "Ni mördar människor och säger att det är för den 'goda sidans' skull. Skitsnack. Fenixordern är lika hemska som..."

Ett slag på den andra kinden.

"Tigg!", skrek han.

"Vad håller du på med Moddy?", ropade en annan man längre bort.

Mannen sprang fram till dem.

"Dödsätare", berättade Moddy nöjt.

Snart kom ännu fler män från skogen till den lilla ängen och Analicia var omringad, fortfarande på marken.

_'Jag kommer inte klara av alla'_, tänkte hon.

"Då gör jag slut på henne", sade Moddy bestämt.

"Vänta!", ropade en annan. Han kollade för säkrets skull om hon hade Dödsätar Märket på armen.

"Hon har dödat många fler och förtjänar inte att leva", fräste Moddy med ögonen spända på Analicia.

En ny man kom springande ut från skogen, flåsande. Alla vände sina ansikten mot honom.

"De är för många...! På väg hit...!", ropade han till de andra.

"Vem då?", frågade Moddy argt.

"Dödsätare", flåsade den andra tillbaka. "_Många_ fler än vi."

"Dags att sticka killar!", brummade Moddy.

Sedan kastade han någon förtrollning på Analicia och hela hennes kropp bands med tjocka rep.

Dödsätare hördes längre bort, hur de sprang mot dem.

Moddy tog ett hårt grep om Analicias ena arm.

"Vi har en dödsätare i alla fall", sade han med ett stort leende på läpparna.

* * *

Lägg en REVIEW ^^


	38. Kapitel 37

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 37.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

XXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXx XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Dödsätare", flåsade den andra tillbaka. "Många fler än vi."_

_"Dags att sticka killar!", brummade Moddy._

_Sedan kastade han någon förtrollning på Analicia och hela hennes kropp bands med tjocka rep._

_Dödsätare hördes längre bort, hur de sprang mot dem._

_Moddy tog ett hårt grep om Analicias ena arm._

_"Vi har en dödsätare i alla fall", sade han med ett stort leende på läpparna._

Kapitel 37

Det kändes som om hon var i en dimma. Helt borta, även fast hon såg och hörde vad som hände runt omkring henne. Hon hade blivit fångad... _Fångad_. Nu skulle hon dö. _Hennes_ liv för _Harrys_. Det var det väl värt? Svaret var ja, men hon ville verkligen inte dö. Inte av Monsterögat Moody... Inte av någon medlem i fenixordern... Nej, hon skulle slåss för sin frihet! Men... Var skulle hon få styrkan ifrån? Hon hade ingen trollstav och hennes krafter var inte starka nu. Analicia var helt slut. Merlin, hon hade ju bara sovit 10 minuter på cirka ett dygn!

Hon drogs hänsynslöst på marken tills männen stannade.

"Vi... Vi kom undan", viskade en av dem.

Efter en kort tystnad bröt jubel ut.

"Vilken fight!", ropade en svarthårig man med ett brett leende medan han hoppade glatt upp i luften. "Jag trodde aldrig att vi skulle klara det!"

"Det var nära ögat ett tag", pustade en annan man ut. "Det var så många av dem kräken."

"Och Potter är i säkerhet", sade Moody i allvarlig ton. "Steve transfereade sig bort med honom. Så vårt uppdrag är slutfört, Harry är säker åter igen."

"HAHA!", skrattade den svarthåriga mannen. "Jag skulle vilja se Mörkrets Herres ansiktsuttryck nu!"

"Skratta inte", fräste Monsterögat. "Vi hade tur att Mörkrets Herre höll honom vid liv en hel dag. Dessutom hade vi aldrig lyckats om han inte själv hade rymt."

_'Där hjälpte jag till'_, tänkte Analicia stolt trots den dåliga situationen.

"Den där pojken är verkligen något speciellt. Inte konstigt att Mörkrets Herre valde honom till sin största fiende", sade en mörkblond ung man allvarligt.

"Lite synd för Potter bara. Han är en sån bra kille", svarade en annan.

Åter igen en kort tystnad så att man kunde höra vinden i bakrunden.

"Så... Vad ska vi göra med _henne_?"

Alla blickar vändes mot Analicia som låg på marken med budna rep. Hon kände sig obekväm och sade inget.

"Du menar _det_", rättade Monsterögat äcklat. "Vi gör oss av med det."

"Moody! Det är ett barn!"

"Så vad föreslår du?", frågade han irriterat.

Den svarthåriga mannen såg på Analicia och sedan på Moody igen.

"Vi tar henne till Dumbledore, han kommer veta vad man ska göra."

"Döda mig", fick Analicia ur sig. "Var inte fega! Jag hade inte låtit er leva!"

Analicia tänkte inte föras till Dumbledore. Nej, aldrig i livet! Hon skulle säga vad som helst för att frustrera dessa män.

Moody morrade men den andra mannen svarade:

"Nej. Du ser... _Detta_ är skillnaden mellan en dödsätare och en _normal_ trollkarl. Vi dödar inte för nöje."

"Sluta, vilket skämt! Ni..."

Moddy sparkade henne i magen.

"Käften, ingen har gett dig tillåtelse att tala!"

Analicia sade inget mer utan försökte bara hålla tårarna inne.

"Då sticker vi till Hogwarts", sade Moody bestämt.

xxx xxx xxx

Det hade gått så snabbt. Nu satt hon där, i Dumbledores rum och hennes hjärta pumpade fort. Albus själv var iväg, men hade fått besked och skulle komma tillbaka vilken minut som helst.

Där satt hon då på golvet, fortfarande med en massa rep så att hon inte kunde röra så mycket på sig och runt omkring henne var två vakter som till och med pekade sina trollstavar mot henne ifall ifall.

Moody själv satt lugnt på en stol, betraktade och beundrade Fawkes.

Snart hördes steg och in i rummet kom Dumbledore, Snape och McGonagall.

Analicia tog en nypa luft för att lugna sig men klarade inte av det. _Dumbledore_...

"Hur är det med Harry?", frågade Monsterögat.

"Han kommer klara sig", nickade Albus allvarligt. "Ligger i sjukhusflygeln, men det är en fruktansvärd tortyr han gått igenom..."

"Moody!", skrek plötsligt McGongall när hon fick syn på Analicia. "Vad HÅLLER du på med? Det är MIN elev, frisläpp henne!"

"Hon var med Potter när..."

"Dödsätarna tog henne också tillfånga när de attackerade honom", sade Minerva argt och tittade medlidande på Analicia. "Stackaren, har gått igenom så mycket och så knyter du rep om henne! Som det sägs, du ÄR galen Moody!"

"Vakta din tunga Minerva!", brummade Moody förbannat. "Vi tror ett och annat om henne. Hon _jagade_ Potter och hon har Dödsätar Märket."

"Veritaserum", sade plötsligt Dumbledore med ögonen spännda på Analicia.

"Har med mig", svarade Snape och tog upp en flaska medan han gick fram till Analicia.

Hon stirrade chockat på honom. Vad höll Snape på med? Han skulle vara på _hennes_ sida! Han skulle försöka rädda henne eller...!

Snape tog upp korken på flaskan och var nu bredvid henne. Analicia började vilt vrida på sig och stängde munnen hårt. _Ingen_ skulle tvinga henne till att tala sanning, ingen!

"Din lilla...!", fräste Monsterögat när han såg vad hon höll på med.

Han gick fram till henne med tunga steg, tog tag om hennes hår och drog det hårt bakåt. Analicia skrek av smärta men försökte vrida huvudet åt sidan, Moody drog hårdare så hennes huvud var uppåt och hon gav ännu ett skrik ifrån sig.

Sedan tvingades en kall dryck ner i hennes hals och hon hostade till men svalde den.

_'Nej!'_

"Sådär", sade Moody nöjt. Sedan satt han sig på sin plats igen.

Dumbledore gick sakta fram till Analicia, och hon fick tårar i ögonen.

"Är du en dödsätare?"

"Ja", hörde hon sig själv motvilligt svara.

_'Nej, fan! Jag kan inte stå emot!' _

Dumbledore såg missnöjd ut.

"Du tjänar Voldemort?"

"Ja."

"Du gick med honom _frivilligt_?"

"Ja."

"När då?"

"Ett par år sedan", svarade hon och tårar rann nu ner för hennes kinder.

"Har du torterat människor?", frågade han försiktigt.

En kort tystnad.

"Ja."

"Har du dödat någon?"

"Ja."

McGonagall gav ifrån sig ett skräckslaget tjut.

Dumbledore gnuggade sina tinningar.

"Vad gjorde du på Hogwarts?", undrade han med besviken röst.

"Jag...", snyftade Analicia. "Jag var här på uppdrag. Jag skulle skaffa Harry Potters förtroende och sedan föra honom till Mörkrets Herre."

_'Jag hatar Veritaserum...'_

"Du var aldrig någon utbyteselev?"

"Nej."

Dumbledore stampade argt i golvet.

"Var är Parvati?", frågade McGonagall skräckslaget.

"Död."

"Vem dödade henne?", frågade Albus snabbt.

"Jag", svarade Analicia med ett tungt hjärta. Parvati hade ju bett henne om det. Det...

"Hur kunde jag vara så blind?", suckade Dumbledore och lade sitt ansikte i händerna. "Allt detta är mitt fel, om Harry hade dött..."

"Men det gjorde han inte. Han lever och kommer bli bra", tröstade Snape lite bittert.

"En _elev_ på Hogwarts, under _min_ åsyn... Varför tänkte jag aldrig på det...?" Dumbleodre fortsatte klaga på sig själv.

"Inte konstigt att Mörkrets Herre satt ner tyst och gömde sig. Inte konstigt att vi inte visste vad han höll på med", spottade Moody ur sig. "Han väntade på att _detta_ kräket skulle föra Harry till honom. En genial plan. Ingen skulle misstänka ett barn som dessutom är Harrys vän."

Det var åter tystnad i rummet.

"Men vem ÄR hon?", viskade Minerva.

Alla blickar vändes sakta till Analicia.

"Vad heter du?", frågade Dumbledore. Orden var klara.

"Analicia Bellmoore", var hon tvungen att svara lika klart.

Dumbledores ögon vidgades av chock medan han stirrade på flickan framför sig.

"Nej..."

XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Review/Kommentera för nästa kapitel ;)


	39. Kapitel 38

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 38.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

_"Men vem ÄR hon?", viskade Minerva._

_Alla blickar vändes sakta till Analicia._

_"Vad heter du?", frågade Dumbledore. Orden var klara._

_"Analicia Bellmoore", var hon tvungen att svara lika klart._

_Dumbledores ögon vidgades av chock medan han stirrade på flickan framför sig._

_"Nej..."_

Kapitel 38

Analicias hjärta sprängdes. Det var förfärligt. Sanningen till slut. Dumbledore bara fortsatte stirra på henne, djupt in i ögonen.

"Bellmoore?", undrade McGongall lite tyst. "Inte Bills dotter väl?"

Till och med Moddy stirrade på henne med häpna ögon.

Det var så tyst i rummet. Man hörde bara hur Fawkes rengjorde sina fjädrar med näbben.

"Nå? Är hon?", undrade McGongall med högre röst.

Ingen svarade henne igen.

"Är du Bill Bellmoores dotter?", ropade Minerva irriterat till Analicia.

_'Stå emot... Svara inte...'_, försökte Analicia tvinga sig.

"Hon behöver inte svara", avbröt Dumbledore snabbt. "Klart hon är. Jag känner igen henne."

"Men... Hon... Hon är ju död...", viskade Minerva.

"Tydligen trodde vi bara det", suckade Dumbledore. "Jag måste be er alla att gå ut härifrån."

"Jag lämnar dig inte med den där...!"

"Moody", avbröt Albus med hård röst. "Jag vet vad jag gör, gå ut."

Analicia stirrade ner i marken men hörde hur alla gick ut och hur dörren till slut stängdes. Sedan blev det tyst igen.

"Analicia", sade Albus med vördnad i rösten.

Hon bet sig hårt i läppen och försökte hålla tårarna inne. Hur _kunde_ den gamlingen _tala_ till henne...?

"Analicia", upprepade han. "Jag... Skulle du vilja berätta för mig hur du lever?"

Hon svarade inte.

"Du... Hur klarade du dig?"

Hon svarade ännu en gång inte.

"Jag vet att Veritaserum har slutat att fungera men jag vill att du svarar på mina frågor av förtroende. Jag vill dig inget illa, jag tänker inte tvinga i dig den drycken igen."

Analicia bet ihop käken hårt av ilska men svarade inte.

_'Jag tänker inte prata med dig...! Jag ska inte svara...!'_

"Vi trodde du var död, varför vände du dig inte till oss?"

Analicia andades snabbt ut. Hon var nära att skrika åt honom.

_'Håll ut...!'_

"Du kunde vänt dig till oss. Vi skulle hjälpt dig."

Nu gick gränsen. Analicia misstänkte att Dumbledore sade allt detta för att just _få henne _att tala men hon stod inte ut.

Hennes tårar bröt ut och hon skrek till honom.

"HJÄLP...?", skrek hon ut med hes röst. "Ni...! Jag _bad_ om hjälp! På knä om du inte minns din gammla korkade...! Jag _ville_ ha hjälp! Men d-u...!"

Sedan gick det inte att tala mer. Allt annat blev ohörbara ord på grund av att hon grät så högt.

"Jag är så ledsen men...", sade Albus.

"Käften!", sade Analica. "Käften... Jag vill inte höra..."

Det var rent tyst i rummet förutom Analicias gråt.

"Jag är ledsen men jag måste få veta vad jag gjorde för fel...", sade Dumbledore sorgligt.

Hon tittade upp på honom och hans ljusblå ögon blänkte.

Sedan hände det, det gick så snabbt. Hon kände hans närvaro i sitt huvud, i sin hjärna. Minnen blädrades snabbt förbi...

_- minne -_

_Den gamla mannen suckade._

_"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra Analicia. Du förstörde huset hos ännu en familj."_

_"Jag vill ha en familj", sade den lilla flickan Analicia med tom blick._

_Albus tittade med sorglig blick ner på flickan i 5-6 års åldern._

_"Vad ska vi göra? Hennes magiska krafter är så stora, bara hon går i närheten av något så förstörs det. Familjen Stockwell kastade bokstavligt talat ut henne ur huset.", sade Jacob._

_"Hur kan man göra så...", morrade Dumbledore argt för sig själv._

_"Vi har testat 7 olika hus nu Dumbledore. Inget fungerade. Ingen vill ha henne. Det får bli ett barnhem."_

_"Nej, när Susan dog så lovade jag mig själv att jag skulle skaffa ett hem till barnet om något hände Bill."_

_"Bill är död", bekräftade Albus vän, Jacob. "Men flickan är... annorlunda. Inte bara hennes krafter. Hon beter sig inte som ett vanligt barn. Hon kan stirra ut genom ett fönster i 2 timmar, jag har själv sätt det! Hon kanske... är sjuk. Vi har i alla fall inte tid med att leta efter fler fosterfamiljer åt henne."_

_"Vad vill du Analicia?", frågade Albus och tittade på henne._

_"Jag vill ha en familj", svarade hon helt utryckslöst._

_"Det går inte gumman..."_

_"Jag vill ha en familj", upprepade hon bara._

_Dumbledore suckade hopplöst._

_"Du har nog rätt", sade han till sin vän bredvid sig. "Jag vet en bra plats för henne..."_

_- slut på minne -_

"SLUTA!", skrek Analicia åt Dumbledore.

Hon hämtade andan lite.

"Analicia...", sade Dumbledore. "Jag måste hitta mitt fel..."

Sedan gick han in i hennes hjärna igen.

_- minne -_

_Han höll Analicia i handen och de gick mot en stor vit byggnad. Den var helt vit, otroligt hög, hade små fönster med galler ovanpå och bara en ingång, också med galler._

_De gick mot ingången och möttes av tre människor med vita kläder och vita mantlar. De omringade Analicia. Flickan tittade lite skräckslaget på Albus och kramade om hans hand hårdare._

_"Jag vill inte vara här", viskade hon tyst till Albus._

_"Du ska bo här", sade Dumbledore sorgligt och släppte hennes hand. Hon tittade vilt upp på honom och tog tag om hans hand igen._

_"Jag vill inte. Lämna mig inte", sade hon. "Jag vill ha en familj."_

_"Du ska få behandling här. Du är lite sjuk, allt kommer att bli bra."_

_Han släppte hennes hand igen och lade den bakom ryggen. Analicias ögon fylldes med tårar._

_"Förlåt...! J-jag ville inte vara dum... Det var inte mitt fel, saker gick bara i sönder... Jag ville inte skada mrs Stockwell... Hon var så snäll..."_

_"Jag är ledsen, du stannar här...", sade Albus._

_Analicia föll ner på sina små knä._

_"Snälla... Ge mig en chans till mr. Dumbledore! J-jag lovar att sköta mig! Jag ska göra allt mrs Stockwell säger! Låt mig bo hos en familj!", grät hon framför Albus._

_"Nej Analicia", sade han och skulle precis gå._

_Hon tog tag om hans ben._

_"Snälla... mr. Dumbledore... Förlåt... Ge mig en chans..."_

_Trollkarlarna i de vita mantlarna började bli irriterade och tog upp henne._

_Hon vred sig och försökte komma loss men de hade ett hårt grepp._

_"Du följer med oss", sade en av dem vänligt men strängt._

_"Mr. Dumbledore!", ropade Analicia förtvivlat._

_Albus fortsatte att gå därifrån och vände sig inte om. Flickan hade verkat så normal för en sekund, men hon behövde hjälp och det skulle hon få här._

_Analicia fortsatte att kämpa sig loss men människorna i de vita mantlarna drog henne motvilligt in i den stora, vita byggnaden med galler..._

_- slut på minne -_

Albus stirrade sorgligt på Analicia.

Sedan snabbgranskade han hennes hjärna så att hon inte själv behövde uppleva sina otäcka minnen.

När han var klar var det tyst igen...

"D-du verkade sjuk. J-jag såg det som den enda lösningen. Jag..."

"Jag var bara ett problem du snabbt ville bli av med. Du ville inte hjälpa mig... Jag bad dig om hjälp", sade Analicia kallt. "Nu ser du... Det var inte änns mitt fel att mina krafter var så stora."

"Förlåt", fick Dumbledore ur sig. "Jag... Ingen från fenixordern visste vad Bill höll på med... Ingen av oss skulle kunna tänka sig att han torte..."

Albus harklade sig innan han började tala igen.

"_Nu_ förstår jag varför du var som du var. Du var stark. Ingen flicka hade kunnat vara normal efter såna tortyrer..."

Analicia svarade inte.

"Och... jag visste inte att det var så _hemskt_ där på barnhemmet... Jag trodde de skulle ge dig den vård du behövde", sade han. "Jag hade planer att skaffa en familj åt dig efter din behandling... Sen när du rymde... Ingen trodde att du möjligen kunde vara i liv. Allt sprängdes ju i din väg..."

"Så var det", bekräftade Analicia kyligt. "Jag hade inte levt. Men då träffade jag Mörkrets Herre som du nu vet."

"Ja...", sade han. "Detta är mitt fel. Du ska inte hamna i Azkaban. Jag ska lösa detta på något sätt... Jag..."

"Nej!", skrek Analicia. "Jag hatar dig, du är en egoistiskt gammal gubbe! Jag vill inte ha något med dig att göra! Du har förstört mitt liv tillräckligt mycket!"

"Analicia, jag känner mig skyldig. Ge mig en chans att hjälpa di..."

"Nej!", avbröt Analicia. "Du gav aldrig _mig_ en chans så jag ger inte dig en."

Det blev tyst åter igen.

"Detta är fel", började Albus igen. "Du... Du ska inte dömas till livstid i Azkaban bara för att... Jag _kan_ lösa det. Bara du erkänner och..."

"Erkänner?", avbröt Analicia. "Erkänner att jag inte _ville_ gå med Mörkrets Herre? Det var det jag ville ju."

"Men du hade inget val", sade han. "Det var på grund av _mig_. Jag ser det nu. Hade jag fortsatt att leta efter en familj åt dig... Inte satt dig på det där barnhemmet, så hade..."

"Ja, men jag ville det ändå. Du... Du förstår inte", suckade hon.

"Det löser sig. Du ångrar ditt val _nu_ väl? Då kan resten kanske lösa sig. Jag kan själv ta på mig en bit av skulden", funderade Dumbledore. "Och så..."

"Dumbledore", avbröt Analicia artigt honom för första gången. "Det kvittar om jag ångrar det eller inte. Jag har svurit att _aldrig_ lämna honom. Och även om det hade gått så hade ministeriet inte vissat mig nåd, jag... Jag har dödat för många och är för nära Mörkrets Herre. Du vet det själv, du vill bara inte säga det högt men jag är väldigt bra medveten om det."

Dumbledore satt tyst åter igen. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga.

"Förlåt mig..."

"Det kommer jag aldrig, Dumbledore. Hur än vänligt detta samtalet har varit så kommer jag aldrig glömma vad du gjorde. I min hjärna har Mörkrets Herre varit generösare än dig", svarade hon allvarligt.

"Voldemort utnyttjar bara dina krafter."

"Säg inte hans namn", påpekade hon irriterat.

Dumbledore rynkade ögonbrynnen.

"Jag kommer aldrig att förstå varför ni fruktar ett namn", sade han med en suck.

Analicia skruvade irriterat på sig.

"Jag kan göra en sak för dig", sade sedan Albus.

"Vad skulle det vara?"

"Jag kan berätta för dig hur du fick dina krafter."

Analicia svarade inte, utan nickade.

"Då får vi börja historien med dina föräldrar tyvärr", började Albus. "Efter att jag sätt dina minnen har alla pusselbitarna fallit på plats för mig. Du förstår... Susan, din mamma var gravid. När hon och Bill var ute en kväll så blev de attackerade av dödsätare. De var ju trots allt medlemmar i fenixordern. Så... Din mamma blev träffad av en hemsk och kraftig, men sällsynt förbannelse. Den skadade inte bara hennes kropp utan även hennes inre."

Analicia rynkade oförstående på ögonbrynnen.

"Den tog en bit av hennes magiska krafter", förklarade Dumbledore. "En hemsk sak när man är en häxa eller trollkarl... I alla fall så tog Bill henne till ett mugglarsjukhus där hon fick föda. Dig och Cecilia. När en mor föder så ger hon en bit av sina magiska krafter till barnet. Det återställs sen men behövs just i födslen. Så Cecilia var först och fick de krafter hon skulle, då var din mamma väldigt svag. Sedan så gav hon de lilla krafterna hon hade kvar till dig. Det var så hon dog. Hennes kropp hade skadats otroligt mycket och hon var slut på sin magiska energi."

Analicia fick tårar i ögonen. Hennes mamma gav sitt liv för henne...

"Din mamma _hade_ överlevt", fortsatte Albus för att inte ge Analicia skuldkänslor. "Om hon hade varit så St. Mungo's. De hade vetat vad som skulle göras men mugglarna hade ju ingen aning... Så Bill överförde skulden för Susans död på dig och skickade Cecilia till Amerika. Redan då borde jag misstänkt nåt, varför behåller han bara _en_ dotter?"

"Kom igen", skyndade Analicia på. "Kom till saken."

"Ja, så även fast din mamma hade gett dig sina sista krafter så hade du ändå fått för lite. Du hade brist på magiska krafter", förklarade Dumbledore. "Sedan kommer vi till Bills 'Sista Experiment' som du kallar det. Det gick ut på att överföra magiska krafter till en annan person. Bill ville ta reda på om han _kunde_ ha räddat Susan den kvällen genom att överföra sina krafter till henne. Så han testade det på dig. I vanliga fall hade det inte gått. Du hade dött, men nu begärde din kropp energi så den samarbetade med Bills överförning. Din kropp hade ju inte fått all energi så den sög sig till Bills energi automatiskt."

"Det låter så komplicerat...", suckade Analicia.

"Bill kunde inte stoppa det", fortsatte Albus allvarligt. "Han kunde inte stoppa det förrän det var försent. Du hade tagit hans energi och han var helt slut. Han kunde också ha överlevt om han bara hade kämpt, men Bill var helt förstörd mentalt på grund av sin depression. Han gav upp och klarade inte sig."

"Så du menar", skrattade Analicia ironiskt. "Att _båda_ mina föräldrar dog på grund av mig. För att jag tog deras krafter."

"Det var inte ditt fel", påpekade Albus. "Susan gav sina krafter till dig och Bill överförde dem till dig. Problemet var att han inte kunde stoppa överföringen för att din kropp hade brist på energi."

"Varför har jag starkare krafter då, om Bill gav mig de krafterna jag saknade?", frågade hon.

"Du fick ändå överskott. Du fick mer än du fattades och det var tur att du ändå överlevde, du kunde slutat som Bill den natten."

"Det hade kanske varit bättre så...", suckade Analicia.

"Ta inte skulden på dig... Allt detta är Bills och mitt fel, inte ditt."

"Ändå pekar allt på _mig_."

Dumbledore log vänligt mot henne och lade sin hand på hennes axel.

"Rör mig inte", fräste hon.

Han suckade och tog bort sin hand.

Efter en kort tystnad knackade det på dörren.

"Män från Ministeriet är här", ropade Moody bakom dörren.

_'Redan?'_, tänkte Analicia._ 'Vad ska hända nu?'_

Analicia kastade en snabb blick på Dumbledore.

"Var nu helt ärlig. Vad tror du att jag får?", frågade hon hopplöst. "Livstid?"

"Jag vet inte", suckade Albus. "Jag är rädd för att det kan vara värre än så."

"Öppna Albus Dumbledore!", ropade någon bakom dörren.

Dumbledore gick och öppnade dörren.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Ja, ett _långt_ kapitel. Det var faktiskt lite jobbigt att skriva :P

Kanske inte världens bästa och mest spännande, men ändå. :)

Review/Kommentera nu !


	40. Kapitel 39

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 39.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Var nu helt ärlig. Vad tror du att jag får?", frågade hon hopplöst. "Livstid?"_

_"Jag vet inte", suckade Albus. "Jag är rädd för att det kan vara värre än så."_

_"Öppna Albus Dumbledore!", ropade någon bakom dörren._

_Dumbledore gick upp och öppnade dörren._

Kapitel 39

**Dumbledore**

Han satt hopplöst i en stol på sitt rum. Det hade gått cirka en timme sedan män från ministeriet och trollkarlsministern hade hämtat Ananlicia.

_'Stackars flicka...'_, tänkte Dumbledore._ 'Hur kunde jag låta detta hända? Hur kunde jag lämna henne på det där barnhemmet när hon bad mig att inte göra det?'_

Den gammla mannen suckade djupt. Sedan knackade det på dörren.

"Kom in", sade Dumbledore med ännu en suck.

Dörren öppnades och Severus Snape kom in.

"Du ville se mig?", sade han med sin vanliga, smått otrevliga röst.

"Ja, Severus. Tack för att du kom. Sätt dig ner", svarade den gammla mannen och pekade på en stol framför sig på andra sidan av skrivbordet.

Snape suckade lite irriterat men gjorde som Albus sade.

"Kom igen Dumbledore. Jag vet vad du tänker fråga", sade den svarthåriga mannen.

Dumbledore stirrade på Snape med sina ljusblåa ögon en stund.

"Visste du att Analicia var en dödsätare?"

Severus suckade.

"Ja, det visste jag."

Dumbledore såg lite arg ut.

"Varför sade du inget, Severus?"

"Jag..."

"Detta behövde kanske inte hända! Om du bara hade sagt något och...!", skrek Albus.

"LYSSNA PÅ MIG", avbröt Snape argt.

Dumbledore blev tyst.

"Jag visste inget i början. Jag fick reda på det av att hon själv kom och berättade det för mig", berättade Snape. "Jag tvingades att göra D.L så jag hade inget val. Jag kunde inte berätta. Så snälla sluta anklaga mig för allt!"

Det blev tyst en stund.

"Förlåt Severus, det var fel av mig. Jag... Jag vet bara inte vad jag ska göra... Jag känner mig skyldig till det som har hänt och..."

Dumbledore suckade djupt och lade ansiktet i händerna.

"Jag_ lovade_. Jag lovade mig själv att ta hand om henne när Bill dog och vad har hänt?", klagade Albus på sig själv. "Hon är en dödsätare och är i händerna på ministeriet nu."

Det blev återigen en kort tystnad.

"Det är inte ditt fel. Även om hon blev dödsätare så behövde hon inte döda, men det har hon gjort. Hon står nära till Mörkrets Herre, så känn dig inte skyldig som alltid. Du kan inte stå för alla andras misstag i världen Dumbledore."

Albus gav honom ett svagt leende.

"Men detta fallet är speciellt och jag borde känna mig skyldig."

Snape himlade med ögonen.

"Harry är nog på väg hit", sade Dumbledore plötsligt.

"Va?"

"Så fort den pojken kan stå på bennen igen kommer han springa in hit. Jag känner honom väl", förklarade Albus. "Analicia svek honom. Han är nog redan på väg hit."

"Då går jag", snäste Snape.

"Kan du inte försöka hjälpa mig, Severus? Jag ber dig..."

Snape stirrade länge på Albus.

"Du ber mig alltid om för mycket."

Sedan gick han ut.

XXX

Dumbledore sjönk ner i stolen och suckade.

"Vilken sekund som helst...", viskade han för sig själv.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän Harry smällde upp dörren och sprang in i rummet.

"Det är artigt att knacka", log Dumbledore.

"Var ÄR hon?", flåsade Harry förbannat.

"Harry lugna dig... Det..."

"VAR ÄR HON?", skrek Harry. "Jag vill att hon ser mig i ögonen!"

"Harry...", lugnade Dumbledore.

"NEJ!", skrek Harry och började argt gå runt i rummet i cirklar. "Jag vill se henne nu!"

Dumbledore bara satt tyst i sin stol.

"Berätta det för mig", beodrade Harry.

"Det ska jag", sade Dumbledore. "Så fort du har lugnat ner dig."

Harry såg irriterad ut men slappnade av lite.

"Berätta."

Dumbledore gav honom en menande blick.

"Snälla...?", frågade Harry irriterat.

"Nåväl", suckade Albus. "Men då vill jag först att du lyssnar på det jag har att säga."

Harry knöt sina knytnävar hårt.

"Det är mitt enda krav", lade Albus till.

Harry nickade.

"Jag vet att du hysser hat mot Analicia nu, men du måste förstå henne..."

"Förstå?", avbröt Harry. "Det enda jag förstår är att hon lurade mig, svek och ville döda mig!"

Dumbledore suckade.

"Om vi ska komma nån vart med det här så måste du lyssna på mig och inte avbryta. Det är viktigt."

"Okej, okej..."

Dumbledore suckade en gång till. Han hade aldrig sätt Harry _så här _arg innan. Sist var det när Sirius dog.

"Jag kände Analicia när hon var liten..."

Harry tittade upp och hans ögon förvandlades från hat till nyfikenhet.

XXX

Sedan berättade Dumbledore allt. Från Bill-historien till när han lämnade Analicia på barnhemmet och vad som hände sedan också. Harry lyssnade intressant och avbröt bara ibland.

När Albus var klar var det tyst i rummet.

"Hur kunde du lämna henne där?", viskade Harry oförstående.

"Jag vet inte", suckade Dumbledore med glänsiga ögon. "Men nu ser du att allt är mitt fel."

"Nej", sade Harry bestämt. "Det var ändå hennes val. Fast vi blev vänner så valde hon att döda mig."

"Men Harry... Nu talar du med ditt hat. Du är alldeles för upprörd och tänker inte efter. Innerst inne vet du att..."

"Nej", avbröt Harry. "Sluta låtsas som att du vet allt jag känner! Jag vill se henne nu."

"Harry..."

"Du lovade", påpekade Harry bestämt.

Dumbledore suckade.

"Det går inte..."

"Varför inte då?", frågade Harry argt.

"Hon är på ministeriet", svarade Albus med sorg i rösten.

"Vad gör hon där?", undrade Harry irriterat. "Ska hon inte vara i Azkaban där hon hör hemma?"

Dumbledore tittade länge Harry i ögonen och hans ögon tårades. Harry förstod ingenting.

"Eftersom hon är en av Voldemorts närmaste dödsätare så... De bestämde sig för att ha kvar henne där och..."

"Vad?", frågade Harry otåligt.

Det var tyst så länge...

"Hon ska få dementorkyssen Harry...", viskade Dumbledore.

Harry kände sig plötsligt helt tom innombords, han var paralyserad. Hade han hört rätt...? Ja, orden ekade i hans huvud om och om igen. _Dementorkyssen_... Bilden spelades direkt upp i hans huvud. En äcklig dementor som böjer sig mot Analicia och...

Harry föll ner på sina knä och tog i med handflattorna i golvet. Tårar kom upp i hans ögon och allt hat rann bort med dem.

"Hon ska få sin själ... utsugen...?", viskade Harry med tårar som rann ner för hans kinder.

Albus kunde inte änns svara.

Harry skakade häftigt på huvudet och bara stirrade med en tom blick i marken.

"Hon kan inte... Det är fel... Det...", stammade Harry. "_Ingen_ förtjänar ett sånt slut... Ingen. Inte änns _hon_... Det är... D-du måste göra något...! Hon..."

"Jag kan inte göra något."

Harry tittade misstroget upp på Dumbledore.

"Du är Dumbledore. Rädda henne."

"Jag kan inte...", svarade Albus svagt.

"Hon kommer vara borta... Inte änns hennes själ kommer..."

Nu brände det i ögonen och tårarna slutade inte komma.

"Jag ska rädda henne... Jag måste... Analicia... När-när får hon den?", frågade han ivrrigt.

"Nu, Harry..."

Harry paralyserades igen. Plötsligt hörde han bara sitt hjärta slå väldigt fort. Han blundade hårt och snyftade. Sedan knöt han sina händer och slog dem flera gånger så hårt han kunde i marken.

"Nej!-Nej!-Nej!", skrek han förkrossat mellan tårarna. "ALICIA!"

X*X*X*

**Analicia**

Hon tog ett djupt andetag. Så många tankar snurrade i hennes hjärna just nu.

Hon satt ner lutad mot väggen, ensam i ett rum som var väl bevakat. Hennes händer var hårt knutna bakom ryggen... Hon hörde röster utanför... De var män som diskuterade. Dem trodde att hon inte visste, men det gjorde hon... Trodde dem verkligen att hon inte hörde vad dem sade? En dementor var redan på väg...

Analicia fick en rysning.

Hon önskade att hon kunde få sitta i Azkaban. Kanske i en liten cell, livet ut, med dålig mat och kanske till och med skulle hon bli galen. Men hon ville det... Hon visste att då skulle tanken på Harry och George hålla henne levande. Det var hennes sista önskan, fick man inte ha en sista önskan?

Hon hade inte fått säga något, hon hade bara fått vara tyst och låta andra bestämma över hennes liv. Olika människor bestämde vad som skulle hända henne, hon fick inte själv bestämma över sitt öde. Analicia hade känt sig så orättvist behandlad. De hade bara bestämt att hon skulle dö, som om det inte var något viktigt.

"Dementorkyssen får det bli!", hade ministern sagt och alla andra hade nickat. Analicia visste att allt hon gjort i livet var fel, men... Kunde hon bara inte få sitta i Azkaban? Eller i alla fall få en vanlig avrättning?

Nu hörde hon hur några vakter pratade utanför hennes dörr. En av dem tyckte faktiskt att hon skulle åka till Azkaban istället. Men hon stod för nära till Mörkrerts Herre, var hans högra hand. De ville inte änns ta henne till Azkaban för att utföra kyssen utan en dementor fick komma _till_ ministeriet. Det var säkrare.

"Öh, jag vill inte vara här när dementorn kommer", hörde hon en man säga till sin partner. "Det sägs att kyssen är förfärlig. Att man hör ett konstigt ljud och..."

Analicia stängde av sin hjärna. Hon ville inte höra. Istället tänkte hon på alla saker hon velat göra.

_'Jag har aldrig provat spela quidditch... Och jag har heller inte besökt Hawaii... Jag borde inte varit så elak mot Hermione... Jag skulle ha sagt förlåt till George...'_

Det fanns tusen saker hon ville, men för allt var det nu för sent. Hennes tid var inne. Analicia hade _aldrig_ fruktat döden. Alla skulle ju någon gång dö. Hon hade faktiskt tänkt på det mycket, vad som händer _efteråt_. Då hade hon kommit fram till att hon skulle komma till helvetet, men inte änns det hade bekymrat henne. För då visste hon att hon skulle träffa Bill och att hon kunde få slå honom eller något sånt.

Men nu var det annorlunda... Om... Om hon skulle få sin själ utsugen... Betyde det då att hon... Bara inte skulle finnas? Skulle hon sluta existera?

Analicias ögon fylldes med tårar och hennes kropp började skaka av skräck.

"Nej, nej, nej...", mummlade hon till sig själv.

Hon hade redan bestämt sig att hon skulle vara modig. Möta döden stolt, och inte vissa någon rädsla.

Orden var fantastiska men hon verkade inte klara av det, hon började tappa sitt mod och sitt självförtroende.

Kanske var det här ödet? Hon skulle inte få leva. Det var meningen att hennes själ skulle tas bort redan från början... Var det inte så hon hade tänkt innan?

"Precis när jag trodde att...", viskade hon till sig själv.

"Oh! Ni är här ministern", hörde hon den ena vakten säga utanför. "Och dementorn?"

"Snart här", blev det korta svaret. "Jag måste se henne."

Dörren till henne öppnades och Analicia tittade upp samtidigt som hon fylldes med hat.

"Men, men...", sade Analicia. "Ministern själv, ser man på. Jag är hedrad."

Han gjorde ett ansiktsuttryck som visade avsky.

"Jag är här för att..."

"Säga adjö?", avbröt hon. "Oh, kom igen. Jag vet varför du är här."

Han var tyst.

"Det är ett fint jobb du har ministern", fortsatte Analicia. "Du måste anses som den mest goda trollkarlen."

"Jag...!", sade han argt.

"Är du verkligen det?", avbröt Analicia igen. "Är du bättre än mig? Är du god?"

"Du har tagit liv av..."

"Du ska ta _mitt_ liv nu", sade Analicia. "_Du_ bestämde det. Du bestämde att min själ ska tas bort utan att ens blincka med ögat."

Han var åter igen tyst.

"Nej, nej...", sade Analicia ironiskt och försökte hålla inne sina tårar. "Du ska vara stolt över dig själv, ministern. Att ta själen från ett barn är inte så farligt, eller hur? Du tror ju att du gör trollkarlsvärlden till en bättre plats. Det är kanske sant. Vem vet?"

Han skruvade obekvämt på sig.

"Men kalla inte mig mördare", sade Analicia nu allvarligt. "För det du ska göra mot mig är mycket värre än mord."

Hon stirrade argt på trolldomsministern. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga men samlade sig till sist.

"Detta är rätt!", sade han högt som om han ville övertyga henne. "Vi måste ha rättvisa i världen och detta är det rätta straffet för dina brott."

Han tog upp ett pergament och började läsa:

"Analicia Bellmoore, för mord, användning av de oförlåtna förbannelserna, tjänst till Mörkrets Herre..."

Analicia suckade och lyssnade inte alls på honom.

"Döms du därför nu till..."

"Jag fattar och vill inte höra", avbröt hon med hes röst.

"Det måste läsas."

"Jag accepterar det. Allt. Bara gå ut", sade hon och vände ryggen till så att han inte skulle se tårarna hon hade i ögonen.

_'Vad har jag för val?'_

"Jag kan väl acceptera det som en sista önskan", sade ministern nonchalant.

Hon bet argt ihop.

"Jag måste medge att jag är förvånad", sade ministern. "Du anses vara en av de bästa dödsätarna. Kunna använda magi utan trollstav. Men, inga försök till flykt ännu. Även fast du vet vad som väntar dig..."

"Thehe... Jag är inte korkad. Detta är ett speciellt rum där man inte kan använda magi, man blir svag vid försöket. Dessutom är jag trött och mina händer är bundna så ett fysiskt försök skulle heller inte fungera. Speciellt inte med dem vakterna utanför. Jag måste säga att ni planerade detta väl..."

Han kunde inte låta bli att ge henne ett litet elakt leende.

"Dementorn är här", sade någon försiktigt utanför.

Analicias hjärta verkade stanna och hon andades fortare. Hennes ben började skaka.

"Inte så tuff nu, är du?", rertades ministern. "Efter allt ditt smarta prat, till sist visar det sig vilken ynkrygg du verkligen är... Så är det alltid med _er _sort."

Hon kunde inte svara. Hon brydde sig inte om orden, hörde dem knappt. _Dementorn. Här_. Det var det enda som fanns i hennes hjärnan nu.

_'Nej...!'_, tänkte hon panikslaget._ 'Jag måste göra något...!-Ta mig ut...!-Rädda mig själv!-Jag...!'_

Ministern gick ut.

"Gör det snabbt", sade han lite rädd och försiktigt till någon där utanför.

_'Mitt löfte... Ja...! Jag måste hålla mitt löfte! Möta döden stolt. Modigt'_, tänkte hon ivrrigt. _'Tänk på något bra... Snabbt...! Harry och George! Harry och George... Hogwarts...'_

Analicia log för sig själv när hon tänkte på det. En glad tanke...

Sedan kom en plötslig kyla in i rummet. Det blev iskallt och med värmen försvann också Analicias enda glada tanke. Hennes leende försvann dirket från läpparna.

Det enda som fanns kvar var kyla, inget mer. Analicia hörde hur något eller någon kom in i rummet. Det blev ännu kallare.

Nervöst tittade hon sakta upp. Där, bara några få meter framför henne stod... En mörk varelse med luva över huvudet. Så enkel men den mest fruktansvärda varelse hon någonsin sätt.

Analicia fick panik.

"Nej! L-låt mig va! Gå!"

Den närmade sig sakta och hon backade så snabbt hon kunde tills hennes rygg mötte väggen. Analicia ville hitta en annan utväg men det gick bara inte att slita blicken från dementorn, det var nästan som en förtrollning.

"Kom inte närmare!", skrek hon hest och tårar bröt ut så att de rann okontrollerat ner för hennes kinder.

Hon kunde höra den andas och komma närmare... Analicias puls ökade samtidigt som hon själv blev andfådd. Hon skakade som aldrig för och skulle trillade ihop i vilken sekund som helst.

"Nej! Nej! Nej! GÅ!"

Dementorn var nu bara några centimeter från hennes ansikte och tog sakta av sig luvan.

Nu paralyserades hon. Hon slutade skaka, hennes tårar sluta rinna och hennes blick blev så tom. Hon bara stirrade framför sig på det ingen någonsin ville se. Döden, nej det var till och med värre än så.

Dementorns luva var redan av så den bara lutade sig lite närmre flickan framför sig. När den bara var en eller två centimeter från Analicias ansikte så tog den ett långt, raspigt och djupt andetag...

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Äntligen färdig :) Ni kanske fick vänta lite men det blev ett långt kapitel.

Nu vill jag veta vad ni tycker,

Review/Kommentera


	41. Kapitel 40

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 40.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dementorns luva var redan av så den bara lutade sig lite närmre flickan framför sig. När den bara var en eller två centimeter från Analicias ansikte så tog den ett långt, raspigt och djupt andetag..._

Kapitel 40

Dumbledore hade inte haft något val. Harry hade blivit helt galen och bara bestämt sig för att rädda Analicia. Han hade sprungit fram och tillbaka och sade att han skulle ta en kvast och åka till ministeriet om det så var det sista han gjorde.

Så Dumbledore hade direkt lagt en förtrollning på honom som gjorde att Harry trillade ner på marken och somnade.

Nu lade Harry i sjukhusflygeln igen, och han hade fått en stor dos av ett lugnande elixir så det borde inte vara några problem längre. Harry skulle inte springa runt, utan bara ligga i sin säng. Med den stora sorgen i bröstet.

Dumbledore tittade på en klocka i hans kontor.

_'Det borde vara över nu...'_, tänkte han. _'Hon... är borta.'_

Dumbledore hade inte känt sig så här dålig på väldigt länge.

_'Nej, jag kan inte tänka så här'_, beodrade han sig själv och ställde sig upp. _'Det finns fortfarande hopp, det finns det alltid.'_

Han suckade.

"Vem lurar jag egentligen?"

Han kunde inte sitta inne på sitt kontor längre för det påminde bara honom om när Analicia blev hämtad. Så han bestämde sig för att gå ut lite.

X*X*X*

Albus hann knappt gå utanför sin dörr innan han stötte på McGonagall.

"God dag Minerva", sade han och försökte låta lite pigg och glad men det gick verkligen inte. "På väg till en lektion?"

McGonagall tittade upp på honom.

"Nej, alla lektioner är slut för ett tag sen."

"Nej... Då har alla elever slutat?", frågade Dumbledore men det var egentligen mer ett påstående än en fråga. "Inte bra..."

McGonagall rynkade ögonbrynen och såg helt oförstående ut.

"Nå... I så fall, vet du var jag kan hitta Severus?", frågade Albus.

Minerva tänkte efter.

"Nu när du säger det, jag har faktiskt inte sätt honom på ett tag. Han måste ha gått någonstans och gjort ärenden."

"Ja, du har nog rätt. Det låter som honom."

"På tal om ärenden. Jag har själv saker att göra. Du får ursäkta mig Albus", ursäktade sig den äldre kvinnan.

"Självklart Minerva", nickade Albus och såg hur hon försvann genom en korridor.

Han stod tyst för sig själv en stund.

"Så alla elever har slutat... Inte bra. Då är det bäst att jag ger mig av innan..."

"Dumbledore!"

För sent.

Alla Weasley syskonen, Hermione och andra av Harrys vänner kom springande mot honom.

"Dumbleodore, Dumbledore!"

De stannade framför honom och började ivrrigt prata högt i mun på varandra med att ställa en massa frågor.

"Jag kan inte uppfatta vad ni säger!", ropade han för att överrösta dem. "En i taget, miss Granger."

Alla blev tysta och tittade nervöst på Hermione som hade tårar i ögonen.

"Snälla Dumbledore, berätta för oss. Vi har hört att Harry har återvänt från kidnappningen. Är det sant? Snälla berätta sanningen!"

Hon började gråta men vände inte bort blicken från honom.

"Det _är_ sant. Harry är tillbaka."

Eleverna i den stora bunken strålade nog mer än solen, de bara sken upp med stora leenden på läpparna och började jubla.

"Alicia? Analicia då? Är hon också tillbaka? Är hon okej?", frågade George snabbt och stirrade hoppfullt på Dumbledore.

Det stack till i bröstet på Albus. Vad skulle han säga? Att hon var en dödsätare och fick dementorky... Nej, det kunde han inte. Det skulle bli för mycket väsen om det och han orkade inte ta det nu.

"Hon... är också här. Hon är okej", ljög rektorn istället.

Nu sken George upp som alla andra.

"Ja! Ja! Tack Dumbledore, du är bäst! Tack, jag visste det! Dem lever! Båda två!", ropade George glatt och skakade snabbt Albus hand hårt som om det var han som var anledningen till det hela.

"Var är med då?", frågade Ron som var blek i ansiktet. Han måste verkligen ha varit orolig för Harry.

"I Sjukhusflygeln. Men dem vilar så jag vill inte att ni..."

"Tack Dumbledore!"

Ingen lyssnade. Alla bara sprang därifrån mot sjukhusflygeln.

"Detta är inte bra...", suckade Dumbledore och tittade efter dem. "Jag får gå ut och ta lite luft."

X*X*X*X*X

Harry öppnade ögonen. Han stirrade på ett vit tak och kände att han låg i en mjuk säng. Det betyde bara en sak, sjukhusflygeln.

Nu kom han faktiskt ihåg, Dumbledore hade kastat en konstig förtrollning på honom på sitt rum. Men varför? Oh... Just det. Analicia, dementorkyssen...

Till Harrys förvåning hoppade han inte ur sin säng för att rädda henne. Han måste ha fått något lugnande medel... Harry visste också att det var för sent nu. Även om han fått lugnande medel så skulle han försöka rädda henne i vanliga fall, inget skulle kunna stoppa honom! Men... _Nu_ var det var för sent...

Han satt sig försiktigt upp i sängen och kände hur en tung och konstig känsla lade sig över bröstkorgen. Han fick en klump i halsen och det kändes som om han aldrig skulle le igen.

"Analicia...", viskade han tyst för sig själv. "Jag är _så_ ledsen... Jag kunde inte hjälpa dig..."

Det var tyst ett tag och Harry kunde inte tänka på något annat än Analicia.

Plötsligt for dörren upp och ett helt gäng med elever sprang in i rummet, Harry blev rädd och hoppade till.

De ställde sig alla vid Harrys säng och började prata högt i mun på varandra så att Harry inte kunde förstå något av det. Det hela gav honom huvudvärk.

"VAD pågår här?", skrek Madam Pomfrey.

De började förklara sig i mun på varandra igen. Det enda man hörde var en massa skrik och mummel.

"Den här pojken behöver vila! Max 4 besökare. Alla andra, UT!"

Efter lite bråk och diskussioner gick alla förutom fyra ut. Dem som stannde kvar blev Hermione, Ron, Ginny och George.

"Oh Harry!", brast Hermione ut i tårar och kramade om honom.

"Akta Hermione, du stryper honom", sade Ron när han såg henne slänga sig runt Harrys hals i en stor kram.

"Oh! Du har rätt Ron", sade Hermione och släppte Harry snabbt igen. "Förlåt, är du okej?"

"Ingen fara", lyckades Harry svara svagt.

"Skönt att ha dig tillbaka", sade Ron.

Harry gav honom ett litet leende.

"Harry...", viskade Ginny och hennes ögon blänkte. "Du... du anar inte hur orolig jag har varit för dig. Jag..."

"Jag mår bra Ginny", svarade han henne så trovärdig han kunde. Men han mådde fruktansvärt innombords.

"Harry, det är kul att du är tillbaka. Du gav mig nästan en hjärtattack när du försvann", sade George och klappade honom nätt på axeln. "Men, snälla berätta. Var är Alicia? Jag ser inte henne här inne. Är hon redan frisk och har fått gå ut?"

Den konstiga känslan runt bröstkorgen blev starkare och Harry fick ont. Han svarade inte.

"Harry?"

"Jag... är så trött", sade Harry svagt och lade sig ner på sidan för att slippa se någon av dem i ansiktet. "Jag måste vila nu."

Det var tyst en stund och Harry fick hopp om att dem skulle gå.

"Harry! Driv inte med mig!", sade George argt. "Var är hon?"

"Vem?"

Harry kom inte på något bättre.

"Alicia, din idiot! Analicia Swales!", George tog ett hårt tag i Harrys tröja så Harry blev tvugen att se honom i ögonen.

Harry förblev tyst. Han ville inte prata om Analicia, det gjorde bara ont i bröstkorgen då...

"Svara mig!", skrek George och skakade Harry hårt.

"George, släpp honom!", ropade Ron.

Harry orkade inte med känslan i bröstkorgen. Den smärtan. Den tog över hans kropp. Allt blev värre. Kunde George inte bara gå? Låta honom vara i sin ensamma sorg? Harry skulle tappa sitt tålamod och sin själkontroll i vilken minut som helst. Det hjälpte heller inte att George skakade honom hela tiden fram och tillbaka hårt samtidigt som han skrek åt honom.

"Harry! Var är...?"

"Låt mig vara!", skrek Harry tillbaka och slog till George i ansiktet så hårt han kunde.

George släppte sitt tag och föll ner på marken.

"Killar sluta!", skrek Hermione förtvivlat.

Han stirrade chockat på Harry och höll sin hand om sin ömma käke där han just blivit slagen. Han torkade sig lite om munnen med handen och såg att han blödde lite på läppen. Ännu en gång lyfte han blicken och stirrade chockat på Harry.

Harry tittade ner så att håret dolde hans ansikte och började snyfta. George rynkade ögonbrynen och sedan såg han att Harry faktiskt grät.

Det var då allt föll på plats. Varför Harry inte ville prata. Varför han var så konstig. Varför... Analicia inte var där. Det förklarade allt.

George kände sig plötsligt tom och allt blev så oklart. Alla känslor bara rann av honom och en tunn, kall mantel lade sig över honom. Den tomma känslan i bröstet förvandlades snart till en smärta. Det gjorde ont i bröstkorgen... Han kunde heller inte tänka klart. Alica...

"George? George, mår du bra?"

Det var Ginny. Han kände hur hon placerade sin hand på hans axel men han slog bort den direkt. Sedan ställde han sig upp och bara sprang ut ur rummet.

Det sista dem andra såg var hur dörren smälldes igen bakom honom.

"Var det bara jag eller... Grät George?", viskade Hermione.

"Han brukar aldrig vara så här", sade Ginny oroligt.

Hermione håll på att gå ut efter honom.

"Nej, låt honom vara. Han vill vara själv nu. Annars hade han stannat", sade Ginny.

Hermione nickade.

"Harry, berätta. Vad har hänt med Alicia?", frågade Ron.

Harry suckade.

"J-jag vill inte berätta, okej? Jag vill inte..."

Harry ville _verkligen_ inte berätta allt.

Det var Analicia som kidnappade mig, hon är en dödsätare, nu har hon fått dementorkyssen. Hur lät det egentligen? Nej, han ville inte berätta...

Ron tittade på sin vän med oförstående ögon och suckade.

"Då får det vänta. Men du kan inte hålla det inom dig hela tiden."

Harry bet ihop käken.

"På Georges reaktion... är hon... bor...?", frågade Hermione försiktigt.

"Tyst!", avbröt Harry med tårar rinnande ner för kinderna.

Det var tyst i flera minuter och alla bara stirrade på Harry.

"Harry... Jag är ledsen...", viskade Hermione till slut.

"Jag... Jag kunde inte göra något... Jag kunde inte hjälpa...", grät Harry.

Ginny gick snabbt närmare hans säng och kramade honom. Harry kramade henne hårt tillbaka och grät mot hennes axel. Hon smekte honom tröstande och viskade lugnande ord.

X*X*X*

Efter några minuter kom George springade in i rummet. Han var röd runt ögonen och hade våta kinder så det var inte svårt att gissa att han hade reagerat på samma sätt som Harry.

George stirrade på Harry och man såg i hans blick att han ursäktade Harry för den tidigare händelsen. Harry nickade till svar och menade också förlåt för att han slagit honom tidigare.

"Vad är det George?", frågade Ron.

George vände snabbt blicken till sin bror och sedan såg han på alla andra.

"Berätta", uppmanade Harry vänligt.

George nickade.

"Okej... Lyssna nu", sade han viskande och alla andra nickade. "Jag var en bit från Dumbledores rum när jag plötsligt såg Dumbledore. Det är ju inget konstigt, men lyssna nu..."

Alla andra spetsade öronen.

"En man dök upp, och jag antar att han var från ministeriet. Han bad om att få tala i enrum med Dumbledore."

"Varför det?", undrade Hermione.

"Jag hörde bara att det gällde något med ministeriet, sen bad Dumbledore honom att sänka rösten och så gick de in i hans rum. Sen kunde jag inte höra mer."

"Ministeriet...?", funderade Ginny. "Vad kunde det handla om så att han måste berätta det för Dumbledore? Har det något med Hogwarts att göra?"

"Jag vet inte...", suckade George.

"Analicia var på ministeriet!", kom Harry på. "Tänk så handlade det om henne!"

Harry tvivlade starkt på det men ändå.

"Alicia...", sade George hoppfullt.

Innan någon annan hann fråga varför Analicia skulle vara på ministeriet så reagerade Harry först.

"Jag måste få reda på det här", sade han bestämt och slängde av sig täcket.

"Vart ska du?", frågade Ron.

"Till Dumbledore", svarade han. "Vad det än handlar om så har jag rätt att få veta. Jag _måste_ få veta."

"Vi följer med", sade George.

"Nej, vänta ni här. Jag berättar allt sen."

"Jag följer med", sade George bestämt.

Harry nickade till slut och försökte komma ur sängen men trillade nästan ner på marken. Hermione fångade honom i sista sekunden.

"Ahh... Dem har gett mig för mycket lugnanade medel", sade Harry irriterat.

"Vi hjälper dig", sade Hermione och tog hans vänstra arm över sina axlar som stöd. Ron gjorde likadant med höger arm. "Vi måste skynda oss innan Pomfrey kommer."

Sedan sprang ungdomarna iväg.

X*X*X*X*X*

Till slut nådde dem Dumbledores rum efter att ha sprungit en bra bit.

"Tack", sade Harry till Ron och Hermione. "Ni kan vila nu."

Båda vännerna hade fått springa med Harry runt axlarna och flåsade lite.

"Det är lugnt Harry", log Ron. "Vi är inte så klena, vet du."

"Så vad gör vi nu?", undrade Ginny.

"Vi väntar på att Dumbledore kommer ut", bestämde Harry.

Alla nickade instämmande.

X*X*X

Det tog ett tag och väntan gjorde alla otåliga. De gick runt i cirklar men satt sig till slut ner på golvet.

Harry tittade på George som satt bredvid honom. Han pillade nervöst med ett halsband han hade runt halsen. Det var Analicias gamla halsband, med bokstaven 'A'.

"Tror du det handlade om Alicia?", frågade George tyst när han märkte att Harry stirrade på honom.

"Jag vet inte", svarade Harry. "Men... Gjorde inte ni slut?"

Harry ville inte låta nyfiken eller elak men... Om dem gjorde slut så måste något ha gått fel i deras förhållande. Varför skulle George bry sig så mycket?

"Jo, men...", sade George tyst. Han kramade halsbandet hårt i handen och suckade. "Vissa känslor förändras aldrig trots situationen..."

Harry förstod inte riktigt men frågade heller inte. Till slut kom den gamle mannen ut.

"Dumbledore, äntligen!", suckade Ron.

Rektorn granskade lite chockat ungdomarna runt omkring sig. Sedan suckade han och log.

"Ja, varför är jag egentligen inte förvånad över att hitta er här?"

"Dumbledore", sade Harry och ställde sig upp med hjälp av George.

"Harry, du borde vila i sjukhusfl..."

"Vad ville den mannen?", avbröt Harry.

Dumbledore tittade tyst på Harry.

"Hur vis...?"

"Snälla, berätta...", bad Harry.

"Det är..."

"Jag måste veta!"

"Jag ska berätta", sade Dumbledore. "Jag hade tänkt berätta i vilket fall som helst men ville bara vänta tills du blivit lite bättre eller tills jag fått mer information om saken. Jag vill inte ge dig fel uppfattningar."

"Nu är jag här", sade Harry. "Det finns inget bättre tillfälle."

"Du har väl rätt... Som du vill... Men vi går in på mitt rum så att inte fel öron hör. _Ni_ kan också följa med", sade Albus och log mot de andra fyra.

De gick snabbt in i rummet och ställde sig i en ring.

"Vad handlade det om då?", frågade Harry ivrrigt.

"Det var ett anfall på ministeriet."

"Ett anfall!", ropade Hermione chockat.

"Av dödsätare?", undrade Ginny.

"Ja", svarade han. "Av många dessutom. Ministeriet hade inte så stor chans, det kom som en chock."

"Vad hände då?", frågade Ron.

"Man tror att många förtrollningar lagts på folk för att sen ta över ministeriet men mest av allt, Analicia är borta."

Harry log medan de andra inte förstod.

"Det är inget att bli glad över Harry. Du får förklara för dem andra sen", sade Dumbledore och gjorde en gest mot hans vänner. "Det finns stor risk att Analicia redan var död när de hämtade henne. Eller så hann kyssen börja i alla fall, och även om dödsätarna _lyckades_ avbryta den så kommer stora skador utav det."

Harry log inte längre.

"Det du kan hoppas på är att de hann precis komma när Dementorkyssen började", sade Albus svagt. "Men en Dementorkyss är farlig. Den suger ut själen. Det går i olika steg. Det första som sugs ut är de positiva känslorna. I andra ord, vänskap, kärlek."

"Jag förstår inte", sade Harry oroligt.

"Hur ska jag säga det...?", funderade den gamla mannen. "I bästa fall, lever hon. Men hennes känslor för dig kommer antagligen vara borta eller otroligt minskade. Känslorna ni byggt upp under tiden på Hogwarts, vänskapen... Det samma gäller för George."

"Men det är ju omöjligt!", skrek Harry med tårar i ögonen. "Hon kan ju inte glömma allt vi...!"

"Hon kommer minnas allt", avbröt Dumbledore. "Men speciella känslor byggs upp i de stunderna. _Dem_ kommer vara borta. Att ni en gång varit vänner kommer inte betyda något för henne. Det är som att du bara är en _gammal_ vän."

Harry bara stirrade tomt framför sig.

"Men jag vill inte ge dig hopp änns om det, jag tvivlar på att dem hann rädda henne..."

"Ahh!", skrek George och föll ner på knä samtidigt som han höll händerna på huvudet. "Jag fattar inget! Varför kidnappar dödsätarna Alicia igen? Och varför snackar ni om dementorkyssen? Alicia har aldrig fått den väl? Lever hon? Vad gjorde hon på ministeriet?"

"Du är skyldig honom en förklaring", sade Albus svagt.

Harry mötte Georges ögon som var gråtfärdiga.

"Det kommer inte vara en fin berättelse...", sade han med tårar i ögonen själv.

X*X*X*X*X

Dumbledore sjönk ner i sin stol på sitt rum och suckade. Äntligen ensam igen. Äntligen hade alla gått. Det hade inte varit så lätt att förklara allt för George, men nu var det i alla fall gjort.

Han gespade när det knackade på dörren.

"Oh... Jag orkar inte mer", suckade han. "Kom in!"

Severus Snape kom in.

"Severus!", sade Albus och blev lite piggare.

Snape hade lite osäkert ansiktuttryck men kom in i rummet.

"Jag visste att du skulle hjälpa mig", log Dumbledore mot honom. "Jag kan alltid lita på dig."

"Men du ber alltid om större tjänster", sade Severus irriterat. "Till slut kommer det en dag, då jag _inte_ kan hjälpa dig. Då får du klara dig själv."

"Det får vi inte hoppas!", skrattade Dumbledore. "Nej, men... Skämt åsido. Hur är det med henne?"

"Hon lever", svarade den svarthåriga mannen. "Men hur det är med henne är en annan sak. Hon verkade så _borta_ när vi hämtade henne..."

"Inte bra", mumlade Albus.

"Men vi har lagt henne i ett rum och hjälper henne så gott vi kan. Nu väntar vi bara på att hon ska vakna."

"Ja, det är ju lite bättre nyheter", log Dumbledore. "Men jag är ändå orolig..."

"Mörkrets Herre vill inte förlora henne."

"Nej, hon har ju starka krafter", bekräftade Albus. "En attack på ministeriet... Att han skickade så många av sina tjänare för att rädda _en_ dödsätare..."

"Saker kunde göras under tiden också. Som du har säkert hört så har han mycket större kontroll över ministeriet nu."

"Ja, dem misstänker lite själv. Men jag antar att dem inte är i närheten av att veta hur drabbade dem egentligen blev..."

Snape nickade.

Dumbledore suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad är det?"

"Det är inte lång tid kvar... Jag känner att kriget närmar sig", sade Dumbledore oroligt.

"Jag med...", svarade Snape allvarligt.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jag stressade verkligen med detta kapitlet, men här är det :)

Tack för alla reviews, det peppar verkligen för att skriva vidare.

Review/Kommentera :)


	42. Kapitel 41

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 41.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

_Några trodde att storyn var slut på "Kapitel 39". Ursäkta om ni fick det intrycket. Nej, den är inte slut riktigt än, och jag lovar att göra det klart för alla när den verkligen _är_ slut :) Tyvärr så känns det som att det börjar sakta närma sig dit..._

_Okej, här kommer Kapitel 41! :)_

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kapitel 41

Hon öppnade ögonen, allt var suddigt så hon stängde dem igen. Öhh... Hon kände sig så? Tung. Hon gjorde ett nytt försök och det var inte lika suddigt denna gången, så hon stängde dem hårt och öppnade ögonen ännu en gång.

Nu såg Analicia äntligen klart.

Hon var i ett mörkt rum som var svagt belyst. Det som fanns i rummet var en säng (den hon låg i) och ett stort nattduksbord.

Hon vred på huvudet för att se vad som fanns på bordet. Det var elixir, konstiga ingredienser och böcker. Analicia tvingade sig själv att ta en bok och se vad den handlade om.

_Behandling med trollkarlsvård_

Hon tog upp nästa.

_Bota trollkarlsskador_

Alla handlade om ungefär samma sak. Analicia suckade högt.

_'Har jag legat i koma eller vaddå...?'_, tänkte hon.

Trots att Analicia kände att hon helst bara ville ligga kvar så tvingade hon ändå upp sin kropp. På smått ostadiga ben gick hon ut ur rummet.

X*X*X*

Hon kom ut till en mörk korridor som verkade bekant.

_'Var är jag?'_, tänkte hon förvirrat.

Hon fortsatte åt höger genom korridoren.

_'Nu känner jag igen det!'_, tänkte Analicia med ett triumferat leende på läpparna. _'Det är Mörkrets Herres slott såklart! Men... Vad gör jag här? Eller vänta, det var en dum fråga. Jag är ju alltid här. Men..?'_

Hela huvudet verkade bara dunka och hon orkade inte tänka.

Plötsligt dök svart rök eller dimma fram. Analicia trodde hon hade inbilldat sig det tills den tog Mörkrets Herres skepnad.

"Herre", sade hon lite chockat och bugade.

Han stirrade tyst på Analicia vilket gjorde situationen lite förvirrande för henne.

"Du är redan uppe", blev hans korta och kalla svar.

"Emm... ja", sade hon och tittade ner på sig själv för att verkligen bekräfta det. Det var då hon såg att hon hade ett fult grått nattlinne på sig. Vem hade klätt henne i det?

Hon lyfte upp blicken på Voldemort igen.

"Jag förstår inget Herre", sade hon försiktigt. "Varför var jag...?"

"Frågorna tar vi i morgon", avbröt han kallt och vände sig om.

"Men..."

"I MORGON", röt han argt.

Hon nickade, smått rädd.

"Vila dig nu. Nya kläder hittar du i nedersta lådan på bordet i rummet. Kom till Entrésalen i morgon när du har vaknat och vilat tillräckligt mycket."

Han hade bara rabblat upp massa instruktioner utan paus.

"Jag kommer", svarade hon men Mörkrets Herre hade redan hunnit försvinna.

Hon blinckade oförstående efter honom. Något var definitivt fel, men hon kunde inte riktigt sätta fingret på det...

X*X*X*

Hon gjorde självklart som han hade sagt och återvände direkt till rummet. Det var jobbigt, hon ville veta vad som hade hänt. Vad som _höll på _att hända.

Hon hittade svarta kläder i nedersta lådan så som Mörkrets Herre hade sagt. Det var hennes _egna_ kläder så någon måste ha hämtat dem åt henne. Ja, det var väl inget särskilt att fundera över. Analicia var glad att hon kunde ha på sig _dem_ och inte det fula nattlinnet.

När hon hade bytat om lade hon sig ner i sängen på rygg med armarna under huvudet.

Efter att ligga still ett tag spärrade hon upp ögonen och hoppade upp ur sängen.

Hon kollade genast sina fickor.

"Nej..."

Sedan tittade Analicia i lådorna på bordet.

"Inte här heller..."

Under madrassen, kudden...

"Var är den?"

Med en suck lade hon sig ner i sängen igen.

_'Min trollstav'_, tänkte Analicia förkrossat. _'Var är den...?'_

Någon måste väl ha gömt den, eller så tog Mörkrets Herre hand om den åt henne. Nej... Hon kunde väl inte ha tappat bort den?

Det knackade på dörren.

"Hm?"

Analicia tittade nyfiket på dörren.

Det knackade igen.

"Kom in."

Narcissa kom in.

"Hej mrs Malfoy", sade Analicia glatt med ett leende.

Det var så skönt att få besök.

"Hej Analicia."

Det lät inte lika glatt men ett leende fick Analicia tillbaka.

"Mörkrets Herre tordde att du kunde vara hungrig", sade Narcissa. "Ska jag hämta något?"

"Nej, det behövs inte", svarade Analicia och ville inte vara till så mycket besvär.

"Du är inte hungrig?"

"Nej", svarade Analicia.

Oh... Mat... Shit, vad hungrig hon var. Det saftade sig i munnen bara vid tanken...

"Säker?"

"Ja, jag...", skulle hon svara men hennes mage kurrade högt. Analicia rodnade starkt.

"Jag hämtar något", sade Narcissa och Analicia nickade generat.

X*X*X*

Narcissa kom tillbaka med två vanliga ostmackor och gav dem till Analicia som tog tacksamt emot dem.

"Nu går jag", sade hon sedan och höll på att gå ut.

"Mm... Vänta!", ropade Analicia och tuggade färdigt maten hon hade i munnen. "Hur är det med Draco?"

Narcissa stannade upp.

"Bra."

"Var är han?"

Frågorna verkade störa henne.

"Inte här", svarade Narcissa irriterat.

"Vad är det? Vad är det som är fel?", undrade Analicia oroligt.

Narcissa tog upp handen och verkade torka något under sin kind, Analicia såg inte riktigt för mrs Malfoy stod med ryggen till. Kunde det vara tårar? Nej! Varför skulle hon...?

"Var är det som har...?"

"Han vet bara inte", avbröt Narcissa med hes röst. "Han visste inte att hans lojalitet bör först vara hos Mörkrets Herre och inte hos hans... _vänner_."

Hon utryckte 'vänner' inte riktigt som Analicia ville det. Hon ställde heller inte fler frågor om Draco för det verkade inte vara rätt tillfälle nu.

"Vila nu", sade Narcissa. "Mörkrets Herre vill se dig i bra skick och fullvaken i morgon. _Passa på_. Njut av en skön nattsömn."

Sedan gick hon ut.

Analicia suckade och skakade på huvudet.

_'Varför är så mycket fel?'_

När Analicia hade ätit upp sina mackor gespade hon stort och märkte hur trött hon var.

"Jag borde nog vila lite..."

Analicia lade sig ner bekvämt i sängen och blundade. Det dröjde inte länge förrän hon var i en djup nattsömn.

X*X*X*X*X*

Hon vaknade med ett ryck, svettig i pannan. Hennes hjärta dunkade hårt. Shh... Hon hade drömt nåt, något konstigt men verkligt. Det var nästan som en 'Déjà vu', att hon hade upplevt det innan. Men vad var det nu igen? Det var sällan hon kom ihåg sina drömmar...

Analicia sträckte på sig och gespade stort.

"Mmm... Jag har verkligen sovit gott", log hon för sig själv.

Hon hoppade upp ur sängen och bäddade den snabbt.

_'Undra vad klockan är?'_

Tja, hon behövde inte bekymra sig i alla fall, alla hade sagt att hon fick vila så länge hon behövde. Oh! Äntligen ska hon få reda på allt!

X*X*X*

Hon gick snabbt mot entrésalen där Mörkrets Herre skulle vänta på henne.

Varför hade han betett sig så konstigt? Elakt, nästan? Det var som att han var sur på henne... Haha, nej! Så kunde det inte vara, han... Han hade kanske bara en dålig dag. Alla kan ju ha det. Men Draco då? Vad har hänt med honom? Var är han?

Varför hade Analicia änns legat i det rummet? Utan ett minne hur hon hade hamnat där?

Hon kunde tänka mycket klarare nu än igår. Hon hade väl varit med om en olycka eller något... Kanske gick ett uppdrag fel... Men när? Och varför?

Alla elixirflaskorna som hade legat på bordet... En måste ha varit för att hon inte skulle tänka på det som hänt eller något för... Hon kunde verkligen inte minnas...!

X*X*X*

Analicia gick in i entrésalen, till hennes förvåning var den tom. Hon stod som ett levande frågetecken ett tag.

_'Skulle jag inte vara här?'_

Plötsligt fick hon en hård och konstig knuff i ryggen. Hon föll ner på knä och tog tag med handflattorna i golvet. Det hade definitivt varit en förtrollning som någon hade kastat på henne.

Analicia vände sig argt om och såg Mörkrets Herre en bra bit ifrån henne med sin trollstav i handen. Hon gapade chockat på honom.

"Ställ dig upp", beodrade han med sin kalla röst.

Analicia gjorde som han sade och tittade sedan tyst på honom.

"Ditt uppförande duger inte", log han elakt. "Buga."

Analicia kände hur något tryckte mot hennes rygg och tvingade henne att böja sig. Hon stod inte emot utan bugade.

Voldemort log triumferat. "Mycket bättre."

Hon gillade verkligen inte det här. Varför gjorde han så mot henne? Hon kände sig obekväm och osäker. Han hade aldirg gjort så här förut...

"Nu till dina frågor Analicia Bellmoore", sade han. "Du minns inte riktigt, jag ska hjälpa dig."

Hon fick en rysning.

Han lyfte sakta upp trollstaven och riktade den mot henne. Analicia var nervös. Vad skulle han...?

_Alla minnen for genom hennes hjärna snabbt, allt. Det sista som kom upp var dementorkyssen_.

Sedan befann hon sig i verkligheten igen. Hon flåsade och satt sig ner på golvet med tårar i ögonen. Hon ville inte minnas _det_ på ministeriet.

"Du lurade mig Alicia...", sade Mörkrets Herre lugnt. "Du blev _vän_ med min fiende. Hjälpte honom att _fly_. Du har _bedragit _mig."

Analicia skakade olyckligt på huvudet. Nej, det var inte sant. Det kunde inte vara sant.

"Trodde du inte att jag skulle få veta? Trodde du att du kunde hålla det hemligt? Trodde du verkligen att jag inte såg på dig hur du förändrades? Det var trots allt jag som såg dig växa upp."

"Nej, jag...!"

"Du är falsk Analicia", sade han lite argt och skakade på huvudet. "Har du redan glömt allt jag gjort för dig?"

"Nej! Nej! Förlåt!"

"Harry Potter av alla..."

"Det var inte allvarligt! Jag bryr mig inte längre! Jag lovar att aldrig...!"

"Inte allvarligt?", skrek Mörkrets Herre och hans röst ekade i hela salen. "Du hjälpte Harry Potter att fly när jag _äntligen_ hade fått tag i honom!"

Hon satt tyst ner på golvet och skakade.

"Har du glömt vad Dumbledore gjort mot dig?", han fortsatte sitt plågande. "Att han lämnade dig, med ingen mening att leva..."

Analicia slutade skaka och bara stirrade tomt framför sig.

"Jag ska nog fräscha upp ditt minne av din vackra barndom."

"Nej, nej, jag vill inte", sade hon stressigt och ställde sig upp för att springa därifrån.

För sent, en ljus blixt från Mörkrets Herres trollstav och hennes kropp for bakåt flera meter tills den slog i något hårt. Hon gav ut ett litet skrik av smärta. Det hade dykt upp en tjock järnstolpe mitt i rummet ur tomma intet.

Hon tittade upp.

Den var formad som bokstaven 'T' och båda Analicias handleder var på något sätt fast i var sitt hörn på det översta strecket på bokstaven. Sedan hängde resten av hennes kropp slappt ner och fötterna nådde inte till marken. Det var en väldigt obekväm ställning och det gjorde ont.

Plötsligt stod Voldemort framför henne och hon blev rädd.

"Inte försöker vi fly nu väl?"

Det var han som hade trollat fram den här saken som höll henne fast, hon hade inget tvivel om det.

Han höjde trollstaven igen och gick in i hennes hjärna så att hon blev tvungen att uppleva sina hemska minnen igen.

"Sluta!", skrek hon förkrossat med tårar rinnande ner för kinderna.

"Du ska minnas", sade han argt och höjde trollstaven igen.

Om och om igen fick hon minnas, uppleva det igen. Han tröttade ut henne totalt mentalt.

X*X*X*

När han var färdig hängde hon slappt och tittade ner i marken.

"Du förrådde mig..."

"Potter intresserar mig inte längre", svarade hon ärligt och svagt.

"Det är _bara_ tack vare dementorns jobb."

"Prata inte om _det_...", sade Analicia och blundade.

"Dumbledore hjälpte inte dig. Han brydde sig inte om din själ."

"Jag vet..."

En kort tystnad, han visste mycket väl hur Analicia led innombords men det var det som var meningen.

"Crucio!"

_En hemsk smärta genom hela kroppen, hon brann! Hennes ben i kroppen krossades sönder, huden slets ittu!_

Analicia skrek högt av smärta tills det var över. Hon flåsade efteråt.

"Efter allt jag gjort så vände du ryggen till mig."

"Det gjorde jag aldrig... Även fast _det_ hände så tjänade jag dig...!", sade Analicia. "Jag vet inte vad det var med mig... Jag ska aldrig göra om det, jag...!"

"Det är inte ditt fel", sade Voldemort till hennes förvåning. "Det är mitt eget fel."

Hon tittade chockat på honom.

"Du fick aldrig bestraffningar som dem andra. Många av mina tjänare tyckte det var fel och orättvisst. Nu ser jag att dem faktiskt hade rätt...", sade han med sin kalla röst och hans röda ögon lyste ännu mer när han tittade på henne. "Dresserar man inte en hund så springer den till slut iväg."

Hon spärrade skräckslaget upp ögonen och hann knappt blinka förrän han stod bara några centimeter från henne.

"Du måste bestraffas", viskade han. "Det du har gjort borde bestraffas med döden men jag har alltid varit barmhärtig mot dig. Dessutom kommer jag behöva dig."

Hon skakade på huvudet med tårar i ögonen.

"Nej, snälla", mumlade hon och försökte ta sig loss från den konstiga bokstaven. Det gick inte.

Han log ondskefullt och knäppte med fingrarna.

Fem dödsätare dök plötsligt upp.

"Varför lät du mig vila då...? Igår...?", frågade hon med ostadig röst.

"Jag är så omtänksamt, så jag ville först vara säker på att du hade återhämtat dig totalt från incidenten med dementorn."

Analicia skakade nätt på huvudet.

"Hon är er", sade Mörkrets Herre till dem andra dödsätarna.

"Hur långt får vi gå?"

Han tittade på Analicia och tittade sedan tillbaka på dödsätarna med ett leende.

"Jag vill ha henne tillbaka_ levande_", sade han allvarligt. "Det är mitt enda krav. Se till att hon lär sig en läxa."

"Det lovar jag, Herre!", skrattade en man från högen.

Det var Roy, Oh nej...

"Det vet jag", log Mörkrets Herre innan han försvann.

Analicia försökte vilt rycka sig loss från 'T:et' men det gick verkligen inte. Hon fick panik och skruvade sig, skakade men inget gick. Hon hängde fortfarande hjäplöst kvar och hennes armar började krampa.

"Lite orolig?", retades Roy. "Lugn, jag lovar att allt blir smärtsamt."

Analicia försökte komma loss igen. Roy kom närmare och hon började vilt sparka med benen.

Någon annan av dödsätarna viftade snabbt med trollstaven och sen var hennes ben fastbundna vid stolpen. Nu kunde hon inte röra , eller skydda sig.

"Nu får jag äntligen chans att ge igen efter alla år", sade Roy med ett leende och kom fram med sin lilla skalpel som han lutade mot hennes kind. "Äntligen ska skitungen få igen för att springa runt, tro att hon är bäst, le och komma undan med allt. _Nu_ kommer du inte undan..."

"Lugn Roy, vi vill också ha kul", sade Brock. En anna dödsätare. "Och kom ihåg. Mörkrets Herre vill ha henne levade. Jag vill inte se hans minn om det blir tvärtom."

"Ingen fara Brock", log Roy som fortfarande stirrade på Analicia. "Jag lovar att hon kommer leva och _känna_ allting."

Analicia kunde inte fly. Hon kunde inte änns röra sig. Det fanns ingen utväg. Men, kunde det vara värre en dementorkyssen?

"Jag ser att du har din skalpel med dig", lyckades hon säga trots sin rädsla. Det var inte så svårt att märka för den skar ju mot hennes kind.

"Självklart", log Roy. "Inte kunde min lilla vän missa ett sånt här tillfälle."

"Inte jag heller", ropade en kvinna förtjust som kom in i entrésalen. En till dödsätare?

"Bellatrix", sade Analicia lugnt och skrek argt innombords. "Jag var nästan chockad att jag inte såg dig här innan."

Bella skuttade glatt fram med ett överförtjust leende på läpparna.

"Oh, detta är min lyckodag!", ropade Bella glatt och hoppade upp och ner med ögonen spända på Analicia.

Självklart, Bellatrix hade _alltid_ hatat henne.

"Snälla låt oss bara börja!", fnittrade Bellatrix med trollstaven beredd. "Mörkrets Herre var så vänlig att han lät mig komma. Oh, han gör så rätt i att äntligen straffa henne! Snälla, kan vi inte bara börja NU!"

"Jag håller med dig", sade Roy med ett snett leende. "Låt oss börja."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ja... Jag vet att det tog lång tid men jag har varit på semester och hade inte tillgång till data :/ Kapitlet kom till slut i alla fall! ^^

Säg nu vad ni tyckte!

Kommentera / Review


	43. Kapitel 42

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 42.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

_Tack för alla reviwes. Sluta inte, det peppar verkligen och gör så att man vill skriva vidare :)_

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kapitel 42

Det var tyst och stilla. Hela kroppen sved, bankade, gjorde ont och brände. Hon funderade men visste inte hur hon skulle vrida sig för att det skulle göra lite mindre ont, det spelade väl egentligen ingen roll. Hon hade inte krafterna för att ändra sin position eller röra sig i alla fall.

Det sved plötsligt mycket mer på högra benet. Hon bet sig hårt i läppen för att inte skrika.

"Oj, förlåt."

Va? Vem var det? Sade någon förlåt? Det betyder att dem andra måste ha gått. Oh... Ja, nu minndes hon. De _hade_ gått och sedan lämnat henne ensam kvar. Hon hade nog svimmat eller somnat därefter.

Analicia öppnade ögonen. Hon såg Draco Malfoy med sin trollstav ovanför hennes ben och en bok bredvid sig. Hon låg på _golvet_. Han måste ha hjälpt henne ner från den där stolpen och helade henne nu.

"Draco... tack...", stönade hon fram och kände hur det sved i bröstkorgen och revbenen när hon pratade. Analicia gjorde en grimas.

"Prata inte", beodrade Draco lågt.

När han var färdig med benet gick han över och helade hennes brutna revben. Den här gången kunde Analicia inte hålla sig utan skrek högt. Snart fick hon en pinne i munnen som hon kunde bita hårt i och Draco fortsatte att läka henne så gott han kunde.

Det var långa minuter, timmar... Fast Analicia bara lade still så var hon helt slut. Allt gjorde så ont...

Till sist lade Malfoy bandage om henne. Analicia kunde svära på att hon såg ut som en mumie... När han var färdig flåsade Analicia tröttsamt.

"Det är allt jag kan göra", sade Draco och torkade bort svett från pannan. Det hela hade också tagit av hans krafter.

Analicia fick chansen att titta närmare på honom. Han såg heller inte så bra ut... Blåmärke och små sår överallt och bandage på vänstra benet...

"Vad har hänt?", frågade Analicia svagt och försökte ignorera smärtan.

Draco suckade.

"Bestraffning."

Analicia rynkade ögonbrynen.

"För vadå?" Hon kunde inte dölja chocken i sin röst. Varför skulle _Draco _av alla få bestraffining?

Draco svarade inte utan vände bort blicken.

"Berätta...", Analicia ansträngde sig för att prata.

Malfoy suckade igen.

"Minns du när du fick mig att lova att inte berätta för Mörkrets Herre om dig och Potter?"

Hans röst var konstigt nog inte elak. Analicia svarade inte.

"Han fick reda på det", fortsatte Draco svagt. "Han blev arg att jag inte hade berättat något och sade att jag måste lära mig att vara trogen till _honom_ och inte mina vänner. Detta var min sista chans."

Analicia spärrade upp ögonen.

"Lugn. Jag mår bra. Mor helade mig."

Det var tyst ett bra tag.

"Jag är... _så_ ledsen Draco...", sade Analicia tveksamt. "Det... det var aldrig meningen att dra dig in i allt det här... F-förlåt..."

Draco svarade inte och Analicia svalde sorgen.

"Vi måste få dig i säng", sade Malfoy för att byta ämne. "Du måste vila."

Analicia stirrade sorgligt på honom och ville bara ta tillbaka smärtan han utsattes för på grund av henne. Allt var hennes fel. Varför hade hon blivit vän med Harry Po...

Hon suckade och ville inte tänka på det.

"Bit ihop", varnade Draco och lyfte upp henne från golvet i sin famn. Analicia kvävde ett skrik av smärta.

Sedan gick Draco sakta ut med henne från entrésalen.

X*X*X*

Han sade inget på vägen och Analicia ville inte att han skulle vara sur på henne.

"Förlåt Draco...!", sade Analicia med tårar i ögonen. "Jag ville verkligen inte att det skulle bli så här...!"

Han tittade ner på henne.

"Det är lugnt. Det var inte så... farligt väl. Det kan i alla fall inte gemföras med vad dem gjorde mot _dig_. Tänk att du fortfarande lever."

Han gav henne ett snett leende.

"Dem gick för långt. Du ser ut som en enda röra", sade Malfoy.

"Du är inte mycket snyggare", fnyste hon tillbaka.

"Nej, men seriöst. Hur är det egentligen?"

"Jag överlever", suckade hon med ett leende till svar och kunde äntligen slappna av i hans famn. Han hade förlåtit henne...

X*X*X*

Draco lade henne i det där lilla rummet hon hade varit i innan. Det gjorde ont men var skönt när hon väl lade i sängen.

"Drick det här", beodrade Malfoy och gav henne ett litet glas.

Hon litade fullständigt på honom och drack innehållet utan att tveka.

"Det är smärtstillande och hjälper dig att somna", förklarade han.

Analicia log till svar men gjorde sedan en äcklad grimas för den hemska smaken drycken hade.

Draco skrattade lite åt henne och höll sedan på att gå ut.

"Vad är fel?", skyndade hon sig att fråga.

Hon kunde inte låta bli att märka att Draco uppförde sig lite annorlunda. Lite mer... Stelt och seriöst än vanligt.

Malfoy vände sig om samtidigt som han log svagt, han verkade inte förvånad över att hon hade listat ut honom så snabbt.

"Kriget är riktigt nära nu", sade han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Lugn, jag kommer skydda dig", log Analicia.

Draco skrattade.

"Just nu ser det ut som att _jag_ kommer få skydda _dig_", sade han och höjde menande på ögonbrynen.

Analicia log, suckade och skönk sedan djupare ner i sängen samtidigt som hon blundade.

"Krya på dig", viskade Draco med smått otrevlig röst innan han gick. Det var svårt för honom att vara _helt och hållet_ vänlig, Analicia log igen.

Hon kände hur drycken började verka och hur smärtorna flöt iväg... Analicia blev sömnig och somnade snart av utmattning.

X*X*X*

Hon vaknade av smärta över hela kroppen och skrek. Smärtstillande drycken hade slutat verka och effekterna efter 'hennes läxa' började kännas riktigt mycket. Hon bara fortsatte att skrika och snart kom en dödsätare inspringande i rummet och tvingade ner en ny dryck i halsen på henne. Efter ca tjugofem minuter slutade hon skirka och flåsade försiktigt, samtidigt som hon försökte inte röra sig för att det inte skulle göra ont. Smärtorna domnade snart av och hon kunde återvända till sin sömn igen.

Så här fortsatte det i flera dagar. Hon vaknade skrikande och hade ont i hela kroppen. Dag efter dag, natt efter natt tills hon blev bättre. Analicias kropp hade drabbats hårt efter torteringen och det hade tagit lite tid innan _alla_ sår kändes men när dem väl gjorde det så var det fruktansvärt.

Efter en och en halv vecka mådde hon bättre och kunde sköta sig själv igen.

X*X*X*

X*X*X*

X*X*X*

Analicia steg upp ur sängen, bäddade den sakta och bra. Sedan städade hon undan alla sina saker och lade dem i sin väska. Allt gjorde hon i total tystnad. Det enda som hördes var hennes rörelser, när hon flyttade saker eller kanske hennes svaga andetag. Hon fortsatte städa tills rummet var rent och prydligt. När hon var klar hängde hon väskan över axeln, kastade en sista blick på rummet och lämnade sedan det.

Aldrig skulle hon återvända till det lilla rummet igen. Där fanns nu bara hemska minnen kvar. Alla långa nätter som verkade vara dagar i bara ren smärta... Tortyren i entrésalen hade bara varit det första steget, därefter hade det kommit bieffekter och biverkningar. Förbannelser hade på något sätt lagts i hennes sår och gjort allt värre när man skulle läka det och...

Hon skakade på huvudet. Nej, hon skulle inte tänka på det. De senaste dagarna hade varit ett helvete.

X*X*X*

Hon vandrade sakta mot sin stuga, sitt eget lilla hem. Analicia förstod inte hur hon kunde glömma allt. Hela sin mening med livet. Hogwarts hade totalt förvirrat henne... Nu kände hon att allt hade lagts på plats igen, hon kände sig... Diciplinerad. Det var så det skulle vara. Det var så det var _meningen_ att det skulle vara.

Sedan var hon tillbaka i sin stuga igen. Det var faktiskt skönt. Hon stängde dörren bakom sig och lade sin väska mitt på golvet. Med en suck såg hon sig omkring. Allt var sig likt. Därefter gick hon och åt lite mat och sedan ville hon ta en dusch.

När hon var på toaletten suckade hon trött och tog sedan av sig tröjan. Hennes blick for genast till spegeln. Hon hade ärr. Några på magen och kroppen men ett lite större fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon vred på kroppen för att se ryggen bättre i spegeln.

_Tjänar förevigt Mörkrets Herre_

Så stod det på hennes rygg och det skulle inte gå bort. Hon stirrade på det ett tag medan ett minne av när hon fick det for genom hennes huvud. Sedan fortsatte hon att klä av sig och duschade.

När hon var helt färdig bytade hon kläder och gick till Mörkrets Herres slott igen. Sakta och lugna steg tog hon.

Varför hade hon gått så långt? Hur _kunde_ hon blivit vän med Potter? Hur kunde hon svika Mörkrets Herre så? Glömma sitt öde... Allt Mörkrets Herre gett henne... Hon hade varit otacksam och betett sig fruktansvärt. Kanske... Kanske förtjänade hon bestraffningen?

Tankarna lämnade inte henne.

X*X*X*

Hon väntade lugnt och stilla i entrésalen. Mörkrets Herre var sen, med vilje. Denna salen hade också valts med vilje. Hon blundade och tog djupa andetag och försökte ignorera alla minnen härifrån.

Efter tio minuter öppnade hon ögonen och såg Lord Voldemort framför sig.

Hon rös till. Hon minndes tortyren han utsatte henne för mentalt och sedan den fysiska han gett order till dem andra att göra på henne.

Analicia bugade lugnt med vördnad.

Hon var rädd, orolig, osäker, kände sig obekväm men framför allt kände hon _respekt_. Hon respekterade honom som aldrig förr...

"Herre", hälsade hon stilla och respektfullt.

Mörkrets Herre log. Analicia hade lärt sig... Han hade lyckats.

"Vi planerar att attckera Hogwarts."

Det var egentligen inte ett påstående utan en fråga var gömd bakom orden, det visste Analicia.

"Jag står vid din sida. Alltid."

Så skulle det låta. Nu kunde planen komma igång. Voldemort log igen.

"Låt mig aldrig bli besviken på dig igen."

"Aldrig."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ja, ja... Jag vet. Jag är seg med att uppdatera. Tyvärr så måste jag skylla på skolan. Jag har så otroligt mycket läxor att jag knappt hinner med någonting annat. Så fort jag har ledig tid försöker jag att skriva.

Kapitlet blev kanske kort, jag skyndade mig och ville inte låta er vänta ännu längre :P

Jag kan väl förvarna att det tar lite tid innan nästa kapitel kommer, kanske två veckor. Jag hoppas att ni förstår, skolan måste tyvärr gå förre. I vilket fall som så kommer jag inte sluta skirva på berättelsen, det kan jag lova alla.

Ännu en gång förlåt :(

**Kommentera / Review** snälla ! :) :)


	44. Kapitel 43

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 43.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Bara på tre veckor befinner sig trollkarlsvärlden i krig. Hogwarts har attackerats. Under tiden har Dumbledore jobbat med att förbättra säkerheten på skolan och skickat hem alla elever som är för unga eller inte vill slåss. Ministeriet har varit i ren kaos och inte riktigt kunna fatta goda beslut. Voldemort har hela tiden förbättrat sin styrka och nu är tiden äntligen inne..._**

Kapitel 43

"Analicia. Är du beredd?"

"Ja."

Hon drog upp håret så att nacken syndes. Där såg man nu en tatuering av något slag, den hade ett konstigt mönster som gick runt i ringar. Voldemort lade sin kalla hand på hennes nacke samtidigt som han drog upp sin trollstav med andra handen.

"En timme högst borde räcka."

"Jag klarar det", svarade hon med en darrande suck.

X*X*X*

"Dumledore! Det bara en kvar!"

Harry stirrade på honom med en blick av en länge längtad lättnad.

"Och en för mycket", sade Dumbledore allvarligt. "Det svåraste står fortfarande framför oss."

"Ormen, du sade att det var Nagini..."

"Den blir svår att döda, den är vid Tom hela tiden..."

Deras samtal avbröts när en auror kom inspringande in i rummet. Båda vände sina blickar mot den nya mannen och Albus verkade ha väntat på honom.

"Är han här?", frågade Dumbledore.

"Nej, kräcket gömmer sig i den Förbjudna skogen och skickar bara hit fler och fler odjur och dödsätare. Målet är att kidnappa Potter."

Albus kastade en snabb blick på Harry men den brunhåriga pojken visade ingen rädsla. Tvärtom, han tog upp sin trollstav och såg fullt beredd ut.

"Tack", sade Albus snabbt medan han vände sig om till auroren igen. "Hjälp dem andra nu."

"Med en gång."

Innan Harry hann blincka försvann auroren igen.

Den gråhåriga rektorn vände sig om mot Harry.

"Detta krossar mina planer..."

Innan Harry han tänka efter vad Dumbledore menade hade den gamla mannen tagit upp trollstaven och kastat en förtrollning på honom. Snart låg Harry på golvet med rep runt om sig och kunde inte änns röra ett finger.

"Dumbledore!", röt han argt.

"Jag är ledsen Harry... Du vet planen, _jag_ dödar Nagini. _Du_ använder tillfället, dödar Tom och avslutar hela den här mardrömmen", sade Albus. "Du förstår väl att detta inte går om du blir kidnappad? Jag måste hålla dig säker här tills Voldemort själv kommer hit."

"Nej!", skrek Harry argt och försökte komma loss men det gick inte. "Du kan inte lämna mig här! Alla där nere slåss, jag måste hjälpa dem!"

"Just nu handlar det inte om din vilja Harry. Hela trollkarlsvärlden står på spel och vi går efter mina planer. Jag är ledsen..."

Han kastade osynlighets manteln över Harry och sedan försvann även den gamla mannen från rummet.

"KOM TILLBAKA!", skrek Harry under manteln med tårar i ögonen.

Hur kunde han lämna honom så här? Vad skulle alla tro? Alla slåss för honom och så gömmer han sig själv?

Harry bet sig hårt i läppen.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

X*X*X*

Dumbledore sprang ner för trapporna mot ett högt oväsen som hördes bara lite längre ner. Hans hjärta dunkade snabbare och snabbare ju högre ljudet blev.

När han väl var nere, stod han bara som förstenad och tittade på scenen framför sig.

Aurorer, vuxna, elever... _Hans_ elver... Slogs mot magiska djur, män och kvinnor i svarta mantlar. Tavlorna på väggarna tjöt och skrek när en förbannelse träffade deras ram och brände den i bitar... Möbler kraschades, de vackra och historiska slottet gick sakta i bitar...

_Dumbledore_ gick i bitar. Allt det här var _han_. Han var rektor till det här slottet, till varje elev... På varje minsta skada stack det till i bröstkorgen på honom. Aldrig hade han trott att det skulle bli så här... Aldirg hade han trott att den lille pojken Tom som en gång gått på denna skolan skulle göra något sånt här...

Albus kände hur han fick tårar i ögonen och en klump i halsen.

_'Varför...'_

En förbannelse missade precis hans huvud.

Han vände sig snabbt om till höger.

"Börjar du bli gammal?", log en dödsätare elakt och skakade missnöjt på huvudet. "Du sänkte din gard Albus Dumbledore... Eller är det åldern som påverkar dina reflexer?"

"Jag gissar på att det är åldern", log Dumbledore tillbaka och tog upp sin trollstav. "Men jag kan skatta mig lycklig att du missade. Verkligen, du måste vara riktigt dålig för att missa bara på det här avståndet."

Dödsätarens leende blev ett rakt strek på munnen och snart kastade han ny förbannelse.

Nu var Albus med. Han avslutade snabbt den lilla duellen och sprang vidare genom salen. Förtrollningar och förbannelser flög överallt. Det var svårt, jobbig... Varför skulle han se sin skola gå i bitar? Han tål inte det här... Var han för gammal? I alla fall så var det inte tid för tårar nu. Han måste hjälpa till, annars kommer bara fler tårar falla p.g.a. förluster.

Han såg en liten elev ligga hjälplöst på golvet och drog snabbt upp honom på fötterna.

"Rektorn!", flåsade pojken förvånat och kisade på Albus. Han hade en stor bula på ena ögat och det syntes att han hade blivit knockad.

"Vad gör du här?", halvskrek Dumbledore för att kunna överrösta oljudet. "Gå och göm dig med dem andra!"

"Nej, jag ska slåss! J-Jag ska skydda Hogwarts...!", han drog sig loss från rektorns grepp och stod på ostadiga ben med sin trollstav i handen.

Dumbledore kunde inte förneka det. Pojkens ord värmde hans hjärta mer än något annat. Men...

En dödsätare hade siktat en förbannelse på pojken. Dumbledore hann precis knuffa undan sin elev.

"GÅ NU!", skrek Dumbledore.

Den lille killen skulle göra mer skada än nytta här och Albus tänkte inte se sina elever slaktas totalt av erfarna dödsätare bara för att kämparglöden hos eleverna ska beskydda skolan.

Pojken nickade skräckslaget och sprang sedan iväg.

"Att attackera ett barn...!", ropade Dumbledore. "Även som dödsätare borde du skämas!"

"Det är du som borde skämas som sätter ut alla småungar som soldater!", skrek dödsätaren som hade attackerat pojken innan. "Gör lite nytta och säg var du gömmer Potter istället!"

Dumbledore höjde sin trollstav.

"Aldrig..."

Efter ännu en duell fortsatte han framåt och hjälpte alla så gott som möjligt. Det var ju ändå hans skola, han måste beskydda den! Han skulle inte gömma sig så som Voldemort...

Problemet var fortfarande Harry... Dumbledore misstänkte att Harry var en horrokrux och att han måste låta Tom frivilligt döda honom om... Men om Harry blir kidnappad så möter han inte Voldemort frivilligt... Så han måste gömma Harry... Tills Voldemort ger ett förslag om att Harry ska möta honom, då berättar Dumbledore sannigen... Annars kan allt bara gå fel...

Plötsligt vältes Dumbledore omkull. En stor varelse stod ovanför honom. Han rullade snabbt åt sidan för dess stora ben och kastade sedan en förtrollning som dödade odjuret.

"Dumbledore!", ropade Ron som dök plötsligt upp. "Var är Harry?"

"Där uppe!"

Han ångrade sina ord. Innan han hann säga att Ron inte skulle gå dit drogs han in i ännu en duell.

Nu hade han hunnit få lite skrapsår och var ganska utmattad. Han flåsade samtidigt som han sprang och duckade för förbannelser.

_'Jag är för gammal för det här...!'_

Plötsligt stannade han upp. Hela hans kropp frös till is. Det var det här han hade fruktat... Analicia.

Hon gick självsäkert mot honom med ett brett leende på läpparna. Hon hade inte en enda skråma på sig.

"Analicia...", började Dumbledore. "Jag vet att du säkert fick i uppgift att... men tänkt efter nu..."

"Shhh...!", avbröt hon och skakade på huvudet. "Jag har tänkt länge nog. Jag vill att du får igen för allt."

"Analicia, lyssna inte på allt Voldemort säger!"

"_Lord_ Voldemort för dig", påpekade hon lite argt. "Du räddade inte mig, du lät dem ta mig till ministeriet... Du ville att jag skulle få en dementorkyss... Efter allt..."

Dumbledores samvete började gnaga honom igen. Nej... Han skulle inte änns kunna lyfta ett finger för att skada henne... Det var därför Voldemort hade valt _henne_ för att eliminera honom... Han hade skadat henne redan tillräckligt mycket för att hålla en duell nu...

"Jag..."

"DÖ!", avbröt Analicia samtidigt som hon kastade en förbannelse.

Dumbledore duckade bara så gott han kunde. Analicia fortsatte vilt kasta olika förtrollningar.

"L-Lyssana p-på m-mig...!", ropade Dumbledore samtigt som han använde sig av beskyddande formler.

Analicia lyssnade inte, hon hade bara den läskiga glimten i ögat samtigit som hon tittade på honom med ett elakt och kallt leende.

Albus träffades på vänstra axeln. Han grimaserade för smärtan. Han tittade på sin axel, det var ett djupt sår och blodet bara rann. Han skulle inte hinna läka det...

En förbannelse till, Dumbledore hann precis ducka och flåsade på marken. Han var helt utmattad.

"Du måste försvara dig, annars dör du kära Dumbledore...", sade Analicia. "Enda sättet att komma ifrån det här för dig är att döda mig. Du kan få en liten chans..."

Hon lyfte upp händerna så att hon var sårbar och kunde inte beskydda sig.

Hon hade rätt, skulle han inte försvara sig skulle Analicia vinna i slutändan. Dumbledore lyfte sin trollstav men sänkte den sedan igen. Han suckade med tårar i ögonen, han kunde inte... Han hade sårat henne tillräckligt mycket i hennes förflutna, det var i grund och botten hans fel att hon en dödsätare och stod här och nu... Inte kunde han duellera nu... Det... gick bara inte...

"I så fall...!", sade Analicia och kastade en ny förbannelse.

Dumbledore var tvungen att använda sig av en mycket avancerad skyddsförtrollning för att överleva den här, han koncentrerade sig på det guldiga ljuset som kom ur hans trollstav och lade sig som en sköld framför honom.

Man han såg inte vad som hände bakom honom...

Plötsligt kände Albus hur det sved till i ryggen, en hemskt smärta tog luften ur honom. Han kunde väl inte ha blivit träffad...? Nej, han...?

Dumbledore blev helt liggande på marken och trollstaven rullade ur hans hand. Hans kropp började skaka och han försökte kippa efter luft. Han kände hur något slingrade sig över honom och sedan såg han Nagini som lade sig perfekt runt Analicias axlar. Dumbledore kände med sin hand på ryggen där smärtan var som värst. Blod... ett stort och öppet sår, ett bett av ormen...

Inte var det väl så att...

"Tom...?", lyckade Dumbledore få fram när han såg på Analicia.

Det som såg ut som Analicias mun, blev ett hemskt leende. Det fanns inget tvivel om saken...

"H-hur...?", frågade Dumbledore samtidigt som han kände hur Naginis gift spred sig i kroppen.

"Det är inte polyjuice elixir", påpekade Voldemort som såg ut som Analicia. "Jag var rädd för att du skulle kunna lista ut det, en sån erfaren trollkarl som du..."

Man hörde ironin bakom orden. Dumbledore hostade ut lite blod.

"Detta_ är _Analicias riktiga kropp."

"Hur gjorde d-du...?"

"Det är en ny formel jag har kommit på, kanske lite komplicerad men den fungerade", berättade Tom stolt med ett elakt leende. "Om personen själv tillåter, påbörjas en process som gör att den får ett märke i nacken, via det kan sedan den andra ta över kroppen under en viss tid."

"Men A-a-analicia då...?"

"Det finns en hake. Det gäller för personen som tillåter en annan ta över dess kropp. Just nu befinner sig Analicia i oändlig smärta som hon aldrig känt förut. Hon är ju för tillfället en själ utan kropp. Och det finns inget värre för en själ än det... Men sån tur för henne är det bara tillfälligt."

"D-ditt...", svor Dumbledore men avbröts av ännu en hostattack.

"Jag visste att det skulle fungera på dig. Ett möte med Analicia skulle få dina sinnen i obalans och så skulle du inte försvara dig. Du skulle vara hjälplös... Och vem ska få äran att döda _Albus Dumbledore_ om inte Lord Voldemort själv?"

Voldemort skrattade högt.

"Jag visste redan från början, när jag först hittade henne... Jag visste att jag skulle få nytta av lilla Alicia...", log Voldemort elakt. "Sedan när jag fick reda på att _du_ var inblandad i hennes förflutna blev allt bara ännu bättre. Det var som om jag hittade en vinst på gatan."

Blixten av en sekund. Voldemort hann inte reagera. Dumbledore hade svingat ett silvrigt svärd mot Nagini av sina svaga krafter. Ormens huvud flög av och rullade sakta på marken.

"Du... har... inte... vunnit... än...", viskade Dumbledore med ett andetag och blundade med ett enkelt leende på läpparna.

Voldemort stirrade förbannat på Dumbledore. Han lyfte upp sin trollstav för att uttala den oförlåtliga förbannelsen men ångrade sedan sig.

"Låt dina sista minuter och sekunder vara i smärta av giftet från den orm du just dödat", viskade Voldemort med en kall ton. "Och jag har redan vunnit, se dig omkring! Dina elever faller en efter en, slottet är förstört och jag har bara Harry kvar. Du vet att han kommer till mig, han vill inte längre se sina vänner dö. Jag känner honom även bättre än du..."

Sedan ställde sig Analicia/Voldemort upp och sprang därifrån.

Dumbledore kunde inte längre röra sin kropp, oljudet blev allt tystare och oklarare... Det var svårare att andas. Skulle det verkligen sluta så här...? Någonstans i bakrunden ropade någon på honom. Det lät som... Severus.

Dumbledore hade förlorat i en orättvis duell... Han kunde inte låta det sluta så här. Han var tvungen att göra något så att han kunde sedan vila i frid.

"Ge... Harry... två minnen... min ficka... första förre... det andra... efter..."

Så ja, han hade fått fram sitt budskap. Severus skulle förstå. Det sved fruktansvärt i hela kroppen och nu försvann också allt ljud. Dumbledore öppnade ögonen, ja visst var det Snape. Det svarta håret... Men tårarna som rann för hans kinder var inte likt Snape... Hans mun rörde sig också snabbt, men Albus hörde inte längre vad han sade. Han gillade inte att se Snape så upprörd. Det var fel. Det här var livets gång.

Dumbledore log bara mot Severus ett leende som sade _'Allt kommer bli bra, vänta och se'_, sedan blundade han och kände hur han precis kunde ta ett andetag till, sedan försvann hans krafter, men leendet på läpparna var kvar.

X*X*X*

Snape stirrade på den slappa kroppen i sin famn.

"Albus... Albus... Lyssna på mig...", mumlade han. "Albus... Du måste... ALBUS!"

Severus släppte kroppen och grävde in händerna i sitt hår.

"Din idiot...", viskade han förkrossat. "Att du gick på hans trick... Men du visste väl... Du är alltid ett steg förre... Du..."

Han tittade på sina blodiga händer efter Dumbledores blod på ryggen och ögonen tårades igen. Nej... Han tittade på Dumbledores ansikte och det gjorde ont... Varför var han tvungen att ge honom det där leendet en sista gång...?

Snape drog en darrande suck för att lugna ner sig, blundade och öppnade sedan ögonen igen.

Han tog ut två minnen ur Dumbledores ficka och ställde sig sedan upp.

"Det är sista gången jag följer en order av dig Albus", viskade han. Kanske mer till sig själv men han var tvungen att säga det högt.

Efter en sista blick på mannen som låg livlöst på marken med ett svagt leende, sprang Snape därifån. In i klungan där alla kämpade för sitt liv. Han måste hitta Harry Potter...

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ja...! Det tog kanske lite tid men, men! Här kom kapitlet ^^

Hör av er med en _Kommentar / Review_

:)


	45. Kapitel 44

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 44.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kapitel 44

**Analicia**

Hon lade på marken helt slapp i kroppen, svettig i pannan men kände sig äntligen hemma igen. Hon var i sin kropp, eller rättarsagt hon kunde kontrollera den igen. Den var _hennes_.

Voldemort stod bara en meter ifån henne och verkade också ganska nöjd med att vara 'sig själv' igen.

"H-hur gick det...?", frågade Analicia.

"Det är gjort", svarade han kort. "Du skötte dig bra."

Analicia log ett svagt leende. Trots smärtan hon hade varit tvungen att stå ut med så hade hon gjort det, hon hade hjälpt Mörkrets Herre. Det var det minsta hon kunde göra och hon skulle leva för att hjälpa Voldemort. Det var hon skyldig honom.

"Narcissa, hjälp Alicia."

Analicia log igen, han var faktiskt orolig för henne. Lite i alla fall. Hon ville inte lura sig själv, hon visste att hon bara var ett redskap men det lilla glädje henne ändå.

X*X*X*

Efter Narcissas hjälp kunde hon stå upp på fötterna igen och kände sig bra. Hon tackade Narcissa men Dracos mor bara gick därifrån och visade tydligt att det bara hade varit en order.

Analicia suckade lite besviket men tänkte sedan inte mer på det. Hon drog upp sin trollstav.

"Gå."

Så lät den kalla viskningen, en order från Voldemort.

Hon sprang direkt. Genom den Förbjudna skogen mot slottet, Hogwarts. Hon sprang förbi flera dödsätare och magiska djur som hon inte riktigt kunde namnsätta trots sin relativt goda kunskap.

Pulsen ökade och adrenalin for genom hennes kropp. Det dröjde inte länge förrän hon kunde känna lukten av rök och höra ljud från förbannelser och skrik.

Hon hoppade ut ur skogens slut samtidigt som hon kastade en besvärjelse på första bästa man. Den föll genast till marken i tårar av smärta. Nu var hon bara en maskin som en gång i tiden, hon reagerade bara på order från sin Herre och fortsatte aktivt i striden.

Stora delar av slottet stod i lågar, trollkarlar och häxor hade skräck inristat i ansiktet, blod överallt samt döda kroppar.

Analicia kunde inte säga att det var en trevlig syn, fast hon var van vid att se liknande men mindre händelser. Hennes första minne av det harmoniska Hogwarts var bättre... Men det var _det här_ Mörkrets Herre ville och hon _skulle_ hjälpa honom...

Analicia tvekade inte utan fortsatte bestämt framåt och bekämpade sina fiender. Hon tog inte hänsyn till om det var barn eller vuxna. Alla skulle ner om de inte ville vara på Mörets Herres sida. Hon behövde inte döda dem, men dem skulle inte kunna strida mer.

_"Harry Potter... Kom till mig eller se fler av dina vänner dö. Alla slåss nu för din skull. Du är feg... Gömmer dig bakom alla som sakta faller en efter en... Kom till mig, så löser vi detta en gång för alla_...", ljöd Mörkrets Herres röst över hela området.

Hon kunde inte förneka att hennes Herre inte spelade fullt rättvisst. Det skulle fungera på Harry, han var säkert redan på väg. Det med Dumbledore hade väl heller inte varit så rättvisst, men den gamla mannen förtjänade bara det.

Hon sprang vidare och reagerade inte förrän hon sprang förbi Dumbledores kropp, lik. Han låg orörligt på marken. Hon gick några steg framåt för en närmre titt. Hans ansikte såg fridfullt ut och han hade ett leende på läpparna.

"Så typiskt honom", viskade hon.

En förbannelse missade Analicia till höger.

"Din jävla idiot! Hur kunde d-du...! Dumbledore...!", grät någon bakom henne. "Det är INTE ÖVER ÄN...!"

Hon vände sig om.

"A-a-a-a..."

Hon lutade huvudet på snett när hon tittade på personen som stammade. Då slog det henne.

"A-analicia...", sade George mellan sina tårar. "D-du..."

Han såg helt förvirrad ut och visste absolut inte vad han skulle göra, det slutade med att han sänkte sin trollstav med skakiga händer.

"Du... du har väl inte...", han tittade på kroppen och sedan upp på henne igen. "Dumbledore... Du har väl inte... Det var väl inte du som...?"

"Jag har inte dödat Albus Dumbledore", svarade hon och George pustade lättat ut med ett svagt leende. "Den äran fick Mörkrets Herre."

Hans leende försvann.

"Alicia... Du...", han suckade. "Jag förlåter dig... Alla förlåter dig. Jag fick höra vad som hade hänt med dig... Du... Var inte rädd. Det är inte för sent!"

"För sent för vad?", undrade hon.

"Kom över till oss!", Georges ansikte lyste upp i ett entusiastiskt leende. "Det behöver inte vara så här! Det kan vara som förr! Det blir perfekt! Vi...!"

Analicia avbröt honom genom att skratta högt.

"Oh...", fnissade hon. "Som förr? Nej, allt det där var bara ett misstag. Nu är jag mig själv igen, _detta_ är jag."

"Nej...", George skakade på huvudet. "Du hade vänner, du hjälpte oss, du var lycklig, du... Du älskade mig..."

"Nej...", svarade Analicia lite mer allvarligt nu. "Jag var bara förblindad och naiv. Jag sökte efter ett liv jag egentligen visste jag inte kunde leva. Nu är allt som vanligt igen, och det är för allas bästa. Jag känner inget för dig just nu George. Det var dåtid, idag är jag mig själv igen. Jag känner inget för dig, för mannen som ligger död bredvid mig eller för Harry, inget."

Det såg ut som om någon hade hällt kallt vatten över George. Han blev helt stilla och bara stirrade rakt fram på henne och väntade på att hon skulle säga att det bara var ett stort skämt.

"Jag kan inte låta dig försvinna i mörkret igen...", viskade han med sorgsen röst, det lät mer som om han pratade med sig själv. "Jag gör allt, jag offrar allt för att du ska öppna ögonen... Jag ska inte svika dig igen..."

"George...", suckade Analicia lite irriterat. "Jag låter dig gå, spring härifrån för du kan inte vinna en duell med mig."

Han stirrade på henne.

"Du bryr dig", sade han med en gnista ljus i blicken.

Analicia himlade med ögonen.

"Nej, jag känner inget för dig", påpekade hon skarpt. "Jag gör det bara för att det var något mellan oss innan och jag tycker synd om dig. Spring nu."

"Du ljuger", viskade han hopplöst med tårar i ögonen.

"Spring, detta har tagit för lång tid", sade Analicia och tog upp sin trollstav. "Spring annars måste jag duellera med dig för att du står i vägen, gå."

Han fortsatte att stirra på henne med en tom blick. Molnen hade varit svarta allt för länge och det började regna.

"Du måste komma tillbaka...", viskade George. "Varför håller han dig i ett sånt hårt grepp...? Hur kan jag hjälpa dig...? Vad skulle få dig att förstå att...?"

"Sista chansen!", avbröt hon högt och otåligt. "Jag är jävligt snäll mot dig, ta upp din trollstav eller spring härifrån!"

George sprang i blixten av en sekund _rakt_ mot henne. Analicia trodde att han skulle attackera henne eller något liknande, som en reflex kastade hon skräckslaget och chockat en förbannelse för att skydda sig.

Den träffade honom i magen. Blod for åt alla håll och snart fanns det bara ett hål i Georges mage. Han hostade ut blod.

Analicia bara stirrade på honom, hon fick en hemsk klump i halsen.

"V-varför... Varför skyddade du inte dig...?", mumlade hon med vilt förvirrade ögon.

Han tittade på henne, lutade sig fram och kysste Analicia. Hon blev förstenad, hon minndes inte bara alla stunder utan kände allt det gamla som en gång hänt. Vad allt hade betytt. Hur viktigt och mäktigt det var... Varför hon så enkelt föll för det enkla livet... Hans läppar släppte hennes. Analicia tittade på honom.

"George...", viskade hon med tårar i ögonen.

George som var helt blek i anisktet, log svagt.

"Jag visste att du bara låtsades... Du ville vara ditt gamla 'jag' men efter att du kom till Hogwarts var det inte möjligt längre... Du är dig själv igen... ", viskade han tillbaka i ett leende och sedan föll hans kropp till marken med en hög duns.

Hon stirrade på hans kropp som låg i en stor pöl av hans eget blod. Man såg tydligt hålet hon hade gjort genom förbannelsen. Det var en otäck och äcklig syn men det var inte det som bekymmrade henne nu. Analicia kände hur panik kröp in i skinnet på henne.

Vad hade hon gjort? Varför tänkte hon inte? Vad...!

"George!", skrek hon medan tårar föll ner för hennes kinder. Hon kastade sig ner på marken vid honom.

Han tog raspiga andetag och hostade ut ännu mer blod.

"L-yssna...", bad han. "Se... till... att de inte... får... Harry..."

Hon bara stirrade på honom, hans ögon såg så matta och livlösa ut.

"Alicia...", viskade han men hostade ut ännu mer blod. Han såg inte det minsta arg ut på henne. "Gå... rädda... Harry..."

"Förlåt, George...", viskade hon mellan sina tårar. "J-jag ville inte skada dig... Jag vet inte varför..."

"G-gå... H-harry..."

"Jag tänker inte lämna dig...!", viskade hon och tog hans hand.

"Rädda... honom..."

"Jag kan ju inte!", skrek hon förtvivlat. "Fattar du inte hur bunden jag är till Mörkrets Herre! Jag...! Kan inte svika honom... heller... Och...!"

George kunde precis bara vrida på huvudet för att se henne i ögonen. Han såg. Han såg den inre kampen hon höll, hon ville så fruktansvärt vara på båda sidorna men kunde inte.

"Jag...", började han men kunde inte avsluta meningen. Hans ögon slöts.

"George!", ropade Analicia.

"George..."

Analicia vände sig om.

Fred Weasley stirrade med glansiga ögon på sin bror som lade på marken. Hans ögon upptäckte det blodiga hålet som hade gått igenom Georges mage och nedre ryggdelen. Freds ögon fylldes med tårar och han lyfte upp blicken på Analicia.

"Jag...", mumlade hon.

Hon ställde sig skamset upp och sprang därifrån. Hon ville helst ifrån allt. Hon orkade inte mer.

Hon sprang och sprang... Allt bara gick fel, varför levde hon? Var inte det här meningen med hennes liv? Varför...

Analicia blev stillastående. Alla dödsätare gick ut från den Förbjudna skogen, med Voldemort som ledare. En halvjätte gick bredvid Mörkrets Herre. Han hade... Han hade...

Analicias ögon fylldes med tårar igen, hon sjönk ihop till marken och snyftade. Harrys kropp hängde slappt i Hagrids armar och Voldemort hade ett överförtjust leende på läpparna.

Hon grävde in sina händer i håret. Vad var hon egentligen! Varför hände det här!

_"Det är slut! Harry Potter är död! Han blev dödad när han försökte rymma. Men Mörkrets Herre är barmhärtig, om ni..."_

Voldemorts tal fortsatte men Analicia lyssnade inte mer. Hon ställde sig upp på vingliga ben och gick in i den Förbjudna Skogen. Där lade hon sig ner på rygg och bara blundade. Alla var nu vid Slottet, båda sidorna. Bara hon lade här själv... Det fanns inte längre något kvar för henne... Hon hade nått Voldemorts mål och hon hade svikit de två viktigaste personerna i sitt liv.

Nu kunde hon bara försvinna, för sånna personer som hon förtjänade inte att leva...

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Pust* Ja, jag försökte verkligen skynda mig denna gången och hoppas att det blev bra :)

Säg vad ni tycker!

Review / Kommentera


	46. Kapitel 45

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 45.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

_Ursäkta för att kapitlet blev försenat :S_

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alla var nu vid Slottet, båda sidorna. Bara hon lade här själv... Det fanns inte längre något kvar för henne... Hon hade nått Voldemorts mål och hon hade svikit de två viktigaste personerna i sitt liv. _

_Nu kunde hon bara försvinna, för sådana personer som hon förtjänade inte att leva..._

Kapitel 45

Analicia kände dem hårda rötterna som trycktes mot hennes rygg. Den Förbjudna skogen var för en gång skull tyst, verkade trygg. Det var utanför skogen allt det hemska hände. Allt som skulle kunna skrämma vettet ur vilken häxa eller trollkarl som helst. Det var utanför skogen alla lik låg på marken, allt blod hade spillts... Varför skulle man frukta en skog då?

Hon kramade det torra gräset som lade under hennes hand och tittade upp framför sig. Hon såg mest bara grenar från de höga träden, men koncentrerade hon sig riktigt noga kunde hon få se en skymt av den mörkblåa himlen ovanför. Den lilla, lilla biten man såg... Den var vacker. Himlen var alltid vacker. Helt öppen, blå. Bara stjärnor som dekorerade den...

En fågel skrek en bit ifrån som fick Analicia att hoppa till och tappa koncentrationen. Hon blev av med den lilla biten där man såg himlen, nu var det bara grenarna igen.

Skogen... Den var mörk och tyst, men alla visste väl att även _den_ hade sina bekymmer. Djupt inne i rötterna led den eller längtade efter något. Något den aldrig kunde få. Det var kanske därför den skrämde bort alla besökare? Den hade trillat ner i livets håla och ville för alltid vara själv. Den kanske kallades den 'Förbjudna' skogen för att den inte ville dela med sig av sin smärta med alla andra? Den tyckte att det skulle bättre om alla höll sig borta för att den var... Förbjuden.

Analicia rullade över på sidan.

Ja visst var skogen mörk, läskig, tyst och osäker... Det var det som gjorde den intressant och en... En trygg plats. Ett minne knackade djupt inne i Analicias hjärna, ett minne hon aldrig glömt. En vändpunkt... Hon suckade samtidigt som minnet bar henne tillbaka.

_-X-_

_Hon kunde se bilden tydligt framför sig. Analicia kunde se sig själv. En liten flicka vid 6 års åldern. Hon hade kort hår då, till nacken. Det var slarvigt och oborstat sedan länge. På den lilla svaga kroppen fanns det endast ett tunt linne som en gång varit vitt men nu hade den färgen grå. Inga skor eller strumpor klädde de små fötterna. Analicia kom ihåg hur hon frös medan hon vandrade runt på gatorna en höstkväll._

_Hon hade precis rymt, lyckats ta sig ifrån 'barnhemmet'. Analicia hade inte längre klarat av ensamheten. Bara en hand som stack fram ur ett hål på dörren 2 gången om dagen för att ge henne mat. Konstiga saker var i maten också, som fick henne att känna sig konstig. Nu visste hon att det var den så kallade 'medicinen' mot hennes 'sjukdom'. Redan då visste hon att det var något fel på maten, så hon slutade äta. Istället rymde hon till slut och befann sig nu på en gata._

_Flickan var hungrig och törstig. Ett 'ställ' fanns en bit ifrån, människor höll på att städa och plocka undan men det fanns fortfarande lite på bordet. Den var röda, saftiga frukter. Äpplen. Om hon bara kunde ta ett... Nej, det var fult att ta. Hon skulle fråga människorna. De såg snälla ut. Ett svagt och hoppfullt leende spreds på flickans läppar. Det kändes bra att vara vid människor igen, hon skuttade fram till bordet._

_De såg inte arga ut, de log mot henne._

_"Har du blivit av med din mamma vännen?", frågade en av dem och ögonen såg så otroligt vänliga ut och rösten var mjuk._

_Analicia kunde inte svara den vänliga kvinnan. Hon var helt förbluffad. För en gång skull talade någon till henne och lade märke till att hon fanns, och inget märkligt hände! Inget gick sönder! Kanske hjälpte den konstiga maten hon fått innan..._

_"Ta en frukt sötnos, du ser så mager ut." Analicia fick ett äpple i handen. Hennes ordförråd försvann, ögonen tårades av lycka. Äpplet spelade inte längre någon roll, det var allt annat._

_Hon tittade upp på kvinnan, ett äkta leende på läpparna. Analicia kände riktigt hur glädjen spreds i hela kroppen. Hur pulsen ökade. Hur hennes hunger och trött försvann. Hur _energin_ i hennes kropp höjdes...!_

_Bordet satte fyr. Kvinnan skrek till och försökte genast komma på ett sätt att släcka den. Analicia blev förvirrad. Hon ville hjälpa till och riktade händerna mot elden. Ett snabbt blått ljus kom från hennes händer och med en explosion blev branden större. Analicia föll bakåt och trillade chockat omkull._

_"Vad gör du?", skrek kvinnan till Analicia. "Sluta!"_

_"Ursäkta, det var inte med vilje...", mumlade Analicia och sträckte sin hand mot kvinnan._

_Den blommiga klänningen kvinnan bar satte också fyr. Kvinnas skrik hördes över hela gatan._

_"Ett monster! Ett monster!", skrek hon skräckslaget._

_Hennes man tog snabbt en gren som låg på marken och stirrade på Analicia._

_"Ge dig iväg! Låt oss vara!"_

_Hans ögon var mörka, de blänkte inte med det där lilla speciella ljuset av glädje. Han viftade argt med grenen framför flickan._

_Analicia ställde sig upp och sprang, hon sprang utan att vända sig om. Hon stannade inte förrän hon var en bra bit ifrån. Flåsande tittade hon ner på sina händer. Vad hände? Varför?_

_Efter kanske 10 minuter gömde hon sig bakom ett träd och tittade mot gatan igen. Elden var släckt och kvinnan såg ganska oskadad ut. Tur... Fler människor hade samlats runt omkring. Nu var det en hel bunke._

_"Så här lång, blont kort hår, smal", beskrev kvinnan Analicias utseende till dem andra och visade lite med händerna. "Hon såg helt oskuldsfull ut och var ensam. Jag tyckte synd om henne och bjöd henne på ett äpple."_

_Alla lyssnade intensivt och Analicia fick en dålig känsla av det här._

_"Men jag säger er!", kvinnan höjde rösten. "Det där var ingen vanlig flicka! Hon tände fyr på allt med sina bara händer och försökte döda mig! Hon tände fyr på nedra delen av min klänning så att jag inte skulle kunna ta upp min trollstav. Titta!"_

_Kvinnan visade upp en knäckt, trasig, svart pinne._

_"Min trollstav, helt förstörd", sade hon. "Vi måste hitta henne! Annars lovar jag er att hon kommer lura ut våra barn och ja... Vad som händer därefter kan inte ens jag säga! Vi måste lösa detta!"_

_Alla höll med kvinnan och det var då Analicia vände sig om och fortsatte att springa. Hon sprang och sprang..._

_När hon sedan nådde en skog saktade hon tempot men fortsatte ändå. Skogen var mörk, tyst... Ju längre hon kom in desto bättre. Till slut stannade hon. Det var en skog, långt borta från människorna, här skulle hon inte kunna skada någon. Det var en perfekt plats._

_Flickan lade sig ner och använde en rot med mossa som kudde. Hon väntade in natten. Varför hände allt detta henne? _Var_ hon ett monster...? I så fall... Varför hade hon fötts? Om alla ändå bara skulle ge henne de mörka blickarna, vända ryggen till henne, om hon ändå bara förstörde allting... Varför fanns hon? _

_Analicia försökte tänka ut något svar men det gick inte. Det fanns ingen anledning. Hon existerade helt utan anledning. Världen hade råkat göra ett litet misstag, det var därför hon föddes._

_Tårar trillade ner för flickans släta kinder och hon grät högt. Ingen hörde henne ändå. Nej, hon ville behövas. Hon ville höras. Hon ville att någon skulle vända sig _mot_ henne. Se henne i ögonen och le. Inte ens det, hon behövde inget leende, hon ville bara... Bara ha en _anledning_. En anledning till att leva. Till att fortsätta andas._

_Hon satte sig upp och såg sig omkring. Hon hittade en glasskärva och tog upp den. Om... Om hon skar ut monstret i sig... Eller det i handen som gjorde allt det onda..._

_Hennes händer skakade när hon närmade det vassa glaset sin handflata. Hon måste... Snabbt slog hon den över vänstra handen. Analicia skrek till och grät. Hon andades alldeles för fort men tittade ner på sin hand. När hon såg den röda vätskan trillade fler tårar ner för henne kinder. Det räckte inte... Det måste vara djupare... Hon tog glasskärvan med sin darrande hand och blundade. På tre. 1... 2... 3._

_Precis när hon skulle slå kände hon något kallt på sin handled och kunde inte röra handen för att slå. Analicia öppnade ögonen. En vit hand höll fast hennes._

_"Du behöver inte skada dig själv...", viskade någon._

_Hon tittade upp och såg ett vitt ormliknande ansikte med röda ögon. Analicias hjärta hoppade över ett slag._

_"Ne-j... Gå...", hon drog loss sin hand och bakade flera meter. Hon ville inte skada mannen. Skogen skulle vara trygg, utan människor. Hon ville inte skada mer... Varför kom han hit...?_

_"Shh..."_

_Han såg lugn ut och hans röda ögon släppte inte hennes. De var annorlunda... Inte det lilla ljuset men inte heller de svarta ögonen..._

_"G-gå...", sade hon nervöst och otåligt. Hon var inte bara rädd för att skada mannen utan var även rädd för... honom._

_Mannen med de svarta kläderna gick långsamt fram mot henne._

_"Gå!", skrek Analicia. _

_Förstod han inte att hon skulle skada honom?_

_"G...!"_

_Elden kom igen. Analicia slog händerna förtvivlat för munnen medan hennes tårar bröt ut._

_Till hennes förvåning sköts elden åt sidorna. Den hade farit rakt _mot_ orm-mannen men splittrades åt höger och vänster om honom så att endast bara några växter tände fyr. Hon tittade häpet framför sig och såg sedan ner på sina händer igen. Hade såret som hon hade gjort hjälpt? Nej... Det var som om mannen..._

_Plötsligt stod han framför henne. När hade han...? Hon hade inte ens hört ett steg och...?_

_"Du behöver inte skada dig", upprepade han igen och hon kunde höra en kall ton i hans röst. Han tog hennes blodiga hand i sin, viskade några ord och snart var hennes hand hel och hon hade inte ont längre._

_Analicia drog förvånat till sig handen. Denna mannen var precis som Bill... Fast han skadade inte henne som Bill, denna mannen hjälpte henne..._

_"Flicka", hon mötte hans ögon när han talade till henne. "Jag behöver dina krafter. Jag kan lära dig att kontrollera dem."_

_Hon fortsatte att titta på mannen som om hon var förtrollad._

_"Jag behöver dig. Om du inte ser mening med ditt liv, ge det då till mig", viskade han i en lite hypnotiserande ton. "Ställ dig upp."_

_Hon ställde sig upp._

_"Följ mig, lyssna på mig, svara inte om jag inte säger till, lyd mig", sade han högt och klart. "Förvänta dig aldrig något, bara lyssna och lyd."_

_Hon förstod och nickade nätt... Någon behövde faktiskt henne... Även fast han hade sätt vad hon hade gjort med elden så vände han inte ryggen till som alla andra. Hon blev glad. Hon hade äntligen en mening med livet. Hon skulle följa honom._

_"Förstår du mig?"_

_"Ja", svarade hon lugnt och försökte dölja leendet i rösten._

_"Vill du följa mig?"_

_"Ja."_

_"Förstår du vad det innebär?"_

_"Jag kommer endast göra det du säger, jag kommer inte förvänta mig mer, och om Ni inte längre behöver mig så förstår jag om Ni lämnar mig..."_

_Mörkrets Herre tittade chockat ner på Analicia efter hennes ord och log svagt ett belåtet leende. Det hade varit enklare än han trodde. Han kunde forma flickan hur han ville, hon förstod det perfekt också. Efter träning skulle han kunna vända hennes rädsla till vrede. Människorna hon försökte precis förlåta skulle hon kunna döda i framtiden. Han log. Det skulle bli en perfekt dödsätare. Utan känslor, utan egna hopp eller förväntningar. Bara en tom dödsätare som kunde inget annat än trolldomskonst och svartkonst..._

_Han skrattade svagt. Hennes övernaturliga krafter skulle också vara till nytta... Skulle han hitta fler sådana här barn var vinsten redan på hans sida._

_"Berätta vad du heter", han lät det tydligt låta som en order. Hon måste lära sig från början._

_"Analicia Bellmoore, sir."_

_"Följ med mig Analicia Bellmoore, du kommer att komma till nytta."_

_Han vände sig om och började gå. Analicia såg sig omkring i skogen, lite osäkert. Sedan gick hon efter mannen utan att tveka. Detta var hennes öde._

_-X-_

Ananlicia log svagt och lite ironiskt för sig själv. Ja, visst var hon dum då? Men nej... Hon ångrar det inte, det var det enda valet då. Hade inte Mörkrets Herre kommit den natten så hade hon dött. Antingen av hunger eller ensamhet... Ingen skulle kunna förstå, förutom Mörkrets Herre kanske. Han visste och använde det till sin fördel.

Hon ångrar inget egentligen väl... Bara George... Och Harry... Ögonen tårades igen och det gjorde fruktansvärt ont i hjärtat. Hon började gråta högt i den stora skogen, som den gången hon var 6 år.

Jubel hördes plötsligt, Analicia tittade förvånat upp. Hörde hon fel? Nej, jubel. Varför? Även om den mörka sidan vann så förstod hon inte varför sådant högt jubel skulle bryta ut. Analicia ställde sig upp och gick ut ur skogen.

Hennes ögon utvidgades.

Harry... _Harry Potter_ stod och kramade om sina vänner. Han... Han levde...! Men...

Hon joggade fram mot slottet, jubel hördes och alla kramade om varandra. Bara dödsätare stod tyst och stilla. Vad...? Hon trängde sig förbi alla dödsätare i stress, stängde av allt ljud och bara rörde sig fram. Till slut var hon framme.

Dödsätarna stod i en halv ring medan de andra stod på andra sidan av ringen. En duell hade precis varit här. Hon tittade ner...

Voldemorts kropp låg på marken, orörlig.

Hon visste inte vad hon skulle känna, tänka... Hjärtat slog snabbare och hon rynkade ögonbrynen.

Analicia tittade upp och mötte Harrys blick. Han log, var överlycklig, allt ont var över, all smärta. När han såg henne i ögonen blev hans ögon förväntansfulla.

Analicia tog upp sin trollstav och viskade några ord. Snart höjdes Mörkrets Herres kropp sakta och försiktigt i luften.

Harry rynkade ögonbrynen.

Analicia styrde Voldemorts kropp mot dödsätarna och vände sig om.

"Analicia!", ropade Harry. Hon ville inte vända sig om. "Du behöver inte längre! Du styrs inte av order! Du kan byta sida nu! Han är död! Du tvingas inte längre!"

Hon svarade inte utan fortsatte att gå med Mörkrets Herres kropp svävande bredvid sig.

"Visa nu att allt du sagt innan är sant!", skrek Harry upprört. "Eller VAR allt lögner?"

"Vi drar oss tillbaka!", ropade Analicia till dödsätarna. "Dem som vill kan stanna men vi andra träffas... _där_."

Ingen sade emot. Några dödsätare slängde sig argt på aurorer från andra sidan och mindre dueller drogs igång igen.

"ALICIA!"

Analicia vände sig om för att se Harry i ögonen. Hon var inte sur på honom för det han hade gjort, men hon kunde inte gå till honom nu. Han förstod inte. Hon såg det i hans ögon. Harry tolkade hennes handlingar som svek. Analicia suckade och sedan försvann hon med dem andra dödsätarna i svart rök.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hände kanske inte så mycket men det fick bli lite Flashback :) Nästa kapitel kommer snabbare, ni behöver inte vänta så länge som förra gången :/ ^^

Review/Kommentera ! :)


	47. Kapitel 46

Story: Jag fick aldrig min chans. Kapitel 46.

JAG ÄGER INTE HARRY POTTER. NÄSTAN ALLA KARAKTÄRER TILLHÖR JK ROWLING. Jag äger bara denna story och vissa personer.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"ALICIA!"_

_Analicia vände sig om för att se Harry i ögonen. Hon var inte sur på honom för det han hade gjort, men hon kunde inte gå till honom nu. Han förstod inte. Hon såg det i hans ögon. Harry tolkade hennes handlingar som svek. Analicia suckade och sedan försvann hon med dem andra dödsätarna i svart rök._

Kapitel 46

Det stora mörka slottet stod tyst. Vinden blåste bara snabbt förbi. Gräsmattan täcktes av en massa människor. Alla i svarta kläder.

Inte för att det var annorlunda för dem att bära svart, de brukade bli igenkända för det. Men denna kvällen, vågade ingen bära en annan färg. Ingen annan färg passade...

På hela området var det dödsätare, som för en gång skull var tysta och harmlösa. Inga bråk eller dueller. Inga högljudda kommentarer eller något annat. Alla stod bara tysta och tittade... Tittade rakt fram.

Där framme... Längst fram, hittade man en elegant kista som var gjord av svarta kristaller. Det hade krävts hårt arbete och avancerad magi för att göra kistan men det var värt allt arbete. För i kistan lade inte vem som helst, i den mörka kistan lade Mörkrets Herre. Lord Voldemort.

Analicia stod längst fram, vid kistan. Hon hade organiserat det hela.

Ingen sade något, ingen visste vad dem skulle säga. Alla människorna runt omkring hade satsat allt på mannen som nu låg död i kistan. De hade satsat sina liv, sitt förflutna, sin framtid även sina barns liv... Allt hade dem satsat på mannen och när han krossades, krossades även allt de investerat i honom.

Ingen vågade heller hålla tal, inget tal skulle vara bra nog. Det var slut, Mörkrets Herre var mäktig men nu var det slut. Han var död. Han hade heller inte velat se dem vara nådiga eller tycka synd om honom. Dödsätarna var _här_, de hade tagit hans kropp och begravt den innan aurorerna fick tag på den. Det vara bra så här.

Analicia suckade tyst och strök fingrarna nätt över kistan. Även hon hade investerat allt i den här mannen. Hon hade gett sitt liv till honom. Han dog och ändå stod hon kvar, var inte det konstigt? Hon borde ha dött med honom eller innan. Hon skulle ju vara ett redskap som han använde. Allt slutade bara konstigt.

"Jag är...", började Analicia men hennes röst var bara en viskning för att hon inte hade talat på länge. Hon harklade sig och tittade på den stora massan av dödsätare. "Jag är tacksam för att ni kom, Mörkrets Herre hade också varit det."

Hon talade högt och alla tittade på henne.

"Det slutade inte som vi hade tänkt oss, helt tvärt om faktiskt. Men låt oss hedra Lord Voldemort en sista gång."

Hon drog upp vänstra ärmen och tryckte sin trollstav mot dödsätarmärket. Alla gjorde likadant. Snart kom det upp ett gigantiskt dödsätarhuvud med en orm från munnen, på himlen.

"Detta blir vårt sista möte", sade Analicia när hon hade släppt dödsätarmärket med blicken från himlen.

"Vad menar du?", sade någon chockat.

Analicia vände sig förvirrat om mot mannen.

Han skrattade utan glädje.

"Du menar väl inte att du bara ska gå härifrån?", sade han sarkastiskt. "Aurorer jagar oss i just denna stund, inte en chans att vi klarar oss på egen hand!"

"Jag vet, jag befinner mig i precis samma situation som du, värre faktiskt. Jag har väldigt högt pris över mitt huvud."

Han sprang argt fram till Analicia och tog ett hårt tag om hennes kläder så att han nästan lyfte upp henne i luften.

"Skämta inte med mig...!", viskade han argt och hade tårar i ögonen.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra?", sade Analicia hopplöst till honom.

Det blev tyst och alla väntade på mannens svar. Han tittade ner och tänkte.

"Du...!", sade han helt ivrigt. "Du, Mörkrets Herre litade på dig! Led oss, fortsätt. Vi kan avsluta allt det han började!"

Analicia förstod att mannen var desperat. Han ville bara inte dö eller vara i Azkaban men... Ville han verkligen att hon skulle leda...?

Det bröt ut mummel bland resten av bunten som började diskutera iden. De verkade rätt positiva om det.

Analicia drog sig loss från mannens grepp.

"Hey!", ropade hon för att få allas uppmärksamhet. De tittade på henne.

"Jag tänker inte ta på mig den rollen!", sade hon högt och klart. "Alla är ni bara beroende av en trygghet, och jag vet att jag inte skulle kunna klara av att leda alla. Jag vet även att alla av er inte vill ha mig som er ledare."

Hon ville snegla på Bellatrix med en menande blick men hittade inte kvinnan. Hon var nog rent förkrossad och sökte hämnd på Harry Potter.

"_Han_ skulle heller inte vilja det", Analicias röst mjuknade. "Mörkrets Herre var alltid tydlig om _han_ var den enda, den rätte, den mäktigaste... Var det någon som skulle ta över trollkarlsvärlden så var det _han_, ingen annan."

Analicia sneglade på kistan igen.

"Jag är ledsen, jag vet exakt hur ni känner. Även mig väntar det bara flykt. Och jag tipsar er om att göra det så fort ni kan innan ministeriet hinner organisera sig och skicka sina trupper."

Dödsätare började springa runt, försvinna och det blev en massa liv. Alla fruktade döden, ville inte bli kidnappade. Det hade förlorat allt förutom hoppet om att de fortfarande kunde gömma sig. Men ministeriet skulle hitta dem till slut. Ingen skulle kunna komma undan.

Var det inte ironiskt? _Död_sätare flydde för livet för att dem var rädda för _döden_.

Analicia var den enda som fortsatte att stå still och bara tittade på kistan. Plötsligt kände hon något riktigt vasst mot sin hals.

"Du skickar oss rakt in i döden, slyna!"

Det var Roy, självklart hade han också en kniv mot hennes hals.

"Den har redan nått oss Roy, du som har varit med så länge vet också om det."

Han var tyst.

"Även om jag hade tagit över så hade vi förlorat i strid. Du ser väl? Ser fruktan i allas ögon, de förlorade sin stridsvilja när Mörkrets Herre dog. Många stack direkt. Vi hade förlorat, utan tvekan. Så jag ger hellre alla en chans att rymma, överleva. För här kommer dem säkert att dö."

Kniven trycktes hårdare mot hennes hals.

"Gör det. Jag har inget som helst att leva för ändå", sade Analicia till Roy. "Kom igen, skär av mig halsen. Du har alltid velat göra det. Du sparar mig bara tid och lidande från aurorernas tortyr."

Det var tyst och Analicia trodde nästan att han skulle göra det tills den vassa kanten lämnade hennes hals. Hon vände sig om mot honom.

"Du ska leva som vi andra", viskade han och tittade på henne med hat i blicken. "Fly för ditt liv, Analicia Bellmoore."

Sedan försvann han.

Hon vände sig om mot kistan igen, gick fram och lade sin dödsätarmask på den. Sedan tittade hon på kistan med ett tungt hjärta.

Hon gick ner på ett knä, i en sista bugning.

"Herre", viskade hon nätt och sedan försvann även Analicia därifrån.

X*X*X*

Dagen därpå reste hon till en speciell plats.

Hon visste det. Självklart. Han var vid kråkboet. Men _varför_ var han ensam? Hur _dum_ kunde han vara? Han visste väl hur många personer som i just detta ögonblick försökte döda honom?

Harry Potter vandrade runt på ängen helt ensam, ändå ganska långt från Weasleys hus men på så pass långt avstånd så att han skulle kunna springa dit eller skrika efter hjälp ifall något hände. Han såg fundersam och sorgsen ut.

Analicia suckade.

Hon lyckades ta sig genom skyddsförtrollningen över området. Sedan dök hon upp framför Harry med trollstaven som pekade mot hans hjärta.

Harrys ögon utvidgades av chock och rädsla.

"Avada Kedavra", sade Analicia lågt. "Hade jag varit någon annan, hade du varit död just ju."

Harry gav henne en irriterande blick och vände ryggen till.

"Fattar du inte? Du kan bara inte gå runt själv, folk vill döda dig dygnet runt!"

Hon var arg på honom men han brydde sig inte ens om att svara.

"Harry!", ropade hon för att få hans uppmärksamhet.

"Jag pratar inte med dödsätare", svarade han enkelt.

Analicia ryggade tillbaka och kände sig... Sårad. Var det så han tänkte om henne?

"Jag är glad att du lever", viskade hon tyst. Hon var bara tvungen att få det ur sig.

"Det såg inte ut så när du sprang iväg med din Herres kropp", sade Harry.

"Det..."

"Nej!", avbröt Harry argt. "Jag pallar inte! Jag pallar inte att du hela tiden gör oförväntade saker! _Säger_ något men sedan _gör_ något annat! Det är slut med det...!"

Hon bara stirrade på honom.

"Jag pallar inte...", viskade Harry med tårar i ögonen. "Så fort jag bygger upp mitt tillit till dig så ser du till att rasa det, sedan bygger jag upp det igen men du bara fortsätter att rasa det."

"Förlåt...", viskade Analicia.

"Idag säger du förlåt och vad blir det i morgon?", suckade Harry ironiskt. "Idag är vi bästa vänner och i morgon kommer du med ett gäng dödsätare och säger att du ska döda mig? Jag pallar inte sånt Alicia..."

Analicia tittade ner i marken medan hennes hjärta dunkade fortare. Hon visste, hon visste att hon hade sårat honom flera gånger men...

Tårar föll ner för hennes kinder och hon snyftade. Hon hatade att gråta vid andra men kunde verkligen inte hjälpa det nu.

"Gråt inte", mumlade Harry lite obekvämt. "Sluta... Du behöver inte..."

Analicia torkade sina tårar och vände sig om. Oh, varför hände detta!

Harry gick fram bakom henne och gav henne en nätt kram.

"Förlåt...", mumlade han.

Hon skrattade till ironiskt.

"Nej, det är jag ska säga förlåt", viskade hon och torkade bort sina tårar. "Jag vet att jag är en hemsk människa och jag är verkligen ledsen att jag blandades in i ditt liv."

"Nej", viskade Harry i hennes öra. "Du är en jättebra människa, och häxa."

Hon fann sig själv att le lite, men samlade sedan sig.

"Harry...?", undrade hon.

"Ja", sade han. Det var helt otroligt hur vänlig hans röst var. För bara några sekunder sedan hade han varit sur på henne och nu tröstade han henne. Harry var... Harry.

"Varför vill du leva?", frågade hon och Harry rynkade ögonbrynen. "Du har ju Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hogwarts... Eller hur? Tänk nu om... Om du inte hade haft någon av dem, om alla bara hade vänt ryggen till dig och ingen ville att du skulle finnas."

Harry lyssnade och hon fortsatte.

"... Om inte ens Dursleys skulle bry sig om dig. Jag menar... Att inte ens Dudley skulle bry sig om att slå dig. Om han inte skulle slå dig så hade du inte känt att du lever. Eller hur? Förstår du min poäng?"

Harry nickade. Han förstod precis.

"Hade du fortfarande velat leva då?", undrade hon.

Harry tittade chockat på henne och släppte sitt grepp. Vad var det för fråga? Det lät ju hemskt att inte vela leva! Men... Han tänkte efter. Då när han inte hade hittat Hogwarts än... Om Dudley inte hade slagit honom så... Om...

"Det var så jag kände", sade Analicia. "Då kom Mörkrets Herre och gav mig en mening med livet. Det var allt jag önskade... Jag vet inte om du någonsin kommer att förstå men jag ville säga det innan jag gav mig iväg."

"Ska du iväg?", undradade Harry oroligt.

"Jag har redan flera aurorer och fenixmedlemmar efter mig. Och nej Harry", sade Analicia när hon såg hans ansiktsuttryck. "Jag kan inte stanna med dig. Min bakgrund är täckt med för många brott, jag sågs döda Dumbledore och det var jag som tog med mig Mörkrets Herres kropp. Inte en chans att dem låter mig leva."

"Dödade du Dumbledore!", ropade Harry argt.

"Nej, det var Mörkrets Herre..."

"Mhm...", sade Harry obekvämt och harklade sedan sig. "... Så vart ska du?"

"Jag... Jag vet inte. Helt ärligt tror jag inte att jag kommer så långt", skrattade hon till sorgligt. "Jag ville bara säga, hej då. Det blir sista gången vi ses."

Harry tittade förvirrat på henne.

"Aurorer är snart på väg hit och sedan kommer du vara under sträng vakt så att ingen kan komma nära dig. Vilket är bra. Kom ihåg Harry, sänk aldrig garden. Jag vet att flera dödsätare har satt sina ögon på dig och lever just nu bara för att få sin hämnd. Även om allt verkar vara lugnt, var _alltid_ på din vakt. Dem kommer vänta in rätt ögonblick, kanske tar det flera år. Var försiktig."

Hon var tvungen att varna honom.

"Så tack Harry, tack för allt...", Analicia hatade sånt här. Inga ord skulle kunna beskriva vad hon kände. Allt hon hade upplevt tack vare deras vänskap...

Hon log mot honom.

"Vänta", sade Harry. "Jag tror George vill prata med dig innan du går."

"George...?", Analicias hjärta bankade snabbare och ögonen fylldes med tårar. "Han... han lever?"

Harry log. "Det blev hårt jobb att fixa honom men det finns riktigt duktiga trollkarlar och häxor som sysslar med läkning. George var en av dem som fick behandling först för att han räknades som akut."

"Så han är helt okej?", hon kunde inte fatta det. Efter hålet i magen... Han... Analicia log.

"Nästan", sade Harry med lite nedstämd röst. "Inte _helt_ som innan väl... Han kan inte göra allt, quidditch är till exempel uteslutet för honom. Skadan har blivit bra men inte läkt _helt_ och det kommer den inte att göra. Han kommer aldrig riktigt kunna överanstränga sig fysiskt."

Analicia satt sig ner på det kalla gräset medan skammen tog över henne.

"Låt mig träffa honom", bad hon tyst.

"Han kommer snart. Vänta här", sade Harry.

Hon hörde Harry springa iväg. Analicia suckade och kände hur vinden blåste henne i ryggen. George... Han kommer aldrig kunna anstränga sig fysiskt? Aldrig spela quidditch? Hon hade tagit ifrån honom det han älskade. Så hemsk hon var...

Snart hörde hon steg och Analicia tittade upp. George stod framför henne med två kryckor under armhålorna och ett leende på läpparna.

"Alicia!", han släppte sina kryckor och satt sig ner bredvid henne. Hon såg hur han grimaserade av smärta under rörelsen men sedan kom leendet tillbaka direkt.

"Jag var så orolig!", han kramade om henne. "Du mår bra!"

Hon log svagt tillbaka.

"George jag..."

"Det är okej, prata inte om det. Det gör inte alls ont. Jag mår jättebra, har faktiskt aldrig mått bättre!"

Han log ett leende som skulle kunna övertala vem som helst.

Hon suckade samtidigt som hon tog upp hans tröja. Hela hans överkropp var full av bandage. Hennes ögon tårades.

"Jag är så ledsen...", viskade hon samtidigt som hon släppte hans tröja.

"Du var bara tvungen att säga det", muttrade George.

Hon mötte hans blick och log sedan.

"Jag är glad att jag kunde träffa dig. Att du är okej. Det känns bra", sade hon. "Nu kan jag... gå."

"Vad menar du?", hans blick var oförstående. "Du tror väl inte att jag låter dig gå själv? Jag går med dig."

Hennes mun blev öppen.

"Kom så går vi tillsammans!"

"Nej! Du har familj, vänner, syskon! Jag tänker inte ta med dig på en flykt som kommer definitivt att sluta dåligt", fick hon ur sig.

Analicia var fruktansvärt orolig för George, men hon kunde inte förneka att hans ord värmde hennes hjärta. Han ville följa med...

"Inte en chans att du går själv med alla aurorer efter dig! Jag vill följa med Alicia", sade han allvarligt. "Jag tänker inte vara en idiot och förlora dig igen... Du förtjänar heller inte ett sånt ensamt slut."

Hennes ögon tårades.

"Alicia...", viskade George. "Jag _vill_ följa med dig..."

"George...", viskade hon tillbaka. "Du anar inte hur mycket jag drömmer om att du ska följa med... Men du anar heller inte vad det innebär. Du kommer aldrig få se din familj igen, bara vara på flykt med mig och aldrig vara säker. Du vill inte ge upp allt det för mig. Ingen hade velat det, jag förstår det också."

"Ja...", viskade han och Analicia nickade sorgligt. "Min familj har mina syskon, men du... Du har ingen. Jag följer med dig."

Hon mötte hans blick igen, hans ögon var så seriösa. Han menade allvar, ett leende spreds på hennes läppar. Men nej... Hon kunde inte göra det. Skulle han följa med tar aurorerna honom som medhjälpare, tänk om han blir dödad på grund av henne? Han kan ju heller inte försvara sig fullt ut p.g.a. skadan hon har orsakat.

"Jag...", började hon men blev avbruten.

Flera aurorer dök plötsligt upp och omringade dem. Analicia drog George hårt till sig så att han var framför henne och höll sin trollstav mot hans strupe.

"Sänk era stavar!", ropade en auror skräckslaget till dem andra.

Analicia fick det tydligt att se ut som att hon höll George som gisslan.

"Att ni inte kunde komma lite senare", muttrade Analicia. "Potter var ju nästan min..."

Aurorerna vred intensivt på sig, George som var ganska förvirrad och chockad skulle precis säga något när hon diskret nöp honom i ryggen att han skulle hålla tyst. Hon var tvungen att spela fullt ut om detta skulle lyckas.

"Om ni bara hade kommit _någon_ minut senare...", sade Analicia lekfullt. "...Så hade Harry Potters blod varit överallt på det här stället... Som det borde vara. Men nu när ni är här och jag har inte tillgång till 'Pojken som överlevde'... Kanske jag får nöja mig med en vanlig pojke."

Hon drog sin trollstav menande över Georges hals och lekte lite med hans hår med ett elakt leende på läpparna, mitt framför aurorernas ögon.

"Nej! Lämna pojken ifred! Han har inget med det här att göra!"

"Vad får jag om jag lämnar över han...?"

Aurorerna tittade på varandra och började diskutera hur dem skulle lösa situationen. Analicia hade gett dem något att grubbla över, dem kunde ju inte låta en oskyldig tonåring skadas under deras jakt på dödsätare.

Analicia passade på att använda tillfället då deras uppmärksamhet inte var vänd mot henne och George.

"Du får följa med på ett villkor...", viskade hon så tyst i Georges öra att knappt han själv hörde.

"Vad...?"

"Det hela måste se ut som att jag kidnappar dig", berättade hon. "Lugn, det kommer inte se konstigt ut. Jag är känd för att vara en farlig dödsätare och sådant här beteende skulle vara likt mig. Det blir bäst så här. Hittar de oss någon gång, så dödar dem bara mig och tar _dig_ hem i säkerhet till din familj."

"Aldrig...! Det är pinsamt, orättvist och...!"

"Då stannar du här", viskade hon allvarligt. Det fanns inga motargumnet.

Tyst en kort stund.

"Okej...", suckade George till slut.

Analicia log.

"Herrar!", ropade hon till männen. De blev tysta och tittade på henne igen. "Jag har ändrat mig! Jag kom på att jag inte tjänar något på att lämna över pojken till er, ni vill ju ändå ha mitt huvud... Jag tar han med mig istället!"

Nu såg de upprörda ut.

"Lämna över pojken!"

"Men kom ihåg...", sade Analicia föraktfullt och tittade dem i ögonen. "Vi kommer hämta Harry Potter och hämnas på vår Herre. Vi slutar inte jaga tills vi har Potters lik vid vara fötter... Må det ta flera hundra år, men han blir vår..."

Det var det bästa hon kunde göra för Harry. Det bästa skyddet. Efter ett sådant hot måste aurorerna vakta honom så att inga dödsätare kan lägga ett finger på Harry.

"Nog!", ropade en auror med kort tålamod. "Ta henne!"

Analicia gav dem ett elakt leende och försvann därifrån med George, precis när dem andra kastade förtrollningar mot dem.

X*X*X*

Harry satt i soffan och log. Han tittade ut genom fönstret men allt såg så lugnt ut. Två fåglar flög förbi...

Aurorer hade precis varit här och berättat hur dödsätaren Analicia Belmoore hade lyckats komma undan med George Weasley som gisslan. Var det något Harry kom ihåg från det samtalet så var det Mollys skrik och hur hon slog till en auror i ansiktet för att de inte hade räddat hennes son. Hon grät fortfarande.

"Min son... Min son...!", hörde man från köket. Mrs. Weasley var helt förkrossad. "Tänk att jag lät den slynan laga mat i mitt kök! Bo i mitt hus! Nu har hon tagit min George...! N-n-neej...!"

Ett förfärligt gråt bröt ut i hela huset och Arthur försökte trösta sin fru.

Harry bara fortsatte att le. Han var glad, Analicia var inte själv längre. Hon hade äntligen fått en chans till ett _lite_ lyckligare liv.

Självklart hade Harry ingen aning om var dem kunde befinna sig. Han visste inte att George hade tagit med sig två biljetter... Han visste heller inte att både George och Analicia var på väg till en liten ö i den riktiga världen...

Allt han visste var att Analicia var glad nu och Harry log när han tänkte på henne...

Fåglarna som hade flugit förbi innan satt sig i fönstret framför Harry. Han studerade dem.

'De ser lyckliga ut', tyckte Harry.

Han sträckte ut handen för att klappa dem men de bredde ut sina vingar och flög iväg, högt upp mot skyn.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

...

...

:):):)

Sista kapitlet var det allihop! Ja, jag menar allvar :o :(

Hade det lite stressigt och det kom lite sent men _långt_ var det ;)

Tack till alla som har varit med hela tiden! Det är tack vare er som denna berättelse har kunnat fortsätta framåt, jag är tacksam för er hjälp och reviews :')

47 kapitel slutade det med :O Tänk att jag har skrivit på denna berättelsen så länge... :D

Lägg nu en sista **kommentar/review** och säg vad ni tyckte om kapitlet och hela storyn i sig ;D Jag är väldigt nyfiken på vad ni tyckter ^^

Tack igen, ni är bäst!

/ GirlJ


End file.
